Hechos el uno para el otro
by ladyaqua198
Summary: (Editando) Desde Volpina, no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo revelado por el maestro Fu: los kwamis, Hawkmoth, los miraculous y el vínculo que nos une a Chat y a mí... Esa pelea no se sintió como las demás. Por primera vez desde Stone Heart, tenía miedo... miedo de decepcionar a todos... miedo de perder a mis seres queridos... y sobre todo a Adrien o a Chat...¿Qué siento realmente?
1. Penas, celos y sorpresas

**Capítulo 1 - Penas, celos y sorpresas**

La larga charla con el maestro Fu me ha dejado sin aliento "literalmente". Recopilar tanta información en tan poco tiempo me ha resultado muy difícil de asimilar, a pesar de la paciencia de los dos kwamis existentes en aquella sala de relajación de técnicas orientales y del guardián de los Miraculous.

Ahora, que me encuentro en la Torre Eiffel, contemplando la ciudad de Paris, es cuando me pregunto que más secretos oculta esta ciudad que uno nunca puede llegar a descubrirlos todos. Está empezando a caer el día y en pocas horas muy probablemente empiece a encenderse la Torre, iluminando con su luz las aguas del Sena que pasa a sus pies y del que desde mi altura parece tan lejano como el punto más lejano de la ciudad y que resulta imposible de ver.

Cuando salí a la calle tras varias horas de conversación, no paré de pensar en todo lo hablado hoy. Me sumí tanto en el tema que no me di cuenta que había traspuesto, sola, hasta el Trocadero.

Tikki estaba muy silenciosa desde que dejamos el lugar. Creo que quiere darme cierto tiempo para asimilarlo todo y en verdad lo agradezco.

Cuando miré desde uno de los jardines la magnitud de la torre de hierro, me animé a mí misma a subir; ya no como Ladybug, sino como Marinette. Si bien la mayoría de los días en la noche subía hasta la punta con la ayuda de mi yo-yo para observar mejor el panorama, esta vez preferí subir como una chica normal; una más que va a visitar como muchos otros turistas del resto del mundo el famoso monumento.

No me arrepiento. En la que es la segunda planta de la torre hay mucho bullicio aun siendo una época, en teoría, de pocas visitas. Familias, niños corriendo maravillados por las vistas, madres corriendo tras ellos, parejas de enamorados… Simplemente el hecho de que haya tanta gente en el lugar hace que me retrotraiga más en mis ideas.

Tengo tantas cosas que me pregunto y tantas dudas aún por resolver que a veces desearía que se las llevará el Sena consigo para poder liberarme de cargas y angustias desde que soy Ladybug…

Si no fuera por Chat Noir... hace mucho que me hubiera podido la presión y la responsabilidad…

El maestro Fu me dijo que mi compañero gatuno aún no era conocedor de nada de lo que hoy se me había revelado. No sabía que fue quién nos eligió como los portadores de los miraculous de la buena y mala suerte; que existían más miraculous además de los nuestros que se encargaban de mantener el orden a raya y de asegurarse de nuestra protección como portadores principales; que el mismo Hawkmoth era un portador corrompido y al que debíamos encontrar para liberarlo y detener la invasión de akumas que desolaba Paris constantemente…

Siento pena por no poder ir a buscar a mi fiel compañero y contarle todo, pero el mismo guardián fue quién me pidió que no lo hiciera, puesto que al igual que yo, él debía llegar a él por sí mismo al igual que yo lo hice.

Nunca me gustó guardar secretos. Ya me cuesta mucho trabajo guardar el secreto de mi identidad por la seguridad de las personas a las que quiero. No deseo guardar otro secreto con la única persona con la que en verdad puedo ser yo misma; con la única persona que cree más en mí que yo misma…

Mi bolso tiembla en mi costado y lo abro pensando que es mi móvil, pero errónea fue mi suposición. Ante mis ojos veo envuelta cual ovillo a Tikki, que duerme plácidamente. La escena me conmueve. Debe de estar muy cansada, pues, a decir verdad, hoy abusé un poco de su energía por mi escena de celos con Adrien y Lila. No me dio tiempo a destransformarme cuando ya estaba Volphina haciendo su aparición estelar.

Me preocupa lo que ocurra el día de mañana cuando Lila llegue a la escuela, su reacción para con Adrien y su ahora infinito odio hacia mi identidad heroica.

Es en estos momentos es cuando agradezco que nadie sepa mi identidad como Ladybug. Temo que, aunque hayamos podido purificar el akuma de Lila, ella siga guardando resentimientos hacia Ladybug y pueda volver a ser akumatizada. Sería algo peligroso volver a enfrentarnos a otra akumatizada aún más resentida para conmigo y también para con Chat Noir. Aunque también me preocuparía si se diera esa situación y mucho por Adrien, puesto que se ha visto comprometido en esta situación por culpa de mis estúpidos celos.

Me morí de miedo cuando vi aquella ilusión de él aquí, en la Torre Eiffel, siendo soltado del agarre de Volphina. A pesar de todas las consecuencias que eso hubiera causado, no me hubiera arrepentido de dar mi Miraculous y mi vida si fuera necesario por Adrien. Muchas veces he dudado hasta de mis propios sentimientos por él ya que, debido a mi timidez extrema, apenas soy capaz de mantener una sola frase fluida con él. Alya me lo ha preguntado muchas veces a pesar de que siempre me apoya para todo lo que necesite. Y yo también me lo he preguntado…

¿Cómo voy a amarlo si no soy capaz de hablar con él?

¿Cómo voy a amarlo si no puedo conocerlo más allá de las revistas de moda?

¿Cómo voy a amarlo... si no soy capaz ni de quererme a mí misma bajo la máscara de Ladybug?

Pero en esos instantes no me importó nada. Porque, por fin, pude darme cuenta de que mis sentimientos por Adrien no tienen nada que ver con la admiración; sino por cómo me siento realmente cuando estoy con él.

Me hace sentir que valgo más de lo que yo pienso cuando me desanimo; que soy talentosa cuando creo que lo que hago no tiene valor; me hace sonreír cuando todo va mal; me motiva y motiva a todos cuando la situación lo requiere a pesar de que él se encuentre comprometido en algo; es justo, noble, empático y el único capaz de remover mi corazón como una locomotora hasta el punto de volverme una estatua y alguien mudo frente a él...

Me gusta, no por su físico, si no por quién es, y no me importa si no he podido conocer todo de él, porque la parte que he podido conocer, su personalidad, su forma de ser, su interior, es la que me ha hechizado.

Le amo…

Le amo…y no tengo palabras para expresar todo lo que siento cuando me quedo ante sus ojos esmeralda.

Sonrió como una tonta y me sonrojo yo sola ante mis pensamientos de loca enamorada mientras me estremezco por la ligera brisa otoñal que se está levantando. Quizás hoy, a pesar de que una puerta nos separaba cuando fui a asegurarme de que estaba a salvo en su hogar tras el ataque, no haya sido capaz de liberar en palabras todo lo que sentí cuando sucedió aquello. Pero sé que la próxima vez se lo diré sin miedo; cuando sea lo suficientemente valiente sin la máscara, como Marinette...

Porque he descubierto que no me importa lo que me pasé o si me rompen el corazón... todo valdrá para mí la pena si los que quiero son felices y están a salvo... si Adrien es feliz y vive a salvo.

Por el momento solo espero que me perdone por no haberle devuelto su libro y se lo haya entregado al maestro Fu. Me confesó que este guardaba secretos de los portadores de los miraculous que nos podría ser de mucha utilidad en el futuro.

Puede que Lila fuese la que se lo robó primero, pero yo al no devolvérselo puede que esté siendo, en cierta forma, también una ladrona y egoísta. Aunque, para ser sincera, después de todo lo revelado hoy, y todo lo relacionado con ese libro, me hace preguntarme cómo es que Adrien tenía un libro sobre los miraculous…

¿Cómo se hizo con él?

….

Tras una larga jornada de reflexión, bajé por el ascensor de la torre y me alejé tranquilamente del edificio emblemático para dirigirme a la panadería Dupain-Cheng.

Si ayudaba un poco a mis padres quizás podía desconectar un poco de toda esa situación, tan irreal, y despertar del sueño en el que me había sumergido. Mis intenciones se vieron truncadas cuando vi una nota en el portal de casa en el que papá y mamá me avisaban que ya habían cerrado la panadería y que tenían que hacer unos recados de última hora. Eso era señal de que llegarían tarde para que no me preocupase.

Una vez cerré la puerta al ático, mi cuarto, saqué a Tikki delicadamente del bolso y la deposité en unos cojines sobre mi sillón para que descansará. Tras ir un momento a la cocina le dejé al lado un plato con galletas para que repusiera fuerzas si despertaba por la noche y necesitaba un tentempié nocturno. Sonreí tras verla removerse y escucharla decir mi nombre y el de Ladybug ensueños.

Me quedé un rato contemplando a la dulce mariquita de la suerte. Se había vuelto mi confidente desde hace ya tiempo. Viéndola dormir, me pregunté cómo sería el kwami de Chat Noir.

¿Tranquilo o nervioso?

¿Serio o juguetón como su portador?

Definitivamente creo que sería similar al Chat Noir que conocía, puesto que, en cierta manera, cuando yo me volvía Ladybug, a veces sentía que se me contagia el positivismo de Tikki y su energía.

Solo sabía que se llama Plagg y que fue desde tiempos antiguos el compañero de Tikki como Chat Noir lo es para mí.

-Solo espero que Chat haya tenido la misma suerte que yo con Plagg al tener a alguien como tú a mi lado Tikki: que le ayude en sus horas más bajas, le anime y le conforte en la soledad.

Tras dejar descansar a Tikki, en un lado del escritorio, me decidí a ponerme al día con las tareas que había dejado pendientes de clase. Al cerrar el libro y prepararlo todo para mañana con cuidado de no despertar a Tikki, me metí entre las sábanas de mi cama.

Mientras intentaba dormirme, boca arriba, contemplando la luna llena por la claraboya, me quedé pensando en los dos chicos que rondaban mi mente últimamente… Adrien y Chat Noir... tan parecidos y tan opuestos a la vez.

Con una sonrisa me perdí en brazos de Morfeo, olvidando la angustia de horas antes, en este día de penas, celos y sorpresas…


	2. Miradas y reproches

**Capítulo 2 - Miradas y reproches**

A pesar de haber creído calmar mis emociones y pensamientos ayer, creo que se me amontonaron todos ellos anoche en un confuso sueño que no me dejó dormir a última hora de la noche, obligando a Tikki a usar agua para poder despertarme a tiempo y levantarme de la cama para llegar a la hora a la escuela. No debía permitirme más retrasos si no quería que mis padres se molestasen y quisieran castigarme en casa como la vez que quise ir a ver la actuación de mi amigo Nino en los estudios de Televisión y atacó por sorpresa Jackady.

Tras tomar una magdalena rápidamente y despedirme de mis padres salí lo más rápido posible hacia la escuela, enfrente de mi hogar, cuyo timbre estaba sonando dando el primer aviso de entrada, lo que cuál significaba que tenía tiempo de sobra esta vez.

-Uff, pensaba que esta vez no lo contaba

\- Te olvidaste de poner la alarma anoche antes de irte a acostarte Marinette- Me recriminaba Tikki.

-Creí haberla puesto activada Tikki, pero creo que ayer estaba demasiado ensimismada en mis pensamientos como para darme cuenta de nada a mi alrededor

\- Y que lo digas- Me contestó asomándose levemente de mi bolso- Me preocupo que estuvieras tan pensativa. No es propio de ti y no sabía que hacer o decirte para recobrar tu ánimo. Siento haberme quedado dormida- Me dijo con pesar.

Cogí mi bolso con las dos manos al terminar de subir las escaleras de la escuela y lo acerqué a mi cara para poder tener a Tikki más cerca y que me oyera sin que los demás se dieran cuenta

\- No tienes que preocuparte. Fueron demasiadas emociones en un día tanto para mí como para ti y es normal que estuvieses cansada pues yo excedí mucho mi transformación para asegurarme del estado de Adrien tras el ataque. y te equivocas si crees que no me ayudas, simplemente con que estés conmigo ya me das ánimo, a fin de cuentas,- dije acariciándole la mejilla y haciéndole unas leves cosquillas- eres más que mi kwami, eres mi amiga, mi amuleto de la suerte.

\- Oh Marinette, yo siempre estaré para ti. Si pudiera salir ahora del bolso te daría un abrazo, pero debes darte prisa o si no sí que vas a llegar tarde ahora.

\- Te tomo la palabra para luego- dije soltando de nuevo mi bolso y subiendo las escaleras del interior del centro hasta la segunda planta- Por cierto Tikki, hay algo que me he estado planteando y que necesito preguntarte luego.

\- Esta..

-Marinette!- Llamó Alya desde el fondo del pasillo mientras se acercaba a mí y yo cerraba mi bolso.

-Alya, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan alterada tan pronto?

\- Por varios motivos- Se reincorporó junto a mí y me fue enumerando mientras caminábamos de camino al salón pasa sentarnos en nuestros respectivos asientos juntas- Primero y más prioritario, ¿leíste mi blog anoche?

\- La verdad es que me quedé hasta tarde haciendo la tarea de matemáticas y después caí rendida a la cama, así que no pude verlo, ¿por qué?

-¿Te acuerdas de la entrevista que le hice a Lila Rossi, la alumna nueva?

Esto no me daba buena espina ':) No era bueno que ya empezara con el tema de Lila y Volphina desde primera hora, no señor.

-¿La que te habló sobre Ladybug según me contaste porque eran amigas?- Solté haciéndome la inocente.

-Exacto. Pues bien, ayer fue akumatizada tras las clases y se hizo pasar por una falsa superheroína para engañarnos a todos y Ladybug y Chat Noir. Todo acabó bien y como siempre Ladybug arregló el día, pero hoy en la mañana ha llegado Lila hablando barbaridades sobre Ladybug y que es ella la que es una completa farsa como heroína.

-¿Enserio? -Pregunté sorprendida. Sabía que Lila no iba a apreciar mucho a Ladybug después de lo de Adrien, pero no esperaba que fuese a criticarme delante de todos.

-Sí. Todo el mundo la ha mirado con cara rara desde entonces. Nadie cree en lo que dice y yo después de todo lo que está diciendo ahora de Ladybug tampoco así que he decidido quitar el video de mi blog. Aunque a decir verdad me ha dado más pena por disculparme con mis seguidores por la muy probable "falsa información" que por Lila- Sentenció la periodista- Pero eso no es todo amiga- Me dijo con tono ¿coqueto?

-¿El qué?

\- Al llegar hoy Adrien a la escuela, temprano, junto a Nino, tras bajar de la limusina, pude ver que Lila se le acercó de nuevo. Seguramente aprovechando que Chloe hoy no ha venido a clases, querría estar cerca de él tal y como lo vimos tú y yo en actitud cariñosa ayer o disculparse.

-¿Disculparse?

-Nino me contó que Adrien se vio ayer implicado con el akuma, puesto que estuvo enfrente en el momento en el que Ladybug le recriminó a Lila por decir falsedades sobre ella, motivo por el que tengo entendido que fue por el que se trasformó al final. Parece ser que quería pedirle disculpas a nuestro joven modelo por haberlo implicado de manera malintencionada en el conflicto, quizás para dar pena o ganarse puntos con él.

-¿Qué?!- Vale, puedo entender la situación de Lila, que me odie como Ladybug y me alegra mil veces que no la haya tomado con Adrien por todo lo sucedido de alguna u otra manera, pero... una cosa era eso y otra cosa era dejarse vencer... no dejaría que se acercara a Adrien, a su Adrien y más después de lo descubierto ayer. Si Lila iba a usar trucos sucios como Chloe con Adrien, no se dejaría amedrentar, tanto como Ladybug como siendo Marinette Dupain-Cheng-No puede ser. Alya, no quiero tener que ver como otra "Chloe" se acerca a Adrien- Reclamé angustiada en susurro.

-Don't worry girl. Tus problemas ya los ha solucionado el mismo Adrien -Dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Eh?

-Adrien sabía lo que estaba divulgando Lila sobre Ladybug, tanto porque leyó mi blog en la mañana, según me contó Nino, y porque al llegar el mismo Nino le preguntó sobre lo de ayer y lo que estaba diciendo Lila, de tal manera que cuando llegó Lila, aceptó sus disculpas apenado y sin reservas, como buen caballero como sabemos es tu chico.

-¡ALYAA¡ - Grité con fuerza y sin darme cuenta en mitad de la clase, haciendo que los que ya estuvieran en la clase mi mirarán con sorpresa ante mi actitud. Sonrojada por el bochorno hice como si no pasara nada y miré de nuevo a Alya con una mirada que aseguraba enfado.

-Vamos, no me pongas morros. Después de todo no soy yo la que tiene fotos del chico que le gusta por toda su habitación y tiene además un horari..

-¡Suuuuush! - Exclamé cerca de ella tapándole la boca, bien para prevenir que nadie nos oyera, a pesar de que estábamos susurrando y de que no quería que me recordase esas cosas que tiene mi lado obseso y enamorado- Por favor, no lo digas, y menos aquí en clase. No sabría que haría si Adrien nos hubiera escuchado.

-Buenos días chicas

\- Buenos días Alya, buenos días Marinette

Mi corazón colapsó en ese momento. ¡ _Noooooooooooooo! No puede ser cierto, no ahora... Por favor que no hayan escuchado nada, por favor, por favor, POR FAVOR ! No, no, no y no. No estoy lista para verlo a la cara y más aún después de lo de ayer_ gritaba en mi mente sintiendo como me martilleaba la cabeza y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Al girarme para ver a Nino y Adrien que acababan de ingresar en clase, no pude evitar chocar mi mirada con la de Adrien, quién estaba de pie, al frente mío casi dispuesto a sentarse en el asiento frente al mío y por un momento todo se volvió ligero y en calma. Era como si me hubiese perdido en un mundo en blanco, vacío... un mundo alterno en que solo estábamos él y yo, esmeralda contra celeste. Sentí como se estremecía mi piel y por primera vez, desde que lo conocí, me percaté de que no me sonreía cordialmente como siempre hacía, sino que me miraba sorprendido y ¿tímido? ¿A qué se debía esa mirada tan fija? Me sentí pequeña a su lado a pesar de que estábamos a la misma altura. Era sobrecogedor y cálido el sentimiento que empezaba a abrumarme. Fue en ese momento que me percaté de una cosa, _¿es cosa mía o Adrien está sonrojado?_

 _-_ ¿Dude?¿Mari?

La burbuja explotó cuando Nino nos devolvió a la realidad y me percaté de la situación en la que estábamos, Adrien y yo, mirándonos fijamente por un buen rato en silencio.

-Oh, ehi Nino, buenos días- Dije sonrojada aún tras la situación y volteando hacia éste para saludarlo, para disimular mi nerviosismo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Hice lo mismo para con Adrien, pero cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba sonreír, para así, evitar perderme de nuevo en sus ojos y disimular el sonrojo como podía.- Bue-bue- buenos días A-adrien

\- Bue- buenas - Me contestó de vuelta mientras agachaba la cabeza y se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo, movimiento que pasó desapercibido para mí que tenía aún la cabeza gacha por los nervios y los puños cerrados fuertemente sobre mis piernas. Aunque no lo fue tanto para dos chicos con gafas sentados a nuestra vera.

El timbre sonó y todos se colocaron en sus asientos para dar comienzo a la clase. Ya más calmada intenté centrarme en la clase para evitar sumirme en mis pensamientos una vez más. Las horas pasaron muy rápido para mi alegría y no tuve que volver a enfrentar por el momento la mirada penetrante de Adrien, cuyo recuerdo aún provocaba secuelas en mí. Durante el almuerzo Alya terminó de contarme lo sucedido con Lila y Adrien cosa que me tranquilizó en cierta medida pero a la vez me sorprendió, pues a pesar de que Adrien aceptó las disculpas de Lila y le dio la opción de seguir siendo amigos le reprochó por su comentarios hacia Ladybug.

\- _Ella y Chat Noir dan siempre lo mejor de sí incluso arriesgando sus vidas por asegurar lo mejor para Paris, lo mejor para nosotros y no es justo que tu los rechaces de esa manera cuando lo único que hicieron fue a ayudarte a liberarte de ese akuma. Puede que estés molesta con Ladybug después de la forma tan cortante con la que te trato delante mía, pero estaba justificada. A mí tampoco me agradaría que dijeran mentiras sobre mí y se aprovecharán de ello en su beneficio. Acepto que estés enfadada, eso no lo puedo cambiar ni yo ni nadie, pero, ¿no crees que todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, como la que te dio Ladybug, tras liberarte del akuma, como la que tu podrías darle a ella si la perdonarás?-_ Me contó Alya reproduciendo las palabras de lo que le dijo Adrien a Lila.

Lila molesta por querer defender éste a Ladybug, rechazó querer su amistad después de lo él expuesto- _Jamás me llevaré con alguien que defienda a Ladybug y su sentido de la justicia-_ Sentenció la pelimarrón para alejarse después.

El resto del día había visto a Lila integrarse con gente de otras clases, alardeando de su fama. Solo esperaba que su odio hacia Ladybug, hacia mi alter-ego, no le afectase para conseguir amistades o de lo contrario me sentiría demasiado culpable. Mi parte egoísta por un lado celebraba que ya no estuviera interesada en Adrien y además me sorprendía que me hubiera defendido frente a ella. Sí, vale, puede que no solo me defendiera a mí como Ladybug sino también en Chat Noir, pero como dijo Alya, defendió en gran medida a mi otro yo; había dicho que veía su blog...¿eso quería decir que me admiraba como Ladybug? Durante el almuerzo no pude evitar formar una sonrisa, porque puede que quizás del todo no le sea tan desapercibida como yo pensaba, o al menos una parte de mí. Aunque también me inquietaba que admirase mi parte heroica y no quién era realmente, la chica bajo la máscara de puntos rojos.

Al acabar las clases, recogí mis cosas y salí junto con Alya mientras platicábamos sobre lo que haríamos este fin de semana. Solo esperaba poder tener un fin de semana tranquilo por una vez, con el que disfrutar el rato con mi mejor amiga sin tener que inventar escusas para escaparme e ir a capturar un akuma por sorpresa. Me pregunto si Chat tendrá una vida tan problemática como la mía. En cierta medida, tenía ganas de que fuera de noche para patrullar y encontrame con él. No sé aún si le contaré o no todo lo que me reveló el maestro el día anterior, pero lo que sí tengo claro es que tengo que agradarle por lo de ayer, pues de no ser por él, ahora mismo puede que Volphina no hubiera sido neutralizada y Hawkmoth tendría mi Miraculous y a Tikki en sus manos. Tengo que agradecer se lo de alguna manera, y creo que ya se me ha ocurrido una buena idea para mimar a esa gato consentido.


	3. Sé mi fuerza

Capítulo 3 - Sé mi fuerza

Después de estar toda la tarde en la panadería con mis padres creo que ha merecido la pena hacer estos pastelillos para Chat Noir. Al no saber cuáles le gustan decidí hacer unos de cada tipo y así pudiera disfrutar de varios en el caso de que otro no le gustase, aunque conociendo a ese gatito puede que se los quede todos con tal de darme el gusto. ¿Que por qué he decidido hacer pastelitos para Chat Noir como agradecimiento? No lo sé. Creo que la mejor forma de agradecerselo es dándole algo que haya hecho yo misma y se muestre mis intenciones verdaderas de agradecerle, no solo por lo del otro día, sino por todo lo que hace siempre por mí. Siempre se sacrifica por mí ante el riesgo de que me ataque un akuma, como cuando pasó lo de Dark Cupid o Timebreaker; arriesga hasta su propia integridad por los demás como cuando se aventuró solo contra Copy Cat y contra tantos otros villanos...es tanto lo que hemos vivido y en tan poco tiempo que de una forma u otra me cuesta asimilar que todo siga siendo parte de la realidad y no un sueño de mi subconsciente el día antes de comenzar las clases. Aunque si fuese así me apenaría, pues significaría que Adrien es parte también de mi subconsciente...

Ya he terminado de guardarlos en una caja negra que decoré personalmente con una marca de la huella de un gato en verde y un lazo también verde. Me ha costado mucho llevarlos a mi cuarto sin que mi padre me preguntará a qué el motivo de tantos dulces pero ya pasó.

-Te está quedando muy bien Marinette

-Gracias Tikki. Solo espero que la tarde de pastelera haya merecido la pena y le gusten a Chat Noir los dulces. Oye Tikki, ¿crees que podría apartar algo también para su kwami? Tu eres muy importante para mí, no solo porque eres mi amiga, sino porque me ayudas y me aconsejas constantemente siendo Ladybug y he pensado que quizás le pase lo mismo a Chat Noir con su kwami, ¿no?

\- Claro. Es un bonito detalle de tu parte querer darle algo también a Plagg, de esa manera, no solo estás agradeciendo a Chat Noir, el héroe de Paris, sino al chico detrás de la máscara y luego a su kwami.

\- No lo había pensado de esa manera...pero tienes mucha razón Tikki. Creo que así representaría mucho más. Creo que me han sobrado unas galletas con sabor a manteca y tengo una bolsita negra que viene perfecta para guardarlas cómodamente para que se las lleve Chat y se las de luego a su kwami. En seguida vengo, creo que las guardé en la trastienda...

-Marinette!

-Dime Tikki- Dije antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras.

-Una curiosidad, ¿por qué has decorado la caja negra con elementos verdes?¿Por los colores de su Miraculous?

No me esperé esa pregunta de Tikki. La verdad es que no se había planteado que cuando su compañero utilizaba su ataque junto con el negro también predominaba el color verde, además de que las huellas de su miraculous también eran verdes como la huella que había dibujado. Pero ese no era el principal motivo por el que las había pintado de verde. Ha-había sido po-por que...

-¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes Fiebre?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! No, claro que no Tikki, no estoy enferma no te preocupes. Sinceramente lo hice inconscientemente. No me planteé mucho los colores. En seguida vuelvo.

-¿Pero qué? ¡Marinette!

Antes de que Tikki me preguntase cualquier cosa más baje las escaleras presurosa. No-no era posible que me hubiera sonrojado y por eso pensaba Tikki que estaba enferma, ¿no? Al terminar de bajar la escalera puse mis manos sobre mi boca y mi pecho intentando calmar los nervios, la respiración, mi corazón o todo a la vez porque, ¿no era posible que hubiera hecho todos esos detalles porque me perdí en mi mente ante los recuerdos que tenía con Chat Noir, ante el recuerdo de esos ojos verde?

Definitivamente o me estaban empezando a traer de calle los chicos de ojos verdes o tanto Adrien como Chat Noir se estaban convirtiendo en mi perdición. Qué locura, ¿no? Bueno...me-mejor voy a pos esas galletas y la bolsa antes de que Tikki se preocupe y empiece de nuevo con sus preguntas...

...

Una vez cené con mis padres, me fui a mi cuarto y esperé hasta que mis padres se acostaron. Como todas las noches, la patrulla nocturna que tenía con Chat Noir era a media noche, así que una vez lo dejé todo preparado me transformé y me dirigí a la Torre Eiffel, que en esa temporada ya estaba cerrada la parte más alta para los turistas. Tuve que tener cuidado cuando saltaba por algunos tejados o cuando utilizaba mi yo-yo para largas distancias pues no quería que los pastelitos y la bolsa de galletas llegara en mal estado. Sin darme cuenta, por ir con cuidado me había retrasado en cierta medida y por primera vez fue Chat Noir el que ya estaba en la torre esperándome sentado en el filo contemplando los paisajes frente al campo de Marte. Estaba tan tranquilo que ni se había percatado de mi llegada, cosa poco común en él que tiene los sentidos más agudos, en parte, por sus instintos de gato. Sonreí ante la ironía de ver a mi compañero tan pensativo frente al mismo paisaje y con la misma expresión que hubiera tenido yo el día anterior en mi forma civil aquí en este lugar. Me fui acercando cuidadosamente para darle una sorpresa por una vez, mientras ocultaba los presentes tras mi espalda. Y cuando llegué tras de él me acerqué a su oído.

-Parece que te comió la lengua el gato, Chat Noir

Ante mis palabras parece que el pequeño minino reacciono y despertó de su ensimismamiento para girar el rostro y verme. Tan rápido como un destello se reincorporó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de las que ya conocía e inclinó su espalda con elegancia ante mí

-My lady- Dijo con un tono coqueto y reincorporándose ante mí- No sabe lo que me agrada verla esta noche. Por un momento al no verla cuando llegué pensé que había dejado a este pobre gato callejero sin ama.

-No te librarías de mí tan fácilmente Chat Noir- Dije intentando seguirle el juego, pero esquivando su mirada mientras me colocaba a su lado, contemplando de frente los campos de Marte. Solo le había mantenido la mirada un segundo y se me había vuelto a la mente la pregunta de Tikki en la tarde. Sus ojos casi felinos eran los únicos que al mirarlos sentía que me atravesaban hasta tal punto que parecía leerme la mente, el alma... Eso era bueno cuando estábamos en mitad de una batalla con un akuma, pues nos compenetrábamos fácilmente el uno al otro, pero en cuanto a lo de ocultar secretos se trataba, ninguno escapaba al otro. Si le miraba esta noche por mucho tiempo a los ojos creo que me atormentaría por no decirle sobre todo lo relacionado con los miraculous y el maestro Fu, y al final acabaría por preguntarme que me ocurre, por que al igual que siendo Marinette, no sabía guardar secretos. No al menos con Chat Noir. Intento ocultar lo mejor que puedo mis nervios con una sonrisa segura, esperando que al menos esta noche, mis expresiones no me delaten ante el astuto felino y podamos tener una noche tranquila sin akumas para cuando hagamos la patrulla.

-Jamás desearía librarme de ti, bugaboo - dijo colocándose al frente del paisaje como yo pero mirándome de reojo

\- Oh Chat no empieces - Dije con una risita ante su intento malo de tono lastimero.

-Me asustó el ver que estuviste a punto de entregar tus Miraculous ayer- Dijo esta vez serio, dejando a un lado de golpe nuestro juego de bromas. Me tensé. Pocas eran las veces en las que escuchaba a Chat hablar con ese tono. Esto era serio-Hasta ahora todo ha sido enfrentar a los akumas que ha mandado Hawkmoth constantemente, pero esta última vez lo he sentido diferente.

-Tienes razón. Siempre hemos tenido presente que hacíamos todo esto para salvaguardar la seguridad de todos en Paris, pero, en verdad tienes razón... en cierta medida, el akuma de Volphina se ha sentido diferente...como si Hawkmoth nos estuviera mandando una indirecta de que no se anda con chiquitas- Paré en seco al notar que se me había secado la garganta. Ahora que volvía a recordar toda esa situación no podía evitar acordarme de la pesadilla que tuve anoche, viendo caer, esta vez, al auténtico Adrien de manos del mismo Hawkmoth pidiéndome los miraculous.- No sé si hubiera podido hacer lo que tu hiciste Chat.

-¿El qué?

-Ser tan decidido. Cuando Volphina nos dijo que soltaría a la ilusión de... Adrien Agreste, temí que alguien muriera, no por el akuma, sino por mi culpa y mi egoísmo al no entregar los miraculous. Tú lo tenías tan claro y yo estaba tan indecisa ante el miedo que no pude reaccionar hasta que vi como lanzaste el bastón y vi que era una mera ilusión- Había soltado en paquete en el suelo anteriormente y ahora apretaba con fuerza una de mis muñecas para contener mis temblores ante esa angustia-Puede que Paris entera admire a Ladybug, la valerosa y astuta Ladybug, pero desde el primer día y bajo la máscara...

-Sigues siendo tú.

-¿Qué?- Dije confundida al ver cuando me cortó.

-Estuve contigo desde el primer día y sé que tenías miedo, igual que yo, igual que todos...pero supiste afrontar tus miedos y dar todo de tí por tal de ayudar y hacerte valer ante los que te menospreciaban cuando solo estabas empezando y querías ayudar. Esa fuerza y coraje es lo que nos maravilló a toda Paris incluyéndome a mí y lo sigue haciendo my lady- Sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras que por un momento lo creí, pero…

-Yo no soy fuerte Chat Noir. Debajo de la máscara de Ladybug, solo soy una chica normal y corriente que ante el miedo estuvo a punto de renunciar a ser Ladybug el primer día y que escondió sus Miraculous para evitar sentirse mal consigo misma, con su kwami y decepcionar a Paris por no resolver bien a la primera lo de Stone Heart.

-Nadie sabe hasta que aprende My lady. Si todo el mundo se rindiese ante las adversidades no existirían las metas y los sueños ¿no crees?-Reí levemente ante esa idea absurda- Y a pesar de todas las cosas negativas que me digas sobre ti misma, no cambiarás mi opinión sobre ti - Dijo esta vez girándose de lado y mirándome, obligándome también a verlo al colocar una mano sobre mi hombro -Ni a mí, ni a Paris, ni al mundo entero. Porque a pesar de que dijiste que tuviste miedo y te echaste para atrás, volviste. Sea cual fuese el motivo, volviste, y no creo, por lo que te conozco, que fuese por un motivo egoísta. Eres incapaz de quedarte de brazos cruzados al ver que ocurre una injusticia y el que te quedases paralizada ayer ante ese akuma eso solo te hace ser humana. Nadie es perfecto Ladybug, -dijo esta vez decidido, mirándome a los ojos con los dos manos sobre mis hombros - no busques la perfección donde no lo hay. Cada persona es única, con o sin sus defectos y tú eres única. No te menosprecies por eso. No busques tus flaquezas…

Sus palabras y su agarre fuerte me recordaron a la primera vez que me animó cuando flaqueé ante la policía cuando nos enfrentamos a Stone Heart. Puede que Chat tenga razón. Puede que no deba de buscar criticarme y buscar mis flaquezas, tan solo…

-Sino tus fuerzas- Sorprendida miré a mi compañero de batalla. Habíamos dicho las mismas palabras a la vez, como si nos hubiéramos leído la mente. Empezamos a reírnos juntos por la rara coincidencia y mientras él fue soltando poco a poco su agarre sobre mis hombros me percaté que ya estaba más animado que cuando llegué. Tenía una risa natural y contagiosa, una risa que por un momento me resultó vagamente familiar, como si ya la hubiera escuchado, hace muuucho tiempo. Sonreí ante el dulce recuerdo de un día de lluvia bajo el paraguas. Sin darme cuenta, Chat había vuelto a ayudarme sin darse cuenta. Había alivianado mi corazón de culpas y me había motivado. Nunca acabaré por agradecer todo lo que hace por mí.

-Chat

-Dime

-No sabía que podías llegar a ser tan maduro- Dije riendo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mirándole de perfil, usando de nuevo el tono coqueto común en ambos.

-Este gato tiene muchas sorpresas bajo la manga, bugaboo- Dijo acercándose hacía mí y especialmente a mi rostro.

-Pues guarda las bajo la manga Chaton, los magos nunca revelan sus secretos- Dije mientras lo apartaba con un dedo en su frente. Nos sonreímos el uno al otro y nos dimos la vuelta para comenzar a patrullar. Era un diálogo sin palabras en el que solo nos entendíamos ambos. Antes de que él se la diera para que fuéramos cada uno por su respectivo lado de la ciudad, cogí de nuevo el paquete.

-Chat espera- Pedí suplicante esta vez.

-¿Qué sucede My..

-Ten - Dije extendiendo la caja con la cabeza gacha. Mi lado tímido había vuelto y no sabía cómo mantenerlo a raya.

-¿Qué es...

-Sé que no es mucho- Dije mientras él tomaba la caja viéndola con cuidado y abriéndola levemente para ver el contenido de ésta y la bolsita adjunta-pero quería agradecerte de alguna manera todo lo que has hecho por mí durante todo este tiempo que hemos sido compañeros, que hemos sido un equipo, ju-juntos- _¿Por qué estoy tartamudeando? ¿Qué demonios me pasa hoy? ¡Contrólate Marinette! No, ¡Contrólate Ladybug!_ me dije mentalmente.

-¿Lo-los has he-hecho tú? -Dijo sorprendido mientras me atrevía poco a poco a levantar la mirada

-Sí-Pausé- No sabía qué tipo de dulces te gustaban así que me anime a hacer uno de cada uno de los que me gustaron. Pensé que también a tu kwami le agradaría la idea de unos dulces así que preparé la bolsita con galletas de manteca para él. A la mía le encantan- Dije intentando aclararme la garganta. Aún no me atrevía a levantar la mirada del todo, pero tenía que decir una cosa más...

-Chat- dije esta vez mirándolo de frente. Azul y verde se encontraron y con la mejor de las sonrisas que pude le agradecí todo de la mejor manera que podía- Gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo. Quiero que sepas que no dudaría en entregar mis miraculous si fuera necesario por ti, seas quién seas bajo la máscara- Dije parándome brevemente- Algún día- Paré de nuevo- Te prometo, que cuando derrotemos a Hawkmoth, te diré mi identidad y podremos conocernos como dos chicos normales sin estar preocupándonos por capturar akumas siempre. Eres una persona increíble a la que admiro y estimo mucho desde el primer día...aunque a decir verdad, tus bromas de gatos son pésimas- Dije con una risilla que fue contagiosa- Solo...solo espero que esto que nos ha unido, que nos han unido los miraculous no lo separe las circunstancias- Suspiré por última vez para sonreír le de corazón, acercarme y susurrarle al oído de manera complice, como si se tratara de un secreto entre ambos

 _Gracias por ser parte de mi fuerza, Chaton_

 _ **El silencio inundó de nuevo la noche tras verse de fondo, alejándose en la oscuridad de la ciudad del amor y las luces la figura de Ladybug con su yo-yo, alegre, tras conseguir su propósito de esa noche mientras se iba a patrullar la zona norte. Mientras tanto, en la torre Eiffel, estático, permaneció cierto gatito con un leve sonrojo, un corazón desbocado y con una mano sujetando la caja de pasteles y la bolsa de galletas y la otra mano en su mejilla, donde aún sentía el calor de los labios de su amada heroína.**_

 _Gracias por ser tú la mía entera, Bugaboo_


	4. La sonata (Parte 1)

Capítulo 4 - La sonata (parte 1)

Anoche ya no soñé con Adrien cayendo desde la punta de la Torre Eiffel, sino con la primera vez que Chat y yo derrotamos a Hawkmoth. Me desperté por primera vez en mucho tiempo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro al recordar la desesperación de un Hawkmoth impotente ante mi Lucky Charm y el Cataclismo de Chat Noir. No pude evitar unas risitas al imaginarme la escena. Mi despertador empieza a sonar y lo apago al instante para incorporarme, vestirme, hacer la cama y preparar los libros y marchar para la escuela.

-¿Y esa risita? - Dice Tikki curiosa frente a mi rostro

-Buenos días a ti también Tikki -Conteste riendo levemente

-No has contestado a mi pregunta- Dijo rondando alrededor mía, como si escaneándome pudiera averiguar el motivo de mi cambio de ánimo

-Solo he tenido un buen sueño Tikki, eso es todo- Dije volteando me a mirarla ya con la ropa puesta- No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de revivir en primera fila una paliza a Hawkmoth y ver su cara descompuesta ante un cataclismo.

Mi risa fue contagiosa pues la pequeña mariquita también empezó a reír. Una vez con todo y mi cuarto en orden, voy directa a mi computadora para ver alguna noticia en el Ladyblog de mi amiga. Siempre tiene alguna novedad, tanto mía como de un akuma que esté atacando. En parte creo el ser una heroína tiene su ventaja, si tienes una mejor amiga que está obsesionada por saber quién eres bajo la máscara de tu alter ego y que siempre recopila todas las noticias de última hora en la ciudad por ti.

\- Me alegra que vuelvas a ser tú Marinette.

-¿A qué te refieres con volver a ser yo?

\- Estos dos últimos días has estado demasiado pensativa y alicaída con el tema de los miraculous y de Volphina, ¿qué fue lo que pasó anoche? Parecías tan contenta y a la vez agotada de la patrulla que no te quise preguntar anoche.

Me chocaron las palabras de Tikki en cierta medida. Sé que he estado demasiado preocupada por todo, pero pensé que tanto como para que Tikki se diera cuenta y estuviera tan preocupada. Soy despistada y a la vez que mala mentirosa transparente. Pero a pesar de todo, la sonrisa no desaparece de mi rostro. No dejaré que mi ánimo decaiga y que preocupe a los que quiero porque no he de profundizar en mis penas... _"sino en tus fuerzas"._

 _-_ No fue nada...una noche tranquila. Hable con Chat y le agradecí por todo. Le di las galletas y los dulces y me despedí para patrullar

-¿Segura?- Dijo aun no creyendo que le estuviera diciendo la verdad

-Sí, tranquila. La noche estuvo calmada y me sirvió para despejarme, saltando por los tejados- Dije entre risas con mi kwami, que ya estaba preparada dentro de mi bolsito y yo con mi mochila a mis espaldas.

-Me alegra, aunque te diría que tengas cuidado ahora saltando o corriendo de escalón a escalón porque ya vas tarde Marinette.

Para cuando giré el rostro, la sonrisa que tenía desapareció por un instante de mi rostro para "volar" e irme hacia la escuela no sin antes despedirme con un beso de mis padres y coger un croissant para el camino. No dejé de sonreír en todo el día, pues aunque Chloe se burlase de mí como siempre, me cayese por el camino o me pusiera nerviosa al ver a Adrien bajar de su limusina o entrar en el salón de clases, las palabras de Chat Noir no desaparecerían de mi mente.

Porque por una vez, prefería guardar un secreto a mi amiga y confidente kwami, para mantener lo de aquella noche como un secreto entre el chico bajo la máscara del gato negro y yo. Antes de decirlo en voz alta pensaba que no era lo correcto porque quería mantenernos a salvo (revelar nuestras identidades)...pero ahora, no me arrepentía de querer decirle que quería conocerlo, porque...en verdad... era cierto...quería conocer al chico de ojos felinos...quería ser su amiga y quería convivir más tiempo con él. Porque ayer descubrí otra verdad muy grande.

-" _Adrien será siempre el chico al que ame, pero Chat siempre será mi motivación para seguir luchando"_ Me dije mentalmente antes de entrar a la escuela por la escalera principal.

Hoy al ser sábado no deberíamos de tener clase, pero con motivo del festival escolar debíamos reunirnos los de nuestra clase para hablar sobre lo que iba a preparar nuestro grupo. Normalmente se realizaba una obra de teatro y debido a mis habilidades con el hilo siempre solía ser la que se encargaba del vestuario. Me pregunto si este año será diferente.

...

En otro lado de la ciudad una joven llamada Diana corría en dirección a la ópera Garnier dónde por primera vez y por motivos de un concurso de talentos de la cadena de televisión nacional debutaría como cantante. Había sido seleccionada como una de las favoritas para ganar la sección de cante. Si ganaba no solo podría asegurarse un premio en metálico, sino poder trabajar en su primer álbum y colaborar con uno de los dos artistas que conformaban parte del jurado que la examinaría ese día para la fase final, XY y Jagged Stone, los dos mejores cantantes en las listas de música actuales y los reyes del Pop y el Rock respectivamente en el país y en la capital parisina. La chica estaba nerviosa. Era un sueño para ella simplemente estar ante el espectacular edificio de Garnier y ya ni se imaginaba cantar o colaborar con uno de esos dos artistas. No compartía estilo de música con ellos puesto que ella prefería más las baladas, el Soul o las canciones románticas.

Al ser uno de los edificios más importantes y famosos de la ciudad por su estructura, su interior y su historia existía mucha seguridad por el motivo del concurso. Debía llegar antes de las doce de la mañana para pasar por el control de seguridad con una tarjeta identificativa que le habían entregado unos días antes cuando pasó el casting previo. Por mala suerte, iba retrasada, pero tuvo la suerte de que llegó justo antes de que cerraran el control y la dejaron pasar con reservas. No se hubiera imaginado que hubiera pasado si no la hubieran dejado pasar, si no hubiera podido cumplir su meta, simplemente por un retraso del taxi en el que vino por el pesado tráfico de la mañana parisina.

Las estancias eran un lujo para la vista. Parecía que te transportaban a décadas atrás cuando todas las personas de más prestigio y clase de Paris acudían allí para ver su obra favorita y deleitarse con la música que parecía inundar el escenario principal cuando entró. Se sintió sobrecogida cuando le dieron el pase para colocarse en el centro del escenario. Pero ni siquiera se había colocado o había tocado el micrófono para cuando Jagged interrumpió y su voz retumbó por todo el teatro y en la cabeza de la joven de cabello rubio y ojos lagrimosos al escuchar sus palabras.

-Fuera, ¡Siguiente!

\- E-espere por favor- Dijo suplicante antes de que un guarda de seguridad la apartase del escenario ya que se había congelado de pie en él- ¿Po- por qué...

\- Tan solo ver el instrumento que usas ya me dice que estilo tocas niña. Yo solo aprecio el buen rock y a mí no me van las canciones sin ritmo y rock duro- dijo imitando tocar su solo de guitar

-Pe-pero…

-Opino igual que Jagged por una vez. Si de verdad quisieras ser artista, hubieras empezado a cantar desde el minuto uno para sorprender, pero te has quedado quieta antes de empezar en el escenario. Nadie igualaría aun así mi estilo de música aunque lo intentases- Dijo simplón con un brazo sobre el respaldo de su asiento XY

\- ¿Qué has dicho idiota presumido?- Gritó Jagged furioso.

\- ¿Qué no vales nada, viejo?

Diana ya no prestó atención a la absurda discusión de los dos cantantes. Con los puños cerrados por la impotencia, fue arrastrada fuera del escenario por el guarda de seguridad sin miramientos. No sabía ni que hacer, ni que pensar. La angustia, el pesar, la decepción y la impotencia la abrumaron en un mar de emociones que ni ella misma entendía. Para cuando logró salir del edificio y la luz del sol incidió sobre su rostro fue que se percató de las lágrimas contenidas que escapaban ya de su rostro. Se derrumbó de rodillas al pie de las escaleras del majestuoso teatro de la ópera de Paris que tanto admiraba, viendo como sus sueños se derrumbaban.

De repente, como si de un fugaz destello se tratara, su mente se quedó en blanco y empezó a escuchar una suave música melancólica y triste, tan dulce, que parecía calmarla, como la de las nanas y canciones que escuchaba de pequeña de su padre.

- _"Entiendo cómo has de sentirte, mi pequeña chanteur. Es triste que lo des todo por cumplir tus sueños y que nadie sepa apreciar el esfuerzo que has realizado por llegar hasta donde has llegado. Soy Hawkmoth y quiero ayudarte a conmover el corazón de todo el mundo con tu música. Legaras con tu voz al corazón de todos pero a cambio quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor_ "

- _"Como desees, Hawkmoth"_


	5. La sonata (Parte 2)

Capítulo 5 - La sonata (parte 2)

-¡Noooo! ¡Me niego! ¡Tengo que salir con Adrien!

Llevábamos así más de dos horas y estaba a punto de explotar con la jaqueca que nos estaba creando la "hija de papi". En un principio todos optaron por lo de siempre, una obra de teatro. El problema vino cuando se propuso elegir la obra y los personajes. Chloe fuese cual fuese la obra quería ser la protagonista y por supuesto actuar con Adrien (y más aún si implicaba el poder besarlo) lo que nos llevó a tener que plantearnos otra cosa para realizar en el festival que no fuera la obra de teatro.

-¡Yo debo tener el papel protagónico! ¿Me habéis oído? Si no es así se lo diré a mi papi - Dijo altanera sujetando el móvil en alto.

-Chloe, ya hemos dicho que no vamos a hacer una obra de teatro, deja de insistir- Intervino Adrien, haciendo que Chloe se replanteara su aptitud y se guardara el móvil en la cartera. Ya estaba acabando con la paciencia de todos en la sala. Para mí, el hacer una obra de teatro sería como un déyà vu de cuando hicimos el vídeo de la película de Nino en la que apareció Horrificaitor.

-Adrien tiene razón Chloe. No podemos hacer el teatro este año por varias razones: primeramente por el presupuesto, segundo porque seríamos demasiados actores y no podemos presionar a Marinette para que haga tantos trajes en poco menos de una semana que es lo que queda para el festival, tercero porque no tenemos tampoco tiempo suficiente como para ensayar la obra como es debido y por último porque otros grupos ya van a representar otras obras - Concluyó Nino explicando paso por paso las faltas para que nuestros otros compañeros comprendieran la situación.

\- ¿Y si nos encargamos de organizar actividades deportivas en el patio interior del instituto? - Propuso Kim.

-Aunque me guste mucho tu idea Kim, no podemos, el patio estará reservado para el escenario de las obras teatrales y los asientos- Repuso Alix.

-¿Y si montamos una casa del terror? Juleka es muy buena creando ambientes tétricos cuando nos hemos ido de acampada alguna vez en clase- Propone Rose.

\- Supone igualmente mucho gasto en material para las vestimentas de los monstruos de la casa del terror y el decorado y seguimos con el problema del tiempo- Concluyó Max- Iba a proponeros crear nuestro propio campeonato de videojuegos en el aula, pero el director y el consejo estudiantil dictaron que las actividades fueran lúdicas y de entretenimiento que no implicaron nuevas tecnologías.

-¿Y si montamos una pequeña cafetería? - Habló por primera vez en la mañana Sabrina, arrepintiéndose después por la mirada de Chloe.

-A mí me gusta la idea de Sabrina. Sería una forma idónea de atender tanto a alumnos como a padres que van a asistir al centro no solo para las actividades sino también para las obras de teatro y entre pausa y pausa de cada obra se podría recaudar dinero para el consejo escolar - Dijo convincente Alya.

\- Tienes razón. Al ser muchos podríamos repartirnos las tareas o irnos turnando en camareros, cocina y los que consigan atraer a gente al salón - Dijo Adrien, asintiéndome ante mi comentario, cosa que me creó automáticamente una leve sonrisa que él me correspondió. Momento que sería interrumpido por Chloe, quién brutamente se agarraría del brazo derecho de Adrien llamando su atención.

-Pues yo y Adrien iremos juntos por el centro atrayendo a los demás mientras los demás os encargáis del resto. Marinette, querida, tu estarás en cocina ¿no? Digo, como tus padres son panaderos...sería un desperdicio perder ese talento- Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, apretando cada vez más el agarre de Adrien.

-Siento romperos la buena idea que habéis tenido chicos, pero el tema de la cafetería ya se están encargando nuestros compañeros de la otra clase y será organizado por el propio consejo escolar, por los beneficios que obtendrían.

\- A este paso nos quedaremos sin hacer nada- dijo pesimista Iván

\- No digas eso Iván. Juntos encontraremos una buena idea y seremos la envidia del resto de clases - dije acercándome a él y colocando mi mano en su hombro izquierdo para que levantara la cabeza y así animarlo.

-Pero Marinette, ya hemos explotado casi todas las ideas, ¿Qué podemos hacer? - Dijo Nathaniel preocupado

-No lo sé. Pero ha de haber alguna cosa que no se nos haya ocurrido...

\- ¿Y un recital?

La idea nos sorprendió a todo. Yo que estaba con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza agachada y sujetándome el mentón con una mano derecha y el codo derecho con la mano izquierda, alcé la mirada de repente para mirar a quíen había hecho la mejor propuesta del día... Mylène.

-Es una idea horrible- Atajó Chloe

-Es una idea...BRILLANTE ! ¿Cómo no se nos ha ocurrido antes? Mylène, eres una genio. Un recital, una canción...Eso si nos lo podemos preparar en una semana y es algo que no han preparado hasta ahora ninguna de las otras clases - Dije ilusionada y habiéndole contagiado mi emoción agarrándola de las manos.

-¿Tienes algo en mente, Marinette? Te veo muy animada con la idea- dijo Alya conociendo ya mis intenciones como si fuera un libro abierto para ella.

-Nathaniel, ¿puedes encargarte de hacer una pancarta para que la utilicemos en el escenario? No hace falta que sea muy recargada, por lo demás tienes toda libertad, al fin y al cabo, eres el mejor dibujante de todos nosotros.

-Claro- Dijo tímidamente sin llegar a mirar del todo a Marinette a la cara- No será ningún problema.

-Perfecto, ¿alguien sabía tocar la guitarra?

-¡Yo!

-Perfecto Alix. Tú tocarás la guitarra

-¡Yes! Esto va a ser la caña- Dijo resuelta la skater.

-Rose, tienes talento para la poesía, Alya, tú tienes el don de la palabra, y Nino, la música y la mesa es lo tuyo, ¿podríais ser capaces de crear una canción propia? Será una que nadie nunca haya escuchado y los dejará con ganas de más.

-¡Me encantaría! - Dijo ilusionada Rose

-Dj Nino en acción, ¿quieres solo una? Porque puedo hacerte varias pistas.

-Las que podáis. Pero no os excedáis. Recordad que nos las tenemos que aprender y ensayar... ¿Kim?

-Dime

-¿Querrías hacerte cargo de las luces cuando estemos en el escenario?

-Dalo por hecho.

-Max, eres el más organizado de todos nosotros, ¿te encargas tú de organizar todas las tareas, hablar con el director y supervisar todo?

-Control es mi segundo nombre Marinette- Dijo ajustándose las gafas correctamente

-Adrien...-Hice una pausa al voltearme hacia él y mirarlo a los ojos- _Haz fuerza de voluntad Marinette. No te pierdas en las nubes...bueno...concretamente en esos bellos ojos esmeralda que... ¡Ah! ¡Concéntrate! Esto es importante para todos-_ pensé para mí misma- Tú das clases de piano, ¿no es así?

-Así es. No soy un experto pero creo que sé defenderme bastante bien- Dijo con molestia rascándose la nuca.

\- No te cortes Dude. Seguro que tocas genial- Dijo Nino codeando lo en el costado.

-¿Te importaría tocar el piano? Con la guitarra de Alix harían un dúo genial.

-Claro. Será un gusto- Sus ojos esmeralda me miraban con atención. Toda mi fuerza de voluntad que había recogido antes ante él estaba a punto de desaparecer si no fuese por la repentina interrupción.

-Si Adrien toca el piano yo seré la cantante solista- Refutó Chloe de nuevo con su altanera característica.

Ya no aguantaba más su despotismo y egocentrismo. Iba a ponerle hoy de una vez los puntos sobre las íes cuando me vi de nuevo interrumpida.

-De eso nada.

Lila, quién había estado todo el día en silencio, sentada en los asientos de atrás del salón, viendo como los demás discutíamos del tema frente al pizarrón de pie, se incorporó y bajo las escaleras acercándose hacia nosotros tras su repentino comentario.

-¿y tú que tienes que hablar? No es hablado en toda la mañana. No tienes derecho a hablar.

-Tengo el mismo que tú al pertenecer a la clase y si no he hablado antes es porque no me llamaba la atención ninguna de las otras ideas- Le dijo a la cara, callándola y haciéndole que contuviera su rabia interna mientras de un brazo la sujetaba Sabrina. La seriedad con la que había hablado y actuado me sorprendió. De Lila solo conocía la primera impresión que tenía de Volphina, y aunque no fuera muy grata, tras este momento, creo que Lila en el fondo no es tan mala como hace creer a todos. El hecho de que supiera callar a Chloe era algo bueno, aunque nos odiara a Adrien y a mí (aunque su odio por mí, ni siquiera lo sabía ella, pues, no sabe que soy Ladybug). Sonrío levemente, me acerco a ella y le tiendo la mano. Sé que todos me miran boquiabiertos, pero no me importa. A pesar de todo lo que se cuenta ya en la escuela sobre Lila y sus mentiras, aún no me conoce como Marinette Dupain-Cheng y no la conozco como realmente es y es por tanto que no puedo juzgarla. Adrien en su día tenía razón cuando se lo reprochó a Lila; _todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad..._ incluida ella.-Perdona, creo que aún no nos conocemos a pesar de ser compañeras de clase. Soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la delegada de clase. Encantada de conocerte-Le dije aún con la mano extendida y una sonrisa.

Su expresión de asombro me entristeció, ¿nadie habría sido capaz de pararse con Lila o de presentarse y relacionarse con ella después de todo el accidente relacionado con Ladybug? Ahora me sentía más culpable que nunca...pero la culpa desapareció en cierta medida cuando con una sonrisa igual de radiante o más que la mía ahora me correspondía el saludo.

-Encantada. Me llamo Lila Rosi y vengo de Italia, espero que seamos amigas- Dijo sincera, y yo la quise creer. Todos nos miraban asombrados pero yo estaba más atenta ahora a Lila y sus reacciones.

-Igualmente Lila. Oye, quería preguntarte, ¿por qué has dicho antes eso?

Hizo un intento de sonrisa falsa que por un momento me recordó a Volphina y con un aspaviento de mano miró de lado a Chloe sin apartar su mirada de mí.

-Esa no podría ser cantante aunque quisiera, y mucho menos ser solista.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Gritó la rubia. Levemente empezaron a formarse entre los demás leves sonrisas ante los comentarios resueltos de Lila a Chloe. De manera indirecta o no, creo que había conseguido que Lila dejará su reclusión del mundo.

-Solo digo la verdad. Ya no es saber cantar. Para PODER cantar, al menos de manera decente, hace falta tener un buen timbre de voz y tú, querida, no lo tienes, gallina clueca.

-¿Cómo? ¡Repite eso! No vallas tan de lista o…

-O si no ¿qué? ¿Va a venir tu papi a castigarme? Tu padre tendrá contactos influyentes en Paris, pero mi familia los tiene por todo el mundo así que no vallas de tan de guay- La discusión se estaba alzando demasiado así que decidí intervenir.

-Perdonad pero este no es el momento de discutir. Lila, ¿a qué te refieres con el timbre de voz? ¿Sabes algo de música?

-Soy de Italia. Mucha de la música clásica que se conoce hoy en día nació allí. Mi madre en su adolescencia estudió música así que me enseñó todo lo que sabe y además sé tocar la flauta travesera.

-Waoo es increíble- En verdad me sorprendía y sabía que era cierto y no mentía, puesto que en su transformación de Volphina para invocar los poderes de su bastón lo tocaba como si fuera en verdad una flauta travesera antes de sacudirlo y producir su encantamiento.- Eso es una buena noticia, ¿podrías orientarnos para cantar bien en el recital? - Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y sentía la mirada de todos detrás mía, ¿por qué habríamos de confiar en ella? Quería confiar en ella, darle un voto de confianza...aunque eso me implicará tener luego con Alya un larga charla sobre "Con quién se puede tener o no confianza"…

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema. Es más, tocaré la flauta travesera si quieres. Perdón, si os parece bien- Dijo corrigiéndose y dirigiendo una mirada a todos. Las caras de decepción que al comienzo le dirigieron a la castaña cuando bajó las escaleras del aula apenas estaban presentes y habían sido sustituidas por pequeñas sonrisas de confianza en la chica, la cual estaba intentando abrirse y con éxito, cosa que me alegraba. Aunque había notado perfectamente como evitaba las miradas de Adrien, quién también había adoptado una leve sonrisa, y Chloe, quién seguía rabiosa, mirándola con envidia.

-Perfecto, entre los que quedamos podemos repartir panfletos que hagamos nosotros mismos durante esta semana e ir atrayendo la atención de todos para que vallan a vernos y cantar ese día en el recital. Yo puedo crear una vestimenta sencilla para todos para que podamos cantar en el escenario y...

\- No, no y no, de eso nada, Marinette- Refutó de nuevo Lila, sorprendiendo de nuevo a todos que ya estaban haciéndose a una idea del reparto de tareas.

-¿Qué sucede Lila?

-Si vamos a hacer un recital en condiciones, más que un coro vamos a necesitar una voz solista. Los que quedáis para el coro no tenéis los mismos niveles de voz. Por ejemplo, Iván tiene una voz más grave que la de Mylène, quien la tiene más aguda. Es un desequilibrio muy grande. Si vamos a tener un coro ha de estar equilibrado, si no, lo mejor es una voz solista, preferiblemente que tenga un registro amplio, es decir, que pueda cantar en el máximo de timbres posible que se pueda.- Concluyó con una conclusión que nos dejó sorprendidos a todos.

\- ¿Qué sugieres entonces Lila?- Preguntó Rose tímidamente.

-Llevo toda la clase escuchándoos hablar y tras reconocer vuestras voces...creo que la que más concordaría con la voz principal... sería Marinette.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo cantar? Debes estar confundida Lila, yo no...

-Tú sí Marinette. Piénsalo. Sé que tienes talento para la confección por lo que habéis estado hablando, pero la vestimenta es lo de menos en un recital. Iván, Mylène y Juleka son más y puede encargarse de encontrar un vestuario idóneo y más aún si les das las indicaciones adecuadas.

-Le doy la razón a Lila - Dijo Alya

-Pero Alya...

\- El promocionar el recital pueden encargarse perfectamente Chloe y Sabrina. A fin y al cabo, Chloe puede ser muy "persuasiva" cuando se lo propone.

-Me alegra que sepas apreciar la verdad, reporterucha- Dijo con sorna Chloe.

Sabía que mi amiga se refería con "persuasiva" a "amenazante" como hace minutos antes con su celular. Pero en verdad, sabía que ambas morenas tenían razón pero...

-Pero yo nunca he cantado, y mucho menos delante de un público. Lo único que he llegado a cantar si lo consideráis cantar son las nanas que le canto a Manon cuando hago de niñera o las canciones de Jagged Stone y ...

\- No te preocupes Marinette. Seguro que lo haces bien. Todos contamos contigo- Dijo Adrien tras posar una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho a mi lado y animándome, cosa que me provocó un leve sonrojo.

\- Además serán solo un par de canciones Marinette y yo te ayudaré con la voz si tienes problemas. El recital puede estar compuesto de varias canciones cantadas por ti y algunas tocadas solo con los instumentos o solos- Dijo Lila poniendo su mano también en mi otro hombro, acercándome levemente a ella y por tanto alejándome de Adrien, ¿lo habría hecho a propósito por rencor?

-Me encanta la idea de un solo de guitarra. Sería la caña- Dijo entusiasta Alix

\- No habrá nada mejor que un solo al piano de Adrien, y yo seré quién esté en primera fila esperando que me lo dedique- Dijo egocéntrica Chloe, mientras Adrien suspiraba resignado.

Cada uno empezaba ya a hacerse ilusiones con el proyecto y creando sus propias ideas. No quería estropearlo. Aceptaría muy a mi pesar. De todas formas, ¿qué tendría de malo cantar?

\- Está bien. Entonces es oficial. Nuestra clase hará un reci...

-¡Ahhhhh!

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó Nino

El teléfono de Alya sonó y conocía perfectamente el tono que estaba utilizando. Era su alarma de akumas, para poder seguir y grabar en directo a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Hay un akuma cerca, tengo que ir a verlo- Dijo la pelimorena sin decir más y saliendo por la puerta del aula sin dejarme detenerla aun habiéndola llamado. Me dirigí a los demás.

-Chicos, será mejor que nos vallamos todos a casa a refugiarnos del akuma- Dije rápidamente- Una vez haya acabado todo ya nos reuniremos de nuevo para hablar sobre el festival. Tened cuidado- dije mientras veía salir a todos presurosos por la puerta del salón. Me aseguré que nadie quedase atrás y una vez comprobé que me quedé sola, cerré la puerta con pestillo y dejé salir a Tikki del bolso.

-¿Lista para la acción Tikki?

-Cuando tú mandes Marinette - Dijo valiente la kwami de la fortuna

\- En ese caso, Tikki, ¡Puntos fuera!JA!

La burbujeante y electrizante sensación de la transformación me llenó de adrenalina. Una vez transformada, salí por la ventana del aula con ayuda mi yo-yo y subí al tejado del edificio a contemplar el panorama. Poco después me arrepentiría por decir que no tenía nada de malo cantar.


	6. La sonata (Parte 3)

Capítulo 6 - Sonata (Parte 3)

A los pies del edificio encontré a algunos de mi clase también tumbados por el suelo, incluyendo a la propia Alya. Preocupada utilicé mi yo-yo para bajar hasta el suelo y enganchar lo a una de las farolas de la calle, ¿qué había pasado en tan solo nos segundo que habían pasado de mi transformación para que toda esa zona de París estuviera así?

La situación estaba empezando a angustiarme incluso más que cuando apareció el akuma de Pixelator. Puede que en aquella ocasión la gente despareciera sin más y quedase una París casi desolada, pero al menos tenía el consuelo que todas esas personas estaban a salvo entre los cuadros del estudio del fotógrafo…incluyendo a Adrien…aunque muy a mi pesar estuviera en compañía de Chloe.

Al estar junto a Alya rápidamente me aseguré de que respirara colocando mi cabeza ladeada cerca de su nariz. Profunda fue mi alegría y mi suspiro al ver que la castaña respiraba en paz, comprobé lo mismo con todos y cada uno de chicos que encontré a su alrededor a medida que subía las escaleras: Rose, Nathaniel, Max, Sabrina…antes de que siguiera comprobando al resto mi vista se alzó y vi a un Nino medio inconsciente junto al barandal. Presurosa me acerqué hasta él y lo sujeté del brazo para que se incorporara con cierto esfuerzo. AL levantar este su mirada y mirarme, vi que tenía los ojos llorosos y tenía los casco puestos.

-Ladybug- Dijo tras un suspiro y con un deje de alegría. Al ver sus lágrimas escurridizas me di cuenta de que todos los que estaban inconscientes tenían o el contorno de los ojos rojos o el rostro húmedo. Ahora caí en que eran marcas de haber llorado.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien- dije colocando mis dos manos en sus hombros e intentando calmar su angustia- ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido?

-Estaba con mis compañeros de clase cuando oímos gritos en la calle. Todos salimos corriendo del edificio ante el pánico de que atacara un akuma. Mi amiga Alya iba a la cabeza para grabar todo lo que sucedía. Cuando al salir del edificio vi que se desplomaba en el suelo, corrí también hacia ella sin saber lo que iba a pasar- dijo con la voz seca al final, como si le costase pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Le acaricié el hombro con dulzura para calmarlo, como me hacía mi madre cuando lloraba de pequeña; veía el miedo y la tristeza en su rostro. Nunca me hubiera imaginado imaginarme al dinámico y divertido Nino llorando. Cuando fue akumatizado fue por furia y frustración…no por angustia- Empezó a sonar una dulce melodía que al principio parecía suave y tranquila, como si tuviera la habilidad de calmarte y librarte de cualquier pesar. Luego escuchabas un susurro como si te estuvieran cantando al oído y cuando pensabas que estabas en el paraíso escuchando esa melodía y cerrabas los ojos...- No pudo continuar pues las lágrimas emergieron de nuevo. Intenté hacer todo lo que podía para calmarlo pero su tristeza parecía cada vez mayor y mayor era la tristeza y la pena que me embargaba al ver que uno de mis mejores amigos parecía derrumbarse ante mis ojos.

-Tranquilo, ya ha pasado todo, estas a salvo ahora. Dime tranquilo lo que sucedió y te prometo que te ayudaré. Ese akuma no volverá a hacerte nada ni a ti ni a tus amigos, ¿de acuerdo?- Dije intentando sonreírle para animarlo levantándole el rostro. Parecía que volvía a retomar la calma y sus hipidos de llorar desaparecían con el intento de sonrisa que siempre mostraba para sus bromas.

-Gracias Ladybug. La cosa es que…cuando cerrabas los ojos, todas tus pesadillas se volvían realidad frente a tus ojos con la música que escuchabas antes de fondo.- Sus palabras me sorprendieron a punto de abrir mis ojos como platos.

-¿Tus..tus…peores pesadillas?- Dije esta vez yo entrecortada. Por un momento no pude evitar recordar el sueño en el que Adrien caía desde lo alto de la torre Eiffel. No quería revivir ese sueño de nuevo. No. No ahora que gracias a Chat había recobrado mi ánimo. _Tranquilízate Marinette, deja tus nervios y miedos para después. Ahora eres Ladybug. Nino te necesita, tus amigos te necesitan, PARÍS te necesita._ Me dije mentalmente antes de escuchar de nuevo las palabras de Nino para que me siguiera contando.- Debió de ser muy duro.

\- Fue insoportable. No sé muy bien cuáles son los sentimientos que sientes de angustia, tristeza o furia cuando eres akuma, pues gracias a tu Lucky Charm, no recuerdo nada de cuando yo fui akumatizado…pero esas pesadillas…porque eran eso…pesadillas…no se las desearía ni a mi peor enemigo. Intenté abrir los ojos para escapar de aquello pero sentía los párpados pesados y un dolor inmenso al intentarlo. Quería taparme los oídos pero tampoco podía y cuando pensé que ya no iba a aguantar más pude abrirlos levemente y rápidamente me coloque los cascos en los oídos para no escuchar la melodía. No me acuerdo de más. Desde entonces he estado intentando no volver a caer inconsciente por temor a regresar a mis pesadillas aunque tenga los cascos puestos. He visto como mis amigos al escuchar la melodía cerraban los ojos y segundos después gritaban y lloraban de angustia para caer después al suelo…

Este akuma parecía de lo peor…y se iba a merecer lo peor, ¿Qué clase de penuria habrá sufrido este akuma para que Hawkmoth haya creado un villano tan cruel con su víctimas?

-Gracias por la ayuda. Descansa. Te prometo que no te volverán a torturar esas pesadillas mientras tengas los cascos puestos.

-Gracias a ti Ladybug. Creo que tus ánimos me han hecho sentir mucho mejor. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar o agradecerte? – Dijo el moreno servicial intentando incorporarse con mi ayuda.

-¿Puedes mantenerte en pie sin problema? ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Fuerte como un roble – Dijo esta vez sinceramente el marroquí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y levantando los brazos haciendo como que enseñaba bíceps. Una sonrisa divertida se formó en mi rostro. Ya volvía a ser el Nino de siempre.

\- En ese caso, señor duro como una roca te pediré un favor. No te quites esos cascos hasta que todo acabe y busca a toda la gente que puedas que aún no haya caído inconsciente y prevenlos. Buscaré a ese akuma y Chat Noir y yo la detendremos.

\- Ten lo por hecho Ladybug y muchas gracias de nuevo- Dijo eufórico gritando para ponerse en camino y correr por las calles de París con cautela para cumplir mi petición.

-Puff…- Suspiré profundamente viendo a mis otros compañeros inconscientes para volver a subir al tejado del edificio para encontrar algún rastro de este nuevo akuma. Iba a ser mucho más peligroso que otros a los que nos habíamos enfrentado.

\- Ojalá Chat esté bien y no haya caído bajo la influencia de ese akuma también- Me dije a mí misma en voz alta una vez estaba en el tejado buscando algún rastro por los tejados colindantes de Chat o del akuma.

-¿Preocupada por mí, My Lady?

-¡AH! ¡CHAT! – Mi sobresalto fue tremendo y mi grito aún mayor. Si no fuera porque todos parecían dormidos, pensaba que medio París habría escuchado mi grito de susto -¡Me has asustado gato tonto!

-Pero aun así te preocupas por este gato tonto, ¿no es así, My Lady? – Su comentario me intimido y sentí como un leve sonrojo me abrumaba.

-Claro que me preocupo. Somos compañeros de equipo. No sé cómo enfrentar a este akuma y no quiero imaginarme haciéndolo sola.- Dije evitando su mirada e intentando recobrar la compostura, buscando por los tejados algún rastro de ese akuma.

-No te preocupes My Lady, si ese akuma lo que quiere es música tranquila, nosotros le daremos música con acción.

-¿Sabes algo sobre este akuma?

-He podido escuchar brevemente tu conversación con ese civil. Por cierto, buen trabajo. Yo no hubiera sabido como calmar su angustia y has logrado que vuelva a tener su ánimo.

\- Es nuestra labor como héroes Chat, ayudar a los demás.

-¿Tienes ya alguna idea en mente para acabar con ese akuma?

-Primeramente hay que encontrarla y averiguar dónde está su akuma. Tendremos que ser precavidos si no queremos caer bajo el influjo de su música.

-Entonces, ¿a qué esperamos? Antes me pareció ver algo cerca de la Torre Eiffel, busquemos primero por allí.

\- Creo que lo mejor sería separarnos Chat- Discrepé su propuesta.

-¿Por qué?

\- Así tardaremos menos en encontrar al villano. París es demasiado extensa y si no lo detenemos pronto, hará que todo París quede dormido bajo la tortura de sus propias pesadillas.

-Es por eso que deberíamos ir juntos Ladybug- Dijo tomando un tono serio, que freno mi movimiento de lanzar mi yo-yo hacia otro edifico para comenzar la búsqueda en solitario.-Si ese akuma duerme a toda Paris solo le quedará ir a por nosotros para conseguir nuestros Miraculous. Es por eso que es mejor que estemos juntos y no solos por si nos ataca por sorpresa. Tú los has dicho antes Ladybug. _**Somos un equipo**_.

Sus palabras me reconfortaron e hicieron que automáticamente descartase mi idea de querer buscar al akuma sola, a pesar del rencor que estaba sintiendo por lo que estaba provocando en sueños a todos mis conocidos. Tampoco lograría nada quedando bajo la influencia del akuma, rompería mi promesa hecha instantes antes a Nino y…no quería volver a revivir mis pesadillas. Ahora Chat me parecía un seguro de vida, un salvavidas ante el peligro. Tenía razón. Somos un equipo. Si ganamos o caemos, será juntos.

-Tienes razón- Dije retomando mi yo-yo, para dirigirlo a otro edificio en dirección a la Torre Eiffel- Es mejor no separarnos. Pongámonos en marcha gatito, hay un akuma que capturar.- dije con una sonrisa confiada y con mucha más ánimo que antes al tener a mi compañero junto a mí.

-Como gustes My lady- Dijo inclinando su espalda brevemente para luego estirar su bastón y seguirme el paso a través de los tejados de los edificios y casas de Paris hasta llegar a la plaza del Trocadero. Una vez aterrizamos allí pudimos vislumbrar una figura femenina flotando alrededor de la torre de hierro para luego posarse en la cumbre. A pesar de la distancia que nos separaba de la villana, pude sentir como mis músculos empezaban a relajarse y como poco a poco mi enojo hacia ese akuma iba menguando. Era muy leve, pero aun así escuchábamos una dulce melodía… ¿cómo algo tan bello podía resultar tan terrorífico como lo había descrito Nino? Cuando quise cerrar los ojos, sentí dos manos posarse en mis oídos. Sorprendida por el efecto tan rápido de aquella música quise girar mi rostro hacia Chat. Su rostro lo decía todo aún si poder escucharle _No te dejes influenciar._ Pero fue cuando vi su sonrisa y su rostro cansado que me di cuenta de que para que yo no cayera bajo aquel efecto él había utilizado sus manos para tapar mis oídos y él estaba al descubierto. Mi angustia aumento cuando se desplomó junto a mí aun con sus manos sobre mis orejas y recordé que su sentido de la audición como gato por su transformación era mucho más agudo que el mío. Iba a caer en cualquier momento y solo por intentar cubrirme. Intenté quitar sus manos de mis oídos pero no me dejó. Mis gritos y suplicas hacia él parecían sordos por la música de fondo que estaría sufriendo. La villana nos había visto y se dirigía hacia nosotros y ante su cercanía él sabía que si las separaba por un momento yo caería en cualquier momento en mis pesadillas. Me vi impotente ante todo aquello. Veía como hacía fuerzas para no cerrar los ojos mientras me miraba para comprobar que yo seguía consciente y como a medida que se acercaba la villana a pesar de los esfuerzos de Chat, cada vez podía distinguir más la música de la villana. Desesperada, y ante la única opción que me quedaba antes de que cayera Chat, lancé mi yo-yo al aire gritando Lucky Charm. Me percaté de que Chat había intentado hacer un movimiento con su brazo para detener que hiciera mi Lucky Charm, seguramente para aprovecharlo en una mejor ocasión pero al estar tapándome los oídos se frenó. Cuando cayó en mis manos el objeto de mi Lucky Charm, palidecí.

-¿ _Una caja con un equipo de música portátil? ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con esto? –_ Me dije mentalmente.

 _-¿Qué pasa Ladybug_?- La dulce voz de la villana me estremeció haciendo que mi vista se fijara en ella. ¿A caso mientras cantaba me estaba hablando mentalmente? A pesar de las consecuencias que me traería escuchar su música más de lo que podía percibir a unos escasos 5 metros, su apariencia no demostraba lo cruento de las pesadillas que provocaba. Poseía un vestido blanco de gasa con una larga cola y una cabellera rubia suelta, que movía ligeramente el viento, aunque parecía que se movía al compás de la sonata triste que estaba empezando a escuchar ya sin problemas y junto con mi angustia provocó la aparición de una lágrima fugaz- _¿Eres incapaz de escuchar mi dulce sonata? Me partes el corazón. Pero no te preocupes, toda la angustia y frustración que puedas tener te será liberada dentro de poco cuando caigas en lo profundo de tus sueños. Los sueños no son más que eso, sueños. Es por eso que con mi música intento mostraros a todos en París la realidad que es la vida con mi música, ¿no te parece algo hermoso?_

 _\- Yo no le veo nada de hermoso a tu música y no creo que me vallan a gustar los sueños que quieres mostrarme con tanto ímpetu, Lady Nightmare.-_ Le dije en respuesta mentalmente. Su música me envolvía y me hacía sentir vulnerable y desesperada. Quería cerrar los ojos, pero cada vez que mis párpados querían cerrarse Chat hacía más fuerte su agarre en mis oídos a tal punto de apretarme la cabeza ya en sí para evitar que cayera inconsciente mientras la enfrentaba.

-¡¿Cómo osas insultar a mi música insecto?!- Alzó la voz la joven akumatizada.- Dadme vuestros Miraculous u os arrepentiréis- Sentenció amenazante. Por un momento me alegro que dejase de cantar para esta vez dirigirse a mí en voz alta con una sonrisa ladeada y la máscara de Hawkmoth en su rostro.

-¡Jamás te los daremos!

-Eso ya lo veremos- Dijo para después volver a empezar a cantar esta vez con un sentimiento de tristeza mayor que antes- _Creo que tu gatito no piensa igual que tú de mi música._

 _-_ ¡ _AAAAhhhhhh!-_ El fuerte grito de Chat me estremeció de pies a cabeza y me nubló la vista con lágrimas. Su grito tanto en la realidad como en mi mente me atravesó el alma e hizo que me sintiera igual de asustada o más que él. A pesar de que había intentado resistir había cerrado los ojos, pero aun así su agarre seguía fuertemente en mis oídos _._

 _-¡Chat! ¡CHAT! ¡CHAT NOIR! ¡Vuelve en ti! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Eres más fuerte que tus pesadillas! ¿Quién fue el que me dijo que buscara en mis fuerzas y no en mis flaquezas? ¡REACCIONA!-_ Gritaba desesperada con mis manos en sus mejillas. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido debía de hacer algo y YA.

- _¿Qué pasa Ladybug? ¿Se te acabaron las ideas?_ \- Me decía mentalmente mientras revisaba la zona para ver que tenía que hacer con el objeto de mi Lucky Charm ahora entre manos. Una vez decidida y con el plan trazado vi una última vez a Chat, gimiendo de dolor y gritando, ¿cómo serían las peores pesadillas de ese gatito?- Esta vez no venceréis- Me dijo en susurro a mi oído esta vez la villana, que se había vuelto a acercar a nosotros y estaba a un palmo de mi rostro. Como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, apartó un brazo de Chat Noir de mi rostro para con una fuerza desconocida lanzarlo lejos de mí. Ahora yacía en el suelo, inerte como el resto de París…y todo por protegerme…una vez más.

-¡CHAT!

-Se acabó, Ladybug- Dijo la villana antes de acercar sus manos a mis orejas para arrebatarme el Miraculous. Pero antes de que hiciera ningún otro movimiento agarré su brazo y la arrojé con una llave al otro extremo de la plaza. En un movimiento en falso coloqué dos de los altavoces con forma de botón en sus oídos y otros dos en el centro de la plaza y empecé a correr en círculo alrededor de toda la plaza del Trocadero lanzando al suelo y pegando en las paredes el resto de botones que había en la caja lo más rápido que pude. Una vez acabé, Lady Nightmare, como la había apodado, ya se había incorporado después del duro golpe y se disponía a volver a empezar a cantar pero antes de que lo intentara conecté los altavoces principales de la caja en el centro de la plaza y le di a PLAY.

En menos de un segundo acababa de montar un concierto con música de Jagged Stone en directo en el Trocadero y ahora era la villana quién se tapaba las orejas ante el estruendo de la música Rock.

-¿Qué es esa horrible música? ¡Párala! – Gritó desesperada.

-Lo siento querida, pero te dije que tu música no me iba. Soy más de _**acción**_ \- dije recordando la broma de Chat cuando partimos de la escuela- Y, ¿qué mejor acción que un concierto en vivo de Jagged Stone solo para ti? –Dije antes de imitar un solo de guitarra mientras escuchaba encantada una de mis canciones favoritas del rockero número uno de Paris.

-¡Noo!- Mientras gritaba desesperada intentó huir volando pero la frené agarrándole un pie con mi yo-yo y arrojarla de nuevo a tierra firme. Al acercarme vi que se había caído de su bolsillo un reproductor MP4, el objeto akumatizado que había visto entre sus ropas con mi visión Bug. Lo cogí, lo tiré al suelo y lo pisé para ver como salía volando la mariposa violácea antes de que la atrapara con mi yo-yo y la purificara.

-¡Bye, bye Little butterfly!- Mientras se alejaba la mariposa, ahora blanca, la chica se fue destransformando y me miró confusa al ver a todos durmiendo en el suelo aún.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde Estoy?

-Tranquila, ahora todo estará bien, no debes preocuparte- dije agachada a su lado y confortándola con una mano en su hombro- ¿Qué te paso?

-Solo recuerdo que me rechazaron para el casting de un concurso de música en televisión en el teatro Garnier y después todo es confuso.

-¿Te digo un secreto?-Dije en tono confidente para darle confianza y animarla-Un amigo me dijo una vez que _si todo el mundo se rindiese ante las adversidades no existirían las metas y los sueños ¿no crees?_ Quizás no hallas pasado ese casting, pero te aseguro que tendrás muchas más oportunidades por delante. Tienes una gran voz.

-Gracias Ladybug- Dijo dulcemente y con una sonrisa para después ponerse en pie- Y gracias por el consejo, la próxima vez todo será distinto y les demostraré a todos que puedo cantar bien. Adiós.

Mientras se despedía con un ademán con la mano, me acerqué a los altavoces principales en el centro de la plaza y que aún estaban en la pequeña caja, ¿quién diría que algo tan pequeño hubiera sido tan potente? Desde luego hoy he aprendido que las apariencias engañan.

-¡MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!

Miles de mariquitas volaron por todo el cielo de Paris y envolvían con su brillo a todas las personas que yacían inconscientes. Vi como todos se iban incorporando y se tocaban la cabeza inconscientemente, no sé si ante el golpe al caer en un sueño profundo o por todo lo que cada uno hubiera podido ver en sus sueños. Cuando las mariquitas envolvieron a Chat me acerqué presurosa ante él, levantando levemente su cabeza para que se fuera incorporando igual que el resto. Temía que al haber estado más expuesto a la melodía de la villana se encontrara peor.

-¿My Lady?

-¡Chat! ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes levantarte?- Dije mientras el chico de negro iba abriendo los ojos poco a poco, volviendo a la realidad.

\- Si todos mis sueños van a acabar contigo despertándome a mi lado, no quiero volver a levantarme. Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Definitivamente estaba bien. Le solté y escuché un quejido de dolor mientras me volvía a poner en pie y me alejaba de él silbando.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Dijo quejándose y con los mofletes inflados, una actitud infantil que provocó que inevitablemente empezara a reír a carcajadas frente a él. Cuanto más se quejaba por cuál era el motivo de mis risas más me reía y sin quererlo, enrtorno a nosotros se formó un corro de gente que mirraban confidentes hacia nuestra "pequeña discusión". Al volver la mirada hacia él y dejar de reír, me dí cuenta que me miraba directamente a los ojos con una mirada que me abrumó por lo que transmitía. Mi timidez de la noche anterior volvío al notar como chocaban azul y esmeralda pero esta vez no aparté la mirada y le correspondí la sonrisa, sorprendiéndome a mí misma por lo que iba a hacer.

\- Eso ha sido por ser tan coqueto y por no cuidarte como es debido ante ese akuma, ¿sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti?- Dije yo estaba recriminándole con un dedo en su pecho e intentando parecer amenazadora- No vuelvas a hacer una locura así, ¿me has oído?

\- Pero my Lady, el akuma…

Su intento de escusa con cierto tartamudeo se vio frenado por mí y el beso en la mejilla que le di.

-Y esto…por todo lo demás- Dije esta vez con la cabeza gacha y antes de partir con ayuda de mi yo-yo y de espaldas a él hacia otro edificio antes de que me destransformara.

¿Qué por qué me fui tan repentinamente? No es porque me hubiera puesto roja como un tomate ante tal atrevimiento con Chat, por lo preocupada que había estado por él o por querer agradecerle por haberme salvado a costa de él mismo como siempre hacia…solo era porque mis pendientes habían empezado a pitar, ¿no?

Sin siquiera proponerme lo, una fugaz sonrisa se formó en mi rostro saltando de tejado en tejado, mientras que cierto gatito se había quedado petrificado como una estatua y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como en la noche anterior en la Torre Eiffel ante la atenta mirada de todos los que habían recuperado la consciencia en el Trocadero.


	7. Confusión y confidencias

Capítulo 7 - Confusión y confidencias

Una vez llegué a mi habitación y me destransformé me tumbé en la cama boca abajo, sintiendo como mi cara ardía de la vergüenza... _¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué tuve ese maldito impulso? Aunque ahora que lo pienso no fue tan malo...solo le he agradecido todo esta vez de una manera ¿diferente?... OH WEEII, espera, ¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Cómo que diferente? ¡Eso no fue diferente! Eso tiene otra palabra Marinette Dupain-Cheng, y se llama ATREVIDA!_

Me levanté repentinamente, caminando de arriba a abajo en mi cuarto como una desquiciada y con las manos tapándome el rostro o tirándome del pelo ante la mirada preocupada y desconcertada de Tikki. Estaba de los nervios y lo peor es que no sabía si era por mi repentina muestra de confianza con Chat; el hecho de que nos habían visto interactuar tan desenfadados a Chat y a mí cientos de personas en el Trocadero o por...

-¡Marinette!¡Cálmate! - Grita desesperada por calmarme Tikki. Su voz me despertó de mi mundo.

Me frené ante el espejo de cuerpo entero y me contemplé por un segundo para tranquilizarme.

\- _O por el hecho de que me gustó...-_ Dije para mí misma en un susurro.

-Marinette, ¿Qué has…

Las palabras de mi kwami quedaron mudas al dar la vuelta pues estaba a mis espaldas y contemplar mi rostro frente al espejo. Tenía los brazos colgando, la cabeza gacha, un leve sonrojo en mi rostro, los ojos cerrados y una imperceptible sonrisa. Empecé a reír levemente yo sola ante mi descubrimiento... un descubrimiento del que realmente me di cuenta en la noche anterior y había evadido, pasando desapercibido y sumándole a la adrenalina de la noche anterior. Mi kwami pasó de tener una expresión preocupada a tener una de intriga y curiosidad.

-Marinette, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

-Todo muy bien Tikki- Dije sonriéndome a mí misma y a kwami de nuevo mirando al espejo. Me volteé y me dirigí a mi computadora para encenderla. Tenía que asegurarme que todo había acabado bien y había sido revertido todo daño por el Lucky Charm por las noticias.- Todo ha salido bien. Vencimos al akuma como siempre, aunque a decir verdad, esta vez nos dio más problemas de los que pensamos- Dije contestando a su cuestión mientras ambas veíamos en la pantalla de la computadora un resumen de los hechos acontecidos que había provocado el akuma.

-Se ve que ha sido bastante problemático. Me preocupa que cada vez los akumas que crea Hawkmoth sean cada vez más peligrosos.

\- Mientras estemos Chat y yo para salvar el día, París estará a salvo y no habrá problemas - Dije resuelta con el rostro aún frente a la pantalla y encogida en mi silla, ¿habrán podido grabar algo de nuestro encuentro con la villana? Tenía curiosidad por comprobar una cosa, un detalle...

-Marinette, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

\- No ¿por qué?- Dije esta vez centrando mi oído en Tikki y mis ojos aún en la pantalla.

-¿"Mientras estemos Chat y yo para salvar el día, París estará a salvo"? Eso suena a algo que más bien diría Chat- Dijo en tono insinuante

-Puede ser...-Dije evitando mirar de refilón su mirada inquisitiva y enfocándome en la pantalla- Aunque también suena a algo que diría Ladybug.

-Muy pocas veces dejas ver tu lado Ladybug siendo Marinette y más ese exceso de confianza cuando se trata de enfrentar a un akuma. De hecho, no he visto esa confianza frente a un akuma desde que te enfrentaste a Stone Heart...y que yo recuerde...según tú me contaste...fue cierto gatito negro quién levantó tu ánimo, ¿no?

Sus palabras me sobrecogieron y por un momento sentir retumbar mi cabeza. Serían cosas mías porque no sabía muy bien si es que me estaba bobeando la cabeza y mi corazón latía como loco. Era esa adrenalina que me daba tan característica...esa adrenalina, que solo me daba ante su presencia...ante Chat.

-¡"CHAT"! - Mi grito resonó en la habitación, específicamente en los altavoces del ordenador, haciéndome de nuevo volver a la realidad y dejar mis pensamientos atrás. Puede que los periodistas no hubieran grabado nuestra pelea con el akuma, pero se ve que un aficionado nos grabó a Chat y a mí en el Trocadelo tras la pelea. La escena vivida momentos atrás aparecía frente a mí, pero ahora vista en tercera persona. Ahora que volvía a escuchar las palabras de Chat al despertar, no pude evitar morderme el labio y temblar de los nervios ante la realidad de dichas al recuperar la consciencia...

\- "Si todos mis sueños van a acabar contigo despertándome a mi lado, no quiero volver a levantarme"

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada y reír con lágrimas en los ojos al ver como lo había dejado tirado en el suelo tras eso y me iba tan tranquila silbando. Estaba tan atenta a la pantalla que ni me di cuenta que a mi kwami también le había divertido la escena. Sus intentos de réplica tan bien me hicieron reír como en el video, pero ahora...me parecían tiernos y me apenaba en verdad haberlo dejado tirado en el suelo así. _Entiendo su molestia… ¡Pero por otro lado se lo merecía, por coqueto!_ Me dije a mí misma para mantener mi orgullo en alto. Mi sonrojo volvió a aparecer no cuando vi la escena en la que le besé la mejilla, sino en la que ya me alejé del Trocadero. Se había quedado plantado de pie, observándome cuando me iba saltando de en edificio en edificio, con una mano tendida hacía mí y que luego retrocedió para tocar su mejilla. La mejilla en la que lo había besado... ¿Acaso quiso decirme algo? ¿Por qué querría pararme? ¿Por qué se quedó tan parado tras aquello? ¿Qué...

-¡MARINETTE!

La pantalla se apagó de repente y el grito de Tikki de nuevo me hizo volver a la realidad. Observándola esta vez cara a cara.

-¿Qué?- Dijo aún un poco desorientada- ¿Por qué apagaste el ordenador Tikki?

\- Porque no me estabas haciendo caso. Desde que empecé a hablar no parabas de mirar la pantalla. Y ahora entiendo porque...- Dijo en tono acusador y con una risita mientras se acercaba a mi rostro.

\- Ehhhh, no sé a qué te refieres Tikki, solo quería informarme de los reportes de las noticias.- Dije esquiva levantándome de la silla. Pero ésta se volvió a colocar frente a mí.

-No me esquives la mirada Marinette. Ya hacía rato que no estaba saliendo el reporte en las noticias, sino las imágenes recogidas de los fans de Ladybug y Chat y he de decir que en una situación muy curiosa, ¿no te lo parece a ti también Marinette?

-Te-te- tengo que llamar a Alya. Seguro me habrá dejado un montón de mensaje preguntando si llegué bien a casa o caí antes bajo el hechizo de Lady Nigthmare- Dije evitándola y yendo ligera a mi cama a por el móvil, donde lo tenía. Pero mi kwami fue más rápida que yo e interceptó el móvil, alejándolo de mí, y poniéndolo en lo alto de la lámpara del techo para que no alcanzara a cogerlo.

-¡Oye Tikki! ¡Dame mi móvil!

-¿Tú le diste el móvil a Alya las otras veces que se lo intentaste quitar?

-¡Ese no es el punto ahora! Sabes que era necesario sino quería que primeramente descubriera que soy Ladybug y después porque borré su video favorito de Ladybug...así que...oye... ¡Sigue sin ser ese el punto! ¡Dame el celular Tikki! -Dije quejándome

\- No -Contestó sentada también en la lámpara junto al celular.

-Por favor.

-No. Esta vez no me evitarás el tema como esta mañana y me dirás que te pasa. Estos días te has comportado muy extraña y evitas el tema cada vez que quiero hablar lo contigo.

\- No es nada de verdad Tikki, no te...

\- ¡Sí me preocupa!- Estalló la dulce kwami. Su grito me sorprendió. Nunca había visto a mi pequeña amiga tan alterada. De hecho, nunca la había visto alterada.

-Tikki, yo...

-Sé que estuviste preocupada por el tema de Volphina y tus pesadillas con Adrien, y es comprensible...pero me alegra que hallas podido recuperar tu ánimo a pesar de todo y que sigas adelante sin temer le a tus miedos. Sé que Chat tuvo la culpa de eso anoche y me alegra que cada vez tengas más confianza con él, ya que a fin de cuentas sois compañeros de batalla...pero además de Chat, yo también soy tu compañera.

-Tikki...

-Chat y Ladybug son imparables juntos. Pero para crear a Ladybug se necesita de ti y de mí, de Tikki y Marinette. Nosotras también somos un equipo Marinette, y estoy aquí para todo lo que necesites. Quiero que confíes en mí para que me cuentes todas tus preocupaciones y pensamientos. No tienes qué cargar tu sola con todas las responsabilidades. Ya es bastante difícil ser Marinette en la vida real, ¿no?- Dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándome el ojo acariciándome la mejilla.

-Oh Tikki, eres un amor. No sé lo que haría sin ti- Dije abrazándola con todo el cariño.

-Estarías horas contemplando vídeos de Chat o fotos de Adrien en la pared.- Dijo burlona mientras volvía a colocarse frente a mi rostro y devolviendo me el móvil en las manos.

-¡TIKKI!- Grite abochornada entre las risas de ésta a las que luego me uní también.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿me vas a decir que te pasa cada vez que ves a Chat?

-Bueno...no sé cómo empezar...es todo muy confuso ahora mismo Tikki...ni siquiera me entiendo a mí misma.

-Pues entonces empieza desde el principio.

...

El resto del fin de semana pasó muy rápido. Por suerte o por desgracia no me tocaba hacer la patrulla en solitario o con Chat así que la pasé con Alya el domingo de mañana y por la noche o en mi escritorio con mis diseños o en mis cobijas, recapacitando sobre lo conversado con Tikki tras el ataque del akuma. Ella escuchó atentamente todos y cada uno de los sucesos relacionados con el gato negro y mis pensamientos. Me resistí ante la idea de contarle sobre lo ocurrido en la torre Eiffel...pero al final, todo se dio tan fluido entre nosotras y Tikki era tan dulce y comprensiva que terminé por contarle todo con el mayor detalle que pensaba podía darle.

-"¿Qué piensas tú de todo esto Tikki? Sé sincera conmigo, creo que ya no sé qué hacer con respecto a Chat...

-"Todo esto se ha dado por Chat y por tus sueños y por tu comportamiento diario en la escuela está más que claro que te sigue gustando Adrien...pero con respecto a todo lo que te ha sucedido con Chat Noir, no sé qué decirte, pues en verdad es una cosa que has de darte cuenta tú por ti misma Marinette."

-"¿A qué te refieres Tikki?"

-"Me refiero a que ahora mismo estas confusa porque no sabes cómo actuar frente a Chat ¿no?- Preguntó retóricamente, a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza para que continuará aclarándome- "Entonces plantea te cómo quieres que siga tu relación o trato con él"

-"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo"- Dije tumbando me boca arriba en la cama y con un brazo tapándome el rostro- "La cuestión es que no sé cómo actuar frente a él".

-"¿Y te has preguntado el por qué Marinette?"- Tras su pregunta, la cual me perturbó se dio un minuto de silencio a la espera de que yo contestara la pregunta de mi pequeña Kwami. A pesar de que por un instante no supe cómo responder, luego supe instantáneamente que decir sin tan siquiera pensarlo o darme cuenta de la magnitud de mis palabras hasta mucho más tarde.

-"Porque me he dado cuenta de que Chat es más importante en mi vida de lo que yo me imaginaba; porque he descubierto cosas nuevas de él de las que antes no me había percatado: porque me he dado cuenta que es mucho mejor persona que Ladybug, que Marinette; porque siempre da todo de sí, hasta la propia vida por los demás y especialmente por mí en más de una ocasión y porque..."

-"Y porque..."- Dijo para que terminara de acabar mi frase.

-"Y porque... AAaGGg no lo sé Tikki. Es todo tan confuso" - Dije exasperada tapándome el rostro con el primer cojín que pillé a mi lado en la cama.

Tras nuestra charla, Tikki me aconsejó irme a dormir y descansar, pues el día había sido muy pesado después de todo. Le mandé un mensaje a Alya para ver sí se encontraba bien y quedamos para el día siguiente y comentar lo sucedido aquel loco día (aunque por dentro no deseaba rememorar nada más de aquel día que había tenido más subidas y bajadas que una montaña rusa). Para cuando me quedé dormida esa noche, Tikki me contemplaba en su almohada a la vera de mi litera con una sonrisa apenada.

-" No te preocupes Marinette. Es normal que estés así. Lleváis mucho tiempo combatiendo juntos y ya me extrañaba que no te hubiera pasado todo esto antes. Muy pronto podrás darte cuenta de toda la verdad, tanto de Chat como de tus sentimientos, a fin de cuentas, a todas las Ladybugs nos ha pasado con nuestros respectivos compañeros gatunos"-Flotó hasta mí y besó levemente mi mejilla. Sonrió al ver mi rostro tranquilo en la cama, escuchando como susurraba entre sueños los nombres de los dos chicos de mirada esmeralda- "Buenas noches Mari, y duerme tranquila, tanto como Chat o Adrien, los dos estáis hechos el uno para el otro"- Dijo contemplando desde su posición el cielo nocturno y la luna llena por la ventana de la habitación. Antes de acercarse de nuevo a su almohada y quedarse durmiendo se preguntó " _¿Se habrá dado ya cuenta él de todo? ¿Lo sospechará?"._

 __Para cuando las dos permanecían en lo más profundo de sus sueños, nunca se percataron de cierta sombra que aún se movía entre los tejados de la ciudad de Paris a la luz de la Luna.


	8. Conversaciones tensas y reveladoras

**Capítulo 8 – Conversaciones tensas y reveladoras**

Intenté despejarme durante el domingo como me aconsejó Tikki, pero fue una misión infructuosa. No paraba de darle vueltas al tema conversado con Tikki y sumado a eso, en mi salida de la mañana, Alya noto que estaba muy sumida en las nubes, además de que por los pelos había estado a punto de cruzar la calle por un paso de cebra con el semáforo en verde para los vehículos si no fuera por el agarrón de última hora de Alya. Ella sabía que me preocupaba algo, pero por otra parte me alegraba internamente que no insistiera en querer saberlo, pues, resultaría difícil explicarle a mi mejor amiga no solo el hecho de ser Ladybug, sino todas mis confusiones con respecto a cierto gato negro.

Por otro lado, estuvimos hablando de cosas como los preparativos para el festival de la semana que viene. Nino ya había creado una base para la música de varias canciones y Alya y Rose quedarían en la tarde para escuchar las maquetas del moreno y crear las letras de las canciones. Según mi amiga, con sorna, burla y picardía, para el lunes o el martes como muy tarde ya estaría ensayando las canciones junto con Adrien al piano. Era con esos comentarios cuando volvía a ser la Marinette de siempre... con sus torpezas y sonrojos solo con escuchar el nombre del ojiverde.

Hasta que no conversé con Alya sobre el tema, no me di cuenta en verdad del papel que iba a hacer. Por un lado me moría de la vergüenza por tener que cantar frente a toda nuestra escuela; de los nervios por meter la pata y defraudar a toda mi clase después de todos sus esfuerzos por hacer que todo saliera bien; de la emoción por estar junto a Adrien y poder escucharlo tocar por primera vez el piano…

¡Cuál sería mi sorpresa al llegar a la escuela el lunes! Al final del domingo por la tarde, Alya me mandó por correo la letra de las canciones y la música en un archivo aparte. Sencillamente era impresionante. Definitivamente sorprenderíamos a más de uno en el festival, no había que tener duda del talento de mis compañeros. Yo por mi parte, terminé de diseñar las ropas que llevaríamos cada uno y les pasé por correo las imágenes a Juleka, Iván y Mylène, quienes se encargarían de conseguir el vestuario a partir de las ideas que podía sugerir. Como Max se encargaba de organizar todas las tareas, fui a consultarle o más bien a pedirle que me dejará ayudarles con las ropas o al menos confeccionar lo mío, pues creía que el cantar era una tarea demasiado sencilla comparado con el trabajo que estaban haciendo todos. Acepto mi petición, cosa que me alegro, pero con la advertencia de sólo si tenía tiempo libre y que no me exigiera demasiado pues a fin de cuentas gran parte del recital también iba a depender de mí. De esta manera también se acordó que podría cantar algo con Juleka y Mylène, a pesar de que aún a Lila no le convencía la idea.

Durante lo que quedó del domingo hasta que me acosté me quedé contemplando la letra de las canciones y escuchando la música. Había un amplio repertorio; tanto música lenta como rock, pop o soul. En ocasiones recordaba a Lady Nigthmare, pues su música también era tan dulce que parecía penetrarte el alma, pero esta música, a diferencia de crearte pesadillas, parecía transportarte a las nubes, al mismo cielo. Decidida a que después del recital tenía que pedirle una maqueta parecida a Nino para escucharla en mi tiempo libre mientras diseñaba, me fui a dormir aquel día, aún con la imagen de dos rubios en mis sueños, tal y como en la noche anterior.

Al día siguiente, lunes, todos estabas muy emocionados con los preparativos. Con motivo del festival escolar, las clases se suspendían esa semana para que pudiéramos tener más tiempo para preparar los preparativos. Nathaniel había llegado con un gran plano con el dibujo que quería colocar de fondo en el escenario de nuestra actuación. Un hermoso árbol de cerezo y las flores con los pétalos cayendo adornaba la gigante lámina. Todos decidimos a colaborar en todo lo que se podía. Max, Kim, Rose, Alya y Nino fueron con la maestra al director para explicarle nuestra propuesta para el festival y organizar los preparativos o materiales necesarios que íbamos a utilizar. El resto nos dedicamos a ayudar en la mañana con el decorado a Nathaniel con sus consejos en cuento al tema de pintura. Yo estuve a punto como siempre de estropearlo todo cuando iba caminando por la clase con un bote de pintura roja y me tropecé. Nathaniel que se estaba incorporando en ese momento, pues al ser el lienzo tan grande lo estábamos dibujando a ras del suelo me atrapó antes de caer y derramar el bote sobre el lienzo. Con torpeza me incorporé y me disculpé mil y una veces por estar a punto de estropearlo todo frente a un Nathaniel rojo, supongo por lo sorpresivo de mi caída. Luego más tarde me daría cuenta por Alya que había sido culpa de Chloe quién me había puesto una zancadilla. Tanto ella como Sabrina estuvieron ausentes la mayoría del tiempo. Sabrina era la única que colaboraba un poco más, mientras que Chloe se la pasaba todo el tiempo pegada como una lapa a Adrien, elogiándolo cuando se salió de la clase con Alix y Lila para ir a practicar con Nino en la sala de música. Mi impotencia era tanta que hasta por un momento pensé que era contagiosa, pues sentía en ciertos momentos mi bolso agitarse como si fuera a ir tras la rubia a arrancarle los pelos, pero yo retenía a Tikki, quién estaba dentro de éste, aun cuando me encantaba la idea de arrancarle los pelos a la hija de papi. Aparte del decorado del escenario, ayude también con los diseños a Iván, quién se encargaría de comprar las telas y al quién di algunos consejos de buenas tiendas para conseguir el material, y a Juleka y Mylène, quién se encargarían de confeccionar las ropas.

Me divertí mucho con ellas, pero mi día se vio interrumpido cuando Lila apareció de nuevo en la clase avisándome de que fuera con ella a una clase a parte, vacía. Me dijo que ya había practicado un poco con los otros y acordado como iban a interpretar las piezas o canciones, por lo que ya solo quedaba mi parte: practicar las canciones.

-Todos nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en algo. Es normal que estés nerviosa porque es la primera vez que cantas…pero tienes que ir soltándote un poco y desenvolverte. Es por eso que nos organizaremos por turnos. Habrá ocasiones en las que practiquemos las canciones en grupo y otras en las que tendrás que practicar solo con uno de nosotros tres: con Alix, con Adrien- Dijo haciendo una mueca rara o de desagrado- o conmigo. Alix tiene la agenda muy apretada esta semana porque además del festival, tiene este fin de semana una competición con patines o no sé qué- Mencionó gesticulando con la mano y no dándole mucha importancia. _"Tengo que recordar desearle suerte entonces a Alix y agradecerle de nuevo por querer ayudarnos con todo esto"_ , me dije mentalmente.- Así que, el tono de voz o por así decirlo, la parte más teórica, normalmente lo practicarás conmigo hasta que te sientas más cómoda y la parte práctica con Agreste.

No quise preguntar por qué lo llamaba ahora por su apellido. _"Creo que el odio que ha empezado a sentir Lila por él no iba a desaparecer tan rápido como yo me imaginaba. Solo espero que cuando practiquemos en grupo no haya problemas entre los dos"_ Pensé con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Por mí bien. He ayudado un poco a los chicos con el tema de vestuario y decoración y todo marcha bien.

\- No te excedas mucho. Nunca me ha gustado llevar la razón a los demás, pero tu amiga el otro día tenía razón. No siempre puedes llevarlo todo tu adelante. Deja también un poco de responsabilidad a los demás. Somos un grupo, ¿no?- Concluyo con las manos al frente y extendidas hacia mí mientras encogía los hombros.

Ver esta actitud en Lila, tan opuesta a la que conocí cuando era Volphina, me deja ahora en más de una ocasión anonadada, pero en el fondo me alegra que se esté empezando a abrir con los demás. Puede que tuviera razón. Me sentía bien por el hecho de poder ayudar a alguien emocionalmente, ya no como Ladybug tras el ataque de un akuma, sino también como Marinette. Iba a esforzarme por hacer que Lila se sintiera mejor y adaptada en la clase.

-Sí, tienes razón- Sonreí- Gracias por apoyarme Lila. Como ya te dije no soy una experta cantando y nunca lo he hecho frente a un público…pero prometo que daré lo mejor de mí y me esforzaré. Estoy en tus manos; enséñame- Dije animada ante la idea de aprender, aunque a la vez temerosa de meter la pata.

-Bien. Pues entonces pongámonos a la obra. No va a ser fácil enseñarte algo de solfeo en menos de una semana.

-¿Qué?

Mi cabeza iba a estallar la primera hora que estuve con Lila en el aula. Intentó darme algunas lecciones de solfeo; lo básico para saber cómo cantar correctamente, pero la parte teórica no era lo mío Después de tener cierto orientación según ella, nos tomamos un descanso y fuimos a almorzar con el resto en nuestra clase. Todos parecían contentos e ilusionados con todos los preparativos que estábamos haciendo. No sabía cómo, pero ya se había corrido la voz por el resto de clases de que nuestro grupo se encargaría de hacer un recital, aunque el qué haríamos era un misterio para todos excepto para nosotros. Desde luego, no podía negar la habilidad de Chloe o Sabrina para correr la voz de un rumor por toda la escuela.

Alya y yo salimos del aula para almorzar en uno de los bancos del patio interior del recinto y nos contamos todo lo que había hecho cada uno por su parte.

-Al director le encantó la idea Marinette. Dijo que sin duda era la más original y la manera en la que nos vamos a organizar es muy buena porque así requiere de toda la colaboración del grupo. Nos ha estado pidiendo información sobre organización de escenarios y demás y creo que de eso ya se iba a encargar Max. Y en cuanto a la música que ha creado Nino… 

-Calma, calma Alya. Respira que no paras de hablar –Dije con un tono de broma.

-Es que me entusiasma la idea. Claro que sabes que me hubiera gustado hacer algo dedicado a Ladybug, aunque ya lo tuvieses planeado alguno de los otros grupos…pero esta idea has sido genial. Y por supuesto me va a dar la oportunidad de grabarte en video cantando nena- Dijo la periodista.

-Exageras Alya. No es como si cantará bien. De hecho tengo miedo de estropearlo todo con el esfuerzo que están poniendo todos en llevar para adelante el recital.

-De eso nada. Si hablamos de esfuerzos tú eres Ladybug.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dije en shock.

-Era broma, era broma mujer; no hace falta que te pongas así. Ni que fueras Ladybug, o ¿sí? – Dijo en tono misterioso, con una mano en la barbilla y acercándose con mirada inquisitoria a mi rostro.

-Jajajaj, claro que no Alya, ¿cómo piensas eso? Jajaja ¿yo? ¿Ladybug? Al primer intento de saltar por un tejado me caería con mi torpeza extrema jajajaj- Dije nerviosa y poniendo una excusa para disimular todo. Sentía mi bolso moverse levemente. Tikki debe de estar igual que yo ante la repentina pregunta de Alya. _Tierra trágame por Dios. Que no lo sepa. Que no lo sepa. Que no lo sepa. Que no lo sepaaaa…_ Me decía en mi fuero interno y suplicando.

\- En eso tienes razón. Pero volviendo al tema, no sé por qué te infravaloras tanto. Eres muy buena en lo que haces cuando te lo propones. Cuando hemos ido algunas veces al Karaoke o nos hemos puesto a cantar en tu habitación con cualquier canción que nos gustase en la radio cantabas muy bien. Había veces en las que mes sorprendías y me quedaba con las ganas de grabarte pero nunca me dejabas.

-Alya…

-Es por eso que digo que esta será una oportunidad perfecta para grabarte. Quién sabe, lo mismo dejo de hacer entradas en un futuro en mi Ladyblog y soy la reportera de la modista y cantante más importante de Paris- Sentenció guiñándome un ojo.

-¡Alya!- dije con los colores subidos- No seré la modista más buena de Paris, ni mucho menos cantante- Dije empezando a comer con un croissant que me guardó mi madre hoy en la mañana.

-Lo que tú digas – Dijo dándome la razón como a los tontos, cosa que hizo que me girara un poco hacia ella levantando una ceja mientras comía.- No me mires así. Eres muy buena pero tu timidez siempre gana sobre ti a no ser que la situación lo requiera como cuando tomas tu papel de delegada. De hecho, si no fueras tan tímida me atrevería a decir que ya hace tiempo que te le habrías confesado a cierto chico rubio y de ojos verdes.- Dijo en tono guasón y moviendo el dedo índice hacía mí, recriminándome- ¿A qué estas esperando?

Si antes pensaba que estaba roja, ahora era un tomate maduro. Empecé a toser el croissant que aún tenía en mi garganta de la sorpresa. Mientras Alya se apuró a golpearme levemente la espalda y yo me golpeaba el pecho con un puño. Me aparté un poco de ella para dar un gran trago de mi botella de zumo y me quedé mucho mejor. _Pufff, pensaba que me moría; no podía respirar…_

-¡ALYA CESAIRE! ¿Quiéres que me muera o qué? ¿ A qué ha venido eso?¿No estábamos hablando del recital?

-Estábamos hablando de TU timidez ante todo y yo, especifico, en el recital y en cantar. Y no sé cómo te las vas a apañar para cantar sobre un escenario y con él tocándote al piano, ¿has pensado en eso? – Dijo ahora en tono preocupado.

-No me lo recuerdes- Dije bajando mi mirada hacia la botella en mis manos sobre mi regazo- Solo de pensarlo de pongo a temblar de los nervios. Creo que en el fondo ese es otro de mis miedos a cantar. No solo por fallaros a todos, sino a quedar en ridículo frente a él…

-Oh Mari, tu nunca nos defraudarías. ¿Te sirve de consuelo si te digo que todos estamos igual que tú?-Dijo captando mi atención, pues eso último me sorprendió. Cuando estuve a punto de preguntarle, continuó hablando apoyando una mano en mi hombro y mirándome de frente- Todos estamos dando nuestro mejor esfuerzo porque tú nos motivaste desde el minuto uno y a todos nos pareció una buena idea. El hecho de pudieses convencer a Lila y la pudieras integrar de alguna u otra forma para ayudar nos sorprendió a todos. Eres más buena de lo que crees o de lo que deberías, Marinette- Dijo alborotándome un poco el pelo, mientras yo reía.

-Para Alya, que me vas a despeinar- Dije entre risas y apartando su mano de mi cabeza. Sujetando aún su mano y mirándonos de frente, nos abrazamos- Gracias Alya.

-No tienes que agradecerme por decirte la verdad. Para esto están las amigas ¿no? Además, no está mal que te recuerden lo buena que eres. Últimamente te he visto muy rara y pensativa. Más de lo usual. Pero me alegra que con toda esta actividad puedas despejarte y puedas recuperar el ánimo.- Se hizo el silencio por un breve momento- ¿Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa si lo necesitas verdad?

 _Chat…_ El pensamiento fue involuntario y por un momento me volvía a torturar mentalmente con todo el tema del fin de semana anterior. Es cierto lo que dice Alya; todo el tema de la actividad me ha despejado de mi vida heroica en cierta medida y he vuelto a ser la misma por unas horas. Pero debía seguir así. No era el momento de pensar en mis problemas. No quería preocupar a nadie más. Ya era suficiente con que Tikki y Alya lo hubieran notado durante este fin de semana. Tenía que volver a ser la misma. Por mí y sobre todo por ellas. Ya tendría tiempo para preocuparme por cierto gato tonto al llegar a casa.

-Claro- Dije con la mayor sonrisa que pude- No te preocupes. Solo es que estaba demasiado preocupada por el akuma que atacó este fin de semana, pero Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre van a estar ahí cuando los necesitemos.

-Tienes razón chica. Tenemos a los mejores héroes. No hay por qué preocuparse.

Es entonces cuando empieza a sonar la sirena del descanso, el aviso de que debíamos volver a nuestras labores. Alya se despidió de mí y me deseó suerte con la clase de solfeo, con cierta sorna y entre risas, sabiendo mi frustración por "estas clases prácticas". Al dirigirme al aula de música, que era dónde me esperaría Lila, me encontré con una inesperada sorpresa.

-¡Claro que soy imprescindible! Por mi puedes irte a tus clases de modelaje, no eres necesario aquí Agreste.- Dijo en tono desdeñoso.

¿Lila y Adrien? Escuché el grito desde el pasillo, antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta para entrar. Me coloque cuidadosamente en la puerta para no hacer ruido y pegué mi oreja para escuchar mejor.

-Mira Lila. Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que no estás siendo sincera con los demás. Desde que llegaste has sido mentirosa por naturaleza y no me creo que de la noche a la mañana hayas cambiado tan radicalmente.- La voz seria de Adrien por un momento me estremeció. ¿Dónde había quedado el Adrien dulce y amable de siempre? El tono de voz que estaba empleando con Lila no parecía de él…más bien…parecía como si fuera otra persona…

-Valla, parece que el chico es más que sonrisas tiernas después de todo. ¿Qué te lleva a concluir eso según tú?

-Aún no sé por qué estás comportándote ahora tan amable con todos cuando realmente lo que haces es sonreír ante todo y a la vez querer ignorarnos a todos…pero sé que es así. Me lo acabas de demostrar antes con tu actitud altiva. Me lo llevas demostrando todo el tiempo porque sigues actuando igual a cuando actuabas conmigo hasta que te desenmascaró Ladybug. Ya sé cuando dices la verdad y cuando mientes Lila.

Por un momento se hizo el silencio en el lugar… _Adrien…_ ¿Por qué actuaba así con Lila? ¿Qué estaba pasando que no lograba comprender entre esos dos? Estaba claro que se odiaban, pero…

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la risa de Lila por un rato.

-¿Crees conocerme? No te desmiento que sí, que estoy mintiendo y en cierta parte, me encanta mentir y que todos me crean tan inocentemente- Dijo con sorna y burla- Pero te aseguro que no puedes ni me conocerás nunca. Tengo más sorpresas de las que pueda parecer que oculto, Agreste.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?

-Eso ha sido solo una advertencia. No te metas en mi camino.

De golpe y porrazo escuché un estruendo en el aula que me hizo pegar un salto y apartarme de la puerta, asustada ante el riesgo de que me descubrieran en plena conversación. Al ver que nadie salía ni se escuchaba nada más volví a acercar mi oído a la puerta con precaución. Creía que había sido un golpe contra la pizarra al escuchar el golpe en la pared y el marco metálico.

-Puede que con ganarte el favor de Marinette hayas podido ganarte parte del favor de la clase rápidamente, pero no podrás engañar a la gente durante mucho tiempo.

Me sorprendió que Adrien me mencionara ahora en la conversación. El ambiente era cada vez más tenso entre los dos chicos dentro del aula.

-¿Tú crees? Pues no lo parece según creo yo- Dijo con burla-De hecho, precisamente, es Marinette la que creo que confía más en mí de todos ellos. La cándida, dulce y buena de Marinette cree que con empeño podrá con el recital solo con practicar.- Hizo una pausa.- Todo lo que tiene de buena lo tiene de inocente y torpe. No sé ni cómo la pudieron elegir de delgada de la clase y…

-¡CÁLLATE! - El grito de Adrien me sorprendió, pero esta vez no me hizo apartarme de la puerta sino temblar del susto y de la impresión. Había podido escuchar hasta un leve quejido por parte de Lila.-No tienes derecho a hablar así de ella, y mucho menos después de haber sido ella la única en haber querido hablarte por propia voluntad a pesar de lo que los demás decían de ti y darte otra oportunidad. Cosa que no te mereces.

-¿Por qué tan defensiva Agreste? Ni que te hubiera insultado a ti o alguien cercano a ti en tal caso- Pausó- A no ser… que de verdad te importe ella…

Las palabras de Lila me paralizaron por un momento dejándome en shock. Todo razonamiento y toda clase de pensamientos y sospechas que corrían por mi mente a toda velocidad desaparecieran para solo escuchar mi corazón y mi cabeza retumbar mientras mis manos se hacían puños contra la puerta y temblaba.

-Ella me importa y la aprecio por ser quién es. Fue la primera en darme una oportunidad aquí cuando todos me tachaban por Chloe. Me dio una oportunidad como la que te está dando a ti y no sé merece ese trato de tu parte ni de nadie.

Si pensaba que antes me latía el corazón rápido, ahora no tenía palabras para expresar o pensar como me sentía. _Esto no puede estar pasando…esto es un sueño…no es real..._

-Ohh, qué bonitas palabras. Si tanto te importa ella o tus amigos, déjame en paz y no te metas en mis asuntos. Estoy a cargo de enseñar a Marinette, y ante eso, no puedes hacer Na-Da – Dijo recalcando la última palabra. Escuché otro ruido después de escuchar pasos hacia la puerta.

-Deja a Marinette Lila. No sé lo que estás tramando pero aleja la de tus asuntos- Sentencio el rubio provocando que cualquier pizca de sonrojo que tuviera se multiplicara por mil.

-¿Eso ha sido una amenaza Agreste?-Se hizo un tenso silencio.

-Eso solo ha sido una advertencia.

Después de unos segundos escuché unos pasos que me hicieron reaccionar y rápidamente me alejé de la parte y me aparté hacia la derecha de la puerta, de tal manera que al abrir la puerta, Lila que era la que salía por la puerta, no me viera pues me escondía entre la pared y la puerta.

-Solo una cosa más Agreste- Dijo girándose de nuevo hacia éste en el salón- Ten cuidado en quién confías.

-Sé muy bien en quién o en quién no debo confiar, como sé que los zorros no son de fiar- Dijo son sorna, cosa que por un momento estuvo a punto de provocar que me riera, cosa que evité tapándome la boca, mientras sentía a Tikki riéndose también en mi bolsito, pues éste se agitaba un poco.

Escuche resoplar a Lila y vi cómo se alejaba por el pasillo. Estaba tan ensimismada mirando por donde se había alejado Lila, que no me di cuenta cuando sentí vibrar mi bolso de nuevo. Tikki salió de este aprovechando mi escondite y me dio mi móvil que fue el que había vibrado. Cuando lo cogí y active la pantalla vi que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Era de Adrien.

- _ **Marinette, no sé si tienes grabado mi número. Soy Adrien. Lila me avisó que tenía práctica contigo ahora pero creo que se ha ido. Si necesitas ayuda, ¿quieres que practiquemos juntos ahora? Estoy en el aula de música.**_

Me quedé inmóvil con el celular entre las manos y Tikki mirándome expectante. ¿Cómo iba a poder verle ahora a la cara sin morirme de la vergüenza tras haber escuchado tan tensa y reveladora conversación?


	9. Sentimientos a flor de piel

**Capítulo 9 - Sentimientos a flor de piel**

No sé cómo reaccionar. Todo es tan repentino y a la vez tan confuso. Tantas emociones en tan solo unos segundos descolocarían hasta al más firme. Antes de tan siquiera volver a querer tocar la pantalla del celular siento de nuevo unos pasos en el aula. Está en la puerta…esperando…esperándome…a mí.

Mi corazón retumba al mismo tiempo que mi cabeza mientras intento esconderme más tras la puerta y aprieto mi móvil en mi pecho con los ojos y los puños cerrados lo más fuerte que podía para que no me descubriera en pleno ataque de nervios.

-" _Ella me importa y la aprecio por ser quién es"._

 _¿Qué concepto tiene en verdad de mí? ¿Verdaderamente lo conozco? Su actitud ante Lila ahora fue muy contraria a la actitud típica de él desde que lo conozco. ¿En verdad soy importante para él? ¿Acaso el…?_ A cada pensamiento que avanzaba en mi mente más sentía que mi corazón iba a estallar. Más era la angustia al saber que lo único que me separaba de él en esos instantes era una simple puerta. De repente recordé a Alya y nuestra conversación minutos antes…

 _-"Si no fueras tan tímida me atrevería a decir que ya hace tiempo que te le habrías confesado (…) ¿A qué estas esperando?"._

" _A que no me dé un ataque como ahora"_ , me dije mentalmente contestando a aquella pregunta retórica de Alya. No solo era eso. Tenía miedo del inminente rechazo. Era imposible que alguien como él se fijara en alguien como yo…

" _Todo lo que tiene de buena lo tiene de inocente y torpe_ ". Las palabras de Lila no hacían que remarcar más la cruda realidad. _"¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota y confiar en ella?"_ , me recriminaba mentalmente.

Pero antes de continuar culpándome a mí misma sentí una caricia en mi mejilla. Tikki me miraba con una sonrisa mientras me acariciaba con una de sus manitas; caricia que yo correspondí. " _Todo estará bien",_ me dijo gesticulando con la boca. _"Tú puedes con cualquier cosa"_ , gesticuló antes de darme un pequeño besito en la mejilla y susurrarme al oído _"¡Ánimo!_ ". Tras esto se escondió en mi bolso, dejándome de nuevo con mis pensamientos y ante un Adrien tras la puerta esperándome impaciente.

El golpe de sus zapatillas en el suelo parecía ser el martillo que bombeaba mi corazón en esos instantes; estando ambos sincronizados sin tan siquiera él saberlo. " _¿Cómo habrá empezado la discusión? Está claro que Lila no fue a buscarlo sino que Adrien fue el que fue a confrontarla, pero ¿a qué se deben sus sospechas?"_ pensaba en mi subconsciente.

Todos mis pensamientos y dudas se volatilizaron cunado sentí resoplar al rubio.

-Parece que no vendrá.

Me pareció extraño escucharlo hablando solo, pero sus pasos fueron lo único que me inquietaron segundos después, dejando lo anterior apartado a un segundo plano. Me escondí más tras la puerta mientras sentí sus pasos contra el suelo y luego lo veía de espaldas a mí alejándose por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero.

"¿A qué estas esperando?" Me bombeaban de nuevo las palabras de Alya mientras lo veía alejarse. "Inocente", "torpe" me reclamaban las palabras de Lila en mi cabeza.

-No…no puedo…no puedo…es verdad…soy una cobarde, no pue…-Mis palabras en susurro se vieron interrumpidas ante un estímulo en mi cadera. Mi bolso. Tikki… "Todo estará bien" me quiso decir… "¡Ánimo!" me susurró.

Mi mirada regresó a la espalda de Adrien, quién estaba a punto de girar el pasillo y desaparecer, cuando unos ojos verdes aparecieron en mi mente y unas palabras motivadoras que me impulsaron a salir de mi escondite y centrarme en el pasillo.

"Nadie sabe hasta que aprende, My lady. Si todo el mundo se rindiese ante las adversidades no existirían las metas y los sueños ¿no crees?"

Sonreí para mí misma. Él tenía razón. Ese tonto gatito siempre tenía la razón en todo aunque no se diera cuenta de la importancia que tenía para mí. _"No importa lo que suceda o lo que Adrien piense de mí. Tengo que ser yo misma ante todo. Vamos Marinette. Eres la gran Ladybug, ¿Qué puede pasar? ¡Habla de una vez!_ " me reclamé a mí misma mentalmente.

-¡Adrien!

Lo único que veía ya de él era sus deportivas, pero ante mi llamado se detuvo y retrocedió hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Azul y esmeralda chocaron para reavivar en mí un mar de sensaciones del que sabía nunca podría librarme. Su expresión sorprendida me inquieto por un momento, mas su sonrisa me deslumbró y dejó todas mis inquietudes en el rincón más apartado de mi mente. Le correspondí de la misma manera de forma inconsciente al instante.

-Marinette,-Respondió a mi llamado y retrocediendo sus pasos para acercarse a mí - ¿te ha llegado mi mensaje?

-Sí, a-acabo de verlo- Dije tras estar ambos en una posición relativamente cercana para mí; a un paso el uno del otro.

" _¿Por qué tartamudeas Marinette? ¿Dónde está la gran Ladybug de la que tanto hablabas antes? ¡Sé valiente y habla bien por una vez!"_ Me gritaba a mí misma mentalmente. Con una mano agarrada fuertemente a la cuerda de mi bolso alcé mi mirada hacia el rubio, pues la había bajado por un instante previamente por timidez.

-Verás…me he encontrado con Lila en el aula de música y me comentó que ibas a seguir practicando con ella – dijo el rubio un poco tímido mientras se rascaba la nuca- Pero al final, no sé por qué, pero se ha marchado y no se ni siquiera si va a poder practicar contigo así que si quieres podemos aprovechar y…

-¿Practicar? –Dije terminando la frase por él, aunque instantes después me arrepentí de hacerlo y quise remendarlo- Bueno…digo… eso…eso sería lo más normal…digo… lo lógico quería decir…NO… no era eso lo que quería decir… bueno…yo…- _"Tierra trágame"_ me dije a mí misma sentenciándome ya… Pero para mi sorpresa, no era la cara de espanto de Adrien la que me contemplaba tras haber tapado mi cara por la vergüenza… sino una sonrisa radiante y unas carcajadas sueltas que le llevaban a soltar alguna lagrimilla. La imagen ante mis ojos me recordó a una del pasado lejano. Solo nos faltaba la lluvia de fondo y un paraguas para volver al día en que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ese chico.

El Adrien sencillo y risueño que contemplaba ahora era el que admiraba y me enamoraba cada día más. Pero la actitud que había tenido hoy ante Lila me había demostrado que aún no le conocía realmente y en verdad quería hacerlo. Quería conocerle, quería serle de ayuda y apoyarlo como él me ha apoyado en otras ocasiones.

-Tienes razón Mari, es algo lógico después de todo. He hecho una pregunta tonta- Dijo tímidamente de nuevo sonriéndome…pero esa vez…no había sido su sonrisa lo que me había descolocado…

-¿Mari?- Repetí inconscientemente en voz alta con un leve sonrojo.

Se hizo el silencio por varios segundos. Cuando quise darme cuenta Adrien se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo instantes antes.

-Eh bueno yo… no quise incomodarte…fue a-algo inconsciente. Per-perdona si te ha molestado, yo…yo no pretendía…

En ese momento fui yo la que no pudo evitar que se me escapara una leve risa ante lo gracioso de la situación… ¿Pensaba que me incomodaba? No sabía lo muy equivocado que estaba con respecto a mi idea de él.

-Tranquilo. No me ha molestado…más bien- hice una pausa sonriéndole confidente al igual que él también lo hacía- es al contrario.

Se hizo el silencio por casi un minuto en el que solo nos miramos como si nos quisiéramos contar un secreto oculto del que ni nosotros éramos conscientes que compartíamos en esos momentos. No era un silencio incómodo, ni tampoco una de esos románticos que se daban en las películas…sino un silencio acogedor.

-Bueno…entonces, ¿qué te parece si entramos a la clase e intentamos no crear un desastre de música?

-Me parece una buena idea.- Dije encaminándome a la par de él hacia el aula- Siempre y cuando no me acerque al piano. Si ya soy mala cantando no me quiero imaginar que con mi torpeza rompa cualquier cosa del piano.- Dije resuelta y un poco avergonzada.

-No te subestimes. Seguro cantas muy bien; no sé porque piensas eso. En cuanto a lo del piano no te preocupes. Yo me encargo- Dijo mientras entrabamos ya en la clase- Aunque si te digo la verdad, ¿puedo contarte un secreto?- Dijo de manera cómica y confidente mientras hacía como que quería ocultar nuestra conversación de oídos ajenos cuando estábamos solos. Yo asentí siguiéndole la corriente con una sonrisa constante durante todo el tiempo, como si me la hubieran tatuado de manera indefinida- No soy tan bueno tocando el piano. De hecho, en mi casa en una ocasión estuve a punto de liarla cuando practicando derramé zumo de naranja sobre la tapa de éste.

-¿No?- Dije incrédula y divertida

-Es verdad. De no ser por Nathalie que me ayudó a ocultar el estropicio de mi padre, creo que no habría salido airoso de esa- finalizó su relato sentándose en la butaca junto al improvisado piano que había allí y yo permanecía al lado de pie.

-¿Tú? ¿Un estropicio? No me lo creo

-¿Tan difícil de creer lo parece?- Dijo haciéndose el ofendido- Bueno pues creo que rompí tus expectativas- Dijo poniéndose de pie de nuevo frente a mí y actuando de manera cortés inclinándose e incorporándose-Encantado. Me llamo Adrien Agreste y soy un adolescente al que le chiflan los croissants y cuyo único temor es ser castigado por su padre… ¡Qué mala suerte la mía!- Exasperó esto último exageradamente con los brazos hacia la ventana y hacia el techo aumentando mis ganas de reír.

La situación parecía tan irreal y a la vez tan cómoda. Tal era la armonía que se había instalado de repente entre los dos que ni me había percatado de que estaba hablando con él con fluidez sin que se me trabara la lengua, cosa que me alegro por dentro. Mis nervios ante su sonrisa a pesar de todo no desaparecían y cada vez que era consciente de ella mi piel se estremecía. Pero podía ser yo misma. Después de tanto tiempo y tantas angustias por tan solo no poder comunicarme con él, habían desaparecido en tan solo unos instantes al gritarle su nombre en el pasillo y al recordad las palabras de…

 _Chat Noir._

 _"La cuestión es que no sé cómo actuar frente a él"_ recordé mis palabras durante el fin de semana.

 _"¿Y te has preguntado el por qué Marinette?"_ Me preguntó Tikki expectante _._

De repente la tranquilidad que había recobrado con Adrien desapareció al volverse a agitar de nuevo mi corazón como si de una bomba de relojería se tratara.

 _¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo? ¿Por qué me siento tan confusa ahora? Estoy con Adrien como nunca he podido estar. ¿Por qué he de pensar ahora en Chat?_

Todas nuestras charlas nocturnas se aparecieron ante mí como un libro abierto; sus consejos y bromas; sus coqueterías y sus despistes; sus celos y su bondad; sus miedos… y su amor. Amor hacia Ladybug…hacia mí.

" _Este gato tiene muchas sorpresas bajo la manga, bugaboo"_

" _My lady, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte esta noche"_

" _¡LADYBUG! ¡CUIDADO!"_

" _Somos un equipo"_

" _Si todos mis sueños van a acabar contigo despertándome a mi lado, no quiero volver a levantarme"_

" _¿Preocupada por mí, My lady?"_

Eran tantas las cosas buenas y malas que había vivido con ese minino que no me daría la vida entera para revivirlas y ni tampoco para compensarle por todo lo que siempre ha hecho por mí. Sonreí ante una nueva novedad. Una nueva y sorprendente novedad que estremeció mi piel de los pies a la cabeza junto con el llamado de Adrien ante mi mutismo repentino de seguro, pues en esos instantes no fue consciente de nada de lo que me rodeaba.

-¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien?

-Eh, sí - Dije rápidamente, volviendo a la realidad- Es solo que he recordado una cosa, de la que no me había percatado hasta ahora.

-¿Buena o mala?- dijo con una sonrisa curiosa, pero a la vez con una intención conciliadora…de ayudarme o para que me desahogara. Ahora se sentía realmente que podíamos ser amigos y no solo conocidos o compañeros de clase, cosa que me entusiasmo internamente.

-Para ser sincera no estoy muy segura…pero- dije haciendo una pausa, planteándome la pregunta con la vista puesta en el paisaje que veíamos de París a través de las ventanas del aula. La tarde avanzaba por los cambios de hora, provocando que anocheciera antes y por lo tanto, permitiéndome los reflejos de la puesta de sol que se estaba dando en las orillas del río Sena, cruzando el puente.- Creo que sí- Le respondí con ánimo.

-Me alegra entonces haberte sido de ayuda. ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites verdad?

Por un instante me quedé congelada en mi sitio; con la palabra en la boca y con una sensación de deja vù. Los destellos del exterior le confirieron al rostro de Adrien cierto toque de misterio…como si tuviera una máscara para ocultar sus más profundos secretos…pero a la vez valiente y seguro de sí mismo. Fue como…

 _como si tuviera frete a mí al mismo … Chat Noir._

-Sí… lo sé…Gracias por ayudarme _Adrien._

Pasé el resto de la tarde practicando junto a él al piano. Con él se me hizo mucho más comprensible el tema de los tonos que había intentado explicarme Lila en la mañana de una forma más liosa y técnica. La mitad del tiempo nos la pasamos practicando tonos para que mi oído se acostumbrara y escuchando piezas de música que Adrien conocía y que le pedía que me tocara con la excusa de que nunca había escuchado nada al piano; que me parecía relajante y que quería acostumbrar mi oído. Aunque todas esas escusas fueron ciertas, en parte también quería que siguiera tocando porque sentía que en cada nota que él interpretaba con tanta soltura, elegancia y paz, se escondía una pequeña parte de él que se desprendía junto con la música. Era una paz tal que contagiaba y acogía el alma de un peregrino perdido. La melodía me llevaba a las nubes y me hacía desear que esa música fuera para alguien especial e importante para él que mereciera la pena, aún si no era yo.

Cuando acabamos me confesó que entre las muchas actividades que realizaba a diario, tocar el piano fue la única que él quiso por propia voluntad, pues su madre cuando era pequeño también le tocaba con ese instrumento y le intentó enseñar de pequeño.

-Cada vez que toco las teclas es como si tocase las mano de mi madre…como si estuviera sentada junto a mí al piano y nunca se hubiera marchado de mi lado".

Me apenó ver su rostro congojado a pesar de que sonreía. En el fondo era una sonrisa triste porque solo de esa manera podía recordar dulcemente a su madre, pero eso no quitaba que le doliera su ausencia. Había descubierto tantas cosas de mí misma y del chico de mis sueños en un día que todo ahora me parecía irreal.

Acaricie su hombro a modo de caricia para confortarlo e intenté animarlo lo mejor que pude.

-Mi padre me dijo una vez que en la vida tenemos que actuar sin arrepentirnos de nada y sin remordimientos. Somos lo que somos hoy día por lo que hacemos y por las personas que nos han hecho así- Pausé para mirarlo de frente pues parecía mirarme expectante…como si deseara que le diera la cura o el remedio a ese pesar…Deseaba hacerlo, aunque no pudiera ni existiera tal remedio…-Puede que hoy no sepas dónde está ahora tu madre o qué está haciendo, pero te puedo asegurar que estaría muy orgullosa de la persona en la que te has convertido y en la que seguramente llegarás a ser en un futuro. Una vez me dijo un buen amigo mío-Dije sonriendo por primera vez de forma gatuna en toda la tarde para mí misma mirando hacia la ventana esta vez- que cada persona es única. Solo te puedo decir que no te compares con nadie y no te deprimas…tu madre siempre estará a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas aunque no sea físicamente.-Dije esto último volteando de nuevo hacia él que parecía sonreír como no le había visto en toda la tarde. Sus pupilas por un instante me pareció que se dilataron y tras percatarme de que estábamos sentados los dos cómodamente en la butaca del piano, uno frente al otro y con los rostros no muy separados que se diga. Un leve sonrojo surgió en ambos para incorporarnos, rápidamente, un poco incómodos por lo repentino ahora de la situación.

-Gracias Mari.

Esta vez se dio un silencio incómodo entre ambos y ya se estaba empezando a hacer tarde así que decidí que ese era el mejor momento para hacer mi huida.

-Bueno...ya es tarde y no he avisado a mis padres de que llegaría tarde así que… es mejor que me valla ya- Dije tras coger mi bolso que había dejado reposando el resto de la tarde sobre la superficie del piano.- Nos vemos mañana.

-¡Marinette¡- Dijo Adrien antes de que saliera por la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Yo…hay algo que tengo que decirte… verás yo…

El grito de Alya llamándome por los pasillos interrumpió a Adrien de golpe.

-Marinette,-dijo frente a la puerta de la clase. Me percaté como miró de refilón al interior del aula y me miró con una sonrisa burlona que para mi suerte no vio el rubio pues ella estaba demasiado fuera como para verle el rostro- ¿Vienes conmigo? Mylène me ha pedido de favor que valla a comprarle unas telas que necesita y que te pidiera consejo, pero sabes que no entiendo de esas cosas. Por favor, ¿vendrás sí?

-Bueno yo…

-Me basta con eso- Me contestó a mi respuesta inconclusa sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo- ¡Hola Adrien! No te había visto- dijo asomándose levemente al aula, asiéndose la disimulada- Siento interrumpiros pero, ¿puedo robarte a Marinette? En verdad necesito que me ayude- dijo con cierto tono lastimero que no me engañaba, al menos a mí, para nada.

-No…no importa… de hecho ya nos íbamos a ir. Ya habíamos terminado de practicar y…

-Gracias, gracias- Dijo la pelicastaña asintiendo y sonriendo- En ese caso nos vemos mañana. Vamos Mari.-Dijo deprisa y arrastrándome tirándome de un brazo.

-Pero Alya espe…- No me dio ni tiempo a despedirme del rubio cuando ya me tenía agarrada corriendo presurosa por el pasillo. Por las cristaleras de la pared del aula vi a un Adrien tan shockeado como yo ante la repentina y presurosa actitud de Alya- ¡Adiós Adrien!- Tuve que gritar e intentar despedirme con una mano antes de perderle de vista.

-Hasta maña…

Pero fue tanta prisa que llevaba Alya que ni tiempo me dio a escuchar la despedida del modelo.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?- Le decía a mi amiga mientras avanzábamos sin parar por los pasillos de la escuela hacia la salida-

-Siento interrumpir tu momento idílico con el que será el padre de tus hijos pero creé me que era necesario. Las tiendas cierran en media hora y no nos va a dar tiempo como no salgamos ya- Dijo tan rápido que ni pude asimilar bien sus palabras hasta que llegamos al portalón de la escuela. Mi espontáneo sonrojo ya era más que evidente y Alya frenó por un instante para colocar sus manos sobre mis hombros y mirarme a la cara para remarcarme algo con el dedo índice en la frente después.- Pero no te creas que te vas a librar de eso. Quiero un informe de todo, ¿me oíste? De TODO lo que ha pasado hoy en esa aula. ¿No se supone que estarías con Lila?

-¿No ha ido a la clase? – Pregunté extrañada olvidando por un segundo el otro tema.

-¡Qué va! Pensaba que estaba contigo, pero ya veo que no. Encima hemos tenido que aguantar todo el día a la caprichosa de Chloe que no andaba más que quejándose porque no sabía dónde estaba Adrien- Se lamentó- Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver su cara si hubiese sabido dónde o con quien ha estado toda la tarde su querido Adrikins.

Ambas nos reímos para esta vez seguir avanzando a paso normal por las escaleras de la salida. Me prometí a mí misma que averiguaría lo que se traía entre manos esa mentirosa de Lila más y pronto que tarde y antes de marcharnos hacia el centro miré de nuevo hacia la escuela. Con una sonrisa me despedí del lugar hasta el día siguiente aún con un dulce recuerdo en mi mente: el descubrimiento de mis sentimientos hacia Chat Noir.

Porque aunque estuviera antes segura de que amaba a Adrien, por fín me había dado cuenta de que no solo veía al minino como mi compañero de batalla, como mi amigo o como mi confidente…había descubierto que Chat…

… _me gustas._


	10. Sentimientos al descubierto

_**Capítulo 10 – Sentimientos al descubierto**_

A pesar de que intenté evitar el interrogatorio de Alya sobre lo sucedido con Adrien en la clase de música, una hora de compras viendo telas fue suficiente para mi exhaustiva amiga periodista para hacerme hablar. No quise contarle todo sobre la discusión de Lila y él, puesto que no quería que hubiera más infortunios con la italiana más de los que se podrían dar esta semana entre el rubio y ella. Ahora la prioridad era el festival y no deseaba que hubiera peleas entre los de la clase por culpa de las mentiras de Lila además de que la única que verdaderamente había resultado perjudicada durante esa conversación fui yo. Para calmar la curiosidad de Alya solo me limité a contarle la parte en la que Lila se burló de mí y Adrien me defendió y le reclamó.

Por un momento pensé que echaría fuego por la boca y averiguaría donde vivía la "demonio castaña" (que era como la había catalogado ella), para ir a buscarla y reclamarle por tal de defenderme…pero logré convencerla de no hacerlo pues no me había afectado tanto como ella se imaginaba…y mucho menos…después de que Adrien me defendiera de aquella manera.

Cada vez que hacía por recordar aquella conversación volvía a temblar como si estuviera reviviendo el momento una y otra vez. La furia de Alya mientras me acompañaba hasta mi casa se disolvió por una sonrisa y gritos de alegría en mitad de la calle cuando se lo relataba a duras penas mientras intentaba que no montara ningún escándalo mientras me moría de la vergüenza solo con ver las expresiones de picardía de ella y las caras de la gente que nos veía por la calle ante las reacciones exageradas de la que era mi mejor amiga.

-¿Ahora me crees cuando te decía que no debías confiar en esa chica? Tú fuiste la que el primer día la vio con mala cara porque se acercó a Adrien. Sigo sin entender aún por qué quisiste echarle una mano e integrarle en la clase pero ahora me estás dando la prueba irrefutable de que tenía razón. Esa "demonio castaña" no es trigo limpio.

-Me daba pena ver como todos la rechazaban. Nadie se merece ser tratado de esa manera y menos ella que acababa de empezar en la escuela. Solo quise darle una segunda oportunidad y hacerme su amiga…después de todo, me da cierta pena que esté sola.

-Oh Marinette- Dijo parando nuestra caminata una vez enfrente de mi casa para abrazarme sorpresivamente; acto que le correspondí- No tienes que sentirte mal por ella. Entiendo tu punto de vista y tienes razón, pero ya le has dado la oportunidad que merecía y solo has ganado que te dañe y te engañe- Dijo aparatándose de mí mientras me miraba fijamente a la cara con dulzura pero a la vez con tono serio; como el de una madre que advierte y regaña a su hija- Promete me una cosa- Dijo para afianzar su agarre en mis hombros para que la mirara fija y atentamente- Que no volverás a confiar en ella ni a acércatele.

-No te preocupes. Tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar ahora, precisamente, el acercarme a ella porque estoy ensayando con ella además de con Alix y con Adrien.-Dije con cierta mirada de molestia de la castaña- Solo será hasta que termine el festival de verdad, no hace falta que me sobreprotejas en esto. Si Lila intenta hacerme algo sabré defenderme. Lo he hecho antes con Chloe. No será tan difícil, ¿no?- Dije con ironía para coger sus manos de mis hombros y apretarlas con fuerza con las mías para infundirle un poco de confianza- Siempre confías en que Ladybug sabrá salvaguardar cualquier situación que se le presente…

-¡Pero porque es una superheroína!

-Y yo tu mejor amiga- Eso pareció calmarla por un breve momento pues su expresión se relajó-¿No confías en mí Alya?- Dije esta vez preocupada.

-¡Claro que confío en ti! ¡Confío en ti más que en mi misma! En quién no confió es en ella- Dijo al final lo último con un tono más preocupado para apartar sus manos de las mías y evitar por un momento mi mirada. Después volvió a mirarme más segura pero aún con una expresión preocupada- Temo que se aproveche de tus buenas intenciones para aprovecharse de ti. No quiero que te lastime…

-Y no lo hará lo prometo- Dije colocando mi mano sobre uno de sus hombros y sonriéndole, siendo más optimista. La preocupación de mi amiga por mí no hacía más que alentarme a no recaer ante nada y ser más valiente y firme. Desde que empecé siendo Ladybug, cada día me he ido dando más cuenta de que muchos de los rasgos que solo saco con mi identidad de heroína son propios míos y que nunca he querido dejar escapar. Cada vez más rasgos de Ladybug formaban parte de mi identidad civil, de mí misma, de Marinette…y estaba feliz por ello. La confianza y la autoestima que solo podría haber sacado de esta situación en su tiempo con Ladybug ahora se la podía mostrar a Alya siendo Marinette.- Hagamos un trato. Si dejo tan solo por una vez que Lila, Chloe o cualquiera de la escuela me amedrente te invito a un surtido con los mejores postres de la pastelería, ¿trato?- Dije para romper el hielo. Sabía que Alya nunca rechazaba un trato, y mucho menos, si éste le favorecía.

-Trato- Dijo esta vez más animada y correspondiendo mi sonrisa- Pero, ¿dentro del trato entra cierto rubio? Porque si no es así creo que mañana me vas a traer ya a la escuela ese magnífico surtido- Dijo pícaramente.

-¡Alya! – Mi cara estaba más roja que si tuviera mi máscara puesta-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¿Por qué siempre acabamos hablando de este tema?- Dije frustrada y con los mofletes hinchados con un leve sonrojo aún.

-¿Porque siempre todo lo que anda a tu alrededor tiene que ver con él?

-Eso no es verdad-Dije agachando la cabeza y girándome para evitar su mirada pícara mientras intentaba evitar una risa ante mi patético intento de ocultar mis nervios. Me abracé a mí misma apretando las manos fuertemente en mis brazos al sentir una ligera brisa que se levantaba. Ya era de noche y la luz de las farolas que acababan hace pocos minutos de encenderse para iluminar la calle se apagó repentinamente. "Será un fallo eléctrico" pensé. Pero poco después me pareció ver una sombra moverse por los tejados por el brillo natural de la luna esa noche y que vi por el suelo aun con la cabeza gacha. Al alzar la cabeza ligeramente no vi nada sobre los tejados, pero mi mente no pudo evitar pensar en alguien mientras en mi rostro aparecía una leve sonrisa y salía un suspiro, que, aunque yo no lo noté, si lo notó mi compañera, que aún permanecía a mi lado, un poco consternada al ver mi actitud repentina, un poco distante y pensativa- Puede que no todo gire en torno a él después de todo- Pensé esta vez en voz alta sin ser consciente de lo que dije.

-¿Puede que no todo gire en torno a él? ¿Acabas de oírte decir eso?

Tan rápido como me dijo eso Alya mi rostro volvió a tomar el tono de mi máscara de heroína. " _Dios, ¿cómo he podido decir eso? ¡Y justo frente a Alya! ¿Por qué pensé eso? No es que no me haya dado cuenta por fin de mis sentimientos pero…eso quiere decir, ¿Qué ya Adrien dejaría de gustarme? No, no es eso. Adrien me gusta. Mis patéticos intentos de tener una conversación decente con él en la tarde eran clara prueba de ello. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué con Chat me sentía de la misma manera? No puede ser que realmente… que ellos… que yo…Agh, no, no puede ser. No pueden gustarme los dos o en tal caso tener los mismos sentimientos por uno que por el otro, ¿o sí?..."_

 _-_ ¡Eoo! ¡La Tierra llamando a Marinette! ¿Me recibes?

-Eh ¿Qué?

-¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? Has puesto la misma expresión que llevas poniendo todo el fin de semana. Hay algo que te inquieta y que no quieres contarme, pero ya estoy harta de seguir esperando a que me lo digas porque sé que no va salir de tus labios por sí solo.

-¿Qué? Alya…Me estas asustando- Dije intentando calmarla haciendo gestos con mis manos, pues se empezó a acercar peligrosamente hacia mí con su típica mirada de periodista de "me lo vas a contar todo" que tanto temía cuando se trataban cosas de Ladybug. No sé cuando empecé a retroceder que me paré cuando me topé con la puerta del portal de mi casa. Literalmente, "estoy entre la espada y la pared", pensé- Alya, creo que…

-Esa mirada…-dijo como si me estuviese examinando con lupa.

-Alya, de verdad que…

-Ese tono de voz…

-ALYA- Le reclamé ya desesperada ante su escrutinio repentino.

-Los nervios y…- Pero de repente se quedó paralizada en el sitio. Dio un paso hacia atrás aún con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa de lo que habría deducido o descubierto, con una mano en la barbilla sujeta por su otro brazo y alzando la mirada hacia mí- No…

-¿Alya?

-No puede ser… no puede ser que…

-Alya- dije intentando acercarme a ella esta vez- ¿Qué estas…

-¿Te has enamorado de alguien más?

Su pregunta directa me descolocó. Esta vez fui la que se quedó paralizada frente a la otra. La expresión de sorpresa poco a poco disminuyó en Alya. Pero dio paso a otra que me inquietó un poco más…la curiosidad y la intriga.

" _Espera, espera… ¿Yo? ¿Enamorada? Vale que haya admitido que me guste Chat…pero…de ahí a…_ _estar…_ " Recordé la sombra que antes me pareció ver por los tejados y me tuve que agarrar con fuerza el pecho porque por un momento sentí que se me iba a salir el corazón de lo rápido que iba. Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre nosotras.

-¿Cómo…como lo has..

-Te sonrojaste…

-¿Qué? – Dije sorprendida…más para misma ante mis reacciones que por las de mi amiga.

-Has puesto el mismo tono de voz que usas siempre cuando quieres ocultar algo o evitarlo; estabas evitando mirarme a los ojos por los nervios que tenías; tu voz también te ha delatado pues no parabas de tartamudear sin ser capaz de unir bien más de dos palabras… y la prueba definitiva es tu constante sonrojo antes de que haya empezado incluso este interrogatorio y el de ahora mismo- Hizo una pausa tras soltarlo todo y suspirar- Estabas pensando en él cuando interrumpí tus pensamientos, ¿no es así, Marinette?

No pude nada más que mirar aún shockeada a mi amiga para evitar su mirada inclinando la mía y apretando fuertemente mis puños ante los nervios y la conmoción _… "¿Es que acaso mis emociones hoy no me van a dejar tranquila? Tan solo pido un respiro…_ ".Por un momento sentí que iba a empezar a llorar por el cúmulo de sentimientos de toda la semana…pero me retuve…pues no quería volver a ver preocupada a Alya por mí de nuevo aquella noche.

-¿Cómo has supuesto que…-Quise volver a preguntarle pues aún tenía una duda ante sus ideas expuestas- ¿Por qué no has creído que…

-¿Por qué no he creído que estabas pensando en Adrien? Eso ha sido fácil…porque soy tu amiga Marinette- Dijo colocando sus manos en mis hombros para hacer que nuestros ojos pudieran enfrentarse de nuevo. Los nervios recorrían todo mi cuerpo aún, pero su sonrisa dulce me calmó un poco- Y después de tus padres creo que soy la persona que mejor te conoce. Eres como mi hermana- Dijo colocándome bien un mechón que se me escapó de la coleta. "Si supieras sobre Tikki sabrías que no eres la única que me conoce bien, "hermana" dije alegremente y divertida para mí en mi mente- Cuando estás pensando en Adrien te pierdes en tu mundo de fantasía en el que tú y él estáis juntos y formáis una linda familia- Dijo para reírnos ambas suavemente- Pero cuando te he visto ahora he notado algo diferente en tu rostro…- Se apartó de mí y señaló mi rostro- tus ojos.

-¿Mis ojos? – Dije extrañada.

-Tus pupilas se dilataron; tu rostro se dulcificó y parecía que tus ojos brillaban con una alegría de la que por un momento sentí envidia- Su descripción fue sorpresiva y provocó que el tono rojo volviera a mi rostro aunque esta vez levemente- No sé en qué estabas pensando o qué recordaste, pero definitivamente ese no es el rostro de una chica a quién sólo le gusta alguien, sino que es algo mucho más. Y esa mirada no te la he visto nunca que yo recuerde con Adrien así que…- Dijo dando ya por obvio la verdad de la que no hubo falta palabras para confirmar.

-Bueno…-Dijo un poco cortada… "¿ _Por dónde empiezo_?" Me dije mentalmente- Me da un poco de miedo lo buena periodista que puedes llegar a ser- Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras me rascaba un poco la cabeza y la nuca.

-En eso te equivocas. La única que se me resiste es Ladybug…pero no durará por mucho- "Si supieras…" me dije apenada internamente mientras veía su expresión decidida-Aunque bueno ese no es el punto. Quiero que me cuentes todo con pelos y señales así que…

Antes de que ella pudiera seguir o yo pudiera siquiera el plantearme contarle toda mi confusión sentimental un claxon sonó. La madre de Alya salía de trabajar para esa hora, así que aprovechando lo tarde que se nos había hecho en la tarde, ella llamó a su madre para que la recogiera en mi casa y así me podría acompañar. Me quite un peso de encima cuando supe que gracias a eso me libraría del interrogatorio de mi amiga…al menos por ese día.

-Tengo que irme- Dijo mientras su mirada iba y volvía de la mía a la de su madre que la esperaba dentro del coche en la otra acera de la calle- Pero ni creas que te vas a librar de esto. Mañana en el descanso me lo tienes que contar todo con pelos y señales y prométeme que cumplirás la promesa que hemos hecho antes.

-Lo prometo- Dije una vez ya más tranquila. Nos abrazamos y nos despedimos. Deje la mano un poco extendida aún tras ver como se marchaba en el auto con su madre y suspire. Mi mirada se volvió a enfocar en la luna. "Una confidente más de mis secretos junto con el de Ladybug" pensé.

Una vez entre a casa mis padres ya estaban empezando a colocar las cosas para cenar. Mientras comimos les conté todas las cosas que estábamos preparando para la escuela y la emoción de todos (incluyendo la mía). Por primera vez en el día realmente tuve un momento de paz para dejar de pensar en sentimientos mientras degustaba una deliciosa cena con mis padres entre risas y bromas. Una vez terminamos de cenar me despedí y me fui a mi cuarto con la intención de acostarme temprano. Aquel día había resultado ser uno muuuuyyy largo.

Al colocar mi bolso sobre el escritorio fui a mi armario en busca de mi pijama para cambiarme mientras Tikki salía de mi bolso para rondar volando alrededor mío. A través del espejo de mi cuarto pude percatarme por su mirada que quería que me sosegara con ella…pero la verdad es que me sentía más relajada y liberada de lo que me había sentido en los últimos días. Era plenamente consciente de lo que me rodeaba y de mis sentimientos por los dos chicos…aunque cuando me percaté de ese "pequeño detalle" me paralicé por un momento en mitad de mi habitación… _¿Acaso es eso lo que le preocupa a Tikki y quiere que le cuente?_ Pensé enfocando mi mirada en la pequeña kwami de la suerte.

-Tikki… ¿tú crees que a uno le pueden gustar dos personas a la vez?- Dije un poco suplicante esperando con cierta esperanza que ella pudiera darme una solución a mi dilema emocional.

-Me alegra que te hayas podido dar cuenta al fin de tus sentimientos por Chat- Dijo dulcemente la kwami- Pero aun así, pareces todavía confusa- Dijo un poco preocupada para después tomar una posición pensativa para, por lo que parecía, reflexionar mi pregunta- Creo que hay muchas clases de sentimientos de las que muy frecuentemente no nos damos cuenta de lo que significan para nosotros. No puedo decirte si estas enamorada de los dos o solo de uno pues eso es solo decisión tuya, pero…hazte una pregunta…si uno de los dos desapareciera de tu vida… ¿quién querrías que permaneciera siempre contigo?¿Cuál de ellos es la persona cuya existencia no serías capaz de vivir sin ella? ¿Es solo uno? ¿O son ambos?

La forma de pensar en Tikki era idónea siempre en esos momentos pero ahora solo lograba confundirme más ante aquella tormenta de emociones… ¿Chat o Adrien? ¿Por qué tenía que elegir? ¿De verdad tenía que dejar de lado a uno de esos dos increíbles chicos que siempre habían estado a mi lado desde que los conocí y me habían defendido?

-Ha sido un día muy largo Tikki. Creo que ya pensaré en ello en otra ocasión, a fin de cuentas, no tengo prisa. No es como si me fuera a declarar a alguno de ellos nada más confirmar mis sentimientos, ¿no?- Dije un poco animada para acercar a mi kwami, que sonreía y se acercaba a mi mejilla, cariñosa, para abrazarme.

-Tienes razón. Aunque prisa sí que tienes puesto que Alya te va a hacer un interrogatorio de nuevo mañana.-Dijo traviesa, provocando por su comentario que me cayera al suelo mientras intentaba ponerme el pantalón del pijama.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Me olvidé por completo de Alya!- Dije desesperada puesto que sabía, siendo realista, que no podría escapar de la escuela sin una justificación razonable para Alya- ¿Qué hago Tikki?

-Solo sé tú misma como hasta ahora y cuenta le la verdad.

-¡¿Toda?!

-Me refiero a tus sentimientos por "ese otro chico". No hace falta que le digas que es Chat Noir o que tú eres Ladybug. Piensa. Si le dijeras que estas empezando a sentir algo por Chat pueden pasar dos cosas: primeramente, que no te crea y piense que la estas engañando o segundo, que le emocione tanto la idea que no parará de hacerte preguntas sobre cómo lo conociste y que le des información para descubrir su identidad y la de Ladybug.

-Buen punto- Contesté. Una vez con el pijama puesto que me había ido colocando mientras hablábamos me tendí en la cama, contemplando el cielo despejado y estrellado aquella noche a través de la bóveda.- Creo que seguiré tu consejo. Solo espero que Alya no descubra que les estoy ocultando detalles.

-Sabes que no lo hará- Dijo colocándose en la almohada en la que siempre dormía- Hará lo que sea por ayudarte. Aunque conociendo lo curiosa que es no me extrañaría… - Dijo en tono de lamento.

\- Hablando de curiosidad…Tikki- Dije enfocando mi mirada en la suya-¿qué crees que esté tramando Lila?

-Al igual que Adrien no me fio de ella y mucho menos sabiendo que aunque purificaste su akuma no pudiste hacer nada por evitar el resentimiento que le tiene a Ladybug. No es bueno que retenga tanto odio en su corazón.- Dije pausándose un segundo para pensarse si decirme algo o no- No quiero preocuparte más de lo que estas, pero si su odio no desaparece o aumenta podría provocar que otro akuma la volviera a controlar…y creo que esta vez traería más problemas…-Dijo preocupada.

-Pensaba que solo podías volver a ser controlado por un akuma si éste no había sido purificado, tal y como nos pasó la otra vez contra Stone Heart.

-Sí…pero que purifiques el akuma solo conlleva a que le arrebates al poseído sus habilidades o sus sentimientos negativos por cierto tiempo. Tu verdadero poder, Marinette, es cuando confortas y motivas a la gente desde el corazón. Tus palabras son las que verdaderamente "purifican" al portador de un akuma y creo que Lila es demasiado resentida o estaba demasiado celosa como para ni siquiera querer escuchar tus palabras o las de nadie más.

-Puedes estar tranquila. No me quedaré con la baja guardia. Hay algo que oculta y pienso averiguarlo. Nadie se ríe o me miente a mis espaldas y se sale de rositas- Dije con una sonrisa confiada- Aunque me resultó curioso el que Adrien hubiese notado antes que nadie que Lila estaba mintiendo y ocultando algo. Me molesté conmigo misma por no darme cuenta antes de su engaño.

-Alya tenía razón. Tú hiciste lo correcto. No tienes que culparte por nada. Ahora solo debes de preocuparte por no dejarte confiar en ella y ser precavida. Tengo la sensación de que algo se acerca…

-¿A qué te refieres? – Dije antes de meterme en el sobre de la cama.

-Cuando fuimos a ver al maestro Fu sabía que te explicaría detalles sobre ser Ladybug…peor nunca imaginé que te contaría todo lo que pudiese acerca de los miraculous; el hecho de que Adrien tuviera el libro de los miraculous también me preocupa pues podría ser que esté directa o indirectamente relacionado con alguien que los tuviera o con el mismo Hawkmoth; los problemas y dificultades que habéis tenido con los nuevos akumas…todo me lleva a concluir que Hawkmoth se está acercando; se está cansando de esperar y conseguir los miraculous por las buenas y en cualquier momento llegará y os amenazará o atacará directamente a ti o a Chat…

Las palabras de Tikki me inquietaron. Me preocupaba que Adrien se viera implicado en el problema por los miraculous; me preocupaba que alguien cercano como mis padres o mis amigos se viera afectado por un ataque directo de Hawkmoth hacia mí… y también me preocupaba Chat…

" _¿Se habrá percatado de algo raro o del peligro que corremos?"_ pensé para misma. Ahora era cuando me daba cuenta de que ya llevaba un par de día sin ver a Chat Noir y después de todo lo acontecido en mi vida, me preocupaba que le sucediera algo…Todavía tenía pendiente el contarle sobre el maestro Fu y sobre los miraculous. Cuanto antes me encontrase con Chat antes hablaría con él y antes se irían mis preocupaciones…pero a la vez más aumentaban mis nervios al preguntarme como actuaría esta vez frente al gatito, después de mi gran descubrimiento.

-Si eso ocurre estaremos preparados. No dejaremos que Hawkmoth se salga con la suya Tikki. No dejaré que te aparte de mí ni dañe a los míos. Te lo prometo.- Dije sonriéndole de vuelta para calmar sus preocupaciones. Aquella noche me había demostrado a mí misma que no siempre podía recibir apoyo de mis dos incondicionales amigas… sino que yo también podía ser su apoyo…tanto en las buenas como en las malas.

-Confío en ti, Ladybug- Dije para volar sobre mí y besarme en el entrecejo con su dulzura característica- Buenas noches Marinette.

-Buenas noches Tikki.

-Marinette…

-Dime.

-No te olvides de que a medianoche nos toca patrulla…-Dijo esta vez más suavemente antes de quedar dormida en su almohada.

-Tranquila, descansa- Le susurré antes de que se durmiera profundamente. Al tenderme en la cama pude apreciar de nuevo aquel cielo zafiro iluminado por miles de estrellas… "Hoy las vistas desde la Torre Eiffel serán preciosas". Pensé en voz alta en susurro antes de dormirme.

Por otro lado, cierto rubio esperaba impaciente la hora de la medianoche para encontrar a su alma gemela… "Solo un poco más" Susurró al viento mientras empezaba a saltar por los tejados.


	11. Sentimientos a la luz de la luna

_**Capítulo 11 – Sentimientos a la luz de la luna**_

Pude descansar tranquilamente por un par de horas hasta que sonó mi alarma y Tikki me fue despertando con ciertos tirones suaves del pelo. Tras vestirme (por si en un caso me llegaba a destransformar durante la noche) y lavarme la cara para poder espabilarme, miré a Tikki asintiendo y le susurré "Tikki, puntos fuera!". Con todo el cuidado posible para no despertar a mis padres ya dormidos, subí hasta mi cama y abrí la claraboya de mi cuarto. Una vez en el tejado y habiendo dejado encajada la ventana para cuando regresara, lancé mi yo-yo al edificio más cercano y lo tensé para empezar a saltar por los tejados de Paris con dirección a la torre Eiffel.

Para cuando estaba cerca de la gran estructura, las luces que lo iluminaban empezaban a apagarse aquella noche. Eso me dificultaría en un principio visualizar en que parte de la alta torre estaba el gatito, pero ya me las apañaría. Al aterrizar sobre una de las vigas até mi yo-yo a mi cintura de nuevo por el cordón y tras un leve vistazo a la tranquilidad que había en la ciudad de las luces aquella noche, empecé a caminar y a saltar de viga en viga en busca de cierto rubio vestido de cuero negro. En parte quería verle…y al mismo tiempo no quería…mis sentimientos estaban tan confusos como la primera vez que me empecé a plantear lo que sentía por él. _"Quizás el hecho de que haya descubierto que me gusta solo haya empeorado la situación…ahora no sé cómo actuar frente a él y también frente a Adrien"_ me decía mentalmente.

La soledad de la torre, sin turista alguno, y la suave brisa nocturna que agitaba mis colectas me relajaba y me recordaba a mi aislamiento en ese mismo lugar hace una semana…me recordó la charla que tuve con el maestro fu…y que ya iba siendo hora de la que hablase con Chat…

-Hoy tengo que contarle…

-¿Contar el qué y a quién My lady?

Su voz irónica y juguetona junto con la brisa provocó un leve cortocircuito en mi interior; un escalofrío y la vez un sentimiento de nerviosismo que afloró en mí como mostraban mis mejillas sonrosadas. En la segunda planta de la torre me había quedado apoyada en una de las barandas mientras contemplaba las vistas de los Campos Elíseos, pero su pregunta hizo que me fuera girando lentamente hasta tenerlo de frente, pues estaba justo detrás de mí, a escasos dos pasos de distancia. A diferencia de otras veces, no portaba la sonrisa cómica y burlona de siempre, más bien…parecía todo lo contrario…era una mezcla rara de sentimientos mezclados en su rostro. Tenía una sonrisa dulce…pero sus ojos transmitían preocupación y duda. Con mis manos detrás de mi espalda las apreté en los barrotes de la baranda para desahogar un poco mis nervios y mi preocupación. " _¿Qué harás ahora Ladybug? ¿Qué harás ahora…Marinette?"_ me decía intentando reaccionar.

-Ho- hola Chat- " _¿Por qué estoy tartamudeando?"_ me decía mentalmente mientras apretaba más mi agarre detrás de mí- No te esperaba tan temprano hoy. La verdad es que…

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Ladybug? ¿Te preocupa algo?- Su tono y rostro serios me dejaron pillada en mi sitio sin ser capaz de soltar cualquier tonta excusa para evitar el tema o salvaguardar mi orgullo antes de que empezara a notar como mis mejillas hacían juego con mi máscara. Sonaba extraño cuando me decía solo "Ladybug" y no "My Lady" o "Bugaboo"… Solté un suspiro con la mirada ahora fija en el suelo. Si tenía que ser capaz de contarle a Chat todo lo relacionado con los Miraculous, entonces la llevaba clara. No era tan siquiera capaz de mirarlo a los ojos…

-¿Cómo has sabido que estaba preocupada por algo? – Dije volteándome de nuevo de espaldas a él para también destensar mis manos mientras apoyaba mis codos en la baranda.

-Puede decirse que… ¿un sexto sentido?- Dijo con cierto tono cómico. Sonreí levemente. Sabía que lo había hecho aposta para aligerar el ambiente y no sabía cómo se lo agradecía.

-¿Tu sentido gatuno eh? – Le contesté irónica aún de espaldas.

-En efecto, My lady, ¡Cómo se nota que nos compenetramos mutuamente! ¿eh?

Ante esa misma frase meses atrás habría soltado un suspiro frustrada por la actitud del minino…pero hoy solo había conseguido aumentar mi nerviosismo y provocando que apretara una de mis manos más contra mi otra muñeca. Un breve silencio se hizo entre nosotros hasta que volví a hablar.

-Estamos más compenetrados de lo que te puedas imaginar… Chat Noir.

Otro breve silencio se dio entre nosotros mientras que el héroe gatuno tomaba la misma posición que yo a mi lado, apoyado en la baranda y contemplando las vistas de la ciudad de Paris iluminada.

-Con tantas patrullas y misiones por culpa de los akumas nunca hemos tenido tiempo de disfrutar de las ventajas que nos dan nuestros poderes en cierta parte… ¿no lo crees así Chat?- Dije haciendo una interrupción a ese silencio abrumador que se estaba empezando a crear- Nunca pensé en mi forma como civil que podría contemplar todas las noches unas vistas tan fantásticas de París como lo estoy haciendo ahora. El que esa tranquilidad de la que disfruto y disfrutan los de mi entorno sea por mi trabajo como heroína, compensa a veces todos los problemas que se me puedan presentar luego con mi forma heroica o civil…pero…hace poco me di cuenta que ya no solo debo de hacer esto por satisfacción propia o por proteger a los míos…ahora es cuando realmente debo…debemos de ser los héroes que protegen no solo París sino la propia existencia humana…y eso me intimida y me sobrecoge solo de pensarlo…El que la responsabilidad de todo recaiga sobre nosotros es bastante… abrumador…

Hice una pequeña pausa tomando un respiro y una exhalación antes de echar un vistazo a Chat Noir, cuya mirada esmeralda me contemplaba por primera vez en la noche atravesándome el alma, como si me leyera la mente y entendiera mi angustia, transmitiéndome su preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo, su desconcierto. Tomando una postura esta vez más recta frente a él me decidí a revelarle toda la verdad. Era necesario. Se lo debía. Y necesitaba una segunda opinión….la suya…el consejo de Chat y el cómo habríamos de actuar a partir de ahora.

-Tu sexto sentido no se ha equivocado esta vez Chat. Hay algo que me preocupa desde hace un tiempo y necesito contarte. Dime una cosa… ¿tu kwami te ha contado algo sobre los miraculous o el guardián de los miraculous?

-La verdad es que no.- Dijo aún un poco extrañado por mi repentina actitud seria y mi inusual pregunta.

\- Entonces nos espera una buena noche porque tengo que contarte muchas cosas gatito.

Y tal y como dije y pensé, la noche fue larga. La expresión seria no desapareció de nuestros rostros en todo el transcurso de la conversación. Mientras yo le contaba, él me preguntaba a lo que yo podía alcanzar a responderle. Le confesé que había logrado hallar el libro de los Miraculous que el guardián había estado buscando, pero sin darle más explicaciones puesto que no quería entrar en detalles con lo de Volphina aún reciente y contarle sobre Adrien. Hablamos sobre nuestros kwamis; sobre la existencia de otros Miraculous y la importancia de los nuestros; sobre el motivo por el que los querría obtener Hawkmoth…

-El Ying y el Yang simbolizan la balanza, el equilibrio…la creación y la destrucción…y quién contenga ese poder ejercerá una voluntad divina sobre todo y todos…

-Ahora entiendo la importancia que tienen nuestros kwamis y miraculous pero… ¿Por qué los desea tanto Hawkmoth? ¿Cuál es su verdadero objetivo o qué pretende conseguir con semejante poder?

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. Puede que sepamos su objetivo, los miraculous…Pero no sabemos el motivo y eso puede que en cierto momento pueda sernos un inconveniente o desventaja- Dije con tono preocupada- Muchas veces me he puesto a pensar, ¿y si su objetivo no es malvado? ¿Y si solo pretende obtener ese poder para hacer algo de bien y nosotros se lo estamos impidiendo?

\- Si fuera así no utilizaría a las personas como lo está haciendo, sin importarle sus sentimientos o cómo se sientan, e intentaría ponerse en contacto con nosotros.- Aseveró el gato- No te juzgues por algo que solo está provocando él, my lady. Nuestro objetivo siempre ha sido mantener París a salvo y nosotros estamos cumpliendo con ello. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable.

\- No solo es culpable Chat…Mas que culpable lo que siento es inseguridad. Ahora que sabemos la responsabilidad que recae sobre nosotros temo fallar no solo a París, sino a las personas que quiero y debo proteger…

-Ladybug…

Esquivé su mirada preocupada y afligida por un momento para enfocar mi vista en el paisaje a nuestro alrededor. La brisa suave me acogió por un instante, provocando que cerrara los ojos y mirara hacia abajo, rememorando las pesadillas que había tenido con Adrien cayendo desde lo alto de la torre.

-Temo que por mi incapacidad, mi inseguridad o mis miedos se vuelva a repetir lo que sucedió con Adrien Agreste con cualquiera de los que amo- Dije en un susurro sin poder soportar las lágrimas que había retenido por tanto tiempo durante estos días…Sin percatarme de que las lágrimas escapaban sigilosamente de mis ojos una caricia las frenó en una de mis mejillas. Mi nervios volvieron repentinamente tras elevar mi rostro y enfocar mi mirada celeste en sus esmeraldas. ¿Por qué esa mirada tan profunda y de pupilas rasgadas me atrapaba tanto?

-Mientras sigas manteniendo esa sonrisa y ánimo que siempre llevas contigo a todas partes, todas las personas que estamos contigo te seguiremos hasta el fin de mundo solo por disfrutar de la luz que irradias por ti misma. Desde el primer día que te conocí supe que no eras una chica corriente. Ante las adversidades te creces y sabes afrontar cualquier situación aunque por dentro temas equivocarte…porque esa eres tú realmente…No eres solo la chica insegura bajo el antifaz como me hablaste en una ocasión…eres ella y Ladybug…Ambas sóis solo una, y esa persona, extraordinaria, sé que puede afrontar lo que sea, seguir adelante y sonreír ante todo y para todos…Todo estará bien. Somos un equipo y nadie puede con nosotros, My lady _,_ _ **¿O acaso yo te mentiría Bugaboo**_?- El gatito con sus palabras había logrado calmar no solo mi angustia sino que me había llegado hasta el rincón más profundo del alma. No supe en que momento dejé de llorar conmovida.

Sabía que sus palabras y ánimos siempre lograban sacar lo mejor de mí, pero hasta hoy, no me había dado cuenta de lo verdaderamente que me hacía falta escuchar esas palabras de Chat. Su sonrisa alegre era mi consuelo ante el mar de lágrimas de alegría que empezaban ahora a salir de mi rostro después de tanta angustia, mientras sus manos apretaban mis hombros transmitiéndome su fuerza. Con las manos en el rostro y conteniendo todo lo que se desbordaba de mí aquella noche, me dejé caer sobre su pecho, refugiando mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y hombri soltando lo que tanto había guardado y retenido. Solo con él podía ser yo misma. Solo él había podido ver más allá de la máscara que ocultaba mi rostro. Solo él había podido encontrar y animar a la asustadiza Marinette que se ocultaba bajo la identidad heroica de Ladybug.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al sentir como la calidez de un fuerte abrazo me rodeaba ante la brisa fresca de aquella noche fría, que no se sentía como tal entre sus brazos. En aquella noche, con sus cabellos como hebras doradas acariciando mi cuello y mis manos sobre su pecho sintiendo su calmado subir y bajar, supe que el chico tras la máscara del gato negro no solo me gustaba…sino que se había robado parte de mi corazón sin resistencia alguna, pues aunque yo quisiera negármelo desde siempre, tal y como nuestros miraculous, el Ying y el Yang son la unidad de un todo. Chat y yo conformábamos un todo.

Antes de marcharme aquella noche y despedirme de Chat para patrullar, con una sonrisa recordé las últimas palabras que me reveló el maestro Fu aquella tarde del ataque de Volphina y que nunca les tomé importancia hasta aquel día. No se lo conté a Chat, pues para mí era como un caramelo dulce que un niño no quiere compartir, receloso. Quería guardar ese secreto para mí…

 _-"Haz fuerte tu lazo con Chat Noir, Ladybug…Pues el Ying y Yang están destinados a estar hechos el uno para el otro"._


	12. De la rutina a la acción

_**Capítulo 12- De la rutina a la acción**_

Al día siguiente no fui plenamente consciente de mis facultades hasta que llegué a la escuela. Ensimismada a pesar de las quejas de Tikki porque tuviese cuidado al cruzar la calle y con una sonrisa boba en la cara al final llegué a la escuela y temprano a diferencia de muchas otras veces en las que era mi costumbre la de llegar tarde. La sonrisa y los ánimos de aquel gatito conseguían cada día ocupar más importancia en mi mente de la que yo le hubiera querido dar hace tan solo unas semanas atrás. Pero como dije, mi ánimo desapareció para volverme a la realidad nada más estar enfrente de la fachada del Instituto François Dupont.

Al ver como Lila subía tranquilamente las escaleras del centro cuando yo estaba llegando a la puerta es cuando recordé cuales eran mis verdaderas intenciones la noche anterior y que no llevé a cabo: contarle a Chat sobre mi preocupación por el asunto de Volphina.

Tan preocupada y ensimismada en mis pensamientos estuve que al final acabé hablando de otras cosas o asuntos con el gatito. No sabía cómo me las apañaba, pero siempre acababa siendo él el que siempre velaba por mí ante todo, tanto en las peleas como cuando me sentía mal o veía que tenía algún problema o alguna preocupación como en las noches anteriores…y yo aún no había podido hacer nada por él. Mi propósito nunca fue contarle sobre el origen de los miraculous aquella noche y sobre el maestro Fu, a quién me dijo que él también iría a visitar para saber más sobre el tema.

Por una parte me sentía aliviada por el hecho de no tener que ocultarle más secretos a mi compañero a excepción de nuestras identidades, que era algo obligatoriamente impuesto a pesar de que últimamente solo deseaba saber quién era el chico por el que estaba empezando a sentir tantas cosas nuevas y con el que compartía tantas cosas también. Pero por otra parte también me preocupaba el hecho de saber si había hecho lo correcto al contárselo y compartir la carga y la preocupación sobre el asunto con él, pues no quería causarle ninguna molestia o preocupación como las que yo estaba sufriendo o pasando.

De repente sin darme cuenta la campana del centro sonó avisando de que pronto iniciarían las clases y despertándome de mis pensamientos. Despejando la cabeza y centrándome momentáneamente en seguir mi vida normal me decidí por dentro a que aquella noche en la patrulla debía de contarle a Chat sobre Volphina y ser yo la que le preguntase al minino si sentía preocupado por algo por algo y en tal caso ayudarle, pues no se le había escapado el hecho de que en ciertos momentos de la noche el día anterior parecía alicaído o preocupado también por un asunto que no sabría ya decir si era relacionado con nuestra vida secreta o con nuestra vida civil.

Subiendo las escaleras animada hasta el aula y agarrando fuertemente las asas de mi mochila, aligeré el paso hasta llegar a mi destino y soltar mis cosas en el pupitre sin apenas percatarme de lo que ya habían ingresado en la clase…

-Maaaaariiiii….- dijo alguien detrás de mí poniendo un tono que provocó que se me pusieran todos los pelos de gallina.

Sí. Definitiva e irrevocablemente tendría que haber mirado quién había llegado a clase y salir corriendo de allí nada más recordar que y con quién dejé algo pendiente ayer…para mi desgracia…

-Ah…Ho-hola…Buenos días Alya, ¿que-qué tal el día hoy eh? Jajaja- Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa tras girarme y ver la sonrisa juguetona y curiosa de la que era "mi mejor amiga".

-A mí muy bien querida, ¿pero y a ti?

-Jaja mu-muy bien. De-de hecho hoy he tenido un sueño reparador esta mañana y he dormido mejor que nunca- Dije simulando una sonrisa falsa al igual que un bostezo falso mientras me estirazaba mi silla al sentarme.

\- Claaaro. Ya me imagino. Seguro que ha sido un sueño muuuuuy lindo y mucho más aún si es el chico que ahora roba tus sueños, ¿no?

En ese momento si hubiera tenido algún líquido en la boca estaba segura de que lo hubiera escupido de seguro. Mis nervios crecieron ante la mirada irónica de la pelicastaña y el repentino recuerdo de unas pupilas rasgadas y una mirada verde esmeralda. Antes de que se dignara a pronunciar otra palabra más y el rojo ocupara mi rostro, antes de que nos escuchara media clase, la agarré fuertemente de la muñeca saliendo de nuestra fila de asientos y bajando las escaleras mientras nos cruzábamos con Nino, quién recién había llegado, en el recorrido y sin miramientos salí de clase presurosa arrastrándola en el camino.

Antes de querer seguir mi vida normal y continuar ayudando con los preparativos para el festival debía resolver este "pequeño asunto" con ella, porque conociéndola, no me iba a dejar en paz hasta saber al menos si no TODO, al menos lo suficiente. Mientras todos iban preparando las cosas en el aula para seguir trabajando con la decoración yo tendría tiempo para hablar con ella así que podíamos salir despreocupadamente a otra punta del pasillo de la escuela sin que nos escuchasen.

De lo que no llegué a percatarme es que además de Nino, quién nos vio salir presurosas un tanto extrañado, cierto chico también había sido testigo de nuestra escapada antes de ingresar al aula. Tras ciertos segundos observando nuestro paso alejándonos por el pasillo, este ingreso con una sonrisa felina al recordar el sonrojo que portaba la chica de coletas mientras arrastraba a su mejor amiga hasta dios sabe qué lugar de la escuela para hacer o hablar qué cosa.

…

Tras dejar el pasillo atrás y bajar las escaleras hasta el patio, por fin solté la muñeca de Alya quién a pesar de mi fuerte agarre no se quejó en ningún momento hasta que dejé de agarrarla. Tras un suspiro y al sentarme en uno de los bancos pegados al muro de la escuela cerca de los laboratorios, agaché mi cabeza con las manos en ella y los codos apoyándose entre mis rodillas. Preparándome para el que sería el peor interrogatorio de la historia que hubiera hecho Alya "sino fuese porque aún no sabía que era Ladybug, gracias a Dios". Aunque en este momento no sabía si Dios le iba a ser de mucha a ayuda en ese momento, creyera o no creyera en su existencia.

-Muy bien. Tú ganas- Dije resignada- ¿Qué quieres saber? Solo te pido que no hagas más vergonzoso de lo que ya es…

-A mí no me resulta nada vergonzoso. Más bien me intriga el hecho de que ya no estés interesada en Adrien con todo lo que te gustaba y…

-Yo nunca he dicho que Adrien haya dejado de gustarme.

-¿Entonces? ¿Eso quiere decir que estas confundida?

-N-no…yo…bueno… no lo sé…yo…agh! ¡Sí! ¡Sí, estoy confusa! Lo admito. Hace relativamente poco me he dado cuenta de que tengo ciertos sentimientos o siento algo especial cuando estoy con otra persona... Últimamente he pasado mucho tiempo con él y me ha ayudado mucho en más de una situación…Cuando estoy con él puedo sentirme yo misma…me siento protegida y a la vez me transmite mucha confianza…Admito que al principio solo lo veía como una molestia o más bien como un compañero algo patoso y a veces engreído, pero a quién en el fondo admiraba y respetaba…pero con el paso del tiempo…me he ido dando cuenta…de…

-¿De…

\- Me-me he ido dando cuenta…de- de que es mucho más importante en mi vida de lo que yo misma me lo hubiera planteado hace tiempo. Eso no quita que no sienta todavía nada por Adrien, puesto que si se diera el caso de que cualquiera de los dos tuviera algún problema o estuviera en algún peligro, tal el caso por ejemplo el de un akuma, sé que no sabría a cuál de los dos elegir puesto que ambos son importantes en mi vida…pero aun así…esto se siente…como…como algo imposible…

-Puff. En menudo dilema te has metido chica…

-Alya… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dije un poco alicaída después de poder expresar con palabras en voz alta toda esta lluvia de sentimientos que me abruman cada vez más y más.

-Dime Marinette…- Dijo esta vez con una sonrisa dulce mientras se apoyaba de cuclillas frente a mí en el banco y posaba una mano sobre una de mis rodillas.

-Tú… ¿tú crees que ser puede estar enamorada de dos personas a la vez?

Se hizo un breve silencio entre nosotras…Alcé la mirada para poder escuchar cualquier cosa o consejo que pudiera darme mi mejor amiga, pero su mirada se había tornado tan confusa y preocupada como la mía y en cierto momento, por primera vez desde que conocía a mi mejor amiga, me evitó la mirada girando su rostro hacia otro lado sin poder darme una respuesta clara ante mis dudas internas…

Me sentía confundida y la incapacidad de mi amiga de poder ayudarme me hizo darme cuenta de que la decisión era solo responsabilidad mía _… "No…no se puede amar a dos personas a la vez…"_ me dije resignada mentalmente a mí misma. Pero…eso quiere decir que debía elegir…y si debía elegir a uno de los dos sobre el otro… _"¿A quién debo escoger?"._

 _-_ Quizás…

Las repentinas palabras de mi amiga irrumpieron mis pensamientos al ver cómo había vuelto a reincorporar la mirada y me miraba dulcemente e incluso de manera maternal…

-Quizás si se puede querer a dos personas a la vez…- Dijo con una leve sonrisa haciendo una pausa- Después de todo…en todas las historias siempre se habla que hay muchas clases de amor y por tanto muchas maneras de querer o de amar a una persona…Hay muchos tipos o clases de sentimientos de los que a veces no nos damos nunca cuenta o si nos damos cuenta ya es muy tarde en ciertos casos…quizás no tienes por qué elegir a ninguno si ambos son importantes en tu vida. Es como el amor o el cariño que sientes por tus padres. Siempre los amarás y los querrás y sabes que darías todo por ellos y no es precisamente una clase de amor romántico…

Tras estas palabras se reincorporó del suelo y limpió una pequeña lágrima de la que no me había percatado que se había escapado de mi ojo. Tras esto me extendió la mano para animarme a levantarme del banco y volver con los demás.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte ahora en decidir a quién quieres o no. Tómate tu tiempo para identificar tus sentimientos y ya verás cómo la decisión la tomas fácilmente. A fin de cuentas, si el corazón es el que escoge, sea quien sea, puedes estar segura que será la mejor opción.

La confianza y las palabras de Alya hicieron que volviera en mí la mirada decidida que portaba normalmente al ser Ladybug. Tenía razón. A ambos sabía que los quería. Solo necesitaba tiempo para aclarar a cual de los dos pertenecían mis verdaderos sentimientos…y eso solo me lo diría el tiempo y la convivencia con ambos. Por ambos daría la vida al igual que por toda la gente que quería y había en mi vida y eso no quitaba que tuviera que renunciar a ninguno. Tomé la mano de Alya y me reincorporé para devolverle la sonrisa y abrazarla en agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias amiga

-De nada hermana, ¿para qué estamos si no es para ayudarnos en las buenas y en las malas? Dijo separándose levemente de mí y dándome un suave y lento puñetazo en el hombro amistosamente mientras nos reíamos levemente ante la vuelta de nuestras actitudes de siempre.

-Solo no te estreses demasiado con ese tema, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí mamá- Dije mientras nos girábamos para volver hacia las escaleras del patio.

-A no ser que al final alguno de los dos te rechace claro-Dijo burlona para aligerar el paso.

-¡Alya!

-O peor sería que ambos lo hicieran, ¿no crees?- Dijo partiéndose de la risa mientras se apresuraba por las escaleras huyendo de mí.

-¡Alya no ayudas! Te voy a matar. ¡No huyas cobarde!- Gritaba entre risas y apenada mientras la perseguía hasta que volvimos a clase.

El resto de la mañana la pasamos tranquilamente. Nada más entrar en el aula me quedé hablando con Mylène sobre el tema de las telas que habíamos logrado apañar y con las que se pondrían a partir de ese mismo día. Alix insistía en que quería llevar algo de cuero junto con su inseparable guitarra eléctrica y no hubo manera de convencerla de otra, aunque la verdad es que le quedaba muy bien y resultaba cómoda cuando me dejó probar me la, ya que se la llevó ese día a la escuela para enseñárnosla. Kim no hacía nada más que picarla y ella con un solo de guitarra no solo lo calló sino que nos calló a todos en el aula, incluyendo a la mismísima Chloe que no había soltado en ningún momento su celular y estaba en el fondo de la clase con Sabrina, seguramente también con el Whatsapp. Todos al final acabábamos ayudando en lo que podíamos. Unos se ponían a ayudar a Nathaniel con el decorado, el cual estaba quedando maravilloso y otros se ponían a ayudar con los atuendos, la música o a hacernos eco entre las otras clases para el día de la función que sería ya en cuatro escasos días. Aquel día me quedé practicando con Alix, puesto que era muy probable que os otros días se le dificultara la cosa con sus actividades extraescolares y aún no me sentía en confianza como para volver a practicar durante toda la mañana con Lila después de lo del día anterior.

De alguna manera iba a tener que conseguir entablar una conversación con ella para poder saber más sobre el tema de lo que habló con Adrien o qué es lo que estaba tramando. Solo tenía la esperanza de que no fuera nada que tuviera que ver con Volphina, los akumas o Hawkmoth. Tenía que estar segura de mis suposiciones antes de poder contarle cualquier extrañeza a Chat Noir durante nuestras patrullas.

Durante la hora del almuerzo nos reunimos todos en el aula junto con nuestra maestra y nos pusimos todos al día de lo que llevábamos o nos faltaba aún por preparar. Todos tenían muchas ganas de que llegara el gran día pues estábamos poniéndole muchas ganas y pasando muy buenos ratos en grupo esta semana, cosa que no habíamos hecho toda vía desde que comenzó el curso.

La profesora nos anunció una sorpresa que nos llenó más de emoción a todos puesto que el grupo más trabajador durante la semana y al más exitoso el día del festival tendrían la suerte de ir a un viaje que llevaría a cabo y organizaría el centro antes de las vacaciones. Aunque fuese bueno o malo, sabía que de alguna manera iríamos a ese viaje…ventajas digamos de tener a la "hijita del alcalde" en nuestra clase y a la que se le consentía cualquier capricho y aún más si implicaba que pudiera pasar más tiempo con Adrien. No pude evitar reírme con Alya en bajito al ver la cara de pena del modelo rubio ante los coqueteos de Chloe asegurando que irían sí o sí a ese viaje juntos. Por un breve lapso de tiempo tras reírme pude percatarme de que me miró y a diferencia de otras veces en las que me hubiera sonrojado de tan solo mirarlo, esta vez le sonreí con pena ante su penosa situación y él me sonrió devuelta, cosa que aunque yo no me hubiera percatado de ello, luego más tarde también provocó no solo un sonrojo en mí, sino un sonrojo en él, del que solo cierta pareja de morenos se percataron.

Durante todo el día Alya no paró de insistirme en que le revelara el nombre del famoso chico que se había vuelto "el rival" de Adrien por mi amor, pero por más que insistió nunca le revelé su nombre. Tikki había tenido razón la noche anterior al aconsejarme que podría contarle a Alya sobre el asunto sin contarle claramente que él era Chat Noir y yo por tanto Ladybug. Ese secreto iría a la tumba conmigo.

Al final del día aprendí mucho más de música de lo que yo me hubiera imaginado junto con Alix y me sentí más confiada y suelta incluso a cantar ciertas estrofas cuando nos pusimos a practicar en otra clase a parte durante las últimas horas para no molestar a los demás que estaban con otras cosas. Tras despedirme de esta y desearle suerte para su competición, me retiré hasta la salida del centro donde Alya me esperaría. Justo antes de salir por la puerta me percaté de cierta cabellera rubia que estaba situada en mitad de la acera, seguramente esperando a que llegara su limusina. De repente el timbre de la escuela sonó y fue entonces cuando él se giró hacia la entrada y se percató de mi mirada sobre él. Ante su mirada dulce no podía evitar que un escalofrío me recorriera el cuerpo entero y mi mente se quedara en blanco, pero sin un aliciente aparente noté que su mirada cambió. Parecía más seria y decidida…una mirada de la que muy pocas veces había sido testigo yo o cualquiera de los que le conocíamos en la clase…su mirada me recordó fugazmente a la que había adoptado ayer antes de que nos despidiéramos ayer, cuando quiso decirme algo y Alya nos interrumpió…aunque…ahora que me lo planteaba… _"¿Qué es lo que querías decirme que era tan importante?"_ Dije mentalmente para mí misma un poco preocupada.

Algunos ruidos de los demás estudiantes saliendo también de las clases me hicieron apartar por un breve lapso la mirada del chico y empezar a bajar las escaleras para esperar a Alya a que llegara al pie de éstas. Al reincorporar la mirada me fijé que la limusina del chico acababa de llegar pero él seguía mirándome en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes, cosa que me puso más nerviosa. Cuando pensé que iba a llamarme al ver como empezaba a mover sus labios mientras me miraba, una explosión y una nube de humo se levantó en lugar. Me tapé el rostro y me recogí por detrás del muro de piedra al lado de las escaleras. La explosión había sido en mitad de la carretera, aunque no había alcanzado la limusina del chico al lado de la acera. Todos los chicos que antes salían del centro lentamente y animados ahora salían corriendo y entre gritos de susto. Yo, preocupada, al ver como se levantaba levemente la nube de humo, me asomé para buscar a Adrien con la mirada desesperada. La explosión había estado cerca. El lugar parecía desolado aunque no veía nada aún claramente con la niebla que se había levantado.

Antes de transformarme sentía que debía asegurarme que el lugar era seguro y que el chico se encontrase bien.

-¡Marinette¡- Su grito entre la neblina me alertó he hizo que saliera de mi escondite para acercarme hacia el lugar donde creía haber escuchado su voz y donde creía que antes estaba.

-¡Adrien!- Grité para orientarme de nuevo entre la niebla. Por un momento pensé que se volvía cada vez más espesa.

\- Marinette, ¡¿dónde estás?¡

-Adr..

-¡CUIDADO!

Antes de que pudiera haberme percatado de algo inusual, sentí como me jalaban y caía contra el suelo mientras se producía al mismo tiempo una nueva explosión demasiado cerca esta vez. Aun quejándome un poco por el duro golpe contra el suelo abrí poco a poco mis ojos y me percaté de que había sido Adrien quién me había empujado y protegido con su cuerpo, quién aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados…

-Adr..

Mi voz fue cortada al ver como se reincorporaba rápidamente levantándome a mí también y arrastrándome con él mientras corríamos para alejarnos de la niebla a lo que pareciese un lugar seguro. No éramos capaces de ver la limusina, el instituto o tan siquiera el suelo dónde pisábamos, pero a pesar de todo parecía que Adrien sabía hacia dónde se dirigía puesto que en un momento estábamos fuera del banco de niebla dentro de la escuela de nuevo. Nos escondimos tras el muro interior del patio, al lado de la entrada. Los dos intentábamos recobrar la respiración tras la rápida carrera para ponernos a cubierto. Adrien se asomó ligeramente por la puerta para ver si veía nueva actividad o algo sospechoso.

Aún sentía como me temblaban las piernas tras la explosión y como el miedo de golpe y porrazo se propagaba por mi cuerpo como nunca antes. Por un instante…si no hubiera sido por Adrien yo…yo…

-Marinette…¡Marinette! Reacciona, vamos.

Reaccioné ante el fuerte agarre de Adrien sobre mis hombros sacudiéndome y su mirada seria y preocupada. Por un instante parecía incluso que destilaba cierta…¿ira?

-Cálmate y no llores más- Dijo esta vez colocando sus manos en mis mejillas y apartándome las lágrimas que habían escapado de mi rostro ante el repentino miedo y susto de antes.-Todo saldrá bien, ¿vale? No pasa nada. No estas herida, ¿no?- Dijo apartándose levemente para inspeccionar mi cuerpo en busca de algo que indicase lo contrario.

El ver su preocupación por mí el lugar de por sí mismo que era el que portaba algunos raspones en el rostro y parte de su camisa blanca con agujeros causados por chispas que le hubieran llegado de la explosión para cubrirme me hizo volver a la realidad… ¿Dónde estaba Ladybug cuando se la necesitaba? Tenía que poner a Adrien a cubierto y a salvo para ir a esconderme y transformarme antes de que se diera otra explosión y alguien esta vez si resultase herido de verdad.

-Sí, estoy bien. No me ha pasado nada. Tú fuiste el que me cubrió a tiempo, pero Adrien tú…- Dije acercando mi mano esta vez a su rostro para percatarme de la cicatriz que tenía sobre la ceja, quizás por el golpe al caer y cubrirme.

En su rostro de repente desapareció esa seriedad poco normal en él y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por breves segundos. Ambos nos percatamos de la realidad de la situación…con ambos con las manos en el rostro del otro aún. Rápidamente apartamos las manos del otro y desvié mi mirada un poco avergonzada por mi repentina valentía y confianza con el modelo rubio.

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien.- Dijo haciendo una pausa y captando de nuevo mi atención hacia él- Debemos asegurarnos de que no hay nadie más en la escuela y salir de aquí. O al menos buscar un lugar seguro hasta que lleguen Ladybug y Chat Noir.- Dijo mirando de un lugar a otro en busca de alguien más que hubiera quedado retenido en la escuela por la niebla…y de hecho…no éramos los únicos a cubierto.

No reconocí a nadie de los nuestros, pero había algunos alumnos recubiertos tras bancos, otros apoyados sobre los muros inseguros a salir, otros asomados por las ventanas de las clases asustados y otros abrazándose los unos a los otros para calmar el susto o el miedo.

Eso provocó que cierta ira se despertara en mí. Nadie asusta a los míos y fuese un akuma o no, Ladybug se iba a encargar personalmente de hacer pagar por ello a quién estuviese provocando todo este nuevo caos.


	13. Tortura y bombardeo

**Capítulo 13 – Tortura y bombardeo**

Corrí por los pasillos de la escuela buscando un sitio seguro y vacío donde poder esconderme y transformarme. Cuando gire en una de las esquinas de los pasillos sentí otro temblor que me hizo frenar en seco. Si no me hubiera apoyado en la pared me hubiera caído por la intensidad del estruendo en el exterior.

-¡Marinette! ¿Estás bien?- Dijo Tikki saliendo presurosa de mi bolsa y colocándose frente a mi rostro con una expresión preocupada. Antes de pensármelo dos veces la agarré entre mis manos y me metí en la primera clase que encontré frente a mí. Estaba de nuevo en el aula de música, tal y como había estado parte de la mañana y ayer. No había nadie y en el pasillo tampoco vi a ningún estudiante o profesor cerca. Liberé a Tikki más tranquila y exalando un suspiro de alivio.- ¿Marinette?

-Tranquila Tikki. Estoy bien. Adrien me cubrió de la explosión a tiempo- Dije alzando la mirada hacia ella.

-Todo ha sido tan confuso que yo tampoco supe cómo reaccionar o si debía salir del bolso para ayudarte. Cuando ambos caísteis al suelo, yo me golpee un poco contra el pavimento y me desorienté bastante.

-¿Estás bien?- Dije yo esta vez para tomar un tono de preocupación para con mi pequeña amiga y sostenerla en las palmas de mis manos mientras se posaba en ellas.

-Sí…un poco mareada, pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar con una galleta- Dijo sonriente para animarme. Le di una de las galletas para emergencias que tenía en el bolso.

-Me alegra que tú también estés bien Tikki- Dije mientras la veía flotando hasta un pupitre y sentarse en éste para poder comerse la galleta- Hemos de darnos prisa si no queremos que alguien salga de verdad mal herida- Tras decir esto caminé hacia la ventana abierta en el aula. Las cortinas se movían levemente y las sillas y mesas alrededor estaban cubierta por una fina capa de polvo. Sin querer arriesgarme demasiado me acerqué al filo para echar un ojo por fuera del edificio. La niebla todavía era densa por fuera pero podía apreciar algunos escombros de la fachada principal de la escuela en el arcén. No era capaz de ver más allá de las escaleras principales; ni la carretera, ni la limusina Agreste, ni el río Sena, ni Notre Dame de fondo... Era como si todos allí estuviéramos encerrados en una inusual celda gris que tenía como sistema de alarma continuas explosiones intermitentes a su alrededor. Algunos destellos de éstas lograban traspasar la niebla.

-Esto no es una simple casualidad o que alguien normal lo haya provocado Tikki. Debe de tratarse de un akuma y hay que deternerlo.

Tikki ya había acabado de recuperar fuerzas y estaba a mi lado, asintiendo segura ante mis palabras. No necesitábamos más que decirnos.

-Tikki, ¡Puntos fuera!

La sensación burbujeante de la transformación recurrió todo mi cuerpo. Era como una leve descarga eléctrica que me insuflaba energía y valor. Ladybug por fin estaba presente en el Instituto Françcois Dupont, y había llegado con ganas de acción.

Sin pensármelo dos veces aceleré mis pasos hasta la ventana abierta y con un impulso salté sobre uno de los pupitres, me agarré al filo superior de la ventana e hice una voltereta para situarme en el tejado del edificio para tener un mejor panorama, si es que era posible, a través de la nube de polvo.

-"¿Dónde estará ese akuma?"- Pensé en mis adentros caminando con cierta precaución sobre el tejado. No solo la niebla estaba presente en la entrada, sino que como deduje, rodeaba todo el edificio y hasta el cielo sobre el patio interior del centro.

Sin rastro aparente de la nueva villana de turno me acerqué al filo del techo del patio interior para que los alumnos que aún permanecieran allí me vieran fácilmente y escucharme.

-Chicos, no os preocupéis. Todo está bajo control. Regresad todos a vuestras aulas hasta que se disipe la niebla e id con precaución por los temblores. Todo pronto habrá acabado.

-Yo no diría eso si fuera tú, querida…- Sentí un escalofrío a mis espaldas y antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta…

-¡LADYBUG!

Para mi sorpresa, Adrien, desde el patio y prácticamente en el mismo lugar donde le dejé, gritó con cierto tono de pánico. Fue tanta la impresión que me escurrí un poco por el tejado ante la distracción…pero segundos después asimilé que ese grito de Adrien me había salvado la vida. En el sitio donde yo me encontraba de pie instantes antes ahora había una espada fina con un cierto fulgor oscuro clavada en las tejas y a su lado, una figura oculta tras una capa marrón ciertamente desgastada.

Escuché algunos gritos de preocupación por parte de todos en el patio y al mismo tiempo me alivió en cierta medida escuchar como aligeraban muchos el paso y cerraban las puertas de las clases: permaneciendo a salvo de cualquier riesgo. Esperaba que Adrien también hubiera sido uno de todos ellos.

Mientras todo eso ocurría yo me reincorporaba de nuevo en el tejado y mi nuevo adversario sacaba la espada clavada entre las tejas. No podía ver su rostro pues la capa tenía una capucha que permitía mantenerlo oculto. La niebla era también un factor muy favorecedor para éste, pues le permitía ocultarse fácilmente tras pegar un salto hacia arriba, ocultándose ésta y moviéndose a mi alrededor sin yo poder captar sus movimientos con exactitud excepto cuando hacía romper alguna nueva teja tras un nuevo impulso.

Lo único que había podido ver clara de esa figura era la mano que sujetaba la espada…y estaba enguatada de negro, por lo que tampoco servía de mucho si quería identificar al sujeto y encontrar el objeto que portaba el akuma… "¿Dónde está ese maldito gato cuando se le necesita?"- reclamé mentalmente mientras intentaba moverme de un sitio a otro y no permanecer en un sitio fijo pues ahora mi adversario o adversaria había empezado a lanzar tajadas al aire para cortarme en rodajas.

Eso no era normal. Ningún akuma había llegado a un nivel tan alto de fuerza o velocidad ni tampoco había intentado atacarlos a ella o a Chat con intención de "matar", pues solo deseaban los miraculous. La velocidad a la que nos estábamos moviendo era cada vez más rápida y sentía como me desgastaba cada vez más.

Cuando pensé que ya estaba empezando a intimidarme toda aquella situación, mi preocupación de verdad llegó cuando sentí un suave roce en mi mejilla…un corte tan fino como el de una hoja. Con una voltereta mortal de espaldas salté hacia el patio interior y evitar otro ataque igual o más certero, pero, antes de llegar a tocar el suelo, sentí como una nueva explosión se produjo cerca de mí y me desestabilicé al aterrizar y caí abruptamente. A pesar de que el traje de Ladybug fuera mágico ante ataques eso no quitaba que fuera inmune al dolor y en ese momento, contra el pavimento de cemento sentí que me quemaban las piernas y los brazos al incorporarme con cierto esfuerzo. Para cuando intenté reincorporarme con los brazos, me aplastaron boca debajo de nuevo contra el suelo. Mi contendiente estaba encima de mí; con un pie sobre el centro de mi espalda y el otro sobre mi hombro derecho, hincó su tobillo sobre este último provocando que soltara tal grito de dolor que pensé que perdería el juicio. Mi vista se nublo ante la angustia que me estaba abrumando y una lágrima escurridiza se deslizó por mi máscara hasta mi mejilla y luego al duro cemento. Intenté, con las pocas fuerzas que pensaba que aún me quedaban, resistir; pero toda intención de resistencia desapareció al ver de nuevo frente a mí aquella espada frente a mi rostro y amenazando contra mi cuello. Mis puños cerrados y tensos hasta ese momento se destensaron. Era inútil resistirse; estaba consciente de ello. Todo había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera me percaté que bastaron escasos minutos para que mi oponente me hubiera abatido en el centro de la escuela desde que empezó la pelea y todos desde las clases donde estaban refugiados eran espectadores de la primera gran derrota de su heroína.

-¿Por fin eres consciente de lo patética que resultas, Ladybug?- Dijo una voz grave y reverberante susurrándome al oído. Volvió a apretar su tobillo entre los huesos de mi hombro y pesar de que el disfraz me protegía, sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompía mientras solté otro alarido. Mi dolor y mis lágrimas aumentaron al sentir como en mi mente también gritaba Tikki conmigo. Era la primera vez que ambas estábamos sufriendo ante un ataque y sentí nuestra conexión tan cercana. La tortura era insoportable, pero lo único que cruzaba por mi mente era un constante y repetido "Lo siento Tikki" como el de una grabadora en modo de repetición. Ya no podía retener las lágrimas- Intentas proteger a todos y mostrarte como la chica perfecta…la chica justa e inocente que nunca algo malo…la chica que NUNCA haría algo malo a nadie…la HEROÍNA y AMIGA que todos quieren…pero no te servirá ya más esa fachada, querida- Dijo con tono hiriente con retintín- Bajo esa máscara no eres más que una simple chica… una chica idiota, envidiosa, torpe e insegura que ante cualquier adversidad se derrumba como una cualquiera más. No te mereces esos miraculous.

Quería reaccionar, pero no podía moverme: estaba inmovilizada. A duras penas podía girar el rostro y encararla y los oídos me pitaban tras la última explosión que había tenido tan cerca y el duro golpe contra el suelo. Aún no sabía si era realmente un akumatizado y si lo era, no podía saber dónde portaba el akuma o tan siquiera quién era pues no era capaz de reconocer su voz.

-¿Qui..quién…eres? – Dije con cierto esfuerzo sintiendo como mi voz me rasgaba la garganta.

-Ja. Parece que la mariquita volvió a recuperar el habla- Dijo con burla y entre risas en voz alta.-No te preocupes querida Ladybug. No te hace falta saberlo. Voy a acabar contigo tan rápido que ni siquiera vas a notarlo- Sentenció muy seguro y con cierto tono estremecedor.

Apreté de nuevo los puños fuertemente contra el pavimento para resistir pero su presión contra mi espalda volvía a hacerse presente. Esta vez contuve el grito que presagiaba surgir de lo más profundo de mi garganta pero no fui capaz de reprimir un gemido de dolor.

-En otra ocasión hubiera disfrutado más torturándote. Pero para tu suerte, Hawkmoth espera un pequeño recado de mi parte- Dijo para después acercarse a mi oído- Una vez fuera del tablero de juego me encargaré de cuidar muy bien de tus miraculous y de tu kwami por ti…

-¡NO!

El grito de miedo e impotencia fue más grande que mi dolor, a pesar de que su presión sobre mí y la amenaza de su espada en mi cuello. Fue mayor mi temor al pensar en perder a Tikki. "¿Cómo sabe de Tikki? ¿Cómo sabe de los Kwami? ¿Qué le habrá contado Hawkmoth? ¿De verdad es un akuma? ¿Por qué está actuando así? Tikki…no…tú no…tú no por favor…NO" me preguntaba y gritaba en mi mente con un rostro bañado de lágrimas.

-Tranquila querida. No te resistas. Es inevitable el fin de esto. Y eso va a ser solo el comienzo…

Sus últimas palabras me paralizaron…ya no tenía miedo…no…ya lo único que podía sentir era un puro estado de pánico…

-Después todos y cada uno de tus seres queridos caerán junto con París…tus amigos, tus padres… y como no…

-No- susurré incrédula para mí previendo sus palabras.

\- Tu gran amor…Adrien…

-NOO

-Y tu preciada alma gemela…

Mi mente estaba en blanco…mi pánico dominaba ya no solo mi cuerpo…sino también mi mente y…

-Chat Noir- Finalizó su amenaza.

…y mi corazón.

Nunca hasta ahora me había sentido más consciente de mis sentimientos por ese estúpido gato coqueto. Mi mente en blanco se empezó a llenar de destellos verdes y risas burlonas con chistes de gatos mezcladas con gritos de angusita, preocupación o furia… "¿Este es el fin de Ladybug?¿De verdad iba a acabar así…sin despedirme de los que quiero…sin poder a hacer nada…sin volver a tener ratos entrañables con mis padres…sin haberle confesado mi gran secreto mi mejor amiga…sin poder volver a escuchar las risas confidentes de Tikki…sin haber confesado nunca mis sentimientos a Adrien… sin poder admitirle a Chat nunca que me había "encantado" el corazón tras tanta insistencia?" Sí…ese era la despedida: el fin de la historia de Ladybug…

-Di adiós Ladybug- Dijo el encapuchado mientras se reincorporaba con su espada para darme la sestada final. Cerré los ojos ante lo inevitable. "Lo siento Tikki…lo siento…

-Chat- Dije en mi mente y en voz alta en susurró…-"Siento haberos defraudado"-Pensé para mí misma.

-Tu gatito negro llegará demasiado tarde para tu desdicha, My Lady- Dijo con sorna aún cerca de mi oído- O debería decir… Marinette.

Un último escalofrío recurrió mi cuerpo tras aquel suave, penétrate, pero injerto susurro, que actuó más como sentencia que como peculiaridad. En ese momento fue que entendí dos cosas: Hawkmoth sabía ya quién era y era verdad que él y su nuevo akuma no dudaría en dañar a mis seres queridos tras tener mi miraculous.

Para cuando gire el rostro levemente con los ojos abiertos tras la última sorpresa recibida y vi como se alzaba la espada con destellos negros dirigida hacia mí, supe que mundo para mi había acabado.

-¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!

El grito masculino y potente fue ensordecedor, pero por un momento hizo que tanto mi oído como mi vista se aclararán a pesar del pitido y las lágrimas que aún me acompañaban. Mi esperanza renació y mis miedos desaparecieron contemplando la entrada abierta de la escuela como si ante mis ojos se dieran el mejor amanecer que hubiera contemplado en la vida…un amanecer de cuero negro y ojos verde esmeralda como so se tratara de un príncipe en busca de su princesa en apuros.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-dijo con sarcasmo mi opresor-Parece que nuestro querido héroe por fin se dignó a aparecer para rescatar a su mariquita.

-CHAT! No te…- Me quedé callada al tener de nuevo la amenaza de la espada contra mi cuello.

-No, no no querida. ¿Acaso te he dado permiso para hablar?- Dijo con tono de seguridad y burla. Conmigo bajo sus pies ahora el enemigo tenía el cebo perfecto para que Chat Noir hiciera lo que ella quisiera… específicamente… darle su miraculous.- ¿Acaso no te he dicho antes que con o sin máscara ya no vales para heroína?- Dijo esta vez en tono rabioso para apretar sus pies contra mi hombro y mi espaldas y yo sin esperármelo exclamó de dolor junto con Tikki en mi mente. Si continuaba así por mucho tiempo más me acabaría quebrando la columna vertebral.

-NO TE A..

-¿Que no me atreva a qué, gatito?- Soltó esta vez el /la rival girando la cabeza en dirección esta vez hacia Chat, mientras seguía ejerciendo presión sobre mi.- Por si aún no lo has notado, no estás en disposición de mandarme nada. En dado caso, soy yo la que dicta lo que tienes o no que hacer, así que, si eres tan amable, me vas a entregar tu miraculous de buena manera si no quieres que tu querida compañera sufra las consecuencias.

\- Aún soy capaz de derrotarte así que no me desafíes- Dijo en tono cada vez más seguro el chico de cuero negro sin dejar que desapareciera el tono amenazante en su voz casi gutural.

\- Al mínimo intento de atacarme lanzaría una explosión hacia tu bastón si intentas lanzármelo o clavaría mi arma contra el cuello de tu chica.

-Para mi mala suerte aún no me ha aceptado como su chico. Pero no te preocupes si es para que surta efecto tu amenaza. Lo estás haciendo de lujo. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que me acepte.- Soltó esta vez con cierto tono jocoso y entre risas para sorpresa mía y del akumatizado.

"¿Es enserio? De todos los momentos en los que hemos tenido para combatir contra villanos… ¿y este era el mejor momento para ponerse a bromear?" Pensé con cierta rabia y sorpresa en mi rostro descompuesto ante semejante actitud.

Juré mientras veía su sonrisa burlona que si salía de esta lo cogería de la cola para lanzarlo desde la punta más alta de la Torre Eiffel sin su bastón…no por ser mala o porque me exaspere…sino por probar si de verdad los gatos siempre caen de pie "por curiosidad". No tenía nada de malo, ¿no? Me quejé por dentro al ser consciente que antes me estaba lamentando por no poder volver a verle… "¿Era enserio Marinette? ¿De verdad?" me reclamaba mentalmente ante todo aquello.

-Veo que no te interesa tanto como parecía la integridad de "tu chica" pues.- dijo el akumatizado encapuchado con cierto tono de… ¿furia?...mientras hablaba…

¿Acaso estaba actuando así Chat aposta? Mientras esos dos hablaban y sin que se dieran cuenta aparentemente, escuché cierto movimiento en el interior de las aulas de la escuela… ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí dentro?

-Al contrario. No vas desencaminada. No puedo vivir sin ella- Soltó esta vez con la más absoluta sinceridad y tranquilidad que se podía tener en esta situación, captando mi atención de nuevo hacia su diálogo con un leve sonrojo ante los comentarios inapropiados de ese gato en aquel momento.

Por primera vez desde que llegó sentí como nos mirábamos cara a cara y el sentimiento del que antes estaba renegando mentalmente volvía para torturarme. Mientras, sentí un ligero cosquilleo en mi garganta y en mi estómago que me abrumaba más allá del dolor.

Sin embargo, esa conexión se vio interrumpida al sentir como la espada se apretaba contra mi cuello y el akumatizado levantaba sobre mi espalda para colocarme esta vez de rodillas frente a Chat y me tiraba del cabello, suelto tras haber perdido anteriormente mis características coletas. Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido por el dolor y el frio del pavimento donde esta tumbada antes. Uno de mis brazos colgaba y era incapaz de moverlo tras la tortura sufrida en el hombro y mi otro brazo, aún sin responderme del todo, era sujetado tras mi espalda a modo de llave por el akuma.

Estaba en la posición perfecta para ser decapitada y frente a la persona que menos quería que fuera espectadora de ello. ¿Habría perdido la confianza que Chat había depositado en mí durante tanto tiempo desde que empezamos a luchar juntos?

-En ese caso, ¿no te importará darme tu miraculous?- Dijo mi opresor con cierto tono de demanda y amenazador. Sentí el frío de la espada en mi cuello mientras quise cerrar los ojos. Apenas podía respirar con comodidad pero me forcé a abrir los ojos. Lo único que me impedía volver a desplomarme en el suelo y rendirme de nuevo eran aquellos ojos gatunos que volvían a mirar con seriedad pero con… ¿seguridad?

En ese instante me percate que es expresión me era conocida; su leve sonrisa confiada, aquella mirada de desafío, la postura del cuerpo relajada y pero alerta…todas esas pruebas me hicieron darme cuenta de que Chat tenía un plan…tan descabellado como él…pero tenía un plan…se traía algo entre manos, ¿pero el qué?

-¿Quién me asegura que una vez yo entregue mi miraculous no abatirás?

-Digamos que…tendrás que arriesgarte- Dijo con alegría y emoción- La vida es una apuesta y en este caso, la vida que se está apostando es la de tu amada- Dijo alzando mi barbilla con la espada para que encarara a Chat aún con cierto temor e inseguridad- ¿Vas a arriesgarte a perderla sin haber apostado antes?

Cierto silencio se hizo en el ambiente como si se tratara de la calma antes de la tormenta. En esos momentos ya no sabía si de verdad estaba actuando o no. "Por favor, no lo hagas. No le des tu miraculous. No por mí. Nos matará a los dos. Chat, por favor, no" suplicaba mentalmente.

-No- Respondió al nuevo akuma el héroe- Acepto la apuesta.

-¡CHAT NO! – No pude contener el grito en mi garganta a pesar del miedo ante la presión del arma rival en el cuello.

-Es mi decisión My lady. No me juzgues por ello- Dio empezando a dar los primeros pasos hacia nosotras lentamente.

-¡NO! TE LO PROHIBO. ¿Me escuchaste?- Gritaba entre gritos intentando resistirme como nunca al agarre- Si lo haces es como si te hubieras rendido, como si nos estuvieras vendiendo a todos los que quieres y debes proteger…NO LO HAGAS! Márchate, protege tu miraculous de Hawkmoth y…

-¡No pienso dejarte!- Gritó esta vez a tres pasos de nosotras interrumpiendo mi discurso.

Había cerrado mis ojos y puños ante la frustración. Al abrirlos me encontré la sonrisa más dulce que jamás me dedicó mientras una de sus manos se posaba sobre el lugar donde se encontraba su anillo en la otra mano.

-Desde el día en que te conocí supe que amaría a la chica bajo la máscara de Ladybug y creeme cuando te confieso que lo hago y lo seguiré haciendo durante toda mi vida. Daría todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy por ti, My Lady- Su sinceridad me mató y calmó mi repentina furia.

-Gato tonto…- Suspiré resignada con una lágrima rebelde.

-Tu…gato tonto- Sentenció mientras nuestras miradas se volvían a conectar ante lo que preveía ya como el fin inminente. La risa a mis espaldas aumentó de intensidad.

-Que pena de discurso…pero que se le va a hacer ante dos ciegos e inútiles chicos que juegan a ser "héroes".

-De hecho Ladybug y yo no somos los únicos héroes que tiene París-Sentenció Chat sorprendiéndonos a sus dos oyentes ante su declaración. Con sus manos aplaudió dos veces y al instante de entre los barrotes del piso de arriba del patio y de las puertas de las aulas alrededor del patio salieron todos los alumnos cargados con un millar de cosas: grandes carteles que iban a ser usados para el festival; utensilios de cocina para la pequeña cafetería que tenían prevista montar; globos y pistolas de agua para un concurso que se iba a realizar aquel fin de semana; algunos con armas de juguete mientras estaban con disfraces ensayando para alguna actuación…La sorpresa me dejó con la boca abierta. ¿Acaso el ruido que escuché entre las clases era de ellos preparando todo para esto?

-¿Qué es esto?- Dijo con cierta estupefacción y furia mi capturador.

-París está lleno de personas que son HÉROES todos los días desde el momento en que se levantan y comienzan el día- dijo el portador de la mala suerte extendiendo los brazos en alta ahora ya con su bastón en la mano- Puede que puedas conmigo en un ataque de frente, pero no puedes con un ataque sorpresa por todos los flancos por muchas explosiones que crees a nuestro alrededor- Relató mientras le lanzaba una mirada de clara victoria al akuma a quién sentía como no agarraba con tanta seguridad su espada y mi brazo. La mirada de Chat esta vez se enfocó en mí para aclarar- No se necesitan poderes en la vida para ser un héroe.

Esas palabras fueron música para mis oídos, la medicina ante cualquier inseguridad tal y como lo había sido durante las últimas noches. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, seguras ante el riesgo.

-¿Crees que tú y un grupo de niñatos adolescentes va poder conmigo? No te creía tan estúpi…

-Y yo te advertí no desafiarme- Dijo alzando el brazo. Dispuesto a dar la señal de ataque. Antes de que actuará visualicé mi alrededor. Vi a algunos de mi clase portando bolígrafos, borradores, cuadernos, sillas, bastones o lo primero que hubieran atrapado en el camino…Iván, Kim, Alix, Chloe, Nathaniel y Rose estaban a la derecha; Juleka, Mylène, Max y Sabrina estaban repartidos en algunas esquinas; Nino también junto con Alya, quién grababa con su celular todo, provocando una leve risa de mi parte que sentí que puso más nerviosa a mi amenaza a mis espaldas. Pero su agarre ya no me daba miedo. Todo el dolor que creía sentir antes desapareció y fue sustituida por la confianza entera de Ladybug; la heroína estaba de regreso.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes?- Dijo esta vez mi rival con cierto tono quebrado, con furia e impotencia.

-Me río de tu patética de lo que pareces tú ahora- Dije esta vez segura y recordando los primeros insultos de aquella tortura anterior con una sonrisa burlona.

-CHICOS ¡-Gritó con voz potente Chat Noir sosteniendo su bastón con la longitud idónea a modo de espada- ¡AHORA!


	14. Confesiones a medias

_**Capítulo 14 – Confesiones a medias**_

Tras el grito de Chat todos empezaron a bajar escaleras o a dirigirse hasta el centro del patio, hacia mí y hacia el villano. Él mismo encabezaba la marcha con una expresión decidida. En el fondo sabía desde que apareció por el portalón de la escuela que nunca me fallaría, a fin de cuentas, siempre está ahí, a mi lado, y más cuando más lo necesito.

Cuando parecía que todos se iban a abalanzar sobre nosotras el intento de contraataque acabó en vano. A escasos metros de distancia de mi posición, se empezaron a formar nuevas explosiones que levantaban una nueva neblina a mi alrededor. No podía ver nada y el humo solo estaba provocando que mi confusión se incrementara al escuchar ruidos de quejas, caídas y golpes. ¿Acaso ella había provocado esas nuevas explosiones? ¿Cómo? Aún permanecía su agarre en mi brazo por la espalda y su espada también amenazaba con decapitarme. Mi preocupación por todos crecía. Dejaría mil veces que siguiera torturándome antes de que alguien cercano se viera afectado por protegerme. "Yo soy la heroína…yo soy la que debería estar protegiendo les" pensé furibunda agitando mi cabeza para alejar la confusión provocada por el humo.

-Jajaja, qué patético intento de…

Aprovechando la distracción leve de mi opresor tensé mi brazo sano y, aun retenido, la golpeé con un codazo en el estómago dejándola sin aliento. Aproveché la oportunidad para escaparme de su agarre y golpear su cabeza contra mi rodilla agarrándole de los lados de la capucha. Aguanté el dolor en mi hombro y en mi espalda para evitar soltar un grito ante los bruscos movimientos; pero las quejas de dolor de la otra lo compensaron.

Ahora estaba segura de que quién se ocultaba tras esa capucha era una mujer. Su voz me dio la impresión en ciertas ocasiones de que se escuchaba demasiado aguda y suave; el grito de dolor de ahora era claramente femenino y antes sentí que el golpe que le di en el estómago era sobre una superficie no muy trabajada como para que fuera de un hombre.

Di unos cuantos pasos para alejarme de ella e intente cubrirme entre la niebla antes de caer de bruces contra el suelo a causa del dolor. Había logrado escapar con un esfuerzo sobre humano. Pensaba que con suficiente motivación podría de verdad hacerle frente, pero mi espalda y hombro no estaban por la labor. Temía que hubiera quebrado mi columna pues sentía que ninguna parte de mi cuerpo me respondía mientras yacía de nuevo contra el frio pavimento. Sentía repentinas sacudidas desde el bajo de mi columna a la nuca y las lágrimas de dolor eran incontrolables. Me sentía impotente.

-¿No crees que estás jugando con fuego Ladybug?- Se escuchaba la voz en alto a través de la niebla de la villana- Puedes intentar resistirte o huir, pero no escaparás de mi y de mi furia- Gritó potentemente aumentando mi pánico interno. Escuchaba gritos de resistencia a mi lado y golpes de mis compañeros aunque no sabía contra quién peleaban; a pesar de poder sentirlos tan cerca, no era capaz de distinguir nada. Mi vista se nublaba en una nube gris y negra y no podía evitar que mis párpados se cerraran pesadamente. Lo único que logré escuchar antes de quedar inconsciente fue el grito desesperado de Chat Noir.

.

.

.

-Ladybug, ladybug, por dios, ¡LADYBUG! My Lady, por favor, ¡despierta!

Sentí un agarre fuerte en torno a mi cintura y otro sobre mi hombro sano. Lo más reconfortante de ese sueño era la dulce calidez que empecé a sentir sobre mi mejilla, como una dulce caricia; me sentía tranquila, segura…como si estuviera en el lugar que siempre tuve que estar…como si después de un largo viaje y mucho esfuerzo hubiera encontrado mi sitio. Era tan reconfortante.

No quería que aquella sensación acabara…porque…era un sueño… ¿no?

-My Lady…Te lo suplico…

Algo cayó sobre mi cara. Era húmedo, pero cálido…Una gota…Otra gota…"¿Acaso era lluvia?" pensé. No. No lo era. De eso estaba segura. No sabía cómo ni por qué…Entonces…si no era lluvia, ¿qué era? No…no podrían ser…lágrimas, ¿verdad?

"Marinette"

Mis párpados dejaron de pesar por un momento y volví a ver la luz. Aquella voz había sonado tan cálida y transmitía tanto que sentí como una pequeña chispa se encendía en mi pecho. Por un instancia paracía que escuchaba la voz de…

-¿Adrien?

\- ¡Ladybug! – El grito de alegría y alivio de Chat Noir logró despertarme del todo.

\- Chat…

-Dios, gracias al cielo que estás bien- Dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio y apretando su agarre.

Fue entonces que el contacto que pensé sentir en sueños eran los fuertes brazos de Chat, quién me tenía en sus brazos. Se sentía tan cálido y acogedor que no pude evitar posar mis manos sobre su pecho y apoyas mi cabeza en el cuello de su hombro. Cerré los ojos y respiré un aroma peculiar. Era suave y fresco y calmaba un poco las punzadas en mi cabeza junto a la fresca brisa que corría por el tejado en el que nos encontrábamos.

Él tenía apoyada su espalda en un muro de ladrillo y estaba sentado en el suelo conmigo entre sus piernas y brazos. No fue hasta un rato después, cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos, que me percaté que estábamos precisamente en la terraza de mi casa. Me desconcertó un poco aquel hecho, pero mis dudas aumentaron segundos después cuando recordé todo lo sucedido antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado Chat y yo a mi terraza? ¿Cómo habíamos escapado de la escuela? ¿Habíamos escapado? ¿Qué pasó con el akuma? ¿Chat se hizo cargo de ella? ¿Qué pasó con la escuela? ¿Dónde estarán todos? ¿Estarán bien? Si no había podido retirar el akuma del villano, ¿dónde estaba ahora aquella encapuchada?

Mi pánico aumentó al percatarme de algo que me hizo apartarme levemente de Chat para mirarle a la cara en busca de respuestas.

-Hueles a pólvora- No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación por mi parte.

-Tú también- Dijo con una leve sonrisa sin querer encararme.

Aquella nueva actitud de Chat no me gustaba. Al agachar mi cabeza y percatarme de nuestra posición no fue eso lo que me incomodó. Tenía varias cortadas en los lados del torso y en los brazos. Aunque parecían leves, de las de los costados salía aún un poco de sangre. Aquello me alarmó, me angustió…

Ahora lo entendía. No me había sonreído ahora como siempre hacía de manera cómica. Era una sonrisa falsa; una sonrisa que intentaba ocultarme su dolor tal y como yo hice antes frente a él con la villana.

-Chat…- Dije examinando algunas de sus heridas por encima.

-No te preocupes- dijo para tomarme de la barbilla y esta vez mirarme de frente- Estoy bien. No es que haya perdido una de mis siete vidas, My lady – Dijo burlonamente…aunque…había vuelto a usar esa sonrisa.

Un sonido seco se escuchó entonces en la terraza. No me importó el dolor que sentí después en mi hombro al levantarlo. No me importaron ni sus heridas o las mías. Solo quería llorar…solo quería…

-¡DEJA DE MENTIRME!

La cara de estupefacción del héroe gatuno lo decía todo. No se esperaba que le pegara una guantada en la mejilla ahora colorada. Giro su mirada hacia mí sobándose con la mano la zona golpeada. Yo le reclamé entre gritos, angustia y más lágrimas mientras le golpeaba el pecho desahogando mi frustración…mi agonía.

-¡Deja de aparentar que todo está bien! ¡No estás bien! Hemos estado a punto de morir frente a un akuma… ¡He estado a punto de morir por no entregar mi miraculous! ¿Y sabes qué? Lo único en lo que estaba pensando era en que esa villana no le hiciera nada a mi kwami; que no le hiera nada a mi familia o a mis seres queridos… ¡que no te hiciera nada! – Llegué a un punto en el que ya no podía detener mi lengua, ni tampoco frenar mis sentimientos y confusiones acumuladas durante tanto. Suspiré antes de seguir. No quise que viera mi rostro y me leyera la mente como siempre hacía en situaciones tensas. Agaché la cabeza y sentí mis rostro arder un poco- Siempre has estado para mí…siempre. Me has salvado hasta de mí misma más veces de las que puedo contar. Antes de ser Ladybug solo era una chica torpe e insegura. Tus palabras de aliento fueron las que cambiaron mis principios y mi manera de verlo todo. De repente dejé de sentirme tan insegura; pero era porque sabía que nunca podría pasarme nada si tenía a la gente que quería y apreciaba conmigo…era porque sabía que tenía un compañero…un amigo que me ayudase y al que yo pudiese ayudar. Siempre me has importado. Me importas más de lo que te puedas imaginar así que… ¡Deja de aparentar que las cosas no están mal y deja que sea yo la que te ayude por una vez en lugar de ser tu quién me ayude en las malas! No es malo ocultar el dolor- Dije resignada volviendo a encontrarme con sus ojos esmeralda- El dolor es humano…forma parte de nosotros como tanto como el amor…

Mis manos cayeron como un peso plomo y dejaron de apoyarse en su rostro. Por mi mente corrían mis imágenes a cámara lenta…pero solo me quedé con una; me quedé con las palabras que le profesó a la villana y me hicieron vibrar por dentro…las que me hicieron sentir viva cuando iba a desfallecer…

"¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!"

"No puedo vivir sin ella"

"¡No pienso dejarte!"

"Desde el día en que te conocí supe que amaría a la chica bajo la máscara de Ladybug y créeme, cuando te confieso, que lo hago y lo seguiré haciendo durante toda mi vida. Daría todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy por ti, My Lady"

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y esta vez no era por los dolores. Estos habían pasado a un segundo lado. Mi cabeza y mi corazón retumbaban al unísono y temía que el fuera a sentirlo. Volví a subir una de mis manos a su pecho y escondí mi rostro en él. Me moría de la vergüenza que él me viera tan roja como mi traje de motas.

El momento había llegado. Tenía claros mis sentimientos. Tenía miedo. Miedo a perderle. Y si teníamos que enfrentar otra situación como la de antes no quería que todo acabara sin haberle dicho toda "mi verdad"…aquella que he estado ocultándole antes sus coqueteos todo este tiempo…aquella…que me había estado ocultando a mí misma por tanto.

-Yo…

-Eso no es verdad- Dijo el chico secamente irrumpiendo me.

Por fin después de un largo silencio entre ambos mientras yo pensaba en qué decirle decidió hablar él. Irónico, ¿no?

-Yo no soy el que te salva siempre. Siempre has sido tú la que me ha salvado a mí.

Sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras y a la vez tan dolidas que no pude evitar alzar la mirada para observarle. Ahora era él el que escondía la mirada de mí mientras reposaba su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro, acto que me provocó un nuevo escalofrió junto con el aún fuerte agarre de sus manos en mi cadera y cintura.

-Si no fuese por ti el primer día como Chat Noir ya me hubiera convertido en papilla de gato por Stone Heart al usar tontamente Cataclism.

No pude evitar que se me escapara una pequeña risa ante el comentario de mi compañero quién noté como sonreía también lentamente apoyado en mi hombro sano.

-Si no fuera por ti Tormentosa me hubiera aplastado con un autobús; nunca hubiera llegado a actuar contra Bubbler; permanecería encerrado en un tumba egipcia por culpa de Faraón; me hubiera convertido en polo de gato por Lady Wifi – las risas por mi parte ya eran imparables a pesar de que las retenía un poco para no ofender al gatito- No te contengas My Lady. Sabes que es cierto aunque lo intentes negar luego- Dijo el también riendo.

Se separó de nuevo de mi lado y con su característica sonrisa burlona continuó enumerando mientras gesticulaba con sus manos para intentar expresarse con más efusividad.

-Si no fuera por ti hubiera sufrido un ataque de alergia por culpa de Mr Pigneon- Dijo recordándome sus intensos estornudos en aquel entonces entre risas- Por ti también es que sigo vivito y coleando y no volatilizado por Timebreaker; por ti es que me libre de una tortura por parte de Antibug. Gracias a ti es que no acabamos entre restos de mucosa asquerosa por Horrificator.

-Perdona- Dije parando su discurso tocándole suavemente la nariz burlona- Yo recuerdo eso de otra manera. Tu bastón fue el que nos liberó de esa masa viscosa.

-Detalles menores- Sentenció el intentando adoptar una actitud indignada por contradecirla mientras se ponía de brazos cerrados mirando a otro lado. No pude evitar un suspiro, resignada, y una nueva carcajada. Tras girar él de nuevo su rostro, con su labio curvado, burlón, continuó enumerando.

-Por ti es que le dimos una increíble paliza en su propio juego a Gamer; por ti es logramos atrapar a ese mega Tiranosaurus Rex; por ti es que no me convertí en una marioneta humana, en un siervo de Princess Fragance o Dark Cupid; por ti es que no me quedé atrapado en otra dimensión por Pixelator; por ti es que no caí de la torre Eiffel cuando enfrentábamos a Guitar Villain; por ti es que no nos convertimos en comida por culpa de Kung Food; por ti es que no fuimos apresador por Rogercop por infringir "su ley"; por ti es que pudimos enfrentar los objetos invisibles a la vista de Mime; por ti es que por ti es que no me convertí en una copia de Refleckta- A estas alturas la risa por parte de ambos era incontrolable.

-Admítelo- Sentencié- Te sentaba muy bien ese look, sobre todo por eso tacones tan estilosos- Carcajeé.

\- JaJA que graciosa- Dijo limpiando una lágrima rebelde de la risa en su rostro con una mano y con su otra mano, otra mía.

Esa acción se sintió diferente. Nos quedamos estáticos uno frente al otro, mirándonos fijamente. Él, a pesar de todo y de la cercanía que habíamos adoptado, continuó su enumeración, pero esta vez con cierta determinación y seguridad que pude apreciar ante las facciones de su rostro, ya no tan relajado, y sus profundos ojos verdes.

-Por ti es que no perdí el control al enfrentarnos a Jackady; por ti es que descubrimos las mentiras de Volpina al querer que descubriéramos a Hawkmoth; es por ti que aún sigo despierto y no en el mundo de la pesadillas creadas por Lady Nightmare…por ti…es que puedo ser yo mismo con la máscara sin celdas o normas que me retengan…por ti… es que tanto Chat como su identidad civil nos sentimos vivos cada día. Desde que conocí has sido mi motivación. Eres mi modelo a seguir y yo soy el que te debe más que tú a mí.

Me quedé sin palabras ante su confesión. Una suave caricia en mi mejilla fue todo para tenerme en la palma de su mano junto con las palabras que le siguieron.

-Nunca dejes que te hagan creer que no vales lo suficiente. No solo yo, sino toda París nunca será capaz de expresarte o agradecerte con palabras todo lo que haces por ellos al transformarte. Eres tan buena y bondadosa que hasta soy capaz de asegurar con mis siete vida que harías lo que fuera por los que quieres siendo o bien Ladybug o tu identidad civil. Toda esa gente en la escuela no ha actuado hoy por impulso contra el nuevo villano: lo hicieron para protegerte…para proteger París como siempre haces por todos nosotros. No eres una inútil…eres única… y sería imposible que con un corazón tan grande como el tuyo haya alguien que no te quiera por lo que haces o por quién eres.

Habían sido tantas las veces las que había llorado aquel día y tantas las emociones: fueron de frustración e impotencia; de agonía y angustia; de dolor y tristeza; de risas y por último…ahora…de alegría y paz. "¿Por qué nunca pude darme cuenta antes de lo importante que eras para mí, Chat?" me pregunté por dentro perdiéndome en un mundo de tonos esmeralda.

El pulgar de la mano sobre mi mejilla apartó nuevas lágrimas de mi rostro con suavidad y apartó un rebelde mechón sobre mi rostro magullado. La suave brisa del día que corría por la terraza me estremecía aunque no tanto como su agarre firme con su otra mano en mi cintura mientras las mías se apoyaban en su pecho de nuevo.

-Chat…-Solté como una exalación a pocos centímetros ya no solo de su rostro sino de sus labios con nuestras frentes pegadas. Los latidos de mi corazón eran erráticos y temía que notase mi nerviosismo ante los leves temblores que empezaban a sacudirme al sentir su aliento chocar contra mi rostro.

-My Lady…

Sentí como con su mano, aún mi mejilla, elevaba poco a poco mi mentón hacia él y, sin resistirme, empecé a cerrar los ojos al mismo tiempo que lo hacía él. El agarre en nuestras manos se hizo más firme, previendo lo que acontecería. Cuando apenas nuestros labios iban a rozarse algo rompió la acción.

Fue una alarma demasiado conocida para ambos. Al anillo de Chat le quedaban dos garras para destransformarse. Con una cercanía un tanto peligrosa entre ambos y ante aquello, nos separamos evitando la mirada sonrojados al abrir los ojos.

-Yo…bueno…yo…no quería….bueno…yo…yo solo…- Intentaba hablar el chico rubio entrecortado.

-Yo…bueno…no…

-¿No? – Dijo él un poco desconcertado y preocupado ante mi tartamudez.

-¡NO! No quise decir que no…bueno tampoco que sí…bueno…en verdad…yo…Aggh- Mi frustración fue mayor que yo y escondí mi rostro apoyándolo contra su pecho avergonzada. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan tímida con Chat? "Este es el peor momento para mostrar mi lado tímido de Marinette" pensé por dentro mientras sentí relajarse un poco a Chat y una leve e imperceptible risa de la cuál al incorporarme solo capté un avismo de sonrisa minetras se reincorporaba con cuidado del piso y me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes.- Dio mientras soltaba el agarre de mis manos al levantarme, haciéndome sentir un poco vacia- Creo que es normal después de haber usado Cataclism antes y del esfuerzo físico.

-¿Estarás bien?

\- Ya te lo dije. Son solo unas heridas leves. Nada grave. He de retirarme My Lady, ¿podrás llegar a salvo a tu hogar en tu condición? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No necesitas que te lleve?

-Estoy bien. Nada que un descanso no arreglé- Dije claramente mintiendo conteniendo una punzada de dolor nueva en mi hombro mientras me lo agarrave disimuladamente- Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado Chat. Si no hubiera sido por ti no hubiera salido de esta.

El gatito coqueto se acercó hasta quedar a dos centímetros de mi rostro, provocando que casi caiga de espaldas por la impresión y los nervios.

-No se agradecen, Bugaboo – Dijo coquetamente guiñándome un ojo y besando leve y rápidamente mi mejilla como lo había estado haciendo yo durante estos días.

-¡ESPERA!- Antes de que se marchase saltando desde la barandilla de la terraza logré despertar de mi ensoñación y lo agarré de la cola estando a punto de ocasionar que el gatito callera del edificio en picado.

-Wuo, eso ha estado cerca My Lady. Tengo siete vidas pero no juegue con ellas- Dijo el gato volteando hacia mí.

-Sé que no es el momento por tu transformación pero necesito contarte algo y preguntarte qué es lo que ha pasado mientras he estado inconsciente- Aclaré mientras soltaba su cola y nos mirábamos con seriedad.

Se hizo de repente un incómodo silencio hasta que volvió a sonar ya no solo su miraculous sino también el mió.

-Hoy a media noche en la Torre Eiffel como siempre, ¿puedes? – Preguntó el gato negro.

-No. Es demasiado arriesgado- Contesté. El gatito adoptó una expresión de desconcertado- Luego te explico el por qué. Solo confía en mí- Dije.

-Está bien, ¿dónde entonces?

-¿Te acuerdas de la calle o la zona de París donde nos conocimos?

\- ¿La vez que caíste del cielo como mi ángel, My Lady?- Preguntó de vuelta risueño y coqueto Chat Noir.

-¡No es momento para tus bromas Chat! – Exclamé exasperada. Resoplé resignada para retomar la conversación- Sí, la vez en la que nos enredamos con mi yo-yo tendidos de tu bastón. Ese lugar solo lo conocemos tú y yo. Cerca hay un callejón. Allí nos encontraremos.- Mandé con la cabeza un poco inclinada para captar su atención y con los brazos cruzados.

-Hecho- Respondió antes de girarse de nuevo.

-Y Chat…

-¿Sí?

Quise decirle algo más…pero me contuve. Quizás esta noche se presentara una mejor ocasión para hablar mejor entre ambos.

-Procura que no te sigan y…ten cuidado- Finalicé sin evitar mostrar cierta preocupación en mi voz.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo moviendo levemente su rostro para que solo viera su sonrisa coqueta y sus cabellos rebeldes me ocultarán lo que mostraban sus ojos- No te librarás de este gato tan fácilmente- El cambio repentino de su landina sonrisa a una cálida como la que me mostró segundos antes de intentar besarme provocó que mi calor corporal aumentará, notándose más específicamente en mis mejillas, sin yo poder evitarlo mientras lo veía marcharse. Antes de hacerlo acabó nuestra conversación con ciertas palabras que no desaparecerían tampoco de mi mente hasta encontrarme con él aquella medianoche.

-Cuídate tú también…My Lady.


	15. Preocupación

_**Capítulo 15- Preocupación**_

No paraba de desear el momento en que llegara la tan ansiada noche.

Tras despedirme del gato negro y contemplar el lugar por donde se marchó sin más, entré con cuidado en mi habitación para no golpearme al caer sobre mi cama. Una vez tendida, rendida y extenuada, poco a poco mi transformación fue desapareciendo después y Tikki apareció ante mí tendida sobre mi almohada. Tan exhausta y dolorida como yo hasta el punto de tan si quiera poder volar hasta mi escritorio y comer una mísera galleta y reponer fuerzas.

No hizo falta palabras entre ambas. Una leve sonrisa confidente nos hizo saber a las dos que lo mejor en aquel momento era descansar y reponer fuerzas.

No supe el tiempo que llegué a permanecer dormida junto a Tikki, pero para cuando mi madre subió a mi habitación a despertarme y preguntarme por lo sucedido en la escuela ya había pasado del mediodía. Aún sentía mi cuerpo tieso ante los dolores a pesar del descanso. Las punzadas en la espalda para la noche ya habían desaparecido, pero el dolor del hombro no, y temía que se tratara de algún hueso roto.

Me excusé con mi madre por no avisarla. Le conté que tras las explosiones en el exterior del edificio fui por los pasillos para buscar a Alya y a los de mi grupo para asegurarme de que estuvieran bien y a salvo, pero que por un descuido me vi atrapada en una de las aulas con las explosiones y la neblina, me mareé y perdí el conocimiento. Le dije también que Ladybug me había traído a mi habitación y me dijo que todo estaría en orden y que descansara una vez recuperé un poco el conocimiento para después volver a quedarme dormida. Tanto mi madre como mi padre se sintieron aliviados y agradecidos con la "heroína" de París por salvarme.

Utilicé la misma historia con Alya, quién no paró de gritarme lo preocupada que estaba a través de mi celular al llamarla en la tarde.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo preocupados que estábamos por ti? Pensé que con un poco de suerte habrías salido antes de la escuela y no me hubieras esperado en la entrada como siempre. Pero cuando Adrien entró al aula y nos dijo que te había perdido de vista tras refugiaros de las explosiones de fuera perdí totalmente los nervios. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió separarte de él? Tu eres siempre la prudente de las dos Marinette, ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?- Me gritaba por el celular histérica y preocupada, haciéndome sentir culpable.

-Ya te lo dije. En ese momento no sabía si tú también habías salido de la escuela o si los demás estaban bien y quería asegurarme de ello. Para bien o para mal soy la delegada del grupo Alya, y me preocupo por todos.

-Podrías haber ido con Adrien- Me reclamó.

-Todo se dio muy rápido Alya. Yo tampoco sabía bien que hacer o cómo actuar en esa situación- Le dije también desesperada para intentar calmar sus nervios y los míos al revivir todo aquello.- Si no hubiera sido por Adrien me hubiera quedado paralizada por el miedo en mitad de la calle y pensé que mientras él podía ayudar al resto de chicos del patio yo podría asegurarme si vosotros estabais bien. Yo también estaba preocupada por ti y el resto, ¡no me reclames por ello! Tras aquello, a pesar del miedo, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sabiendo el riesgo que había.

Una vez solté todo aquello, me di cuenta que parte de mi personalidad como Ladybug se había visto reflejada en esas palabras y Alya debió notar algo raro porque se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ambas a través de la línea del celular.

-Lo siento- Dijimos ambas a la vez, provocando una leve risa comprensiva por parte de ambas.

-Perdona, siento haberte hablado así.

-No, yo lo siento- Le contesté de vuelta.

-Te creo amiga…Es solo que…creo que no me estas contando al menos "toda la verdad". Sigue sin cuadrarme el hecho de que dejaras a Adrien solo y te marcharas por tu cuenta.

-Alya…-Dije en tono de réplica para que dejara el asunto. Si no paraba de insistirme al final acabaría pillando mi trola. Y todo era por su bien. No debía descubrir mi identidad por mucho que ella lo deseara.

-Está bien. Dejaré de lado el hecho de que "huiste" de Adrien. Pero esta conversación no va a quedar aquí. Y por cierto, -dijo haciéndome una pausa y al instante escuché una notificación por la pantalla de mi ordenador donde avisaba de una nueva novedad en el Ladyblog,- tienes que contarme cómo es eso de que Ladybug te puso a resguardo. Quiero todo los detalles para el Ladyblog de cómo te salvó antes de enfrentar al nuevo akuma.

Al abrir el enlace del aviso, lo primero que vi en el Ladyblog fue una imagen en grande del héroe gatuno conmigo como Ladybug en sus brazos inconsciente. Mis pupilas no podían estar más grandes. A simple vista y desde el punto de vista donde había sido capturada la imagen parecía que Chat Noir llevaba en sus brazos más una persona muerta que una chica mal herida. La exigencia anterior de mi amiga se borró de mi mente para ser opacada por mi estupor al ver aquella imagen. Nunca había visto a Chat Noir con una expresión tan devastada y ahora entendía cómo es que se sentía tan vulnerable, nostálgico, aliviado y a la vez serio al yo despertar.

-Alya, ¿tú has sacado la foto que hay colgada en el Ladyblog? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió en la escuela?- Le dije incluso con un tono ciertamente desesperada- Nadie me ha contado nada.

"¿Qué idea tendrían ahora todos de Ladybug o como se sentirán después de saber lo que ha ocurrido?" pensaba por dentro viendo más imágenes del blog en las que se mostraba ciertas zonas de la escuela con poca visibilidad por la niebla y las explosiones. Había algunas de mi pelea con la encapuchada y otras en las que me retenía en el suelo del patio, además de las dos últimas imágenes de la entrada del blog: una, en la que se encaraban fríamente el nuevo akuma y Chat Noir mientras yo estaba inconsciente a los pies del héroe gatuno, y otra que era la foto de la nueva entrada del Ladyblog…yo "medio muerta" en los brazos del gato rubio.

-Ladybug apareció en el rejado de la escuela tratando de guardar la calma a todo el mundo por las explosiones de fuera, pero de repente un villano encapuchado de pies a cabeza y con una especie de espada o báculo la atacó por la espalda. Todos nos resguardamos en las aulas tras las advertencias de Ladybug mientras peleaba. En nuestra clase todos estaban preocupados por ti y por Adrien quienes eráis los que no sabíamos si habían salido de la escuela, pues Alix por celular nos avisó que ella estaba en casa a salvo y salió antes que tú. Cuando Adrien ingresó en la clase y nos dijo que estuvo contigo pero que con la confusión de las explosiones te perdió de vista, todos nos preocupamos. De un momento a otro escuchamos varios estruendos en el exterior y por las ventanas del aula que daban al pasillo vimos como el nuevo villano había tumbado a Ladybug y la estaba torturando. Te juro que parecía contener el dolor, pero los gritos que llegó a proferir se escucharon por toda la escuela.

La historia contada desde el punto de vista de Alya me parecía más escalofriante al teléfono y me con mi mano libre me agarraba el brazo para controlar mis temblores al recordar aquello.

-Por un momento pensé que Ladybug de verdad no podría con esto sola y fue entonces que Adrien llamó la atención de todos. Nos dijo que saldría fuera a buscar ayuda.

Mi respiración fue retenida al escuchar aquello.

-Quisimos retenerlo pensando que estaba loco y que no podría hacer nada por ayudar a Ladybug. Pero entonces nos dijo que si no podía hacer nada al menos intentaría encontrarte para asegurarse de que estabas bien y de salir fuera de la escuela de alguna manera o hayar un método para hacer que apareciera Chat Noir. Le comprendíamos. Todos estábamos preocupados pero él no daba su brazo a torcer, insistiendo una y mil veces con salir a pesar de mi insistencia y la de Chloe. Sin previo aviso y librándose del agarre de Nino salió del aula y no nos dio tiempo a detenerlo cuando cerró la puerta. Si ya estaba preocupada por ti, entonces pensaba que las cosas no podrían ir peor. Fue entonces que de la nada el móvil de Nino sonó.- Dijo haciendo una pausa para dar énfasis y poniéndome a mí más nerviosa con su relato- Adrien se lo había mandado. Decía que al ir por uno de los pasillos se encontró con Chat Noir que venía de la calle y tenía un plan. De esa manera y comunicándonos con los chicos y chicas de las otras clases por los celulares nos pusimos de acuerdo para, con lo que sea, arremeter al villano a modo de distracción para que Chat Noir liberara a Ladybug y vencieran el akuma. Cuando vimos su llegada y como daba la señal desde fuera, todos nos lanzamos hacia el exterior. Pero durante la carrera nuevas explosiones se dieron a nuestro alrededor y una nueva niebla se levantó alrededor de todos mientras intentabas defendernos de lo que sea que se acercara a nosotros. Nino me agarró de un momento a otro e intentó acercarme a uno de los muros de la escuela para mantenerme a cubierto, pues yo solo pretendía capturar también imágenes de los héroes. Para cuando la niebla se disipó todos estaban bien. Ladybug estaba en un extremo del patio inconsciente y Chat Noir de pie frente a ella y en posición de combate con su bastón protegiéndola. El villano estaba en el tejado con una rodilla apoyado en las tejas y agarrándose de una especie de bastón, habiendo desaparecido. Desde la distancia muchos no entendimos lo que le dijo a Chat Noir, pero no parecía nada bueno viendo la cara de Chat Noir. Después de un momento a otro giro sobre sí mismo y tanto él como su capucha se volatilizaron. Todos permanecimos estáticos, algunos aliviados tras lograr que se fuera el villano y otros muchos preocupados viendo a Ladybug en el suelo. Sin que nadie dijera o hiciera nada más, Chat se dirigió a todos con una cara ciertamente apenada y preocupada como todos y nos agradeció por la ayuda y nos aseguró que Ladybug se pondría mejor. Sin darnos más justificaciones la cogió en brazos y de un salto se traspuso al tejado y se alejó con ella de la escuela. Los maestros y docentes de la escuela que también quedaban allí y ayudaron intentaron organizarnos para guardar la calma, avisaron a los familiares y mitigaron las cosas cuando llegaron los de la televisión pidiendo exclusivas sobre lo sucedido.

Un largo silencio y un suspiro por parte de ambas se dió de nuevo en la línea telefónica.

-Marinette…Por primera vez desde que comencé con el Ladyblog, no estoy feliz de haber publicado una exclusiva…No al menos "esta" exclusiva…-Dijo lamentándose.

-Alya…

\- ¡No paran! No paran de llegarme mensajes al blog preguntándome que le ha pasado a Ladybug y cómo está cuando yo ni si quiera puedo responderles eso…me siento impotente…yo…

-Alya…

-Yo…- intentaba pronunciar mientras la escuchaba gimotear.

-Tranquila. No es culpa tuya lo que ha sucedido.- Dije intentando calmarla. En ese momento recordé algunos de los pensamientos que recorrieron por mi mente aquella horrible mañana- Piensa que Ladybug hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudarnos a todos y protegernos. Ella no querría que nos preocupáramos por ella. Ya verás que Chat Noir tiene razón y se pone mejor.

-Tu no lo viste Marinette, ¿acaso has visto la imagen?- Me dijo un poco escéptica- Parecía que estaba muerta…- "No lo vi…lo sentí en carne propia" pensé al escucharla.

-Pero no lo está.

-¿Cómo puede esta tan segura de ello?

-Por lo mismo que tú misma me lo has dicho miles de veces contra todos los akumas… -Hice una pausa y suspiré- por qué es Ladybug.

Alya no me contestó a aquello.

-Nos lo prometió a todos desde el primer día- Pausé seriamente- _Ella y Chat Noir harán lo que sea posible para ayudarnos…No importa que suceda_ \- Terminé con una sonrisa al recordar mi primera batalla contra Stone Heart. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces…pero no mi propósito.

-Puede…-dijo Alya aún un poco travada- … puede que tengas razón.

-¡Claro que la tengo! Seguro que más temprano que tarde saldrá Ladybug por las noticias jurando vengarse contra el akuma y tú serás la primera en contar sobre su increíble regreso por el Ladyblog. Entonces podrás responder todos los mensajes con el mejor ánimo del mundo.-Dije más animada para contagiarle mi humor a mi amiga.

-¡Sí! – Dijo más animada- Tienes toda la razón. Tengo que creer en Ladybug. ¡Soy su primera y mejor fan y cuenta con mi apoyo! Y no como la molesta de Chloe.

Ante el comentario irónico de la castaña por el celular no pude evitar echar unas risas con ella. El resto de la tarde la pasé charlando de otros temas con ella. Me avisó que lo más seguro es que se cerrara la escuela por un par de días hasta nuevo aviso. No solo se debían reparar los daños ocasionados por el akuma, puesto que yo no había podido utilizar en esta ocasión mi lucky charm; sino que la amenaza no había sido reducida y existía el riesgo de que el nuevo akuma volviera a atacar la escuela para tomar represalias contra los alumnos que apoyaron a Chat Noir y Ladybug. Me sentía un poco culpable por el hecho de que se fuera a cancelar el festival escolar cuando me lo dijo Alya, pero me motive a mí misma pensando que si solucionábamos este asunto lo más pronto posible podríamos dar les una alegría a los chicos del François- Dupont y así poder celebrar sus eventos para el fin de semana.

Además de Alya, recibí muchos mensajes de mis compañeros de clase, y aunque parezca increíble, también recibí deseos de mejora por parte de Chloe; cosa que de verdad me alegró en el fondo. Tikki no paraba de darme ánimos cada vez que me preocupaba durante las horas restantes hasta la noche mientras escuchaba la radio a la espera de noticias sobre la nueva villana o sobre Chat Noir. Me sentía impotente al pensar que en cualquier momento podría atacar y yo no estaría en condiciones de enfrentarla. Temía por mis seres queridos, por mis padres, por Alya, por Adrien…por Chat…

Una vez pasado el día lentamente llegó la tan ansiada noche. Disimuladamente bajé de mi cama para bajar a la parte baja de mi habitación junto con Tikki. Me vestí y metí algunas galletas en mi pequeño bolsito. Después me asomé levemente por la trampilla de mi cuarto para comprobar que mis padres se hubieran ido a la cama y una vez me aseguré de ello, cerré con cuidado y sin hacer el mínimo ruido me transformé y salí de mi habitación por la ventana sobre mi litera.

La adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo. Antes de salir de mi hogar o de transformarme Tikki me previno que junto con mi descanso de hoy las habilidades mágicas del traje terminarían por sanar mis heridas o al menos reducir el dolor de las más graves. En caso de que siguiera padeciendo de algún dolor habríamos de ir a ver al maestro fu al día siguiente. Tuvo razón. Sentía alguna leve punzada en el hombro, pero por el resto me sentía como nueva y con ganas de dar guerra y encontrar a esa maldita akuma. Sin embargo, antes debía de hablar con Chat y prevenirle sobre nuestra nueva rival y mi descubrimiento.

Como última tarea aquella noche tendría que pasarme por la mansión de los Agreste para comprobar que el joven rubio de verdad se encontraba bien. La amenaza de la villana aún no se borraba de mi cabeza. Conocía mi identidad y por tanto también mis puntos débiles. Sabía a quién atacar para que "cayera". No había podido conciliar el sueño antes de dirigirme hacia mi reunión de medianoche con Chat…y mi pregunta constante aquella noche fue… ¿Adrien o Chat? Sabía que no debía de pensar en ello en esos instantes…pero si se diera el caso de que alguno de ellos se viera en apuros o ambos… ¿a quién debería de ayudar primero? ¿Cuál sería mi prioridad? Por dentro sabía que intentaría hacer lo posible por ambos por igual…pero…el riesgo y el miedo me hacían dudar. No quise contárselo a Tikki para no preocuparla más sobre ese asunto…mas…tenía el leve presentimiento de que lo peor solo acababa de comenzar.

Esos pensamientos solo me alentaban para aumentar mi velocidad saltando por los edificios de París con ayuda de mi yo-yo para llegar al lugar de encuentro. Una vez aterricé sobre el pavimento de la calle concretada, ya desierta, visualicé la zona y me percaté del estrecho callejón que había por la acera derecha de la vía.

-"Bingo"- Pensé en voz alta dirigiéndome hacia él y esperanzada de que el gato hubiera llegado al lugar antes que yo.

Mi esperanza de verlo allí se desvaneció al percatarme de la soledad existente en ella. Se filtraba un poco de luz de la luna por el callejón y apenas tenía una profundidad de cuatro escasos metros. Al fondo había unas cajas de cartón amontonadas. Estaba sola el lugar.

De repente escuché de fondo las campanadas lejanas de Notre Dame avisando de que ya era medianoche. Había llegado puntual, lo cual significaba que yo no estaba siendo la impuntual, sino el gato negro. Al terminar de sonar las campanas me apoyé en uno de los muros de ladrillo del callejón expectante de ver a mi compañero venir desde arriba de alguno de los dos edificios a los extremos del callejón o desde la calle al igual que yo lo hice.

Pasaron cinco minutos; luego diez y para cuando llegaron los quince minutos ya estaba empezando a impacientarme. Él sabía de la gravedad de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, ¿por qué se estaba tardando tanto precisamente hoy? A no ser…

"My Lady…"

Cuando sentí extrañamente que Chat susurraba mi nombre aún sin estar presente en el lugar, una explosión sonó de fondo entre la tranquilidad de la noche. Mi pánico me paralizó y mis miedos se multiplicaron. No podía ser que…

-¡CHAT!

No contuve el grito de preocupación sabiendo que sin importar lo que hubiera pasado aquello estaba relacionado con mi compañero rubio. No supe por qué…pero en esos instantes entendí por instintos las palabras que me dijo el maestro Fu sobre los miraculous principales.

- _"Sois la buena y la mala suerte; el ying y el yang y uno no puede existir sin el otro-Dijo- Por eso cuando peleáis podéis entenderos mejor que nadie. Conformáis la unidad, el todo y de una forma muy especial estáis "conectados" desde el primer instante en que entráis en contacto, aún sin vosotros percatarse de ello. Esa "conexión" es lo que os hace también especiales y podría hacer salvaros el uno al otro"_ \- Recordé mentalmente las palabras del guardián de los miraculous.

Los dolores que creía sentir aún en mi hombro pasaron a segundo plano. Salí rápidamente del callejón para lanzar mi yo-yo sin pausa tras escuchar la explosión. Me moví sin cesar de un edificio a otro en busca del origen de la explosión que sentí gritando angustiada el nombre de mi compañero. "¿Acaso lo que creí escuchar era él realmente llamándome?" me preguntaba mentalmente más preocupada saltando de un lugar a otro sin contener mis gritos de llamado. Si esto tenía que ver algo con el akuma yo la…

-¡CHAT NO…

Mi grito se detuvo en mi garganta al visualizar una columna de humo que se elevaba junto a Notre Dame. Aumenté la velocidad de mi marcha. Para cuando alcancé el lugar, el humo que presencié anteriormente ya se había desvanecido y parecía que nada hubiera interrumpido la paz nocturna de la ciudad parisina. Salté a uno de los extremo del puente de las Artes desde un edificio de la orilla y cuando empecé a dar los primeros pasos hacia el centro de este para inspeccionar la zona me encontré con la escena que menos deseaba ver. Chat…el héroe de París…el chico descarado que siempre me coqueteaba siempre…el chico valiente y seguro con la máscara de gato negro…mi compañero de batallas…mi amigo… mi…estaba tirado en el suelo…inconsciente…en mitad del puente.

-¡CHAT NOIR!


	16. Villana desenmascarada

_**Capítulo 16 – Villana desenmasacarada**_

No lo pensé dos veces. Corrí hacía él y me arrodille en el suelo a su lado. Estaba inconsciente y de lado tendido. No parecía tener ninguna herida a simple vista pero aquello solo hizo que mi angustia se agravara. Parecía portar una clara expresión de dolor o molestia a pesar de no tener conocimiento…como si se estuviera quejando de algún tipo de dolor interno que lo consumiera por dentro… ¿Qué le había sucedido?

Intenté colocarlo boca arriba y lo agite levemente por los hombros para que recuperara la consciencia.

-¡Chat! ¡Chat Noir, despierta! ¿Qué te ha sucedido? Si esto es una broma no es gracioso. ¡DESPIERTA!

Lo sacudí desesperada y me asusté ante mis descabellados pensamientos.

-¡Me prometiste que te cuidarías GATO TONTO!- Grité con las lágrimas saltadas angustiada- ¿Quién va cubrirme las espaldas ante un akuma? ¿Quién va alegrarme el día con sus tontas bromas sobre gatos?- Reclamaba empezando a golpear su pecho para después colocar mis manos sobre sus mejillas. Ahora agitaba su cabeza para que reaccionara. "Ahora no…ahora que me doy cuenta de lo que me importas no me dejes" me gritaba mentalmente.-Vuelve en ti-Dije esto último en susurro suplicante colocando mi mejilla frente sobra la suya.

Estaba vivo. Eso era seguro. Mis manos entonces sobre su pecho me lo comprobaron al igual que su respiración irregular en mi rostro. Era irónico el contraste de sentimientos ante nuestra cercanía. Horas antes estaba muerta de los nervios y con un gran sentimiento de calidez que nos abrumaba a ambos. En ese momento estaba igualmente muerta de los nervios…pero también muerta de angustia y con el miedo inundándome e inclinándome hace pensamientos negativos. "No…él no…a él no…por favor…no a él…" me martirizaba una y otra vez mentalmente ante el único deseo de ver de vuelta sus ojos burlones esmeralda devolviéndome la mirada y animándome como siempre.

No quería pensar en nada más. No quería percatarme de nada más que hubiera a mi alrededor. En ese instante…él… lo era todo… él…. era MI todo.

El resultado de mis pesadillas se estaba haciendo real ante mis ojos y yo no podía hacer nada. Sentí un frío sobrecogedor recorriéndome...congelándome. Era incapaz de moverme y alejarme de él. Era como si solo estar cerca suya fuera el ancla que me ataba a la realidad.

Al mismo tiempo sabía que estaba cayendo en la más profunda desesperación mentalmente, pero no me frenaba a dejar de hacerlo. Mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados conteniendo las lágrimas y apoyando mi frente en la de él, recordar su rostro alegre y cada uno de los momentos vividos juntos me parecía lo más reconfortante.

De repente, sin esperarlo, sentí como mis manos en su pecho temblaban…y no era por mi causa. Su respiración dejaba de ser pausada. Estaba recuperando la consciencia. Ante mi atenta mirada pude percatarme de como apretaba sus pestañas fuertemente a través de la máscara negra.

-¡Chat! Chat, vamos… despierta- Susurré con anhelo deseando ver de nuevo aquellas radiantes esmeraldas. Para cuando estaba abriendo sus ojos, sentí un escalofrió demasiado familiar en mi espalda…un escalofrío…que ya había sentido…en la mañana.

Sin esperarlo me incorporé cubriendo con mi cuerpo el de mi compañero gatuno y lanzando mi yo-yo hacia uno de los laterales del puente. Me había percatado de algo fugaz moviéndose en el lugar. Mi yo-yo había chocado contra otro material. No estaba sola en el puente. Y eso quería decir…

-¡Valla! No pensé que te darías cuenta tan rápido de mi presencia…Ladybug.

Con furia y reconociendo la voz de la encapuchada de esta mañana, giré mi mirada hacia el centro del puente. Me percaté de que la leve neblina que se había formado desde que llegué se disipaba poco a poco del todo, dejando paso a una figura femenina que ahora caminaba lentamente hacia mi dirección con seguridad y confianza. Ella reía con sorna y burla mientras yo apretaba con rabia mi yo-yo planeando la mejor estrategia de atacar y al mismo tiempo cubrir a mi compañero.

-¡No sabes la alegría que me da verte de una pieza y dispuesta ante mí! Así me ahorras el tener que buscarte…aunque eso me quite toda la diversión- Dijo con burla y un leve mohín que puede notar en su rostro.

-La alegría no es mutua…Volphina.

La villana se apartó la capa que la cubría y con la brisa nocturna esta voló hacia fuera del puente. De cerca ya había podido más que por confirmado mi idea de que ella era la encapuchada de esta mañana.

-Es una pena que lo hayas descubierto tan pronto. Pretendía hacer que nos divirtiéramos durante una temporada. Hubiera sido épico ver tu cara de tortura y sufrimiento ante la impotencia de no saber quién te está atacando o va a atacar a tus seres queridos.

-Para tu desgracia, soy más lista que tú.

-Te equivocas- Refutó la villana con prepotencia- Las dos sabemos perfectamente que yo soy la mejor en todo. La mejor prueba de ello es que sigo aquí…dando guerra.

-Si sigues aquí es de seguro por la compasión de Hawkmoth. Pero te advierto que no te durara mucho esta vez la farsa.

-Ups, ¡qué miedo!- Dijo riendo y con un ademán de manos la pelicastaña.- ¿Vas a intentar purificarme de nuevo?

-Antes, ahora y las veces que haga falta- Dije con firmeza colocándome a la defensiva.

-¿Y cómo crees que vas a conseguirlo, eh? Según tengo entendido nunca has vencido a un villano SOLA- Dijo tajante y haciéndome flaquear por un segundo. Intenté que no me afectarán sus palabras venenosas- No eres nada sin tu Chat Noir. Solo una simple y torpe chica que se las quiere dar de heroína. Si no fuera por él, la otra vez que aparecí me hubieras entregado tus miraculous sin rechistar.

-¡Pero no pasó ni pasará!- Sentencié firmemente- Pagarás por lo de hoy en la escuela y por lo que le has hecho a Cha…

Su risa fingida me desconcertó interrumpiendo mis palabras.

-Lo de la escuela solo fue un entretenimiento. Un calentamiento previo a lo que se avecina. Hawkmoth y yo estamos aliados- Dijo helando me la sangre. "Todo el desastre de hoy… ¿solo ha sido el comienzo? ¿Qué está planeando realmente?" pensé preocupada.

-¿Qué estas…

-Tanto Hawkmoth como yo nos hartamos de "jugar". Él quiere los miraculous…y yo quiero venganza- Dijo con una sonrisa sádica.- La fiesta solo acaba de comenzar.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya! – Amenacé. "Chat por favor despierta. Te necesito ahora contra el akuma" suplicaba internamente. Sabía que si tenía un enfrentamiento en mi condición cuerpo a cuerpo con Volphina saldría peor parada que como me encontraba, o como estaba esta mañana.

-Sin Chat Noir no eres nada. Sois un blanco fácil y muy vulnerable por separado. ¿Por qué crees que está ahora moribundo tirado en el suelo sino fuera así?

-Callate…

-No te he escuchado querida…

-¡Cállate, cállate, CÁLLATE! Si te metes con él, te metes conmigo. Somos un equipo y mientras contemos el uno con el otro ni tú ni Hawkmoth vais a ganar…

-Puede que como héroes si seáis un equipo.- Dijo interrumpiéndome de nuevo para dar un nuevo paso hacia mí- Pero…¿y en vuestra identidad civil…Marinette?

Sus palabras hicieron el mismo el efecto que en la mañana. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo ella…

-¿Cómo sabes que…

-que eres Marinette?- Dijo terminando mi pregunta con burla. Estaba confusa, alerta y preocupada…pero también estaba empezando a irritarme y enfurecerme el que me interrumpiera y siempre se creyera superior. Definitivamente, Volphina no era como otras u otros villanos…era…más sádica.- ¿Crees que Hawkmoth solo actúa cuando manda a la ciudad un akuma? Os tiene bien vigilados a ambos. Conoce todo sobre ti y tu vida…solo es cuestión de tiempo que averigüe la identidad de Chat Noir.- Dijo esta vez un poco irritada- Puede que ese gato generalmente sea torpe o despistado en pelea, pero he de admitir que es bastante astuto y ágil cuando se lo propone, pues nunca he podido llegar a descubrir su identidad. Él que porte el miraculous de la mala suerte también hace que su identidad permanezca más oculta que la tuya, al menos físicamente. Pero tú eras definitivamente demasiado obvia.

"¿También han estado detrás de Chat Noir?" pensé. ¿Qué tantas cosas sabría Hawkmoth sobre nosotros de las que nosotros no seríamos conocedores? Me aliviaba un poco el hecho de que la identidad de mi compañero de batallas al menos permaneciera oculta del enemigo…pero el que supiera todo sobre mí era un gran inconveniente, ya que si intentará cualquier cosa contra él podría volverlo en mi contra utilizando mis puntos débiles o a la gente que conocía. Retomando la palabra y dejando la incredulidad y las preocupaciones a un lado, encaré de nuevo a Volphina.

-Por eso actuaste como la chica buena en la escuela desde el principio- Dije afirmándolo segura.- Por eso te intentaste acercar a mí de buena manera, ¿no es así?

-Pensé que serías más reticente a hablar conmigo para ser sincera- Confesó- Pero tus patéticos sentimientos de compasión y culpabilidad me dieron la llave de tu confianza y de algunos de la clase…al menos al principio- Dijo paseándose por el puente y gesticulando. Debía alargar la discusión entre nosotras si quería conseguir algo de información sobre ella, Hawkmoth o el objeto que la tenía akumatizada ahora. "¿Será de nuevo el collar de la cola de zorro que portaba" me pregunté mentalmente.- Los únicos que nunca llegaron a confiar en mí a pesar de todo fueron Alya y Adrien. Aunque debí imaginármelo. Son tus mejores amigos a fin de cuentas. Sin embargo te haré una pequeña confesión por caridad.- Dijo burlona.

-¿Qué puedes decir que me interese?- Dije sin perder mi postura defensiva a pesar de lo relajada que aparentaba estar la pelicastaña, ahora apoyada en una de las farolas a los laterales del puente que iluminaba el lugar. La luz parecía crear un ambiente más siniestro y peligro al lugar.

-Puede que ambos sospecharan de mis malas intenciones al acercarme a ti, pero solo fue él el que se enfrentó a mí cara a cara para advertirme que no me acercara a ti.- Su confesión me hizo recordar la conversación que tuvieron el otro día los dos en el aula de música y que me dejó los sentimientos a flor de piel.- Si no fuera porque admira demasiado a Ladybug, hubiera pensado que le gustas. ¿Es irónico no?- Dijo con burla para hacerme de menos mientras yo estaba paralizada en mi sito.- Solo te quiere por la fachada que muestras siendo Ladybug y no por quién realmente eres…una chica torpe, común, tímida e incapaz de hablar con él. Das lástima.

Sus risas pasaron a un segundo plano por un momento breve en mi mente. "¿Adrien…admira a Ladybug?" pensé incrédula. Fue entonces que poco a poco empecé a juntar ideas y recuerdos: la timidez repentina de él cuando yo estaba frente a él como heroína; su interés por Lila en aquel entonces cuando dijo conocerme; sus actos en mi defensa cuando Lila llegó a clases después de ser akumatizada cuando lanzaba injurias sobre mí; los nervios y preocupación que me contó Alya que mostró el día de hoy cuando me torturaron frente a todos en la escuela…

Puede que esa noticia hubiera podido resultar mala para mí por la conclusión antes soltada por Volphina…pero no era así. Una leve sonrisa se mostró en mi rostro al recordar la dulce y amable sonrisa del modelo rubio, siempre dispuesto ayudar en todo, y aquella expresión desconcertó a mi adversaria, la cual paró de reír y ahora me veía con cierta rabia al no ver satisfechos sus deseos de verme vulnerable.

-¿Por qué…

\- por qué sonrío dices? – Terminó yo esta vez su pregunta con prepotencia ante su desconcierto. En ese momento me sentía con la suficiente confianza como para enfrentarla sin temor alguno.- Ahora soy yo la que te haré una confesión…Volphina- Dije percatándome de que las tornas habían cambiado. Ahora ella era la tensa y yo era la relajada, aunque sin perder detalle y estar atenta a sus acciones para actuar a la defensiva.- Adrien es una persona importante en mi vida. Para serte sincera, en estos momentos no sé hasta qué cierto punto lo quiero o no…pero lo que sí sé es que el hecho de que ya me quiera o aprecie como Ladybug solo hace que me sienta mejor conmigo misma. Hace tiempo cierta me dijo algo con lo que estoy de acuerdo: con o sin la máscara, sigo siendo yo, y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso- Dije con suficiencia recordando las palabras de aliento constantes de Tikki y Chat.- Por mucho que te esfuerces en menospreciarme ya no creeré en tus palabras o me influenciarás con ello. Puede que hoy me pillaras desprevenida, pero ya te avisé al principio. No te saldrás con la tuya y te prometo que vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a Chat- Dije tomando posición de ataque empezando a girar mi yo-yo mientras ella también tomaba posición y empezaba a colocar su flauta en los labios- Si alguien ataca a uno de los dos, el otro no se queda de brazos cruzados- Dije pensando en cómo me defendió él en la mañana- Si te metes con ÉL…te metes CONMIGO.

Lo último sonó más a amenaza que a sentencia y así lo quise en verdad. Al mismo tiempo que me lanzaba hacia ella girando mi yo-yo para atacarla, ella toco una leve melodía. Para cuando estaba a un escaso metro de ella se volatilizó frente a mis ojos. Al girar sobre mis pasos me vi rodeada de varias "Volphina" dispuestas a atacarme con sus flauta-bastón. Esta vez no eran solo ilusiones…parecían más bien copias reales. Se lanzaban intermitentemente hacia mí con golpes del bastón, patadas y puños que logré esquivar con facilidad al principio. La dificultad vino después cuando todas quisieron atacar a la vez. Algunos golpes pudieron ser interceptados por mi yo-yo, el cuál me sirvió tanto de escudo como para atar a alguna de ellas por alguna de sus partes del cuerpo y zarandearla hasta donde estaba otra de las copias; de esta manera tumbaba más de dos pájaro de un tiro. La intensidad y la rápidez aumentaba y en cierto momento tuve que cambiar posiciones y saltar hacia la baranda del puente donde gracias a mi agilidad y reflejos pude tumbar a más de una o hacer que se quedaran colgando del puente.

Cada vez me sentía más agotada por el esfuerzo físico. Nunca había tenido un enfrentamiento tan duro cuerpo a cuerpo. A todo el cansancio acumulado se le sumaba las punzadas en mi hombro que estaban empezando a resurgir con fuerza y provocaba que mis contraataques no fueran tan buenos como pretendía. Si seguía a ese ritmo no duraría mucho rato en pie. Debía reconocer a la auténtica Volphina y cuanto más pronto mejor.

Para cuando pensaba que había derrumbado a la mitad y se desvanecían, la otra mitad volvía a atacarme y mientras volvían a resurgir nuevas copias, seguramente invocadas por la Volphina original a quién escuchaba tocar su flauta pero no veía. Al percatarme de ese detalle me giré sobre mis pasos y me fije en Chat, aún tendido en el suelo. Volphina estaba junto a él, de pie y mirándome con burla, amenazándome con la mirada de que le daría el golpe de gracia.

-¡Chat!

Sin esperarlo y al intentar dirigirme hacia ellos recibí varios golpes por varios flancos: espalda, hommbro herido, cabeza estómago y la zona de flexión de las rodillas. Esto último hizo que qudara de rodillas en el suelo y tres de las copias me sujetaran: dos de ellas cada una agarrando un brazo mío y la tercera sosteniendo mi cabeza para que mirara la escena frente a mí impotente. Intenté forcejear pero me resultó imposible pues a medida que intentaba moverme, mi hombro más me dolía y el agarre de una de las copias de Vophina lo hacía más doloroso.

-Esta mañana disfruté torturándote, pero…¿cómo te sentirías si te torturara esta vez mentalmente?- Dijo alzando la cabeza del rubio tirando de sus mechones. Éste produjo un quejido de dolor.

-¡Déjale en paz! ¡Esta pelea es entre tú y yo!

-Voy a disfrutar viendo tu cara descompuesta al ver lo que hago con él y después de eso os quitaré a los dos vuestro miraculous- Dijo soltándo los cabellos de chico y dejándolo caer nuevamente en el suelo con un duro golpe. Tras esto este se quejó de dolor y sus alaridos amentaron tras colocar Volphina su pie sobre el cuello de éste impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

-¡CHAT, NO!- Gritaba forcejeando lo más que podía a pesar de dolor. Tenía que hacer algo…debía hacer algo por él…Al menos tendría que lograr liberarme y convocar mi lucky charm.

-¿No te gustaría saber quién está bajo la máscara del gato negro Ladybug?- Dijo dejando de apretar su garganta y girando el rostro de él hacia mí, quién portaba una clara expresión de dolor mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración. Apenas podía levantar los brazos el gato e intentar forcejear. Estaba rendido. ¿Qué si quería saber quién era él bajo la máscara? En esos momentos lo único que quería era llevármela a ella por delante. Si todos estos años pensaba que no podría odiar a alguien mucho más que a Chloe, definitivamente Lila se estaba llevando el primer lugar en mi lista negra a pulso.- ¿No te gustaría saber quién es la persona que te apoya y está contigo luchando siempre? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en él tanto?

-No-Dije seca y con furia hacia su mirada verde pardo- No necesito saber quién es para saber cómo es una persona. Me da igual quién sea con o sin la máscara. Confiaría en él mi vida como sé que él lo haría por mí.

Se hizo un leve silencio tenso en el que tuve que contener gemidos de dolor ante los tirones de mis brazos que estaban ejerciendo las copias de la akumatizada. Miraba con furia a "Lila" y ella me miraba entre sorprendida y ¿divertida?

-Con que era eso después de todo…

-¿Con que era qué?- Dije respondiéndole respectivamente. La respuesta ante mi actitud despectiva fue un puñetazo en el estómago por parte de otra de las copias aún presentes y dispersas en el puente. Escupí sangre ante el fuerte golpe.

-Lo quieres…por eso no te ha afectado lo que te dije del chico Agreste.

Sus palabras me helaron y mi pánico se extendió a mis ojos en toda la anoche. ¿Tan transparente podía llegar a ser en cuanto a mis sentimientos?

-Así que tenemos a una chica con un corazón dividido en dos…-Dijo soltando al rubio para de golpe desaparecer y aparecer de nuevo a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Me acarició la mejilla a lo que yo intenté aparatarme con asco de que tan solo me tocara a pesar del fuerte agarre de una de las copias sobre mis sienes de la cabeza.- Por lado estás candilada por el dulce, educado,tímido y perfecto Adrien Agreste… y por otro lado,- Dijo para apartarse de mi con burla y dirigirse de nuevo hacia el cuerpo tendido del héroe de negro antes de volver a pisar sobre su garganta- estás perdida ante los encantos, sinceridad y valentía del gato negro de París…

-DETENTE- Supliqué esta vez.

-¿Y quién me lo va impedir? ¿Tú? Eres patética.-Dijo con sonrisa zorruna.

Mi pánico y rabia crecieron entonces, no por el hecho de que fuera otra vez a torturarlo mientras yo estaba impotente sin hacer nada,…sino por su repentina cercanía hacia él. Ella se colocó de rodillas y colocó el rostro de él boca arriba. Esa "zorra" no sería capaz de…

-¡NO!- Grite con furia y me deshice por dos segundos del agarre de las copias para lanzarme hacia ellos. Mi intención de frenarla quedó en un intento cuando volví a sentir de nuevo a varias "Volphinas" a mi alrededor golpearme y frenarme de nuevo esta vez contra el suelo.

-¿Ibas a algún lado querida?- Dijo con retintín la akumatizada original mientras apartaba suavemente los cabellos rubios de la frente del héroe.

Aquello debía de ser una pesadilla…una muy cruel pesadilla…No podía…No quería que ella le…

Antes de que pudiera dejar correr nuevamente mis pensamientos ví como de nuevo el rostro de la villana se acercaba al de él…

-No…-Susurré mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios.

Lo iba a besar. Iba a besar a Chat Noir para torturarme…pero, ¿por qué me dolía tanto aquello? No lo sabía ni quería pensarlo. Solo no quería que lo hiciera. No quería revivir esa imagen para el resto de mi vida. No quería ver como besaba al chico que…

-No…no, no, no….¡NO! –Grité cuando estaba por rozar sus labios- ¡Déjale! ¡No te acerques a él!

Paró en seco por unos segundos tras mis intentos de amenaza y súplica. "Estúpido gato tonto, ¿a qué estas esperando? No te dejes usar por ella… ¡Despierta de una vez!" le gritaba a él y a mí misma mentalmente.

Volphina tenía razón. Esta tortura mental me estaba resultando peor que la de la mañana. Mi rostro estaba inundado de lágrimas y no me había percatado de ello. Desde mi lugar podía notar la sonrisa seductora y de satisfacción de "Lila". Estábamos a su merced. Nadie esta vez nos iba a ayudar. Sé que me prometí a mí misma y a Chat confiar más en mí misma y ser valiente, afrontar todo lo que se viniera por delante; pero aquella noche fría, contemplando aquella escena entre el rubio y la castaña, me di cuenta de una cruenta y dura debilidad de la "épica Ladybug"…él.

-Te daré lo que quieres-Dije resignada y con un suspiro escondiendo el rostro y mis lágrimas impotentes que caían sobre el pavimento donde me encontraba retenida por las copias de la villana- Te daré mi miraculous…pero déjale.-Suspiré por último

Todo estaba hecho. Ya no había vuelta atrás. "Perdóname Chat, por lo que voy a hacer…siento no ser la heroína en la que confiaste" me lamenté en mi fuero interno. Sentí el agarre de las otras copias desaparecer poco a poco. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido por el frío y los duros golpes de antes. Las copias habían desaparecido. Pude reincorporarme con dificultad sosteniendo mi hombro incapaz de moverlo. Azul cielo y verde pardo se encontraron: yo resentida y ella victoriosa. Ella estaba de rodillas en mitad del puente con la cabeza del rubio apoyada en ellas suspirando irregularmente…como si estuviera viviendo su propia pesadilla…como si estuviera en otro lugar en aquel momento…al margen de la auténtica realidad en la que estaba por defraudarle como heroína y compañera.

Acerque la mano de mi brazo sano a uno de mis aretes para quitármelo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a dar un paso hacia el lugar donde se encontraban. Un movimiento en falso y podía dar por sentado que Volphina lo fulminaría. Su mirada no daba señal alguna de sentimiento, lo que más aumentaba la tensión del momento. Al segundo paso y casi estando a punto de sacarme el arete su voz me frenó.

-¿Acaso crees que eso me vasta?- Su voz fría y burlona me paralizó. Ella colocó una de sus manos en el pecho del héroe gatuno y otra en una de sus mejillas.-Los miraculous son algo secundario para mí, puesto el que realmente los quiere es Hawkmoth. Yo lo único que deseo es verte sufrir…derrotada…quiero ver que me supliques y que te lamentes de todo…quiero destruir tu vida y la buena imagen que tienen todos de ti…yo vivo de tus miedos y tu dolor…y créeme…jamás te dejaré vivir. Mi vida…es hacer la tuya imposible.- Sentenció.

El golpe de gracia fue ver como el gato negro habría levemente los ojos con pesadez y colocaba sus dos manos sobre las manos de la akumatizada…como si estuviera respondiendo a algún tipo de caricia de su parte…como si de verdad anhelara su toque.

-¡Cha…- Mi garganta se atoró ante las palabras de él.

-Lady-bug- Susurró levemente el rubio alzando su mano y esta vez siendo él el que acariciaba la mejilla de la castaña. Mi mirada estupefacta creció y la fingida sonrisa de "cariño" de Lila creció, haciendo como si le susurrara algo al oído que yo no podía distinguir debido a la distancia.

Estaban a punto de besarse. Sus labios se rozaron levemente pero la acción se detuvo repentinamente. Volphina volvió a alzar la mirada hacia mí al no escuchar más suplicas y lamentos por mi parte. Su cara de desconcierto, sorpresa y frustración creció al volver a ver una sonrisa en mi rostro. Ahora lo entendía todo. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Quizá mi frustración y angustia por el estado en el que "él" se encontraba me cegaron; pero no podía estar tan ciega como para no reconocerle.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- Gritó la villana incorporándose amenazante y aumentando mi sonrisa, provocandome una leve risa mientras giraba mi yo-yo nuevamente con mi brazo sano.- ¿DE QUÉ TE RÍES?

-¿Crees que me vas a engañar con otra de tus ilusiones como la otra vez Volphina? No eres más que una vil mentirosa. ¡Nunca sorprendiste ni derribaste a Chat Noir porque ESE no es Chat Noir!

La ilusión del gato negro desapareció ante mis ojos y Volphina retomando su posición de ataque se lanzó hacia mí con su bastón e intentó golpearme. Me cubrí de sus ataques lo mejor que pude. Hubo patadas y golpes, giros bruscos y un cierto forcejeo al borde del puente. Mi brazo herido cedió en cierto momento, pero antes de que ella contraatacara me defendí y la golpee contra el pavimento tras enrollar por sorpresa sus piernas con la cuerda de mi yo-yo al retroceder hacia atrás. Cuando se reincorporó, se lanzó en picada hacía mi de nuevo. Retuve el ataque como puede sosteniendo uno de los extremo de mi yo-yo. La cuerda de mi yo-yo era indestructible y me serviría como si fuese un bastón ante un golpe de ese tipo…pero no sabía hasta qué punto resistiría mi brazo ante la tensión.

-¿Cómo suspiste que era una ilusión?- Exclamó la villana frustrada ejerciendo más presión para tumbarme de nuevo al suelo. Si caía sería su presa como en la mañana. No podía permitirme ese lujo.

-Conozco a mi compañero lo suficiente como para distinguir una copia del verdadero- Dije con suficiencia sin desvelarle mi secreto.

Su frustración la hacía más vulnerable en pelea…pero a la vez más impredecible y peligrosa. Logré con esfuerzo evadir finalmente el ataque antes de que mi brazo colapsara, pero antes de lograr girarme del todo para esquivar otro nuevo, sentí un fuerte escalofrió en mi hombro. Volphina había alcanzado a clavarme con fuerza su bastón en él y provocó que cayera al suelo soltando alaridos. Esta vez no podía moverlo a diferencia de otras veces. No sentía nada…ni siquiera dolor. Me había roto el hombro y estaba inmóvil y a su merced.

-Esta vez nadie te va a salvar de una tortura de que te aseguro no saldrás viva.- Dijo fulminante y con una mirada escalofriante. Me estremecí ante el terror del momento esperando otro golpe que nunca llegaría.

Había cerrado los ojos por impulso. Al abrirlos encontré un bastón plateado clavado en el suelo e inclinado que frenó el golpe que iba en mi dirección. La trayectoria venía de uno de los laterales del puente contrario al que yo me encontraba con la espalda apoyada. De manera imperceptible percaté de una sombra en nuestra dirección. Una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Volphina se hizo presente en el lugar antes de un momento a otro apareciera en el suelo y con el bastón, antes clavado en el suelo, amenazando su cuello. Ambas estábamos estupefactas ante el acto de presencia del auténtico héroe gatuno.

Desde mi posición solo podía notar su furia y determinación a través de lo tenso de su espalda.

-Siento interrumpir, Volphina,- Dijo con un tono seco y frío- pero creo que la mariquita tenía concertada esta noche una cita con cierto gato negro.-Soltó esta vez con suficiente girando levemente su mirada hacia mí.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo hoy, My Lady- Dijo esta vez hacia mí haciendo una leve inclinación y guiñando un ojo. No pude evitar soltar una leve sonrisa a pesar de la tensión de la situación minutos y segundos antes. Extendió una de sus manos hacia mí y yo acepté gustosa para incorporarme a su vera. Ahora con él a mi lado, no tenía por qué perder.

-Es mutuo gatito- Dije devolviéndole el saludo con el mismo tono- Aunque hubiera sido mejor si tu entrada "triunfal" hubiera sido más PRONTO- Dije reclamando su tardanza con cierto reproche.

Antes de que el gato me pudiera rebatir aquello Volphina se liberó golpeando el bastón de Chat Por sopresa y retrocediendo hacia atrás, dispuesta a empezar a tocar su flauta e invocar sus ilusiones.

-¡Atento!- Advertí- Sus ilusiones son más reales que la otra vez que fue akumatizada. No será fácil esta vez derrotarla.- Dije sosteniendo mi hombro ante lo pesado que me resultaba ahora que no sentí nada.

-De acuerdo. Yo me encargo. Mantente atrás e invoca al Lucky Charm- Dijo determinado para lanzarse de manera veloz hacia una Volphina que había invocado ahora no solo tres "Volphina", sino dos "Chat Noir" y dos "Ladybug".

-¡¿Enserio?! ¿¡No te han dicho nunca Volphina que no me gusta las imitaciones y mucho menos si son mías?!- Soltó medio frustrado desde lejos el héroe gatuno mientras empezaba a esquivar golpes y a derribar ilusiones impidiendo que se acercarán hacia mí.

Solté un suspiro para evitar soltar una risa ante su comentario y el recuerdo de cuando nos imitaron Antibug y Copy Cat. Definitivamente aquel chico rubio a pocos metros de distancia era MI Chat Noir.

Porque solo esos ojos esmeralda gatunos son capaces de acelerar mi corazón con una sola mirada…Porque solo él me llamaba de esa manera y me hacía sentir que valía la pena…aunque solo fuera un poco…

 _My Lady_

 _..._

 **Hola a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros! Soy LadyAqua y esta es mi primera nota como autora. No podía evitar hacer una y agradeceros todo vuestro apoyo con esta historia. Creedme que se agradece muchísimo los mensaje de ánimo y me motivan cada día para seguir escribiendo lo que un día empezó como un simple hobby ante el aburrimiento y la tortuosa espera de la segunda temporada.**

 **¿Que cómo empecé a ver la serie? Fue por un anuncio de la tele de la nueva serie de Ladybug por Disney Channel mientras estaba merendando un día normal por la tarde. Me atrayó mucho el romance de Marinette hacia Adrien y que no se conocieran como héroes. Desde entonces y por curiosidad (como soy una gran romántica XD), empecé a ver la serie por internet en francés o en inglés: la primera que pillara a mano (y admito que me encanta la versión francesa, la original). Y aquí me veis. Llevo prácticamente dos años o más siendo fan de esta PRODIGIOSA serie.**

 **En lo que se refiere a esta historia pronto comenzaremos con el arco final. Muchos me habéis preguntado por la visión de Adrien en esta historia y siento en esto no cumplir vuestra expectativa...al menos por ahora. La visión de Adrien sería lo mejor de la historia pero no quiero revelar detalles y chafaros la sorpresa ¿no? ;P Una vez acabe la historia he prometido hacer un especial exclusivo sobre la visión de Adrien para que no perdáis ni un solo detalle y os enamoréis más de este fic.**

 **¿Que cuándo acabará el fic me preguntaréis? Pues vamos por el capítulo 16. En un principio tenía pensado que la historia tuviera 20 capítulos pero la cosa se me ha alargado. Esto ya lo habréis notado mucho al ver la extensión con la que he escrito los últimos capítulos. Os prometo que a partir de ahora al final de cada capítulo una entrada como esta respondiendo vuestras dudas, así que preguntadme lo que queráis en los reviews. En resumen, si la cosa no se sigue alargando (cosa que no creo porque ya tengo planeada toda la historia), esta historia tendrá entre 24 y 25 capítulos...¿nerviosos?**

 **Saluditos a todos y especialmente gracias a Paii y por su constante apoyo y reviews !**

 **Cuidadito con los akumas y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que subiré este fin de semana...**

 _Capítulo 17 - Alerta_


	17. Alerta

_**Capítulo 17 – Alerta**_

-¡Lucky Charm!

Lancé mi yo-yo hacia arriba invocando el objeto para desakumatizar a Lila. Instantes después en mis manos tenía…

-¿Una linterna? Pero… ¿qué tengo que hacer con esto?

Una exclamación de sorpresa me desvió de mis pensamientos al ver al gatito negro balanceándose por el borde del puente siendo acorralado por algunas copias mientras que otras empezaban a dirigirse a mi dirección.

-Esta vez no ganaréis- Escuché como exclamaba Volphina desde un punto indefinido ocultándose entre sus propias ilusiones.

-¡Ey!- Exclamó Chat Noir tras ser empujado hacia fuera del puente. Utilizó su bastón para hacer una maniobra apoyándose en uno de los huecos de la parte baja del puente. De esta forma no solo volvió al borde del puente, sino que aprovechando el impulso derribó con una patada al Chat Noir y las Volphinas que habían querido provocar su caída- ¿No os han dicho nunca que a lo gatos no nos gusta el agua? – dijo guasón y volviendo a la carga utilizando su bastón a modo de espada con las Volphinas y el Chat Noir frente a él.

-Tú eres la que no va a ganar Volphina- Dije yo mientras forcejeando con una Ladybug y empujándola. Segundos después utilicé mi yo-yo para derribar a otra Ladybug contra el Chat Noir que también iban hacia mí.

Aprovechando cierta ventaja analicé la situación. Ante mis ojos no solo la linterna se volvió roja con puntos negros gracias a mi visión bug; sino que los faroles de los laterales del puente también junto con las ilusiones creadas por Volphina que luchaban contra nosotros.

¿Cómo no había caído antes? Ya tenía un plan. Sonreí levemente y, con toda la energía que pensaba me quedaba, me dirigí corriendo hacia mi compañero. Me vio y se dirigió hacia mí. Las copias falsas nos perseguían. Solo una era la auténtica y había averiguado la forma para distinguirla de entre todas las copias falsas.

Antes de que chocásemos el uno contra el otro, con una sonrisa confiada me agarró de un brazo y con el impulso de la carrera me impulsó hacia arriba. Desde la altura, vi una situación bastante cómica. Justo cuando parecía que todos se iban a lanzar sobre Chat, este hizo como que bostezaba, se apoyaba en su bastón clavado en el suelo y al segundo este se alargaba hacia arriba con él agarrado desde extremo superior. Todas las copias, debido a su repentina acción y a la velocidad a la que se dirigían hacia él, chocaron unas contra otras. Cuando yo estaba por caer tras el impulso anterior, Chat me agarró de una mano.

-¡LAS FAROLAS! – Grité con fuerza para que me entendiera.

Al mirarnos de reojo supe que me había entendido. Estábamos sincronizados.

-A sus órdenes My Lady- Y girando sobre su propio eje, que era el bastón, me impulsó hacia una de las farolas.

Chat redujo la extensión de su bastón y quedó de nuevo de pie en el pavimento con las copias a sus pies incorporándose de nuevo lentamente. Impulsadas a atacar, de nuevo se dirigieron hacia él y este con una sonrisa confiada brincó hacia sus espaldas. Yo estaba a espaldas a él, entre dos farolas del puente con cierta neblina aún provocada por la villana. Gracias al movimiento en rotación de mi yo-yo la neblina pareció reducirse para cuando las miradas de las copias se dirigían hacia nosotros.

-¿Crees que no distinguiremos a la copia de la real Volphina? – Grité para captar la atención de la villana- Buen intento provocando la neblina para ocultar tu sombra, Volphina. Eso es lo único que te diferencia de ellas. Ellas no tienen sombra, tú sí- dije confiada, cogiendo la linterna que había colocado a mis espaldas esperando el momento oportuno.

Desde mi perspectiva en alto desde el borde del puente veía a las siete copias. Seis de ellas no tenían sombra con el reflejo de la luz de las farolas a mis laterales. Una de ellas, la Volphina que estaba más atrás si la tenía. Pude apreciarla aún más claramente por la luz de mi linterna.

-¡Chat!- Sin esperar nada más, enfoqué la linterna hacia el rostro de ella y la cegué por un segundo con la luz que ésta produjo; momento que aprovechó Chat para extender su bastón hacia la pelicastaña y hacer que se golpeara contra el otro extremo del puente y la dejara sin aliento por el duro golpe en el estómago causado por el bastón del rubio.

Las ilusiones desaparecieron y Chat redujo la extensión de su bastón al ver a la villana caída. Los dos nos dirigimos hacia la akumatizada, quién parecía exhausta. Para cuando me acerqué para tomar el collar de su cuello, ella tomó mi mano del brazo herido para empotrarme contra el borde del puente también. Esa repentina acción me dejó sin aliento por un instante. Mi cabeza retumbaba ante el duro golpe. De un impulso y antes de que Chat pudiera contraatacarla, ésta uso su propio bastón para empujarlo hacia atrás y de un impulso brincó hacia el otro extremo del puente. Ambos, frustrados, dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia la villana, dolorida, pero aún en pie y dando guerra.

-Esto no ha sido una victoria para ninguno.- Dijo para girarse de espaldas hacia nosotros dispuesta a huir- ¡Ah! Y por cierto, _Ladybug,-_ Exclamó con una sonrisa landina que me preocupó- ya te lo advertí. Voy a disfrutar viéndote perder lo que te importa. Esto solo acaba de comenzar.

Tras esto, en un parpadeo, desapareció de nuestra vista. Chat se había incorporado dispuesto a perseguirla y atraparla pero el intento no le sirvió de nada. No había rastro de ella. Nuestras miradas chocaron poco después entendiendo lo grave de la situación. La villana seguía suelta por París y dispuesta a todo con tal de salirse con la suya.

Intenté levantarme como pude apoyando un brazo en el borde del puente, pero me apoyé con el brazo malo por error. Esto provocó una nueva punzada de dolor por todo el brazo y no solo el hombro. Caí al suelo entre gemidos de dolor no pudiendo contenerme más.

-¡LADYBUG!

Mi mente y corazón estaban en un conflicto. Me alegró escuchar el grito de preocupación de mi compañero por mí y sonreí. Pero por otro lado lloraba ante el insoportable ardor que me recorría el brazo y que parecía extenderse al resto del cuerpo debido al cansancio y la pelea. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una frase para hacerme de menos y no preocupar al rubio, él ya estaba de rodillas a mi lado y ayudándome a reincorporarme y sentarme en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su hombro. Me tenía firmemente sujeta por la cintura para sostenerme, pero a la vez, su otra mano acariciaba lentamente mi cabeza, tranquilizándome y haciendo que, inconscientemente, mis hipidos y lágrimas de dolor se fueran reduciendo. Seguía doliendo, pero el confort que sentía estando a su lado, apoyada en su pecho con mis manos apoyadas en él, hacía menos sufrible todo.

-Chat…-Intenté decir cerrando los ojos fuertemente apretando fuertemente mis puños sobre su pecho atrapando cierta parte de la tela de cuero negro.

-Tranquila-Susurraba dulcemente intentando calmarme- No llores más My lady. No llores por favor- Me repetía una y otra vez acariciando mi cabeza- Todo estará bien. Lo prometo…

-No… – Dije en susurro.

-¿Qué?

-¡NO!- Grité esta vez encarándolo - ¡No se te ocurra prometerme nada! ¡NADA!- Gritaba frustrada.

-¿Ladybug? Porque…

-No se te ocurra prometerme nada después de lo de hoy; no se te ocurra volver a decirme que soy una buena Ladybug cuando hoy no he sido capaz de enfrentar en condiciones a Volphina…

-Pero…

-No se te ocurra decirme que no es así, que soy capaz de proteger la ciudad y que sea la mejor versión de mi misma porque no me siento así…

-Lady…

-No me digas que me calme, porque no hemos desakumatizado a esa chica y puede que esté repitiendo hoy la misma historia que con Stone Heart; no me digas que lo conseguiremos cuando puede que no sea así…

-¡LADYBUG! – Me gritó el gato histérico intentando frenar mi monólogo. Sus manos se apoyaban firmemente en mis hombros para enfrentarme, pero sin llegar a dañarme.- ¡TRANQUILÍZATE!

-¡NO ME GRITES QUE ME TRANQUILICE CUANDO TE HE VISTO MEDIO MUERTO HACE SOLO UNOS SEGUNDOS!

Ante esta última frase había cerrado los ojos fuertemente y contenido las lágrimas que querían volver a surgir. Dejé de encararlo harta de pelear con él inútilmente. Apoyé mi rostro bajo su barbilla y solté un largo suspiro entre gemidos de dolor e hipidos por los sollozos. Sentí también un largo suspiro por parte del gato negro en mi nuca. No dijo nada por varios minutos. Solo permanecimos en el suelo, sentados, uno junto al otro, y él teniéndome entre sus brazos para darme un apoyo silencioso ante la escasez de palabras para que se redujera la tensión y el miedo por parte mía.

Al percatarme de que solo era una ilusión el Chat que vi al llegar al puente me centré en enfrentar a la villana y en nada más. Pero ahora toda la agonía y el miedo que había sentido y acumulado ante aquellas escenas me rebosaban. Ahora no dudaba de que Volphina sería capaz de dañar a cualquiera que me importara después de todo lo sufrido físicamente por ella en el día de hoy. Si su meta era hacerme la vida imposible…lo estaba consiguiendo con creces. ¿Cómo haría para seguir protegiendo mi identidad y a todos ahora que ella y Hawkmoth sabían quién era? ¿Cuándo atacarían? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué estarían tramando realmente? ¿QUÉ HACÍA?

-No sé lo que te ha hecho ver Volphina o qué te ha contado- Comienza el héroe gatuno interrumpiendo el silencio y mis pensamientos- Pero sea lo que sea no vale la pena que te preocupe por ello. Es una mentira. No es real, tal y como todo lo que dice o crea. – Él se detiene un momento para posar una de sus manos en mi mejilla para que le mire a la cara. Me aparta una lágrima escurridiza con el pulgar y me sonría de forma tan cálida que me hace sentir en paz, cómoda, conmovida…segura a su lado.-Esto es lo que quiere ella. Quiere derrumbarte desde donde más te duele…desde aquí- Me susurra la último señalando con una garra su propio pecho…señalando al corazón.-Eres demasiado buena y tienes un corazón de oro. Esa es tu mayor virtud y tu mayor punto débil y tanto Volphina como Hawkmoth se están aprovechando de ello.-Dice volviendo a acariciar levemente mi cabeza pero esta vez en un movimiento rápido que provocó que se me escapara una leve risita ante aquel acto tan cariñoso hacia mí por su parte.-Esta bien. No te prometeré nada de aquí en adelante hasta que esto se acabe si eso te calma un poco. Pero solo te pido una cosa my lady…no dejes que el miedo te domine. Domina tú al miedo- Dijo extendiendo su puño hacia mí como cada vez que ganábamos una batalla.

Esta vez no habíamos ganado realmente. Pero al ver la mirada de seguridad de Chat, reflexioné un poco…y tenía razón. Como siempre últimamente…la tenía.

-¡POUND IT! – Exclamamos los dos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con unas risillas por lo bajo.

-¡Eso es! – Exclama extendiendo y flexionando sus brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo entusiasta- Puede que no hallamos atrapado al akuma, pero eso es solo cuestión de tiempo. Hakmoth nunca nos ha ganado y nunca lo hará. Además- Pausó con una sonrisa socarrona y burlona el gato-le hemos dado su merecida patada en el trasero a Volphina- Exclamó haciendo que pegaba un puñetazo al aire.

Mientras él se incorporaba del suelo vi como sus ojos portaban cierta chispa traviesa que lo caracterizaba cuando se mostraba alegre o en confianza conmigo. Últimamente me había preguntado si yo era la única conocedora de esa chispa y vitalidad en su mirada o si alguien más sabía de ella en su vida como civil. Me sentía celosa por no conocerlo también como quisiera o que hubiera alguien más que lo conociera mejor que yo a pesar que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos como los héroes de París. Era en esos momentos cuando más me remarcaba cuales eran mis sentimientos por él, ahora no tan confusos.

-Tienes razón gatito. He de admitir que ha resultado bastante divertido derribar a todas esas copias por sorpresa- Dije burlona mientras me ayudaba a levantarme sosteniéndome de las axilas lentamente hasta quedar de pie de espaldas a él.- Volphina nunca se hubiera esperado ese contraataque en equipo- Dije dándome la vuelta y guiñándole un ojo con el ánimo recuperado en parte.

-El MEJOR equipo- Recalcó Chat guiñándome también el ojo.

De repente los dos miraculous sonaron simultáneamente. Esa era la señal de aviso de retirada.

-Me temo que se nos acaba el tiempo my lady- Dijo el gato encogiendo levemente los hombros ciertamente resignado.- Es una pena que tengamos que posponer para otra noche "nuestra cita" – Dijo pronunciando lo último con coquetería y acercando su rostro cada vez más al mío.

Su tono burlón anterior me hizo reaccionar y no caer ante el "encanto" del gato coqueto. Frené su acercamiento en seco divertida posando uno de mis dedos sobre su nariz y dejándolo algo más que desconcertado.

-Primero, lo de esta noche no iba a ser una cita- Reclamé alejándolo suavemente con mi dedo aún en su nariz.- Y segundo, creo que no hemos de posponerlo para otro momento- Dije recobrando seriedad y dejando las bromas a un lado.

Chat, con su actitud, había logrado su cometido de hacerme entrar en razón. No podía dejar que se marchara sin hablar con él antes el asunto que nos atañía aquella noche.

-La situación está demasiado tensa y peligrosa como para que nos marchemos confiados de que Volphina no valla a volver a atacar ahora mismo- Contesté de antemano viendo que quería preguntarme el motivo de mi retorno a la seriedad.

-No te quito la razón, pero, por si no lo has notado, no es que el tiempo valla a nuestro favor ahora mismo precisamente bugaboo- Dijo con una mueca señalando su anillo con dos huellas menos.

-Es curioso que sea yo la que te esté pidiendo más tiempo de conversar aunque nos vallamos a destransformar. Siempre suele ser al contrario- Dijo coquetamente acercándome a él e intimidándolo.

Su clara muestra de nerviosismo y el leve sonrojo que aprecié en su rostro a pesar de la máscara me hizo sentir más segura y con cierto dominio sobre el gatito que en los últimos día había vuelto mi mundo de cabeza. Con cierta risa contenida me giré lentamente alejándome de él. Me acerqué a la barandilla del puente y cogí la linterna que invoqué anteriormente con mi Lucky Charm. La había soltado ante el duro golpe que Volphina me propino contra el puente, pero al menos no había caído al Sena. De haber sido así, no hubiera podido realizar mi conjuro.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Al lanzar "el objeto encantado" por los aires una nube de mariquitas fue volando por el cielo arreglando cualquier desperfecto que hubiéramos ocasionado en nuestro encuentro contra "Lila" en el puente. No solo eso. Envolvió mi cuerpo y tras un escalofrío electrizante sentí como toda herida, dolor o molestia sentida el día de hoy desaparecía al instante. Tras curarme, vi como parte de las luces y destellos que dejaban las mariquitas a su paso iba en dirección baja por el río. Sonreí internamente al pensar que también el Lucky Charm podría arreglar ahora todos los desperfectos causados hoy en la escuela François-Dupont. Quizás el festival no estaría tan perdido después de todo. Al girarme hacia mi compañero observé que estaba en la misma posición en la que lo dejé antes: estático, con su mirada fija en mí y con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas que conjuntaba con un rostro lleno de nerviosismo y confusión que provocó un efecto rebote en mí. Por un momento creí ver cierta determinación en su mirada que terminó por paralizarme. "¿Por qué parece tan serio de repente?" pensé.

-¿Ch-chat?- Tartamudee inquieta y… ¿nerviosa?

-My Lady…yo…-Pausó un momento-Yo…bueno…en verdad…es solo que…-Respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados y exhaló lentamente para volver a chocar sus ojos esmeralda con los míos.-…hay…hay algo…que….necesito decirte…desde hace tiempo...Yo…

Lo que quiso decirme se vio interrumpido por un nuevo pitido por parte de ambos miraculous en el silencio que inundaba la noche de París en el puente de las Artes. Inconscientemente toqué mis pendientes y él alzó su puño para ver las garras en su anillo. Ya había perdido tres. No quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que nuestra identidad se desvelara. El nerviosismo y pánico ante esa posibilidad me hizo reaccionar y despejar mi atención del chico con el traje de cuero negro.

-Debemos encontrar un lugar en el que escondernos y recuperar energías…Una vez repuestos podremos hablar largo y tendido-Sentencié mirando de un lugar a otro o pensando en un posible escondite para ambos- "Puede que Hawkmoth sepa mi identidad, pero no dejaré que descubra la de Chat tan fácilmente si puedo evitarlo" quise decir pero me contuve y solo lo pensé para mí misma. Quizás cuando encontrase un buen lugar para escondernos pudiera contarle todo al chico rubio más calmadamente.

Puede que en ese momento no tuviera la visión bug, pero al ver desde lejos la catedral de Notre Dame un pequeño foco se encendió en mi cabeza. No pude mirar cara a cara a Chat puesto que aún sentía mis manos temblando debido a la mirada penetrante, seria y firme de segundos antes. ¿Qué hubiera querido decirme? No me quise divagar en ello en ese momento. Salté hacia el borde del puente y de espaldas al gato, apoyada en una de las farolas, señalé el edificio gótico.

-¡Allí! Rápido Chat, no nos queda mucho tiempo – Dije lanzando mi yo-yo al primer edificio que visualicé para comenzar la ruta hasta Notre Dame sabiendo que mi compañero gatuno me seguiría.

-Sí- escuché como exclamaba el gatito empezando a saltar junto a mí de edificio en edificio con ayuda de su bastón. De refilón pude apreciar que parecía serio pero firme y a la vez como si pareciera decepcionado. Solo esperaba que lo que tuviera que decirme no fuera malo o lo tuviera demasiado preocupado.

Cerca de Notre Dame temí que si nos destransformábamos juntos no solo nos desveláramos el uno al otro nuestras identidades (que ya era lo de menos para mí), sino que Hawkmoth descubriera a Chat, si es que me espiaba y seguía atentamente mis pasos tal y como dio a entender Volphina durante la pelea.

Finalmente llegamos sin contratiempo a las Île de la Cite, la pequeña isla en medio del río Sena donde se encontraba la famosa catedral y símbolo de la capital francesa. Con un gran impulso y enganchando mi yo-yo en uno de los contrafuertes laterales, finalmente aterricé en el pasillo situado entre los dos torreones de la fachada frontal. Chat me siguió y se situó a mi vera mientras encogía su bastón y se lo colocaba en la parte baja de la espalda como ya era costumbre.

-Aún no entiendo por qué has es escogido Notre Dame para escondernos my ladyyyyyy…-Dijo el héroe gatuno alargando mi apodo mientras yo lo agarraba del brazo y lo arrastraba conmigo hasta uno de los campanarios de la catedral. A pesar de que habría de suponerse que el lugar estaría a oscuras la luz de la luna se dejaba filtrar por los grandes ventanales y había cierta nitidez en el interior sin ser excesiva.

-Escóndete detrás de alguna de las campanas o dentro de ellas. Son lo suficientemente grandes para cubrirte y no tendrás problema- Le expliqué rápidamente para dejarle allí y volver sobre mis pasos. Pero él fue más rápido y me agarró.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar otro lugar seguro en el que esconderme.

-Se suponía que íbamos a hablar ahora los dos a pesar de que nos destransformáramos. Aún no me fio de que estés todavía respuesta del todo a pesar del Lucky Charm y además no te queda tiempo.- Las réplicas de Chat Noir fueron acompañadas del último pitido de aviso antes de perder nuestras transformaciones. Solo me quedaba un punto. ¿Qué haría si él me viera? ¿Me conocería realmente como Marinette? ¿Le decepcionaría?

Antes de tener que pensármelo más y ante la inminente cuenta regresiva, empujé a Chat cerca de una de las campanas y quedando parcialmente oculto de mi visión e instantes después me escondí detrás de unos tableros de madera a mis espaldas mientras empezaba a sentir la familiar sensación electrizante y burbujeante al perder mi traje de heroína. Un destello rojo y verde ilumino por un par de segundos el interior del campanario y se hizo un incómodo silencio durante otro par de segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Al tener a Tikki apoyada sobre mi hombro suspiré levemente al percatarme que ella también parecía en mejor estado que como había resultado tras el ataque sufrido en la mañana. De mi pequeño bolso saqué una galleta que guardaba siempre para emergencias y se la entregué a la kwami para que recuperara energías.

-¿Estás mejor Tikki?

-Sí, estoy mucho mejor. El descanso de hoy fue muy bueno y el utilizar el Lucky Charm ahora nos ha beneficiado a ambas- Dijo sonriéndome dulcemente.

-¡¿Ladybug?! ¿Sigues aquí my lady?- Preguntó el chico desde su posición.

-Sí, sigo aquí. Estoy tras unos tablones de madera.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tal se siente tu kwami?

-Ambas estamos bien, ¿Cómo sabías que mi kwami también se encontraba mal?-Pregunté ante la duda repentina.

-Mi kwami me advirtió en la mañana que al no haber utilizado tu Lucky Charm puede que no solo tú te hubieras podido haber afectado, sino también tu kwami. Estaba preocupado por tu kwami y me explicó que si ambas estabais muy graves no era seguro que os pudierais transformar y acudir a nuestro encuentro esta noche. Sumado a eso me surgió un contratiempo y me fue imposible llegar a tiempo al punto acordado y a la hora que debía- Lamentó el rubio ciertamente apenado por lo que notaba al escuchar su voz.- Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. A fin de cuentas, al igual que yo también tienes una vida bajo la máscara y ciertas obligaciones que no puedes evitar. Para serte sincera, me alegra que hubieras llegado tarde.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Si hubieras llegado puntual puede que Volphina te hubiera atrapado. Créeme cuando te digo que agradezco mil y una veces que lo que he visto esta noche haya sido solo una ilusión y no tu yo real- Exclamé con agonía escondiendo mi rostro entre mis rodillas mientras estaba sentada con las piernas encogidas y abrazadas por mis brazos.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ver Volphina que te dejó tan descolocada?

Suspiré lentamente antes de responder, o más bien, evitar su pregunta.

-Hoy no Chat…Algún día te lo contaré…de eso puedes estar seguro. Pero ahora mismo me gustaría no revivir más aquello a pesar de que era una mera ilusión. Fue como una…

-¿Pesadilla? Te entiendo.

Sus palabras hicieron que elevara la cabeza un poco desconcertada ante aquella respuesta. Pensando en el motivo de por qué Chat podría darme esa respuesta tan oportuna caí en la cuenta de algo.

-Tú tampoco me contaste que es lo que te hizo ver Lady Nightmare la vez que peleamos con ella- Pausé – No sé que soñaste o que te hizo ver a aquella vez, pero también me gustaría que cuando estés listo puedas contármelo.

-Gracias por entenderlo tú también my lady. Creo que no eres la única que teme que tus propias pesadillas se hagan realidad ante tus ojos. Todos somos vulnerables al miedo a fin de cuentas.

-Eso no es verdad- Dije con una sonrisa queriendo girar el rostro para verle de frente pero no lo hice puesto que sería inútil con la campana de por medio entre los dos- Te diré un pequeño secreto pero no se lo cuentes a nadie- Dije en un susurro como si fuera confidente, aunque sabía que solo éramos nosotros dos los que estábamos en aquel lugar.-Un gatito me recomendó que no me dejara vencer por mis miedos, sino que me enfrentara a ellos.

Escuché una leve risa alegre que me resultó contagiosa.

-Muy astuta bugaboo.

-¿Lo dudabas gatito?- Respondí burlona retomando la confianza y dejando temas amargos apartados.

-Eres asombrosa con o sin la máscara…Ahora no tengo dudas de ello.

¿Acaso ese chico quería matarme de un paro cardíaco? Mi corazón pareció detenerse por un segundo ante aquellas palabras que habían sonado tan sinceras y un fuego abrasador me inundaba de pies a cabeza. Me sentía acalorada y con los nervios a flor de piel y paralizada. Si hubiera querido moverme o reincorporarme me hubiera resultado imposible hacerlo. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba con sus palabras sobre mí? ¿Lo sabía y por eso lo hacía? "ESTÚPIDO GATO TONTO" me exclamaba mentalmente avergonzada.

-¿My lady?

-¿Sí? Eh…yo…bueno…

-Acaso… -Empezó a decir con gracia-¿Te comió la lengua el ga..

-Gato ególatra, ¡Déjalo YA! – Exclamé frustrada ante sus burlas encogida de brazos e indignada al sentirme tan vulnerable en esos momentos.

-En el fondo adoras mis bromas de gatos My Lady.

-Ya quisieras- Sonreí resignada mientras nos reíamos suavemente.

-¡Miau! Eso ha dolido.

-¡Oh Dios! No te hagas el ofendido. No te va gatito.

-Mis bromas son graciosas.

-No, no lo son.

-Que sí

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que no.

-¡Ja! Lo has admitido gato tonto.- Grité victoriosa alzando un brazo entusiasta entre carcajada limpia.

-¡NO! Eso no se vale bugaboo, se supone que ahora te tocaba decir a ti "que sí".

-¿Acaso pensabas que iba a caer en ese truco tan viejo?

-Sinceramente…no- Su confesión resignada aumentó mis risas contenidas- Pero al menos tenía que intentarlo- Dijo con cierta esperanza.

-¿Siempre eres tan tenaz?

-¿Y tú tan astuta? A veces pienso que eres demasiado astuta para mi propio bien…

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?- Pregunté desconcertada.

-Eh…yo… ¿qué? ¿Ha-había dicho algo? ¿E-el qué?- Dijo ciertamente nervioso.

Aún con la duda lo dejé pasar puesto que debía admitir que ya era hora de que nos pusiéramos serios. Solté antes de hablar un largo suspiro.

-Chat…

-¿Sí?

-Quiero ser sincera contigo…- Se hizo un corto silencio entre ambos- Volphina sabe quién soy tras la máscara…

-¿¡QUÉ!?- El grito de espanto de Chat me sobresaltó en mi sitio y me preocupó más de la cuenta. Por un instante me pareció escuchar otra voz además de la suya, pero luego supuse que sería su kwami. Tikki flotaba frente a mí con un rostro compungido y triste ante mi situación.- ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo…

-¿Ahora entiendes porque me siento tan vulnerable con este akuma gatito? Puede que entre nosotros podamos sentirnos cómodos tengamos una máscara o no…pero ahí fuera, frente a los akumas, nuestras máscaras son las que nos protegen del rival…de Hawkmoth.

-¿Cómo lo averiguó? ¿Lo sabes?- Preguntó el gato seria y fríamente.

-Volphina me confesó que Hawkmoth nos tenía vigilados; que no solo trabajaba como villano cuando mandaba un akuma, sino que nos seguía entre las sombras…Así fue como conoció mi identidad. Con suerte aún no ha averiguado la tuya…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

-Solo sabe quién soy "yo" bajo la máscara Chat- Dije recalcando el "yo"-Tú no. Podemos estar tranquilos en ese sentido. Tú aún permaneces a salvo tras tu máscara y eso puede darnos venta…

-Yo no le veo ventaja ninguna a esta situación- Sentenció secamente-Esto no solo te pone en peligro a ti, sino también a todo tu entorno en tu vida civil. Ahora no solo hemos de temer que Volphina se lance contra París entera, sino también sobre cualquiera que conozcas para verte o vernos vulnerables y conseguir nuestros miraculous.

-No sé desde cuando conoce Hawkmoth mi identidad. Pero lo único que puedo asegurarte es que está tramando algo. Creo…por lo que me dio a entender Volphina…que está planeando su golpe de gracia. Ahora sabe cómo atacar por sorpresa y así tomarnos desprevenidos.

-Por eso ha vuelto a akumatizar a Lila Rossi en lugar de a un nuevo akuma. Ella tenía potencial y un gran rencor acumulado hacia ti. Eso la hacía la mejor opción para atacarte de frente y hacerte más vulnerable.-Dijo conclusor el héroe gatuno.

-Sumado a eso está el hecho de que ella también me conoce en mi identidad civil, lo que la hace mucho más peligrosa para mí- Dije reduciendo la voz cada vez más y temblando. El decir todo aquello en alto y ya no solo pensarlo lo hacía más grave y peligroso.

-¿Sabías que era Volphina cuando nos atacó esta mañana?

-Al principio no. Después, durante la pelea, su voz se me hizo conocido, pero no pude distinguirla bien en aquel momento porque estaba demasiado desorientada. A lo largo del día lo fui deduciendo. Había demasiadas pruebas en su contra. Durante todo el día de hoy Lila no había asistido a la escuela; su rencor hacia mí era muy notable y el hecho de que conociera tanto sobre mí, tanto en identidad civil como de heroína cuando me estaba torturando, solo me llevo a la única sospechosa posible…ella.

-A decir verdad, yo también lo sospechaba. La primera vez que purificamos su akuma me quedé intranquilo puesto que su rencor hacia ti no se había desaparecido o reducido al menos. Eso no era muy buena señal, así que decidí vigilar de lejos su coportamiento.

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?!- Exclamé sorprendida.

-Solo quería estar seguro de que mis sospechas de que no hubiera sido desakumatizada del todo fueran infundadas.-Contestó defendiéndose- Llevas días alterada y preocupada desde esa akumatización. Me resultó imposible no preocuparme por ti y tu seguridad,- Aquella última confesión de su parte me hizo sonrojarme al recordar nuestras pasadas noches siendo él el que me apoyaba y animaba.- así que tanto en mi identidad civil como siendo Chat Noir intenté asegurarme de que Lila actuará comúnmente en su vida civil.

-Solo has arriesgado tu identidad.-Repliqué

-Te equivocas. Ante tu confesión ahora solo me siento más culpable de no haberla vigilado más. Quizás hubiera podido evitar que la hubieran akumatizado de nuevo.

-Su rencor hacia mí no iba a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. No hubieras podido hacer nada. De hecho, sospecho que nunca llegamos a purificar del todo el akuma como tú bien pensaste.

-Pero tú ya lo viste. Ambos fuimos testigos de cómo el akuma salió de su colgante y lo purificaste con tu yo-yo, ¿cómo puede ser eso posible?

-Hay muchos secretos de los miraculous aún por descubrirse que ni siquiera nosotros como kwamis sabemos- Intervino Tikki alzando la voz para hacerse oír.

-Nosotros fuimos creados junto con los miraculous para mantener el equilibrio de energía en el mundo. Hay diferentes tipos de energía en el mundo y unos más impredecibles que otros. Solo el tiempo nos ayuda a conocer más sobre nosotros mismos y sobre lo que nos rodea- Dijo una voz aguda que supuse sería la voz del kwami de Chat contestando también al igual que Tikki.

-Por mucho que pensemos ahora en los secretos que ocultan los miraculous, tanto los nuestros, como los de Hawkmoth, no nos va a ayudar a solucionar esta situación.-Contesté.

-¿Alguna idea en mente my lady?

-Quería pedirte consejo antes de planear algo. Creo que no soy la única que piensa que se acerca más el momento de enfrentar a Hawkmoth, ¿no?

-Sí…y más aún ahora que tú y los tuyos están en riesgo.- Pausó- Puede que quieras arrancarme la cola después de esto aunque te lo he pedido muchas veces…pero creo que este es el mejor momento para desvelarnos el uno al otro nuestra identidad y…

-Rotundamente no- Sentencié sin ninguna duda.

-¡¿Por qué?! Tú sola no puedes con esto M…

-Esto es lo que quiere Hawkmoth y no le dejaré ganar si de mí depende…-Dije faltándome las palabras para continuar hablando, cansada, agotada, exhausta…mentalmente.

-Por eso has querido marcharte antes, ¿no es así? –Preguntó más a manera de resolución ante algo que ya había adivinado- Temías que al quedar ambos o destransformarnos juntos Hawkmoth o Volphina nos estén vigilando y sepan cuál es mi identidad.

-Sí…y por eso mismo no nos revelaremos aún nuestra identidad.

-¡¿Por qué no?!- Gritó exasperado ante mi negativa. Yo no hacía nada más que abrazarme a mí misma, encogida y conteniendo las lágrimas por intentar negarme a algo que ambos deseábamos tanto como el respirar a esas alturas.- Puedo protegerte; puedo ayudarte a mantener a salvo a los tuyos; podemos estar más compenetrados y preparados ante un futuro ataque; pue…

-Estando cerca de mí o simplemente conociéndome solo hará que te acerques a mi círculo y eso te pondría a ti también en peligro ante Volphina- Repliqué gritando y casi desgarrándome la garganta. De un momento a otro el tono de la conversación había subido de tono.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de preocuparte por mí! ¿Es que no entiendes que tú eres la que me preocupa?

-¿¡Es que acaso tu no entiendes que esta es la única manera que tengo de protegerte!?- Grité furibunda y molesta ante la rebeldía del chico.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¡Sí es verdad y ambos lo sabemos!- Repliqué.- Siempre eres tú el que me defiende en las batallas y el que me salva tanto de los villanos como de mí misma cuando me derrumbo. Por mucho que intentes justificarme y hacerte de menos tú aquí eres el héroe de los dos. Mientras yo vacilaba el primer día entre actuar o no, tú saliste a la calle sin vacilar aun sin saber manejar del todo tus poderes y te decides a enfrentar al rival y proteger a los demás. Siempre me cubres las espaldas Chat y tú lo dijiste el otro día, "Somos un equipo", tanto para lo bueno, como para lo malo. Hasta que no acabe esto no…

-No estás siendo justa- Replicó furioso.

-Ni tú tampoco.

-Dios- Gritó exasperado y sentí un golpe seco contra la campana que la hizo vibrar levemente, debido a que a pesar del duro golpe, la campana era demasiado grande- No se supone que esto debería darse así…-Dijo esta vez más calmado y resignándose ante mi tozudez.

-No dejaré que sepas quién soy…

-¿Y si…-Dudó.

-¿Y si…fuera yo el que te revelara su identidad?

-¿Qué…

-Sé que a veces soy muy impulsivo y entiendo que no quieras que averigua tu identidad. Yo también dudo de que sepa actuar de manera coherente y racional si algo te pasara o a alguien de los tuyos…Pero…al menos… si tú sabes quién soy... podrías sentirte más segura de que yo también me encuentro bien y que tengo las espaldas cubiertas.-Paró soltando un largo suspiro.-Ambos nos preocupamos el uno por el otro. Si lo supieras te resultaría más fácil encontrarme en caso de necesitarme si ocurre una emergencia o…

Su idea me resultaba cada vez más y más tentadora…pero lo frené antes que que lograra convencerme del todo y echara por tierra todos mis esfuerzos por morderme el labio.

-Si sé quién eres y Volphina me vuelve a atacar o atrapar como ha pasado hoy dos veces, podría intentar sonsacarme tu identidad. Por muy sensata que creas que soy más que tú eso no me ayudará si pasa eso.

-Sé que no lo harías dado el caso.

-¿Qué no haría el que?

-Confesar quién soy. Confió en ti, bugaboo. Dejaría mi vida en tus manos si por mi fuera. No temo lo que pase porque sé que nos tenemos el uno al otro- Dijo pronunciando cada una de las palabras con una gran lentitud, paz y suavidad que llenó de calidez y confianza cada recoveco vacio y aterrorizado de mi interior- Por eso no temo revelarme ante ti. Pero respetaré tu decisión, aunque me cueste como nunca antes- Suspiró resignado.

-Quería…-Dije temerosa de mis futuras palabras. Una vez dichas, ya no habría marcha atrás- Yo…en realidad…yo quería esta noche decirte quién era- Paré de hablar temerosa de su reacción. El que no me replicara o contestara me hizo vacilar en si seguir hablando…pero no quería arrepentirme de haberme callado. Después de ese largo día y sin saber lo que nos deparaba en el futuro, no quería arrepentirme de nada. Ya no quería ser más la chica cobarde que últimamente dependía de él. Yo también quería ser su apoyo…el de él y el que todo París necesitaba-Me atrevo a decir que me conoces mejor que cualquier persona cercana a mí en mi vida como civil. Yo también dejaría mi vida en tus manos si de mí dependiera y créeme…cuando te confieso…que quiero conocer al chico que su oculta tras esa máscara negra y sus tontas bromas sobre gatos- Reí levemente mientras sentía una dulce caricia en la mejilla por parte de Tikki que se había vuelto a apoyar en mi hombro a la espera de que terminara de hablar con Chat.

-Entonces,¿por qué…

-¿Por qué cambié de opinión? Ya te lo he dicho,-Dije reincorporándome del piso aún de espaldas a la campana donde él se ocultaba- Esta es la única manera que tengo de protegerte hasta que todo acabe; tanto a ti, como a los que quiero. Espero que lo entiendas y puedas perdonarme gatito.-Finalicé con una lágrima solitaria de la que únicamente fue testigo mi pequeña kwami quién susurro mi nombre bajito apenada. Empecé a caminar lentamente hacia la salida del campanario permaneciendo aún de espaldas a la campana donde se ocultaba Chat.

-Debo irme.

-Ladybug…

-¡Esta bien Chat! – Intenté exclamar sonando alegre y animada aunque por dentro sentía que me estaba rompiendo a pedazos por decepcionar a mi compañero…como tantas veces antes.-No te preocupes por mí. Tú ya lo dijiste al principio. "Todo saldrá bien" solo hemos de confiar en que así será.

-¿Qué planeas hacer cuando ataque Volphina de nuevo entonces?- Me preguntó apresurado mientras más me acercaba hacia la puerta que daba al exterior.

-Intentará atacarme por donde más me duele…estaré alerta lo más que pueda para asegurarme que nadie resulta herido e intentaré interceptarla. Si no podemos desakumatizar a este akuma al menos debemos averiguar donde se esconde. Haremos rondas nocturnas todas las noches hasta encontrarla. Con un poco de suerte puede que se esté ocultando entre ataque y ataque con su creador y eso nos llevaría directamente a él.

-¿Y enfrentar a Hawkmoth?

-No nos queda otra…- Antes de pasar por debajo del marco de la puerta frené y giré levemente mi cabeza sin esperar arrepentirme por ello. No podía verle tras la campana, pero lo único que pude distinguir entre la oscuridad fueron sus deportivas y unos vaqueros por debajo de la campana y que ésta no podía ocultar por la altura a la que estaba suspendida. Sonreí levemente…resignada a seguir preguntándome quién era ese chico que estaba revolucionando mi mundo.-Tikki, puntos fuera…-Dije por primera vez en susurro y apenada desde que era la superheroína de París.

Esta vez no sentí esa sensación de adrenalina que siempre me envolvía a medida que aparecían mi traje y máscara moteadas.

-Chat…

-Dime… my lady- Me contestó él que el mismo tono de lamentación que yo portaba.

-Estate alerta tú también y ten cuidado.

-Puedes estar tranquila. Lo haré. Daré una última ronda nocturna en cuanto recupere mi trasnformación.

-¿Tú zona este y yo zona oeste? –Dije intentando recuperar nuestra monotonía.

-Sí…

Salí poco después por bajo del marco y en el pasillo exterior de Notre Dame, entre los dos torreones o campanarios me situé lanzando mi yo-yo al primer edificio que visualicé para comenzar mi patrulla. Revisaría las zonas por las que vivían todos mis compañeros de clase incluyendo a la pesada de Chloe. Me pararía especialmente por donde Alya vivía y puede que visitara la mansión Agreste una vez más para comprobar la seguridad del joven rubio para después regresar a casa y vigilar también que mis padres estuvieran bien. Antes de impulsarme, volví a girar el rostro una vez más hacia el interior del campanario del que había salido. No veía nada desde mi posición con nitidez, pero pude visualizar el contorno de una figura masculina junto con el de una criatura volando a su alrededor. ¿Qué me detuvo a no salir corriendo de nuevo hacia el interior, pedirle disculpas por mi tozudez y verle por primera vez a los ojos sin máscaras mágicas entre nosotros? Pues bien…fui yo misma. Con una sonrisa amarga, coloqué una mano cerca de mi boca para hacerme oír manteniendo agarra con la otra mano el yo-yo tenso.

-¡Chat!

Vi como su figura se removía al haber captado su atención y parecía acercarse hacia mí para que lo oyera mejor. A pesar de su acercamiento aún no podía distinguirlo bien.

-Gracias por salvarme una vez más- Dije con la sonrisa más sincera y agradecida de toda la noche.

-¡No digas más My lady!- Gritó el también animado para que lo oyera.-Estamos el uno para el otro a fin de cuentas, ¿no?

No pude evitar soltar una risita al imaginármelo guiñándome el ojo coquetamente. Tras eso volví a asegurarme de tensar bien el hilo del yo-yo y salté hacia el próximo edifico comenzando la patrulla. Las últimas palabras del gatito me resultaban demasiado similares irónicamente a lo dicho por el maestro Fu y últimamente esas palabras…no desaparecían de mi mente al pensar en mi querido compañero gatuno, de sonrisas y miradas coquetas y traviesas.

- _"Estáis hechos el uno para el otro"_

.

.

.

 **¡Hola a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros!**

 **Sé que muchos habéis estado esperando ansiosos por la actualización pero en estas semanas me ha resultado imposible poder conectarme y poder subir el capítulo que tocaba. Al menos como compensación os he traído un capítulo un poquito más largo de lo normal que espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Muchos en los comentarios me estáis diciendo que no revele aún las identidades de nuestros héroes...pero...¿os confieso algo? La historia ya la tengo planteada desde hace tiempo y todo, absolutamente todo, ya está planteado en esta historia. Para seros más concreta ya solo nos quedan seis capítulos de esta bella historia de _Hechos el uno para el otro._ Eso no quita que me alegre y que me encanten vuestras sugerencias. A lo que ya tengo planteado puedo añadir más cositas de las que os gusten si van surgiendo.**

 **¿Os gusta el Ladynoir? En un principio esta historia iba a ser una en la que se trataran las cuatro parejas posibles del dúo heroico, pero al final la historia fue trasncurriendo a su modo y me alegra muchísimo que os esté gustando. Es cierto que no muchos tocan el tema del Ladynoir, pero procuraré en todos mis fanfics tocar todas las parejas que pueda XD.**

 **¿Odiáis a Volphina? ¿Elegiríais a Chat o a Adrien si estuvierais en el lugar de Marinette/Ladybug? ¿Qué estará tramando Hawkmoth?**

 **Se acerca el deselance chicos. Prepararse bien y agarraros que vienen curvas.**

 **Comentadme en los reviews. Cuidado con los akumas y...**

 **Tikki, puntos fuera !**

 **Plagg, garras fuera !**


	18. Tranquilidad tensa: Apuestas

_**Capítulo 18 - Tranquilidad tensa: Apuestas**_

Podría haber considerado aquella semana como la más alocada e intranquila de mi vida.

Tras la charla con Chat en el campanario de Notre Dame, me deslicé con mi yo-yo entre edificio y edifico por la zona asignada para patrullar aquella noche. Además de cumplir con mi cometido como heroína, no falté tampoco a revisar cada una de las viviendas o zonas de residencia de todos mis compañeros y amigos.

Me complació ver a Alya tranquilamente dormida en su cama a través de una de las ventanas de su habitación. Por una vez me alegró que no estuviera al pendiente del Ladyblog comentando el nuevo encuentro de Ladybug con la "villana encapuchada". Era mejor que esta batalla nocturna permaneciera ajena para el resto de habitantes parisinos. Si se supiera que había vuelto una misma villana por segunda vez, podría cundir el pánico y miedo como ya surgió con Stone Heart.

Tras visitar el hogar de los Césaire y antes de volver a mi hogar, pasé por la mansión Agreste. Como ya me imaginaba, un perímetro de seguridad se formaba en el patio y jardines del gran hogar del rubio modelo. Con lo protector que era el señor Agreste con su hijo no me extrañó que tuviera un sistema de seguridad tan buena. Aunque había que admitir que me sorprendió y a la vez me intimidó cuando activó todas aquellas compuertas y sistemas de emergencia la vez que atacó Jackady. Aquello si es cierto que parecía entonces un búnker de guerra inexpugnable. Lástima que lo derribaran todos aquellos civiles controlados por el akuma.

Volviendo a mi vigilancia, desde uno de los edificios cercanos visualicé específicamente los ventanales que daban al cuarto del joven rubio. A esas horas de la madrugada debía estar dormido en su cama al igual que todos a los que me aseguré de visitar durante mi patrulla…pero no fue así. Me acerqué al filo del muro de la mansión para comprobar lo que me desconcertaba. No tendría visión nocturna como Chat Noir, pero sí estaba segura de que no había ningún bulto entre las sábanas de su cama… por lo que no estaba en durmiendo…no estaba en su cama…y no estaba en su cuarto. Eso me preocupó y sentí que mi respiración se paralizaba durante varios segundos. ¿Acaso Volphina mientras recuperábamos fuerzas Chat y yo decidió secuestrar de nuevo a Adrien? Mi respiración errática y los millones de pensamientos sobre donde empezaría a buscar a Volphina se interrumpieron al ver como una tenue luz iluminaba un rincón del cuarto. Adrien estaba saliendo de lo que sería el cuarto de baño de su recámara. El suspiro de alivio que liberé fue como quitarme un peso de encima.

Tras apagar la tenue luz que había encendido al salir del baño, pude ver con dificultad como se acercaba a su computadora y comprobaba algo en la pantalla. Era extraño verlo despierto a esas horas y en parte me preocupó. ¿Qué podría tener tan preocupado al rubio para no poder conciliar el sueño? Sea lo que fuera que estuviera viendo o comprobando después agacho la cabeza apoyando el rostro en el escritorio y cubriendo su cabeza con los brazos. Sentí como si me estuvieran estrujando el corazón ante esa escena. Quería ayudarle…pero estaba claro que como Ladybug no me podía aparecer así como así en su habitación y a esas horas. Además existía el problema de que si me acercaba más pudiese saltar la alarma. No eran mis deseos activarla y tener que dar explicaciones al mismísimo Gabriel Agreste sobre qué hacia la heroína de París en la habitación de su hijo de la madrugada. Quizás al día siguiente si pudiese acercarme a él y preguntarle…si es que era capaz de entablar una frase sin tartamudear.

Mis sentimientos por Chat eran claros ahora…pero el rubio no seguía siendo indiferente para mí. Me encontraba en un lugar intermedio de la balanza en el que no sabía cómo calibrar mis sentimientos por ambos chicos. Y lo único que tenía claro era que no permitiría que nada le pasara a ninguno de los dos.

En esos momentos, antes de marcharme de aquella gigantesca mansión, me giré antes de nuevo a volver a verle sumido en su mundo. "¿En qué estarás pensando Adrien?" pensé en mi fuero interno. "¿Es de nuevo por tu padre? ¿O es por tu madre" me pregunté mentalmente recordando lo que me contó sobre ella el día anterior mientras ensayábamos junto al piano. Para mi sorpresa, el chico se reincorporó del asiento en el que estaba sentado junto al escritorio y se dirigió lentamente hasta su cama. Parecía que iba a caer redondo a la cama a pesar de seguir portando la ropa del medio día y no haberse cambiado. Portaba un aire alicaído. Pero de repente giró hacia el ventanal…giró hacia mí. Apenas podía ver únicamente su silueta debido a la oscuridad de la habitación, pero sabía que, con las luces del exterior, bien de las farolas, de algún edifico cercano, o incluso hasta de la luna, él si me veía con claridad.

Me sentí un poco intimidada al ser descubierta mirando hacia su habitación. ¿Y si se pensaba que le espiaba? NO ERA ASÍ…al menos… no como Ladybug… Marinette… por el contrario… no estaba libre de culpa con una pancarta tan grande en su cuarto con el horario del chico.

Como un recuerdo fugaz, me acordé que fue él quien me advirtió de uno de los ataques de Volphina en la mañana cuando luchábamos en el tejado. Después recordé también las palabras de Alya sobre que había salido de clase a pesar de la insistencia de todos tanto para buscar ayuda para Ladybug, como para encontrar a Marinette. Eso me alegró sobremanera. ¿Qué tan preocupado estaría el chico por mí para salir de la seguridad del aula a pesar de las circunstancias? La actitud de Adrien esos días me desconcertaba ciertamente. Pero no podía evitar dejar ese tema a un lado teniendo en cuenta todos los acontecimientos de esa semana: Volphina, Lady Nigthmare con sus pesadillas tortuosas, los nervios y prisas en la escuela ante la preparación del festival escolar, las "discusiones" con Lila…Aunque eso último también me hizo dudar aún más sobre qué es lo que le rondaba por la cabeza al chico aquellos días o que tramaba. ¿Qué fue lo que hablaron realmente Adrien y Lila cuando los descubrí el otro día en el aula de música?

Vi como el chico se acercaba poco a poco al ventanal hasta quedar frente a él. Colocó una mano sobre el cristal, contemplándome con una clara expresión de sorpresa. Ahora que estaba más cerca podía diferenciar muy bien las expresiones de su rostro a través del cristal. Una sonrisa leve se fue formando en su rostro a la vez que en el mío. Con su otra mano hizo un ademán para saludarme lentamente y yo imité su gesto, nerviosa. Empezaba a no poder controlar mis nervios al ver su cálida sonrisa única y exclusivamente dirigida hacia mí. ¿Por qué con una sola mirada podía provocar que mi cuerpo ardiera por dentro? Sin poder contener seguir contemplando aquéllas orbes esmeraldas, agaché ligeramente la mirada y tapé con una de mis manos mi boca y parte de mi rostro mientras me mordía un labio conteniéndome. Debía salir de allí antes de parecer más patética de lo que ya parecía. Aprovechando mi gesto anterior me voltee de espaldas al ventanal dispuesta a lanzar mi yo-yo y marcharme. Mi cometido ya estaba hecho. Me había asegurado de que el chico estaba a salvo. No había problema…Pero… "Entonces… ¿por qué siento que no quiero irme aunque deba?" pensé.

Giré mi rostro por última vez hacia él y esta vez fue presente de una mirada que muy pocas veces había tenido el lujo de ver. Era…anhelo…angustia…preocupación…incertidumbre…

Algunas veces actuaba tímidamente en clase debido a su poco trato con las personas hasta que ingresó por primera vez en la escuela cuando le conocí. Pero sabía que siempre se mostraba muy seguro y optimista ante cualquier situación. Siempre ayudaba a los demás. En aquel momento es que fui consciente de que mientras que él siempre apoyaba y se mostraba alegre con los demás nadie estaba ahí para apoyarle. No pude evitar sentir un escalofrió al pensar en lo fría y solitaria que debería sentirse esa habitación para él muy a menudo.

Dejando atrás mi congoja le sonreí. Sonreí única y exclusivamente para él tal y como él lo había hecho antes conmigo. Vi sorpresa en su rostro… pero también alivio y alegría. Hice un saludo de despedida con el dedo índice y el medio sobre mi frente y por último susurré lentamente aquello que quería decirle para que me le leyera los labios desde la distancia.

-Gra-ci-as

Por un momento creí ver algo más que incredulidad y confusión en su rostro.

-Me-sal-vas-te

Sin miramientos me giré lanzando el yo-yo y huyendo como una cobarde hacia mi hogar antes de que se descubriera mi repentino sonrojo ante mi descubrimiento. "Acaso él… ¿se sonrojó?" pensé perdida en mis pensamientos y pensando únicamente en aplastar mi rostro contra la almohada de mi habitación nada más llegar a casa. Quizás aquello podría calmarme. Estaba rendida, agotada. Pudo haber sido imaginación mía o un efecto óptico de las luces de fuera de la mansión en aquella noche de tantos altibajos, ¿no?

…

-¿Marinette? ¡Marinette! ¿Estás despierta cielo? Si no te das prisa vas a llegar de nuevo tarde.

El llamado de mi madre me hizo abrir ligeramente los párpados, pero aún así, no hizo posible que los abriera del todo y me levantara de mi cama. Segundos después sonó una alarma. Odié por dentro la música que tenía puesta en mi celular para despertarme. Debía cambiar aquella canción la próxima vez que tuviera tiempo. Palpé vagamente por mi cama en busca de mi celular para apagarlo pero no lo hallé. Tan frustrada estaba que al final acabé incorporándome, abrí los párpados con esfuerzo frunciendo el entrecejo mientras me frotaba los ojos. Para cuando me dispuse a inspeccionar levemente con la vista mi cuarto en busca de mi celular, este dejó de sonar. Estaba en la parte baja de mi cuarto sobre mi escritorio. Solté un suspiro de lamento pero haber arruinado mi reparador sueño el despertador para la escuela… "Un momento" pensé mientras enfocaba mi vista en un reloj cercano en mi cuarto. "¿Escuela?" dudé aún medio dormida. Poco a poco fui más consciente de mi entorno.

Estaba en mi cama. Con la ropas del día anterior y tapada de pies a cintura por una manta. Tikki reposaba aún dormida sobre mis piernas. Anoche acabé tan agotada de la exhaustiva patrulla que al llegar por la claraboya de mi habitación simplemente me derrumbé en mi cama presa del sueño y ya no me acordé de más. Al desaparecer luego mi transformación, Tikki debió cerrar la ventana del techo que daba a mi balcón y debió taparme antes de quedarse también durmiendo junto a mí. Me pareció tan dulce su acto que dejé que descansara y siguiera durmiendo pacíficamente entre las sábanas mientras yo me movía poco a poco con cuidado bordeando la cama para bajar de ella y dirigirme a la parte baja de mi cuarto. Por fin vi el reloj. Iba con la hora justa pero no tarde. Me tendría que dar tiempo a darme una rápida ducha y vestirme para partir a la escuela.

-¡¿Marinette?!

-¡Sí mamá! ¡Ya estoy despierta! – Respondí a su llamado.

-¡No te demores! ¡El desayuno ya está listo!

…

Tras una ligera ducha, vestirme, desayunar con mis padres y tomar todas mis cosas y materiales para la escuela, cogí con delicadeza a la aún dormida kwami de la suerte y la coloqué dentro de mi bolso sin despertarla. Hubiera deseado dejarla descansar aquel día en mi habitación, pero el asunto de Volphina me inquietaba lo suficiente como para no estar con la guardia baja y en caso de que volviera a atacar debía de tener a Tikki conmigo siempre.

Tras desayunar pude ver una notificación de Alya avisándome que la escuela había sido "mágicamente" reparada durante la noche. Eso quería decir que tanto las clases como el festival escolar no serían suspendidos al final y que por tanto debíamos volver a nuestra rutina de organizar tareas y preparativos para el importante evento.

Tras salir de casa con la hora justa, aligeré el paso hacia la escuela para encontrarme allí en la entrada con mi mejor amiga, la cual no paraba de quejarse con que seguramente Ladybug actuó durante la noche y usó su Lucky Charm. Se justificó diciendo que ese podía ser la única manera de que apareciera la escuela reparada de un día para otro.

-¿No debería de estar alegre?- Pregunté de camino al aula- Después de todo, ayer no parabas de decirme que estabas preocupada por Ladybug y su estado. Si lo que diez es cierto y utilizó su Lucky Charm eso quiere decir que está bien y seguro que sigue persiguiendo junto con Chat Noir al nuevo akuma, si es que no lo han derrotado ya- Dije para darle un poco de esperanzas, aunque por dentro quería dármelas a mí misma también.

-Claro que estoy contenta. Estoy muy aliviada. Tanto como ver que esta hoy conimogo en la escuela y al final no te pasó nada malo ayer- Dijo resuleta y animada mi amiga con una mano sobre mi hombro. Yo le respondí de vuelta con una sonrisa- Pero eso no quita que halla perdido una gran exclusiva para mi blog. Ahora no solo está la incognita de quién está bajo la máscara de Ladybug y Chat Noir, sino también quién es la persona akumatida que estaba bajo esa capucha- Dijo intrigada frotándose las manos ansiosamente.

-¿No se te puede escapar ningún misterio?- dije riendo cómicamente al ver de nuevo la viatalidad de mi amiga a pesar de lo de ayer.

-Es la periodista que hay en mí chica.

Reí ante su comentario antes de llegar al salón de clases. Recordé las prácticas de Alix, con la cuál debía de ensayar hoy puesto que sabía que Lila no se presentaría ni aquel día y ningún otro al menos hasta que fuera purificado su akuma. El no verla en clase ni saber nada de ella o de Hawkmoth me daba cierta sensación de tranquilidad tensa que puede explotar en mi cara en cualquier momento.

Visualicé a mi compañera pelirosa hablando con Mylène en uno de los asientos y me dirigí hacia ellas sin pararme si quiera a soltar mis cosas.

-Buenas días chicas

-Buenos días – Respondieron ambas aunque Mylène más efusivamente que la deportista.

-Alya, ¿te ocurre algo? – Pregunté Mylène a mi amiga que había llegado detrás de mí con el celular en mano.

-Es que no me puedo creer que no haya llegado ninguna notificación de ningún tipo a mi blog sobre Ladybug y lo de anoche.

-¿Anoche?- Preguntó intrigada Alix.

-Alya insiste en que Ladybug debió actuar anoche y con su Lucky Charm reparó los desperfectos que ocasionó el akuma ayer aquí en la escuela.

-Eso son buenas noticias, ¿no?- Dijo no muy segura al final Mylène ante la reacción de una Alya frustrada.

-Eso es lo que vengo diciéndole en el camino- Contesté de vuelta a mi tímida y bajita compañera.

-No le des más vueltas al asunto Alya.-Repondió Alix resuelta- Por mucho que te pongas a pensarlo o investigarlo no vas a conseguir nada. Si sucedió debió ser a altas horas de la noche, para que ningún ciudadano lo haya alertado o haya salido en las noticias. ¿Quién va estar despierto a esas horas para colgarlo en el blog? –Preguntó irónicamente incrédula de que eso sucediera.

-Sé que fue ella y que algo importante sucedió anoche. Solo me queda esperar. – Respondió orgullosa mi compañera y optimista.- Si es necesario intentaré conseguir una nueva entrevista con Ladybug para descubrir qué pasó.

-Buena suerte con ello entonces- Respondió alegre como siempre Mylène.

-Por cierto Alix,-Dije llanando su atención- ¿Qué tal te fueron las prácticas ayer? Fue un alivo saber que al menos a ti no te pilló el ataque del akuma.

-Yo fui la primera en sorprenderse cuando escuché por la radio lo que sucedió en la escuela. Me puse en contacto con Rose y con Mylène y me contaron lo sucedido. Estuve bastante precoupada pero al menos me alegro de que todo se resolviera bien- Dijo aliviada- En cuanto a mis prácticas, las llevo bastante bien y creo que dominaré la competición.

-Eso me alegra mucho. Seguro que consigues la mejor marca- Dije animándola.

-Si competir es tan fácil como una carrera por el Trocadero con Kim, entonces te aseguro que el premio es mío. Será incluso más fácil que cuando Max resuelve problemas en clase en menos de dos segundos.

Las cuatro reímos ante el comentario burlón de la atleta a lo que respondió el mencionado desde el asiento trasero con orgullo y respondiendo a algunos comentarios burlones y de Alix que después acabó picándose como siempre con Kim.

El ambiente en clase parecía bastante calmado. Era como si lo de ayer no hubiera pasado. Aunque también creí que era según el punto de vista. Para ellos, lo de ayer fue lo más seguro un akuma más de los muchos que ha habido en París desde la aparición de Hawkmoth y sus mariposas. Pero para Chat y para mí suponía un nuevo reto. Para ellos lo de ayer había sido un poco más violento de lo normal…pero para nosotros había sido una clara amenaza a nuestra integridad y hacia los nuestros.

Debía aparentar normalidad, pero resultaba imposible ante todo lo que se barajaba en mi mente. Puede que en el descanso no pudiera hablar con Tikki cómodamente, si es que ya había despertado; pero sino debía de hablar con ella después si os sí sobre todo. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba un consejo de su parte. Y me estaba planteando incluso seriamente en volver a realizar otra visita al Gran Guardián sobre lo acontecido aquellos días.

-¿Marinette?

-¿Eh?

Bajé de mi nube mental al notar que Alix se había vuelto a dirigir a mí dejando su discusión con Kim. Los dos chicos junto con Mylène y Alya seguían hablando sobre el evento de ayer.

-¿Estás bien? Te estaba preguntando si puedes ensayar hoy también conmigo- Dijo dudosa la atleta pelirosa.

-Sí si claro, no hay problema. –Dije tímidamente avergonzada por mi despiste pero entusiasta ante la idea de ensayar de nuevo con ella.

-Tenía pensado ensayar hoy con Adrien pero por lo que me dijo Nino el rubio tenía hoy sesión de fotos y si llega a clase sería tarde.

-No te preocupes. Yo también tenía programado ensayar con Lila, pero lleva dos días sin venir a clase- Dije intentando disimular y que resultara creíble mi mentira.

-¡JA! Esa mocosa se hizo la guay el primer día cuando lo organizamos todo y después no se ha vuelto a aparecer. Seguro que sus "conocimientos" sobre música no eran más que otra más de sus mentiras.-Dijo Chloe haciendo su entrada triunfal junto con Sabrina mientras se sentaban en sus asientos de primera fila.

-No es justo que te metas con ella sin que esté aquí para defenderse- dijo Rose interviniendo, la cual se había incorporado junto con Juleka antes en la conversación que se daba a mis espaldas por parte de Mylène, Alya, Max y Kim.

-Es cierto- Respaldó Juleka.

-A una mentirosa como ella no es a la que deberíais estar respaldando- Responde la rubia princesita del alcalde.

-Todos estamos colaborando y ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de decir que iba a faltar o como nos iba cuando esto es una actividad colectiva de toda la clase- Le respaldó Sabrina con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero ya lo dijo Adrien el otro día, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Quizás este cambiando y lo del otro día solo fue su primer intento de poder encajar- Intervino esta vez Nino desde su asiento en el cuál había permanecido desde el principio de la clase.

-Mi Adriancito es demasiado bueno como para darse cuenta de cuando le mienten o no. Tiene un corazón de oro. Por eso nos compenetramos tan bien.

-Si con compenetrados quieres decir que tú corres hacía él y él corre, pero para huir de ti, entonces me rindo ante ti… ¡Sí que estáis muy bien compenetrados, sí señor!- Dijo muy seriamente Nino irónicamente.

La mayoría de los de la clase nos reímos ante aquella mala broma del moreno defendiendo a su ausente amigo rubio. Chloe simplemente se volteó indignada y siguió charlando en su asiento con Sabrina o con el celular. Todos seguíamos en nuestras conversaciones hasta que llegase la maestra y nos diera nuevas indicaciones o novedades aquel día con respecto al festival. En cierta forma, me alegré bastante cuando me dijo Alix que ese día no vendría Adrien a la escuela. Aún no era capaz de imaginarme cómo habría de actuar frente a él después de lo de ayer. No solo era por mi visita nocturna a su mansión como Ladybug. Eso no era tanto problema porque no sabía quién era (aunque eso no evitaba que yo sí y me moría de la vergüenza al recordarlo). Lo malo era nuestra interacción como Marinette y Adrien. Me había salvado en la escuela y había intentado calmarme entre aquella situación de pánico y angustia; y yo lo único que hice fue huir para ir a transformarme y Ladybug y salvar el día sin pararme a pensar en cómo se preocuparía el por mí o los demás al yo desaparecer. No sabía con qué cara podría haberme justificado si hubiera tenido que ensayar con él aquel día.

La mañana transcurrió monótonamente. La maestra nos informó del nuevo orden y normas de seguridad para el festival después de lo sucedido ante el akuma ayer. Después Max se encargó de asignarnos las tareas del día y supervisarlo todo como el más perfeccionista de la clase que era. Mientras yo y Alix nos dirigimos al aula de música para ensayar, los demás compartieron tareas entre el decorado y las vestimentas. A última hora se planeó hacer además una coreografía en grupo tras componer Nino una pista muy buena en la que quisieron participar algunos. Claramente Chloe y Sabrina fueron las que menos hicieron, aunque Sabrina de vez en cuando se molestaba en preguntar si podía ayudar en algo. Mis ensayos con Alix eran fluidos. Iba aprendiendo cada vez más a controlar mi voz y las conversaciones triviales que tenía con Alix entre ensayo y ensayo sobre su competición lo hacían más ameno. Me ayudó a despejarme de mis preocupaciones, más no de mis sentimientos. Las letras que había compuesto Rose para las canciones me parecían demasiado idóneas para mí, pero según Alix decía que les daba un toque especial que marcaría la diferencia en el recital. Me alabó saber de su parte que seríamos capaz de sorprenderlos a todos.

-Tienes algo único.

-Eh..¿el qué?- Dije temerosa. No es que no tenga secretos y posea unos pendientes únicos, ¿no?

-Tu voz. Nunca pensé que fueras a hacerlo tan bien. ¡Solo llevas tres días ensayando Marinette!

-Técnicamente son dos- Dije bajito tímidamente.

-¿Dos? ¿No ensayaste con Lila?

-Falló. No sé cual fue el motivo, pero se tuvo que ir. No sé el por qué. Solor ecibí un mensaje de Adrien avisándome y sugiriéndome el practicar para que no perdiera aquel día de ensayo. Acabamos tocando las canciones y me enseñó algo de solfeo que no acababa de comprender. Pero no llegué a cantar.

-Entonces eso será algo bueno- Dijo con una leve risa la guitarrista entusiasta.

-¿Qué?

-Yo aún no he ensayado con él y todavía tenemos que practicar no solo los solos sino las canciones que haremos contigo. Por lo que tenía entendido pensaba que aún no habías ensayado con él, pero es una alivio ver entonces que sí.

-¿Los dos?- Pregunté dudosa- ¿Y Lila?

\- La maestra hoy antes de entrar a clases me notificó que no se sabe nada de Lila, por lo que si necesitamos organizar algo con ella lo podemos hacer por nuestra cuenta hasta el momento que se sepa algo de ella. Le mandé un mensaje a Adrien y hace unos minutos me dijo que no tendría problema en ensayar conmigo estos días.

-Entonces sí que es bueno- Dije respondiendo igual que ella a lo de antes.

¿Dónde estará Volphina? Eso era lo único que circulaba por mi cabeza. Por otro lado me inquietaba no saber nada de Adrien. El estar en la escuela me permitía al menos vigilarle a él y al resto de mis compañeros de un posible ataque. Cada dos por tres no paraba de revisar mi celular ante cualquier aviso de mis padres por cualquier emergencia. Y lo último que más me preocupaba era Chat Noir, el chico tras la máscara del gato negro.

-Sé que suena arriesgado pero creo que funcionaría- Dijo de repente Alix pensativa mientras tensaba las cuerdas de su guitarra.

-¿El qué?- pregunté de vuelta.

-Si Adrien no te ha escuchado cantar es mejor. Eso quiere decir que solo tú y yo sabremos el impacto que se llevarán todos al escucharte cantar. Lila tenía razón en una cosa. Tu registro de voz es muy ampio. Me muero de ganas de ver la reacción de Chloe cuando te vea en el escenario. Su cara será para enmarcar.- Dijo con cierto toque maligno y travieso. Yo me rasqué la nunca intimidada y nerviosa.

-No creo que sea para tanto…

-Oh sí, sí que lo será. Si ese Agreste no deja de tocar en mitad de la actuación embobado por ti, te ha puesto lo que sea a que no apartará los ojos de ti.

-Las apuestas no son los mío Alix…no creo…-Dije tímidamente hasta caer en sus palabras a lo que abrí con sorpresa los ojos estupefacta. Tan grande fue mis sorpresa que, al estar apoyada en un taburete me escurrí y caí redonda al suelo de culo. Caída típica y estrepitosa de Marinette Dupain-Cheng…típico cuando se trata de cierto modelo rubio…-¡¿Qué QUÉ?! –Exclamé antes de caer trabándome con mis propias palabras.

Alix se carcajeo agusto ante mi caída y mi reacción antes de soltar su guitarra y tenderme la mano para ayudarme a levantarme del suelo.

-¿Co-cómo sa-sabes que-que…

-¿Qué estás coladita por él? ¡Oh por Dios Marinette! Todos en la clase lo sabemos. Es un secreto a voces. No me extrañaría de hecho que los chicos hallan compuesto esas canciones en que las cantarías tú pensando en él- Dijo burlona y con una sonrisa cómica. A mí se me cayó el cielo encima y sentí como si fuera a tener una combustión inmediata en el lugar.

-E-él…

-No. Para tu alivio no lo sabe- Me confirmó a lo que yo exhalé un suspiro de alivio.- Está tan ciego como Chloe en física.-Dijo rompiendo el ambiente cosa que me calmó un poco. Colocó sus brazos sobre mis hombros y me mostró seguridad y convencimiento.-Pase lo que pase siempre contarás con mi apoyo y con el del resto de la clase. Siempre nos ayudas a todos cuando tenemos algún problema sin importar que tanto te afecte o pueda dificultar. Así que mucho ánimo si te animas a decirle algo.

-Alix…-Nunca me imaginé que la chica ruda de la clase me animaría de esa manera y mucho más en temas amorosos.

-Lo mío no es el romance pero he de admitir que me causa bastante intriga lo que vaya a pasar. Bueno…-Dijo parando levemente poniendo los ojos en blanco- a mí, y a toda la clase.

-¿Co-cómo es eso?- Dije dudosa no muy segura si quería saber la respuesta.

-Digamos que..yo empecé apostando con Kim y…se fue uniendo más gente de la clase a apostar.

-¿¡Qué!?- Grité con espanto e incrédula. ¡Estaban apostando por mi vida personal!

-No me mires así. Hasta Alya está metida en el ajo. Me extraña que no te haya comentado nada…

Mi cara de frustación y de "voy a matar a alguien" debió de intimidar a Alix porque acabó dándome más detalle de la cuenta a lo que al descanso yo acabé más roja que un tomate, no sé si de vergüenza o furia contenida. Al menos ni Chloe, ni Sabrina, ni Lila sabían tampoco nada del asunto por lo que entendí. Un peso menos de encima para mí. Tampoco se le dijo a Nathaniel porque aún no era seguro si seguía sintiendo algo por mí o no después del suceso de Evillustrator. Kim y Alix había empezado apostando cuando es que yo me confesaría a Adrien. Más tarde participaron en otra apuesta Nino y Alya los cuáles decían que bien uno de los dos nos confesaríamos, a lo que yo seguía reacia a creer. No me imaginaba al rubio intentando confesárseme. Eso sería lo mismo que lograr viajar a la Luna. Ni en mis más dulces y felies fantasías sucedería. Solo había que decir que buena puesta por parte de Alya aunque eso no quitaba mi enfado hacia mi mejor amiga. Después Kim y Nino de nuevo apostaron a que Adrien me correspondería o no. Y así seguían otras mucho más disparatadas a las que no quise prestar oídos.

En el descanso no llegué a encontrar a mi "mejor amiga", lo que me hizo ver que Alix o alguien más le había dado la voz de alarma de que ya sabía todo sobre ese asunto. Tenía pensado dirigirme a los baños para al menos poder conversar con Tikki y almorzar con ella mientras ella tomaba sus galletas, pero algo interrumpió mis intenciones. Una sombra en el tejado que desapareció rápidamente al yo percatarme de su presencia.

-"Volphina"- Susurré para mí.

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia la salida de la escuela la cuál permanecía abierta en los descansos y me escondí entre los arbustos de los jardines laterales. Abrí mi bolso y Tikki salió flotando.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó mi kwami desconcertada ante mi actitud y expresión.

-Te lo explico luego Tikki. Es hora de trasnformarse. ¡PUNTOS FUERA!

Una vez trasnformada salí sin miramientos de mi escondite y de un impulso con mi yo-yo alcancé el tejado para ver a alguien desde cierta lejanía saltando entre los tejados.

-No escaparás esta vez- Me dije a mí misma.

Intenté avanzar lo más rápido que pude entre edificio y edifico para no perderla de vista. No sabía si se habría percatado de mi presencia o no. Pero si estaba segura de que era ella. Portaba la misma capa encapuchada que portó el día anterior en el ataque de la mañana.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos, vi como repentinamente caía y se escondía en un callejón entre dos edificios. Al mirar desde uno de los bordes hacia abajo no encontré nada. Dudé si en saltar al callejón pues podía ser una emboscada. Pero finalmente me atreví. Me encontré dos cajas de cartón en el suelo y un contenedor gigante de residuos. No había ningún alma en el lugar. Pateé frustrada contra el contenedor. Estaba claro que se había percatado de mi presencia, se escondió en uno de los tejados y yo seguí a una de sus ilusiones.

-"Estúpida" me dije a mí misma,-¿Cómo he caído en algo tan simple?

…

Al regresar a clases todo fue normal. Volví a ensayar con Alix hasta la hora de salida sin inconvenientes aunque con muchas risas burlonas ante lo sucedido en la mañana. Me encontré en la salida con Alya, la cual no tenía buena cara al mirarme. Antes de que pudiera replicarle nada me pidió disculpas. No pude enojarme con ella, pero he de admitir que me molestó el hecho de no quisiera retirar su apuesta con Nino.

-Nunca se sabe, chica. También está en juego mi orgullo y no voy a dejar que Nino me gane en una cosa de la que sé estoy segura voy a ganar- Dijo con una sonrisa confidente entre ambas.

-¿Tú lo que quieres es matarme de la angustia no?- Repiqué luego avergonzada de camino a casa.

\- No. Solo tengo curiosidad por saber si al final te decantarás por Adrien o por ese misterioso chico del que nunca me cuentas nada…

-¡ALYA!

-¿Qué? No es mi culpa que tu vida amorosa sea tan divertida amiga- Dijo resuelta una vez frente a la panadería de mis padres.- Tengo que irme. Hoy no me pasaré por tu casa. Me ha llegado una notificación de que han visto hoy en la mañana a Ladybug por el centro saltando de edifico en edificio. Quiero averiguar si ha pasado algo o no. ¡Nos vemos!- Gritó entusiasta antes de partir corriendo.

-¡Adiós! ¡Ten cuidado en el camino!- Le contesté de vuelta antes de que girara por la esquina de la otra calle.

Después subí ligera hacia mi casa. Almorcé tranquilamente con mis padres, o al menos aparentándolo, y comentamos todos los eventos que estaba organizando con mis compañeros en la escuela y cómo les había cundido el día a ellos en la panadería. Al terminar me despedí y subí a mi habitación. Como ellos pasarían el resto de la tarde en la panadería les avisé de que lo más seguro es que saldría a ver a Alya y me avisaron de que en ese caso no llegara muy tarde a casa. Al cerrar la puerta de mi habitación Tikki sin pensárselo dos veces con su galletita en mano.

-No me gusta engañar a nadie Tikki-Dije con pesadumbre tumbándome en el suelo mismo y con un brazo sobre mi rostro ocultándome los ojos.-Sé que es parte de responsabilidad al ser Ladybug. Pero ya me resulta difícil ocultar el hecho de que soy la superheroina de París…no soporto el tener que ocultar la vuelta de Volphina y la amenaza inminente Hakwmoth.

-Marinette…

-Me siento impotente. Volphina está en la calle, saltando tan libre y tranquila, mientras yo me frustro al encontrarme literalmente en un callejón sin salida sin saber cómo proteger a todos los que quiero…-Exclamé impotente golpeando con un puño el suelo aún tumbada.

-Sé que es duro para ti, pero piensa que no estás sola en esto- Dijo dulcemente la kwami para animarme acercándose a mi rostro.

Me senté en el suelo y la acaricia contra mi rostro. Su optimismo a pesar de cualquier circunstancia siempre resultaba contagioso.

-Tienes razón. Os tengo a ti- Dije haciendo una pausa mirando a través de mi ventana- y a Chat- Finalicé con un suspiro para incorporarme y dirigirme hacia ella. No vi nada raro por los tejados cercanos. En un principio no había nada que me diera a entender que Hawkmoth me tenía ojo avizor. ¿Cómo es que sabría tanto sobre mi vida y yo nunca lo noté o sospeché nada raro?

-¿Qué estás mirando Marinette?-Preguntó intrigada la mariquita de la suerte.

-¿Te acuerdas que tras perseguir a Volphina en la mañana te comenté al volver, en el baño, que estaba pensando en hablar de nuevo con el maestro Fu?

-Sí. Te dije y sigo diciendo que me parece una buena idea. Quizás pueda ayudarnos u orientarnos a la hora de actuar.

-Pretendo ir ahora.-Respondía su duda- Estoy asegurándome de que Volphina u otro akuma no está siguiéndonos los pasos. No quiero arriesgarme a que también se descubra el paradero del guardián de los miraculous junto con el libro y los miraculous que él guarda en su poder. No al menos si es que no lo sabe aún.

-Eso ha sido una buena observación Marinette.-Responde la kwami mientras me acompaña en mi camino por las escaleras hacia mi cama para salir por la claraboya.

-¿Lista para hacer una visita?

-Solo tienes que decirlo- Dijo irónica y alegre.

-Tikki, ¡PUNTOS FUERA! ¡JA!

A los segundos después ya estaba en mi camino hacia el hogar del maestro Fu para una consulta y algún consejo para enfrentar este difícil akuma y la amenaza cercana de Hawkmoth. Tras esconderme en un callejón cercano a su lugar de consulta, me destransformé y aligeré el paso hasta el lugar procurando no ser seguida, vigilando todo aquello que resultara sospechoso a mi alrededor. Todos los eventos ocurridos recientemente me habían enseñado a ser más precavida y cuidadosa no solo como Ladybug, sino también como Marinette. Una vez dentro del edifico con decoración oriental toque con cuidado la puerta a su consulta y a los segundos la puerta se abrió sola con lentitud. Ante mí estaba el maestro. Permanecía en la misma postura que cuando lo conocí por primera vez y portaba la misma expresión de serenidad en su rostro a la vez que de misterio que tanto me llamó la atención.

-Que sorpresa verte de nuevo por aquí, _Ladybug._

Tras esto, la puerta se cerró igualmente lentamente tras de mí y de Tikki, la cual salió de mi bolso después. Las dos permanecimos a la expectativa de que nos contaría en esta ocasión el guardián de los miraculous.

...

 **Holaaa a todos y a todas mi queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros!**

 **Os está gustando el fanfic? Me alegra muchichichísimo vuestros comentarios en los reviews. Es por eso que esta vez el capítulo no se ha hecho tardar tanto. Sumado a eso está el hecho de que me he librado de algunos trabajos de la facultad. Este capítulo va a ser demasiado extenso y lo he tendio que dividir en tres o cuatro partes incluso. Esto quiere decir que por tanto la historia tendría tres o cuatro capítulos más de lo previsto.**

 **Os ha gustado el pequeño momento Ladrien? Mi propósito desde el principio con esta historia era el de poder trata los cuatro tipos de ship de nuestros héroes. ¿Se cumplirá mi propósito? Solo espero que os guste el resultado. Todavía queda también desde luego mucho Ladynoir y Adrienette por ver. ¿Qué haríais si estuvierais en el lugar de Marinette?**

 **Os apuntais a la apuesta de la clase de Marinette iniciada por Alix? Opináis que las puertas son la maldición de esta serie? XD**

 **Decidme vuestra opinión en los reviews,**

 **hasta el próximo capítulo cuidado con los akumas y...**

 **Tikki, puntos fuera!**

 **Plagg, garras fuera!**

 **PD: (SPOILER) Las puertas serán clave en el próximo capítulo...**

 _ **Próximo capítulo:** 19\. Tranquilidad tensa (Parte 2)_


	19. Tranquilidad tensa: Hawkmoth

_**Capítulo 19 – Tranquilidad tensa: Hawkmoth**_

Entraba una ligera brisa por el ventanal abierto en la pequeña habitación al mismo tiempo que una clara luz del día despejado de la tarde. El ambiente era tranquilo pero tenso a la vez. No sabía cómo empezar a hablar con el maestro y al ver a mi compañera kwami me percaté de que ella permanecía tranquila…como si no fueran necesarias las palabras con él.

-Ponte cómoda querida. Me temo que mucho es lo que tenemos que conversar hoy también esta vez y no creo que sea agradable para ninguno.

Atendiendo a su petición educada y calmada avancé unos pasos y me coloqué sobre una almohada frente a él con las piernas cruzadas en forma de indio al igual que él. El ambiente y el aroma de ciertas esencias orientales en la sala daban la total sensación de que nos habíamos trasladado a otro lugar y época distintos al París fuera de la ventana.

-Siento interrumpir de manera tan repentina y sin avisar maestro Fu, pero…

-La situación es de emergencia, lo sé- Dijo con cierto aire misterioso con la una sonrisa.- Pero no es el único asunto del que hemos de hablar, ¿no es así?

Tragué pesado tras esas palabras…cayendo en la realidad de mis actos…

-No… no es lo único…-Dije agachando la cabeza lamentándome ahora de lo que hice.

-Le contaste a Chat Noir sobre nuestro encuentro, sobre los miraculous, vuestra unión y sobre todo, sobre el libro de los miraculous que trajiste contigo la otra ocasión.-Pausó- Te advertí que no era el momento idóneo para revelarle tantos secretos a tu compañero. Aún no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para asimilarlo todo.

-Lo sé…pero…-Intenté defenderme aún con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Pero qué, querida?- Dijo expectante el anciano.

-Yo…no…No me arrepiento de lo que hice maestro- dije más segura de mí misma y alzando la mirada hacia el anciano de ojos marrón rojizo. Su rostro parecía mostrar paz y serenidad, pero con esa mrada tan penetrante daba la impresión de en cualquier momento de mandaría una mirada de las que matan en un segundo con gran seriedad. A pesar de ello no me acobarde.-Si se me volviera a presentar la misma situación me atrevería a decir sin arrepentimientos que se lo volvería a confesar todo. Ante todo es mi compañero de batallas. Somos un equipo y nos necesitamos el uno al otro. No me sentía cómoda mintiendo a mi compañero y no creo que hubiera podido superar esta serie de últimos acontecimientos si no fuera por él y por la confianza que nos tenemos el uno al otro. Nunca me ha gustado mentir y el ocultar el secreto de ser Ladybug ya es un gran peso para mí- Pausé firme y segura de mis palabras.-Sí tengo que ocultar eso por el bien de todos lo haré…pero no tengo por qué mentirle u ocultarle algo a Chat. No lo y no lo haré.

Por varios segundos se hizo un intranquilo silencio para mí en la sala. Tikki estaba apoyada en mi hombro, bastante relajada para mi desgracia, mientras que yo estaba en tensión, sin saber que esperar por parte del hombre frente a mí.

-¿Y qué hay sobre vuestras identidades?- Preguntó desconcertándome mientras cruzaba los dedos de sus manos entre sí con la mirada puesta fijamente en mí y mis reacciones.-Dices que no tienes por qué mentirle u ocultarle algo a tu compañero. Pero, ¿qué hay de vuestras identidades? ¿Serías capaz de revelarte ante él y confesarle tu más guardado secreto?

Su pregunta me dejó desprevenida. No me la esperaba y tuve que agachar un poco la mirada y mirar hacia la ventana para aclarar mi confusa mente. Después miré a Tikki, tan segura y siempre dispuesta a apoyarme en cualquier situación. Si no hubiera sido porque esa madrugada con Chat me respondí a mí misma a esa pregunta, no hubiera sabido que contestarles con sinceridad al guardián de los miraculous.

-Sí- Dije más segura que nunca y con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro al recordar a ese pretencioso gato negro y su sonrisa coqueta. Enfoqué de nuevo mi mirada en el hombre de edad avanzada frente a mí y esta vez pude sentirme relajada ante su presencia. Compartía conmigo una sonrisa confidente y comprensiva.

-Veo seguridad en tu mirada a diferencia de en nuestra última charla.- Captó el guardián.

Ante eso y su mirada no pude evitar sentirme esta vez un poco avergonzada. Tikki rio levemente. Ambos parecían entenderme incluso mejor que yo misma.

-Últimamente me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas que hasta el momento me habían resultado desapercibidas- Dije esquivando la mirada penetrante del anciano. Me hacía sentir culpable de algo que de lo que ni siquiera era consciente. Era intimidador y se me subían los colores al rostro. No era como si pudiese leerme la mente, ¿no?

-Veo que has podido comprender el significado del Ying y el Yang por lo que veo.

Ante esa sentencia no puede nada más que callar. Sentí mi rostro como un volcán en erupción.

-No te preocupes Ladybug. El comprender el significado solo es el primer paso para alcanzar el éxito de la unión.

-¿Éxito de la unión?- Alcé el rostro intrigada- ¿Qué-qué quiere decir con eso?

-Lo comprenderás a su debido tiempo querida…todo a su debido tiempo…-Dijo con tranquilidad antes de levantarse y mandarme una mirada que me dejo confundida y una nueva duda en mi mente.

Se acercó al mueve a sus espaldas y de junto al antiguo gramófono cogió un libro. No era uno cualquiera. Era el libro de los miraculous. Al tomarlo intentó volver a su posición inicial junto frente a mí. Yo sin esperar indicaciones me incorporé para ayudarle a sentarse con delicadeza sin que se dañara la espalda.

-Gracias, querida. Muchas veces pienso que a pesar de mis 180 años puedo hacer de todo- Dijo con una leve sonrisilla que me hizo reír. Fue entonces que me percaté de un detalle del que no me había dado cuenta al entrar en la sala.

-No es molestia- Le respondí- Disculpe maestro, pero… ¿dónde está Wayzz?- Dije al notar la presencia del pequeño kwami tortuga que se mostró muy preocupado por la salud de su maestro la otra vez que fue a visitarlos.

-Está atendiendo una visita- Dijo tranquilo mientras buscaba algo entre las páginas del libro de los miraculous.

-¿Visita?- Dudé intrigada.

"¿Quién visitaría a un kwami?" Me pregunté mentalmente. Quise preguntarle algo más para saciar mis repentinas dudas ante nuestra variable conversación hasta el momento, pero me vi interrumpida al girar él libro hacia mí para que mirara fijamente las páginas por las que había dejado abierto el libro. En la página se mostraba la imagen de quién sería en una época pasada el portador del miraculous de la mariposa…Hawkmoth.

-En tu última visita hablamos sobre la importancia de los miraculous.-Empezó el maestro.

-Son aquellos objetos que regulan el flujo de energía mágica en el mundo; los encargan de mantener en equilibrio el mundo.

-Exactamente-Dijo el portador del miraculous de la tortuga.- El equilibrio esencial de la vida lo protegen los guardianes de los pendientes de la mariquita y el anillo del gato negro…el ying y el yang…

-El equilibrio que simboliza la vida- Terminé su oración mientras él me asintió satisfecho.

\- Te conté acerca de los otros miraculous y que su principal misión era la de preservar el equilibrio del resto del mundo al mismo tiempo que son a su vez los protectores de los miraculous esenciales…el tuyo y el de Chat Noir.- Pausó-Sabes que el miraculous de Hawkmoth es uno de esos guardianes…pero no te llegué a desvelar el motivo por el cuál es hoy quién es.

Su revelación me preocupó. Me enfoqué en la página del libro que mostraba la figura del antiguo portador de la mariposa. Su máscara solo dejaba ver sus ojos y resultaba inquietante visto desde ese punto…incluso imperturbable.

-Hawkmoth como portador de ese miraculous es capaz de otorgar a otros individuos energía o poder para cumplir sus sueños o expectativas en la vida. Representaba "el cambio". En la vida cada individuo va evolucionando hasta encontrar la mejor versión de sí mismo, como la metamorfosis de una mariposa. En otras épocas Hawkmoth era como el hada madrina de los cuentos de hadas…pero me temo que en esta época, se ha convertido en el villano del cuento.

-Y ha convertido a Volphina en su fiel secuaz- Dije secamente y mordaz.

-Me temo que sí pequeña Catarina- Asintió con calma y pesadumbre. Su rostro mostraba cierta lamentación, ¿Qué tan trágico habría sido el destino de Hawkmoth para acabar siendo la némesis de sí mismo?

Recordé la conversación sobre los miraculous existentes y de los que le comentó Fu. El zorro simbolizaba la astucia junto con valores como el coraje y la valentía. En definitiva, simbolizaba el riesgo y la aventura que era la vida. El pavo real era la belleza interior, el alma del individuo. Simbolizaba el lado espiritual de la vida. La abeja era honestidad, respeto, sacrificio. Era el miraculous perfecta para representar el lado más humano y real de la vida. Según las palabras del maestro Fu " _La abeja es el individuo o persona que intenta encajar a su manera en la sociedad, en la colmena. Cada parte o miembro de la colmena es esencial para que se dé la vida. Era mostrar la individualidad propia y el trabajo en equipo. La abeja representaba por tanto la humanidad"._ La tortuga era apoyo y soporte; destreza, sabiduría…conocimiento. Representaba la duración, la permanencia y al mismo tiempo lo material y real. Era el tiempo que nos daba la vida y la misma existencia del individuo. Hawkmoth…era el cambio, la evolución…y se asociaba con los sueños y propósitos del individuo, ya que toda persona, para lograr sus objetivos, evolucionaba o cambiaba a lo largo de su vida. El maestro Fu no pudo definirlo mejor segundos antes.

-¿Por qué Hakmoth está actuando de esta manera maestro?- Pregunté para alcanzar la respuesta a la pregunta planteada entre ambos.

-Hace mucho tiempo que perdí el rastro de los portadores del pavo real y de la mariposa- Dijo alicaído- Sabía que permanecían inactivos y en buenas condiciones por los flujos de energía que detecta no solo mi kwami, sino todos los kwamis. Algo debió alterar el estado espiritual del portador actual de la mariposa que lo hizo cambiar. No es maldad pura en su totalidad. Solo se está dejando llevar por el odio, la desesperanza y el resentimiento ante algo perdido. Sus sentimientos negativos han debido estar abrumándolo y eso ha provocado que también sus sentimientos malignos hayan podido llegar a otros individuos y ha utilizado eso a su favor para cumplir su propio deseo.

-Es irónico que él quiera cumplir o hacer realidad un deseo personal cuando es el portador que debe de hacer que los sueños de los demás se cumplan y no manipularlos.-Dije entre enfadada y apenada. En esos instantes no sabía cómo sentirme respecto a aquel hombre que había provocado tantos desastres en París.

-Su propósito nunca ha cambiado a fin de cuentas Ladybug. Si te fijas bien, Hawkmoth promete a sus víctimas cumplir todo aquello que anhelan o desean. Lo único que ha cambiado es que ahora utiliza un chantaje para ello. Tiene un poder empático con el individuo que le hace comprender sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

-Lo he notado en algunos akumatizados cuando se muestra su máscara en sus rostros- Contesté.

-En ciertos extremos, si se encuentra desesperado puede recurrir a controlar el cuerpo de la víctima debido a esa unión. Pero es un fino hilo que difícilmente se puede cruzar. Si llegaseis a caer en manos de Hawkmoth no debéis de tener miedo al que él os pueda controlar. Su poder no está en el cuerpo- Pausó toncándose la sien y después el centro de mi frente.- el peligro está en vuestra mente. Si caéis ante su controlo será mayor el sufrimiento mental que el físico. Os contagiaría su energía negativa y os veríais severamente afectados, especialmente tú.

-¿Yo?

-Recuerda pequeña catarina que Chat Noir simboliza el lado negativo del tablero en el juego. Es capaz de resistir y superar las energías y hechizos negativos de los akumatizados porque al final forman parte de su energía…

-La destrucción…-Susurré ahora entendiendo entonces lo que eso significaba para mí.

-Por el contrario tú simbolizas el lado positivo…la luz. Tú eres más vulnerable a los sentimientos negativos que te rodean que Chat Noir. Eres capaz de superarte por tu capacidad de esfuerzo, tu tesón…eres la curación al mal y…

-La creación…-Susurré.

-Si te ves afectada por energía positiva eso va en tu favor, pero si lo que te ataca es energía negativa…

-Soy más vulnerable, ¿no?- Dije confirmando mis sospechas y ciertamente apenada y preocupada ante el asentimiento del maestro Fu. ¿Eso quería decir que era vulnerable en un cara a cara con Hawkmoth? ¿Que no habría forma de vencerlo?

-A pesar de lo que puedas estar pensando no todo está perdido.

Sus palabras me desconcertaron y captaron mi absoluta atención alejándome de la repentina amargura en la que me estaba sumiendo tras su declaración.

-Es por esto que libere tu miraculous y el de Chat Noir y no ningún otro miraculous.

-¿Cómo…

-Chat Noir es el único capaz de enfrentar los sentimientos negativos de Hawkmoth, y tú, querida,-Dijo incorporándose esta vez con soltura y con los dedos de las manos aún cruzadas entre sí. Me extendió sus manos y esta vez fui yo a la que ayudó a levantarse del lugar al posar mis manos en las suyas.- eres la única capaz de curar el alma de ese portador. Tu único poder no es crear, sino curar. Inconscientemente lo haces en cada batalla cada vez que ayudas a una víctima a recuperar su ánimo. Tu verdadero poder no está en tu amuleto encantado al repararlo todo…sino aquí- Dijo señalando hacia mi pecho.

Me sentí confortada antes sus palabras. Ahora entendía el auténtica significado de "apoyo y soporte" que representaba su miraculous.

-¿Es por eso que Volphina ha vuelto a ser akumatizada no?- Pregunté revelando mis sospechas anteriores sobre su akumatización.

-No todos los corazones son fáciles de curar- Dijo separándose de mí y asomándose por el ventanal mientras tomaba ahora un bastón y se apoyaba en él- Algunas personas sufren más que otras en la vida y son reacias a crear que la buena suerte puede llegar o regresar a sus vidas. Cada persona y cada corazón es único. La única enseñanza que te puedo dar, Ladybug, es que, el tiempo y la práctica te ayudará a leer los corazones de los demás…sus sentimientos…pero sobre todo…será TU corazón el que te guie en la dirección correcta.

Tras estas palabras yo solo permanecí observándole en mi lugar y también al claro y tranquilo cielo parisino. ¿Sería aquello la calma antes de la tormenta?

-Puede que el final no esté tan lejos como creíamos- Dijo en un susurro el anciano pero que pude oír claramente. No pude más que asentir a la veracidad de sus palabras. Solo nos quedaba esperar y ser precavidos.

-Me temo que conoce mi identidad como civil y eso será una mayor desventaja a la hora de enfrentarnos a él- Dijo con un lamento finalmente ante el guardián.

-Estoy al tanto de la situación querida, no te preocupes. Yo ya he dado mi última palabra y os he podido ayudar en lo que he podido. Ahora solo te queda hablarlo con él…

-¿Se…se refiere a Chat Noir?-Dice inquieta al volver al tema por el que me vi acusada al principio de nuestra conversación.

-Llegó haciéndome saber que venía de tu parte,-Dijo volteando levemente el torso dirigiéndose hacia mí-pero no me hizo falta saber aquello para dejarlo pasar. Ya sabía que era Chat Noir…después de todo, yo fui quién os eligió como los nuevos héroes de París, ¿no? –Dijo esta vez ciertamente ¿optimista?-Todos cometemos errores en la vida, incluido yo.-Enunció esta vez pensativo apartando levemente la mirada hacia un lugar de la habitación del que no me llegué a fijar porque volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia mí.-Pero nunca me arrepentiré de haberos elegido y uniros.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron un poco recordándome a mí misma. No era la chica más buena del mundo. Era topo y solía cometer muchos errores. Pero al final del día siempre acababa levantándome de alguna manera con ayuda y seguía adelante sin arrepentirme de lo hecho y aprendiendo de mis errores.

-Me equivoqué contigo la última vez que hablé contigo sobre Chat Noir.

Lo dicho por el enunciado me sorprendió de sobre manera. En ciertos momentos parecía interpretar mi mente o leerme como un libro abierto. Desde que lo conocí me pregunta si realmente existía esa posibilidad.

-Pensé que tu compañero no estaría preparado. Pero veo que los últimos acontecimientos os han marcado a ambos. Estaba más listo y preparado de lo que yo pensé que lo estuviera y eso creo que se debe a ti.- Dijo con sinceridad-Desde tiempos pasados han existido muchos portadores y guardianes como yo… pero nadie nunca ha sido capaz de expresar con exactitud la unión o vínculo que unen a la mariquita y al gato negro… Vuestra unión no es solo trabajo en equipo al combatir. Es algo más espiritual. Podéis entenderos o hablad sin palabras o miraros. Os sincronizáis como uno solo en cuerpo y alma. Eso, querida… no lo encuentran muchas personas… y se llama… alma gemela…

Tras lo dicho el anciano se fue alejando de la ventana para salir para dirigirse hacia la puerta principal por la que había entrado al principio. Lo miré confusa ante aquella acción, pero su mirada penetrante me hizo reaccionar ante sus anteriores palabras y no pude evitar dejar que mis labios dejaran de temblar incapaces de pronunciar palabra, puesto que también sentía mi garganta atorada, la respiración irregular, y una gran presión en mi pecho que intenté contener inútilmente colocando mis manos sobre mi pecho, presionando concretamente sobre mi aturdido corazón. ¿Alma gemela? Aquello sonaba tan bien…tan bonito…y tan idóneo en mi mente al asociarla con aquel gato de mala suerte.

Mis delirios se vieron interrumpidos al percatarme de un destello verde y otro negro que atravesaron la habitación de repente volando de un lugar a otro. ¿Qué era eso? De repente Tikki pareció mostrar una legre sonrisita en mi hombro y alzó el vuelo uniéndose a esos dos destellos que se movían agilemnte y no me daban tiempo a definir del todo. Tikki se había vuelto un destello rojo. Se escuchaban voces que parecían murmullos. Creí distinguir tres: una era de Tikki, otra un poco desesperada que sonaba como la del kwami del maestro Fu por lo que recordaba de la otra vez, Wayzz, y la otra…

-Chicos, calmaros ya- Dijo tranquilamente el maestro Fu desde su posición, sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta con su mano como si tuviera intención de salir por la puerta.

Tras esas palabras, los tres kwamis se detuvieron en el aire mientras miraban hacia el anciano. Sí…eran tres…y uno se asimilaba mucho a…

-¡Wayzz no quería darme queso!

-Pero Plagg, ibas a arrasar con toda la despensa y…-Intentó expresar el kwami tortuga.

-Eso es muy típico de ti, Plagg- Dijo entre risitas Tikki.

-¿Plagg?-Dije incrédula al mirar al kwami gato.

Recordé que ese era el nombre del kwami de Chat. El aspecto del kwami ya lo delataba de por sí y aún más el hecho de que portara entre sus manitas un pequeño trozo de queso camembert. Un kwami no podía estar lejos de su portador por mucho tiempo…y eso solo quería decir…

Inspeccioné la salita desesperada en busca de una mirada esmeralda para cuando me percaté de otra puerta en la sala… una puerta hasta en la que ahora era consciente había dejado puesta su mirada segundos antes el maestro Fu… Ahora entendía también porque no había dicho el hombre mayor en ningún momento su nombre como civil… La vergüenza me consumió y me paralicé con los ojos puestos en la puerta y en el kwami negro en la sala de forma intermitente…Acaso, ¿de verdad estaba ahí? ¿Tras esa puerta? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué tanto había escuchado? Si había sido todo ya podría haberme dado por muerta o caer desmallada en ese mismo. No importaba cuál fuera. Estaría asistida por Fu al menos. Demasiados pensamientos corrían por mi mente y ninguno de forma coherente. Me temblé ante el pánico. Cuando volví la vista hacia el maestro Fu, él estaba por salir junto con los kwamis de la sala.

-Tenéis mucho que conversar. Os dejaremos solos- Dijo únicamente el guardián con su usual aura de misterio envolviéndolo.

-¡Siento interrumpir!- Gritó entre risas y sin lamento alguno la traviesa criatura con forma de gato.

-¡Mucha suerte!-Dijo igualmente divertida mi kwami.

-¡TIKKI! – Grité apenada pero la puerta ya se había cerrado tras ellos.

Estaba sola en aquella habitación de estilo oriental…pero no me sentía como tal.

-¿Chat?- Pregunté aún temerosa esperando que nadie me contestara para mi seguridad mental.

-¿My lady?- Pronunció una voz en susurro a través de aquella puerta.

Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…así es como me sentía…así era como nos sentíamos…Él, sentado en el suelo y de espaldas hacia la puerta…yo, de rodillas en el suelo y frente a la puerta con una de mis manos sobre la superficie de ésta… como si mi deseo de alcanzarlo se fuera a cumplir. Aquella puerta entre ambos era una clara ironía de lo que significaban nuestras máscaras como héroes de París…Solo aquello era lo que nos separaba el uno al otro…era aquello que más quería para poder mantenerlo a salvo de mí misma ante el riesgo que corríamos y, al mismo tiempo, era lo que más quería derribar para no tener que ocultarle nunca más nada a mi "alma gemela".

.

.

.

 **Holaaa a todos y a todas mi queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros!**

 **Agradezco mucho vuestro apoyo en los comentarios así que no dejéis de escribir y decirme lo que pensáis. Siempre la tengo en consideración.**

 **Como ya os dije en otra ocasión, el capítulo de Tranquilidad tensa es demasiado extenso así que lo he tenido que dividir en partes. Esta es una cortita pero con mucha información y muy intensa. Estoy ansiosa por mostraros que más sucederá en esta historia.**

 **Para los que están también al tanto de mis otras historias tanto en Wattpad como en Fanficiton os comunico que debido a mi acumulada agende de exámenes de la facultad se me va a complicar seguir con todos a la vez. Me estoy centrando en Hechos por que es más largo y pretendo acabarlo para antes de que empiece la segunda temporada de esta PRODIGIOSA serie.**

 **Error mensaje enviado, es una de las historias pendientes de la cuál os aviso le queda solo un capítulo. En cuanto a las otras in progress he colocado los prólogos para ira calentando motores. Serán mis próximas historias una vez acabe Hechos el uno para el otro.**

 **¿Qué opinaís sobre los miraculous en esta historia y su simbología? ¿Podrá "curar" Ladybug a Hawkmoth? ¿Qué tanto ha escuchado realmente Chat de la conversación? Ya os advertí que las puertas en este capítulo serían claves.**

 **P.D. (SPOILER) Para los curiosos y los que me preguntan por sobre lo que está rondando por la cabeza de Adrien...dejé una pista muy GRANDE en el capítulo 17 mientras que Chat y Ladybug conversan, ¿sabéis cuál es?**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, cuidado con los akumas y...**

 **Tikki, puntos fuera!**

 **Plagg, garras fuera!**

 **Próximo capítulo :** _Tranquilidad tensa (Parte 3)_


	20. Tranquilidad tensa: Mi alma gemela

_**Capítulo 20 – Tranquilidad tensa: Mi alma gemela**_

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Las palabras no salían de mi boca. Por primera vez desde que lo conocí contra Stone Heart, me sentí muda a la hora de hablar con él.

-¿T-Te encuentras bien?

Me pareció tierno su tono de nerviosismo. Me calmó saber que no era la única que se sentía intimidada frente al otro en esa situación; pero también me alegraba el que siguiera preocupándose por mí…

-Te puedo asegurar que estos días no me han dado la paliza de mi vida- Dije con ironía.

Ambos reímos levemente. Quería que la situación no se sintiera tan tensa. Pero era inevitable.

-¿Cómo te encuentras tú?- Pregunté de vuelta.

-Llevo días sin dormir más de dos horas seguidas para ser sincero. A ti no te puedo mentir tampoco bugaboo…-Dijo lo último en susurro.

Coloqué una mano sobre mi alocado pecho al escuchar sus palabras. Si antes no sabía si había escuchado toda la conversación, ahora ya lo tenía confirmado. Escuchó desde el primer momento en el que me defendí ante Fu por no querer ocultarle nada a Chat.

-Chat…

-Antes de que me reclames por no descansar como es debido my lady, hay una pregunta a la que quiero que me contestes.

No pude nada más que callar y asentir lentamente mientras soltaba un murmullo para que entendiera mi aceptación.

-No sabes lo que me alegra el que quieras confesarme tu identidad…o al menos, cuando todo esto acabe- Dijo y soltó un largo suspiro-Es un alivio saber que tengas puesta tanta confianza en mí puesta. Yo por mi parte también lo hago. Creo que ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero sería capaz de dejar mi vida en tus manos porque confío en ti plenamente e incluso mucho más que en mí mismo.

Sus palabras, pronunciadas con cierta calma y dulzura, me conmovieron y de mi rostro escaparon unas traviesas lágrimas. No era consciente hasta ese momento de lo mucho que necesitaba oír su voz cada día a mi lado. Quería verlo reír, sonreír, alegrarme el día con sus tontas bromas sobre gatos y verlo presumiendo de sus grandes cualidades como héroe saltando de edificio en edificio. Anhelaba que llegara un maldito akuma para verlo de frente y disfrutar de su compañía, de su apoyo, de su protección, de sus palabras de aliento o tan solo de un ligero roce entre ambos. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan imprescindible ese gato en mi vida? Probablemente desde siempre y no me había dado cuenta. O me había estado mintiendo a mí misma. Mis sentimientos por él eran tan reales como el hecho de que ambos existíamos. Pero lo único que me frenaba a decírselo eran Hawkmoth y mi confusión respecto a Adrien.

-Chat…yo…

-Deja que acabe por favor my lady…

-Dime.

-Yo…con todo esto…yo…lo que quería preguntarte era… ¿por qué confías en mí?

No pude evitar una sonrisita tonta antes sus palabras. ¿Es que no era lo suficientemente obvia? ¿No habría interpretado bien lo que quiso decir el maestro Fu antes?

-Sé que no soy el mejor compañero que podrías tener. Soy torpe, no estoy al cien por cien atento a los akumas en una misión, no…

-No, no, no… ¡Deja de lamentarte cuando sabes que eso no es verdad!- Dije empezando a angustiarme al notar su tono de desesperación.

-Claro que lo es. Ambos lo sabemos. No intentes negármelo para hacerme sentir mejor…

-Sé que muchas veces te he reclamado tu falta de atención, ¡pero no por ese motivo!

-Ladybug…Déjalo…No intentes…

-¡TE RECLAMO PORQUE NO QUIERO PERDERTE!

No pude aguantar más. Sentí como mi garganta se resquebrajaba con esa frase. No quería que él se viera como un inútil o que creyese que yo lo veía como tal. Eso nunca sería a ser.

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas de ti cuando tú eres el que sabe que yo tengo la razón!

-My lady…

-¿Cuántas veces me has salvado la vida? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que de no ser por ti yo hoy no sería la Ladybug que todos admiran? – A esas alturas ya le estaba gritando entre lágrimas furiosas- Siempre te reclamo por atención en la batalla porque sé que estas más atento a mis espaldas que al propio akuma. Pero yo también estoy cuidando de tus espaldas para que a ti tampoco te ataquen. ¿Cómo crees que venceríamos a los akumas si no hacemos más que protegernos el uno al otro y no nos centramos en la pelea?

-Yo…-Intentó decir algo pero le interrumpí.

-Me duele cada vez que tengo que dejarte a un lado para centrarme en el enemigo…- Pausé tomando aliento y cerrando los puños sobre la superficie de la puerta- Pero sé que es lo que nos toca como héroes…- Cerré los ojos resignada- Hay que saber hacer sacrificios…no solo por todas las personas… sino especialmente por los que queremos… incluyéndonos a nosotros mismos...

-My lady…

Se hizo un silencio mientras intentaba retomar la calma para continuar hablando. Chat estaba mudo intentando responder a mis palabras. Casi podía sentir la respiración acompasada de Chat, al igual que la mía, tras la puerta.

-Nos cuidamos el uno al otro, Chat-dije de nuevo firmemente, intentando que mi voz no flaqueara como lo estaban haciendo mis manos-Nos protegemos el uno al otro; nos necesitamos el uno al otro…Somos el ying…

-Y yang- Respondió él acabando mi frase. Sonreí ante la sincronía.

-No vuelvas a dudar de la confianza que te tengo Chat…Siempre he confiado en ti como sé que tú confías en mí… _Me importas más de lo que puedas imaginar…_

 _-_ Tú también…bugaboo. Te prometo que no fallaré.

-Más te vale-Dije intentando sonar amenazante esta vez- No quiero que vuelvas a vacilar. Yo soy la que lo hace de los dos ¿Recuerdas? –Dije recordando con nostalgia todas las veces que él ha sido el que recuperara mi ánimo.-Si caes tú, caemos los dos.

-No caeré; ni ante nada ni nadie- Sonó firme el gatito- No dejaré que caigas…jamás.

Sus palabras firmes y seguras me calmaron.

-Eso me alegra-dije más tranquila y aliviada, colocándome de espaldas a la puerta sentada en el suelo.

-Por eso no dejaré que intervengas hasta que todo esto acabe.

-¿Qué?- Dije dudosa ante lo último.

\- No dejaré que vuelvas a actuar como Ladybug hasta que la cosa esté calmada.

-¡No puedes impedírmelo!

-¡Lo haré!

-¡No puedes!

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué haces esto más difícil de lo que es?

-Ser Ladybug me ayuda a proteger a los que quiero y a mí misma. No puedes impedirme serlo porque quieras protegerme de Hawkmoth o Volphina. Yo podría hacer lo mismo y no lo hago.

\- Puedo quitarte tus miraculous…

-¡Oh! ¡No lo harás!

-¡Tú lo harías por mí!

-¡Para de una vez!

Habíamos empezado a gritarnos y ya me sentía exhausta.

-¿Por qué nos estamos gritando?-Dijo él.

-No lo sé- Suspiré resignada sin querer pensar en nada más. Solo anhelaba tener un ínfimo contacto con él. Rozar su hombro, apoyarme en él o agarrarnos de la mano cuando necesitábamos un soporte.

-¿Te das cuenta que es la primera vez que discutimos bugaboo?

-Ni que fuéramos una pareja de casados Chat- Solté aquello por impulso. Pero resultó de ayuda porque al rato los dos estábamos riendo como dos locos por lo absurdo de la situación. Se hizo un silencio incómodo y pesado tras eso a pesar de todo.

-No dejaré que te enfrentes sola a Volphina; y mucho menos frente a Hawkmoth, siendo ahora conscientes de que tú eres más vulnerable frente a él.

-Mira quién fue a hablar- Respondí en mi defensa- Hasta hace unos segundos tú eras el preocupado de los dos. Sé defenderme sola…

-My lady…-Dijo con cierto énfasis reclamando la verdad de mi parte.

-Está bien- Suspiré resignada-Pero sabes, que tampoco te dejaré hacerlo solo. Ya escuchaste al maestro Fu. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo quiera porque quiere proteger al otro; nos necesitamos el uno al otro para acabar con esto… Tú eres el único que puede hacerle frente…

-Y tú la única que puede purificar su espíritu.

-Estamos en una encrucijada, ¿no?

-Entre el deber y el querer- Respondió el a mi pregunta indirecta.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-¿No lo dijiste tú anoche? Actuemos con normalidad y estemos más alerta tanto en nuestra identidad civil como heroica.

-Sé que yo fui quién lo dijo…pero…ahora mismo no sé realmente como actuar. El hecho de venir hoy aquí, simplemente me pone nerviosa. Tengo miedo. Mientras estamos aquí charlando, lo mismo nos han seguido o están por atacar a alguien que conocemos. Por mucho que estemos alerta no podemos estar en todos sitios protegiendo a todo el mundo.

-Yo también tengo miedo. No puedo negártelo. Pero ese no es un problema de ahora my lady…

-Ya lo sé... pero… eso no quita que ahora esté más presente que nunca para mí en mi caso…

-Ladybug…-Dijo esa vez él con un tono más de seriedad. Cada vez que adoptaba ese tono no me daba buena señal.

-¿Sí Chat?

-Sé que ahora no es el mejor momento para decírtelo. Pero temo que las cosas se agraven más de ahora en adelante y quiero que lo sepas antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

-¿Chat?-dije dudosa y temerosa empezando a notar que ya no estaba siendo consciente ni de mis palabras y no paraba de hablar- Me estás preocupando…¿Qué suce…

-Me he pasado muchas noches preguntándome cómo te lo diría o tan solo si sería capaz de decírtelo alguna vez. Pero me resulta imposible callármelo por más tiempo. Pase lo que pase; sea lo que sea lo que tú pienses o sientas mis sentimientos por ti y mi forma de verte no cambiará nunca…Quiero que seas consciente de ello…

-¿Chat Noir?- Me empezó a entrar el pánico. No le entendía.- ¿Qué quieres decir con…

-Te quiero.

Mi voz calló. Mi garganta se secó. Mi cabeza retumbó como si hubiera caído al suelo como un peso plomo. Mi corazón estaba loco y era lo único errático en mi cuerpo. Mis ojos no podían estar más abiertos intentando ver una figura inexistente que una maldita puerta me impedía ver. Mis manos se paralizaron al escuchar aquello, pero al girarme de cara a la puerta temblaban contra la puerta, que ahora era mi apoyo. Mi frente reposaba sobre la superficie lisa. Poco a poco sentía que se normalizaba mi respiración, pero aún sentía que me quedaba sin aire en los pulmones… ¿Él… acababa de…

-Te quiero. Te quiero más que a mi vida. He intentado decírtelo muchas veces y de muchas maneras pero siempre nos interrumpían. O no era el momento idóneo. O yo no era capaz de trabar una sola palabra y…

-¿Chat?

-No solo te quiero My lady. Te amo. Estoy loco por ti. Haría lo que fuera; lo que sea…por ti. Por eso nunca he dudado de ponerme frente a ti y un akuma. No quiero que me veas como un gran héroe porque no lo soy. Todo fue por ti… siempre fue por ti.

Estaba llorando. Eso era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Era demasiado cruel en nuestra situación. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué nosotros? Tapé mi boca conteniendo un grito de frustración y agonía. Quería gritar; gritar como nunca en mi vida. Quería decirle a voz alta que yo también sentía lo mismo… ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué?

-El primer día que fui Chat Noir, solo vi el ser héroe como una manera de liberarme de mi jaula de oro. En mi vida civil estoy sometido a muchas presiones y responsabilidades. Ser Chat Noir fue como una liberación; una vía de escape. Era el deseo de libertad que pedía a voz en grito. Cuando fui consciente de que debía enfrentar a monstruos, villanos y proteger a civiles dudé de si sería lo suficientemente bueno o si debía seguir con aquello que no había pedido…pero tú me hiciste vacilar al enfrentarte por primera vez con tanta soltura a Stone Heart. Tu corazón y valentía a pesar de tus miedos me sorprendió y me hizo cambiar mi manera de ver las cosas. Me maravillaste al igual que a toda París cuando te enfrentaste tú sola a Hawkmoth y a sus miles de akumas aquel día. Aquel día, me juré que te amaría, fueras quién fueras bajo esa máscara. Porque me atrapaste con tu forma de ser… y no me equivoqué.

Quería llorar ante lo injusto de todo aquello, pero sus palabras eran como un bálsamo reparador. Tenía una sonrisa boba en mi rostro a medida que seguía hablando y unas lágrimas rebeldes que corrían por mi rostro sin cesar… ¿Cómo pude darme cuentas antes del chico que tenía junto a mí todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciega? ¿Cómo pude negar mis sentimientos y negárselo por tanto tiempo?

-Cada día, en cada misión disfrutaba de descubrir una nueva faceta tuya o de intentar llamar tu atención. Al final solo iba a las misiones porque quería verte y cuidarte. Quería ayudarte con tu deseo de proteger a los demás. Estaba tan ciego que no podía ver a los demás. Solo te veía a ti. No era capaz de centrarme en los akumas porque tú eras mi único foco de atención. Y a decir verdad… aún lo sigues siendo…

Hizo una breve pausa mientras yo intentaba retener un gemido entre el mar de lágrimas de alegría y agonía.

-No me atrevo a negarte que siempre lo serás… aunque tú no te sientas igual.

¿Cómo podía pensar él eso? ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? ¡¿Cómo pude ser yo tan idiota de no ver las señales que él me mandaba siempre?! Todas las veces que me pidió pasar más tiempo; sus sacrificios por protegerme; sus actos de coquetería… ¿Cómo pude pensar que solo eran bromas? ¿Cómo pude pensar que lo que había entre nosotros era solo camaradería?

-Por mucho que lo intentara, siempre había límites que no podía superar. Por mucho que me empeñara en conocerte, nunca llegaría a saber todo de ti porque había un muro inevitable que nos separaba…o más bien una máscara…

-¿Po-po-por qué…por qué hablas e-en pa-pasado? –Dije a duras penas notando cierta nostalgia en sus palabras. Tenía razón. Aún estas malditas máscara, al igual que esta puerta, nos separan.

-Porque… hace tiempo que la máscara que te protege dejó de impedirme verte tal cuál eres.

Sus palabras me dejaron en estado de shock. No estaría queriéndome decir…

-¿¡Qué!?

-Fue por accidente. Sé que nos prometimos no descubrir nuestras identidades y…

-¡Eso era lo único que te pedí! Maldita sea Chat… ¡Ayer mismo estuvimos hablando de eso!-Reclamé desesperada sin ser consciente de lo que gritaba- El ocultarte mi identidad y tú la tuya es lo único que nos protege ahora de Volphina y Hawkmoth.

-No sabe mi identidad y sigo a salvo. Tú por el contrario no puedes decir lo mismo.

-¡¿Y quién va a impedir que lo sepa dentro de poco si sabes mi identidad?!

-Normalmente pensaría que tu tenacidad me resultaría irresistible my lady…Pero en esta situación estas superando la paciencia de este gato…

-¡Acabas de decirme que darías todo por mí; hasta tu vida…tu identidad! Ayer me propusiste que te contara mi identidad para protegerme como civil, ¿quién te impide hacerlo ahora? ¡Esa era la única manera de frenarte GATO TONTO!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Te conozco de mucho antes y siempre he estado cuidando de ti sin que tú lo supieras! ¡Así que deja de gritarme y decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer!

-¡Somos un equipo!

-¡No cuando pretendes poner tu vida y la de los que quieres en peligro por seguir manteniendo nuestras identidades a salvo!

-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!- Grité harta de todo

-¡No y no lo haré!

-¡Demonios, CHAT!

-¡TE AMO! – Gritó esta vez; frenándome en seco y paralizándome de nuevo con nuevas sacudidas en mi pecho- ¿Es que no puedes entenderlo tú? No quiero perderte…

Un silencio se hizo de nuevo entre nosotros. Fue demasiado tenso y pesado…más que otras veces…

-No sabes cómo me sentí al verte tirada en la escuela medio inconsciente por culpa de Volphina…- Me sentí quebrar al creer haber escuchado como él parecía gemir de dolor por algo al decir aquello… ¿Estaba…llorando?- Me sentí morir al no verte despertar. Lo único que quería era romperle la cara a Lila con mis poderes y hacer que volvieras a mirarme a la cara… Quería que me mandaras una de tus reclamaciones de siempre por no llegar antes contra un akuma…Quería como siempre lo haces…optimista y sin miedo alguno frente al rival…

-Chat… no…

-¡Quería morirme contigo si te ibas de mis brazos en el balcón de tu casa! Cuando por fin abriste los ojos… fue como si volviese a respirar… No sé cómo no lloré de los nervios y del miedo que pasé…Pero intenté calmarme por ti…por los dos. Tú necesitabas más apoyo que yo en esos momentos.

-Yo…no…no quería…No pretendía…

-Sé que no fue tú intención bugaboo- Dijo con pesadez y cansancio tras un largo suspiro- Pero no quita el hecho de que el día de ayer pensé que había perdido mis siete vidas de golpe…

No podía hablar…Me sentía impotente, y cada una de sus palabras me desgarraba el alma.

-Sé que ya no se puede cambiar el hecho de que conozca tu identidad.-Dijo volviendo a otro tema- Pero quiero que sepas que no fue intencionado. Hicimos una promesa y te prometí cumplirla. No niego que muchas veces me pregunté o intenté adivinar por mi cuenta quién era la chica que me maravillaba tras la máscara roja y moteada. Pero siempre que tenía una oportunidad acababa frenándome porque te lo prometí en su día…

¿Enserio había hecho eso…por mí? ¿Cuántas veces tuvo la oportunidad de descubrirme y no lo hice por mis estúpidos deseos?

-Lo que te dije la otra vez es cierto. Desde el accidente de Volphina no me quedé tranquilo. Así que decidí que en mis ratos libres y en mi forma civil me andaría al ojo con ella. Grande fu mi sorpresa al seguirla una noche y ver cómo te seguía hasta tu casa. Te vigiló durante un tiempo y luego se fue. Para cuando quise darme cuanta yo también te veía dentro de tu cuarto desde otro edificio en la noche hablando con tu kwami… Lo demás solo fue cuestión de conjeturas.

¿Había descubierto mi identidad… intentando cumplir su papel de héroe? ¿Intentando protegerme? No sabía si reír o llorar… Escuché una pequeña risa de parte de él.

-Me sentí un bobo y un estúpido cuando descubrí quién eras en realidad. Siempre estuve tan ciego y embobado con tu forma heroica que no vi a la asombrosa chica que ya conocía de antes y que tenía a mi lado…

U-u-un mo-mento….

-¿Me-me co-conoces?- Pregunté patidifusa sin evitar el tartamudeo.

-Más de lo que te puedas imaginar… _Marinette_.

Mi corazón retumbaba ya no solo en mi pecho. Sentía como todo mi cuerpo colapsaba y se sacudía por la adrenalina y la sangre que me corría veloz por dentro. No dudaba de que estaba más roja que un tomate… ¿Él me conoce? ¿Yo le conozco? ¿He estado tanto tiempo junto a él y no sé todavía quién es? ¿De dónde lo conozco? ¿Cuándo nos conocimos por primera vez? Tantas eran las preguntas que me abrumaban…pero lo único que me importaba es que volviera a repetir mi nombre. Hasta ahora no había descubierto lo mucho que me gustaba mi nombre. Adoraba que me llamara por mi nombre incluso mucho más que cuando lo hacía con cariño diciendo me _my lady_ o _bugaboo_ …Parecía…transmitir… mucho más… ¿Por qué yo no podía decir igualmente su nombre?

-Adoro tu sonrisa. Brilla como el sol en la inmensidad de un claro cielo azul…una azul que me recuerdan a tus ojos celestes y en los que me pierdo cada vez que te miro. Anhelo cada día llegar a la escuela, no solo porque me sirve para escapar de la rutina, sino porque puedo disfrutar del día con solo verte. Me encanta tu espontaneidad. Tu talento natural para el dibujo y el diseño cada día me sorprende más. Estoy seguro que todos tus sueños se harán realidad; no solo porque lo vales, sino porque tienes una fuerza interior y un espíritu que arrasa con todos los que hay a tu alrededor sin que tú misma te des cuenta de ello. Tanto en tu forma civil como heroica eres el amuleto encantado que trae suerte a todo el que está a tu lado, incluyéndote a ti. Sin siquiera saber todavía quién eras ya siempre confiaba en ti. Cuando te conocí lo único que deseaba era ser tu amigo y conocerte. ¡Quién me iba a decir a mí que inconscientemente ya deseaba estar a tu lado sin saber que eras Ladybug!-Exclamó lo último tras una leve risa a la que yo sonreí cómplice ante su humor- Puede que mi cabeza no pudiera reconocerte… pero mi corazón lo hizo desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos sin yo quererlo o proponérmelo. Siempre me dije que si nos encontrábamos alguna vez de casualidad con nuestras identidades civiles sería capaz de reconocerte. Y fue así. Solo que de una manera que yo no esperaba. No fue mi mente quién lo hizo… fue mi corazón.

No podía aguantarlo más. Ya encontraríamos una solución para enfrentar a Volphina y a Hawkmoth. Y sería estando los dos juntos. Pero no podía permanecer yo tampoco por más tiempo callada. No quería. No deseaba que el pensase que no era correspondido. No nos lo merecíamos. Ya estaba harta de permanecer alerta y sufrir. Solo quería estar con él. Quería contarle todo lo que había descubierto de mí… de él… de nosotros en tan poco tiempo. Él era mi-mi…

-Chat, tú eres mi…

-Eres mi alma gemela Marinette. No importa lo que suceda o sientas. Te prometo que no te dejaré sola y seguiré permaneciendo en la oscuridad…velando por ti.

De repente sentí varios ruidos extraños a través de la puerta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿No iría a…

-¡No! ¡No te vayas por favor Chat!

-Lo mejor es que pongamos distancia hasta que encontramos una solución para enfrentar esto juntos. No voy a ponerte en riesgo solo por el hecho de eliminar cuanto antes a Hawkmoth…aunque eso es lo que quiero…

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjame hablar! ¡Escúchame ahora tú a mí, gato tonto!

-Lo siento si te he incomodado con mis palabras… No podía callar por más… Quería que los supieras…-Dijo mientras escuchaba el chirrido de una puerta al abrirse en la otra habitación.

-¡CHAT NOIR ESPERA!- Grité incorporándome rápidamente y girando el pomo de la puerta.

-¡NO ABRAS LA PUERTA!

Me quedé estática en mi sitio con la puerta medio abierta. Solo podía mirar hacia abajo con algunas lágrimas todavía corriendo por mis mejillas. Contenía los gemidos de frustración y agonía mordiéndome el labio. Lo único que podía ver era la sombra de un chico corpulento y de cabello revuelto reflejada en el suelo. Él estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación; detrás de mi puerta medio abierta, y no podía verle… de nuevo. Nunca me había gritado de esa manera hasta ahora. Parecía lleno de rabia. Me asustó por un momento. Pero también noté desesperación e impotencia en su tono.

-Esto me duele más que a ti Marinette. Lo hago para prote…

-¡Estoy cansada! ¡No quiero que sigas protegiéndome! ¡Quiero verte! ¡Yo también quiero saber quién eres! ¡No quiero perderte tampoco! ¡Me importas! Yo…yo…

-Te prometo que todo saldrá bien my lady. Cuando todo esto acabe nos sentaremos como siempre entre los tejados de París y nos reiremos de este momento jun…

-¡Deja de bromear en una situación como esta!

-Solo sé que no dejaré que la pesadilla que me dejó ver Lady Nigthmare hace tiempo se haga realidad…-dijo con un tono demasiado neutral y serio para como él solía hablar.

-¿Y-y qué fue lo que viste?- Pregunté temerosa de su respuesta. Muchas fueron las veces que me pregunté con qué habría soñado él en aquella ocasión. Sabía que debió ser una tortura para él, pero anhelaba que tuviera la confianza para contárselo alguna vez. Ahora sabía que no era cuestión de confianza; sino que era cuestión de confesarle sus sentimientos a ella.

A pesar de que esperé una respuesta de su parte él no contestó. Parecía que se había sumido en su propio mar de pensamientos…o más bien en sus pesadillas.

-Ten cuidado con Hawkmoth. No dejes que te influencie- Dije resignada al hecho de saber que ya no podría hacer más por frenarle. Tenía la sensación de que poco a poco lo estaba perdiendo.

-Yo debería de decirte eso Marinette- Dijo con suavidad- Temo más por ti, que por mi.

-Y yo más por ti que por mí- Solté sin más, declarándome a mí misma no vacilar más ante él o ante lo que sentía.

-Me alegra saber que yo también te importo…aunque no sea de la manera que lo desearía…

-Chat, pa…

-Te quiero…nos vemos…

-¡ESPE…

Ya era demasiado tarde. Había abierto la puerta por completo entrando en la estancia también de estilo oriental. Estaba sola. Otra puerta a mi derecha, que daba a un pasillo por el que habrían salido antes el maestro Fu y los kwamis, estaba abierta de par en par oscilando de derecha a izquierda…como si alguien la hubiera abierto presuroso para escapar de allí.

Me derrumbé en el suelo de rodillas y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos no conteniendo más mi agonía y mi tormento. Me había derrumbado mentalmente todo aquello como un castillo de naipes. Todos mis esquemas e ideas estaban partidos por la mitad y por primera vez en mi vida no sabía lo que hacer. Solo podía llorar y llorar sin freno alguno. Me prometí no parar de llorar hasta haber derramado todas y cada una de mi lágrimas. Después ya pensaría en maldito error que cometí con Chat…en el maldito error y pesar en el que nos había metido a ambos…

¿Por qué no pude hablar? ¿Por qué mis deseos de protegerle tenían que ser mayores a mis deseos de estar con él? Eso era una maldita pesadilla. Volphina tenía razón. Con sus acciones estaba convirtiendo mi vida en un infierno. No podía ni descansar, ni vivir…

-Yo también te amo…gato tonto- Dije en un susurro para mí misma por fin tras todo aquello.

" _ **Eres mi alma gemela"**_

Pensamos los dos inconscientemente a la vez…él, recogiendo a Plagg y marchando a su hogar entre lágrimas de impotencia…yo…entre lágrimas de desesperación, siendo, inútilmente, consolada por Tikki en la estancia oriental aquella tarde despejada y luminosa, que parecía burlarse de nosotros y nuestra desdicha.

.

.

.

 **Holaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros!**

 **Sé que me he hecho esperar mucho con la historia y perdonad por ello. Pero me he visto y y estoy colapsada últimamente con trabajos y exámenes de la facultad, así que os pido me tengais paciencia a la hora de subir los próximos capítulos.**

 **Ya va quedando menos para llegar al desenlace de esta historia y espero que os esté gustando. Agradezco muchísimo cada uno de los comentarios que me llegan vuestros. Me sirven de motivación e inspiración. Mientras me sigáis apoyando así no dejaré de escribir, eso os lo puedo asegurar ;P**

 **¿Cómo os parece que se está desarrollando todo? ¿Ya os imaginabais que Chat sospechaba la identidad de su Lady? ¿Marinette logrará confesarle sus sentimientos? ¿Logrará descubrir quién es el chico detrás de la máscara? ¿Qué pasa sobre sus sentimientos por Adrien? ¿Ha dejado de quererlo por Chat? ¿Derrotaran a Hawkmoth y a Volphina?**

 **Eso solo lo descubriremos leyendo el próximo capítulo.**

 **Hasta entonces cuidadito con los akumas y...**

 **Tikki, puntos fuera!**

 **Plagg, garras fuera!**

 _Próximo capítulo:_ **El festival (parte 1)**


	21. Una idea loca: Arriesgando todo

_**Capítulo 21 – Una idea loca**_

Tenía la mente en blanco. Me sentía vulnerable…mucho más que nunca…pero sobretodo… impotente…

Tras la conversación que tuve con Chat, Tikki, Wayzz y el maestro Fu aparecieron en la sala. Intento fingir aparentar tranquilidad frente al anciano. Pero parecía leerme puesto que en su rostro se reflejaba cierta pena. Junto con Tikki me marché de su hogar no sin antes agradecerle por sus consejos y que le avisaría de cualquier novedad con respecto a Hawkmoth.

Regresé andando a casa entrando por la panadería para que mis padres se creyeran la mentira que les dije de ir a visitar Alya o quedar con ella. Simplemente les salude y besé en la mejilla para después subir a casa y a mi recamara para tumbarme en la cama de cabeza.

¿Por qué todo aquello me estaba sucediendo a mí?

Enterrada en una depresión y angustia de la cual no era ni capaz de derramar más lágrimas, me quedé dormida sin más.

Al despertarme era medianoche. Al abrir levemente los ojos y mirar hacia la parte baja de mi cuarto vi algo en mi escritorio. Al bajar por las escaleras de mi litera, vi un plato con mis galletas y dulces favoritos junto a una nota.

- _"Parecías tan cansada que no quise despertarte para cenar. Te he dejado estas galletas por si te desvelas luego y tienes hambre. Hay más en la cocina. Te quiere Mama"_

Sonreí levemente. Solo esperaba que de haber notado mis padres mi animado alicaído no les preocupara mucho. Cogí una galleta pero apenas tenía hambre. Tenía mi estómago cerrado.

Vi la hora en mi reloj. En efecto era medianoche…

Agh…

Debía patrullar…

-¿Tikki?- Dije girándome sobre mi propio eje para buscar a mi kwami.

Escuché un leve quejido de su parte. Estaba dormida en una de las almohadas de mi litera. Apenas me había percatado de ella para cuando desperté. Un poco soñolienta se acercó volando hacia mí.

-¿Sí?- Me dijo frotándose los ojos con sus pequeñas manitas.

-¿Te he despertado?- Dije apenada dándole una galleta de las de mi madre.

-No…apenas he dormido…Me quedé pendiente de ti. Estabas tan triste que no me vi capaz de conciliar el sueño…

Me dío la sensación de que me ocultada algo…pero al ver como esquivaba mi mirada hacia la claraboya del cuarto lo adiviné rápidamente.

-¿Temías que apareciera un akuma y querías cuidar de mí para que no me afectara, no?- Dije dulcemente tomándola en mis manos y acariciándola.

-Siento no poder ayudarte con todo lo que está pasando Marinette…Sé que te dije que podías contar conmigo para cualquier cosa…pero…

-No te sientas mal Tikki. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que está pasando; al contrario, me estás ayudando mucho créeme. Y te agradezco que te preocuparás por mí. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me percaté del peligro que corría al dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos negativos…

Chat tenía razón. El maestro Fu tenía razón. Era la más vulnerable ante Hawkmoth; no solo porque supiera mi identidad civil, sino porque mis sentimientos eran más frágiles ante los pensamientos negativos y demás. Debía sobre ponerme. No me rendiría tan fácilmente. Tenía que mostrar la entereza suficiente para enfrentar todo aquello que se me pusiera por delante.

Le demostraré a Chat que no puede retenerme como el pretende y protegerme siempre. Él no es el único héroe de París. Somos un equipo. No puede hacerlo sin mí por mucho que él quiera protegerme. No soy una princesa en apuros y Hawkmoth y sobre todo Volphina pagarán por todo lo hecho hasta ahora.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-Me pregunta la pequeña Kwmai.

-Me encuentro más tranquila; pero no lo estaré del todo hasta cazar a cierta "zorra" y a una "mariposa"- Dije firme y segura acercándome a mi computadora.

Se me había ocurrido una idea.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Mari?- Preguntó mi kwami a mis espaldas.

-Hoy toca patrulla Tikki. Tengo un plan y quiero comprobar una idea que se me acaba de pasar por la cabeza.- Dije automática.

Busqué en internet unos planos de la ciudad e París, incluyendo los alrededores. Una vez encontré uno bueno lo imprimí, lo observé con detenimiento.

-¿Qué clase de plan?

-Si mi teoría es cierta, lo comprobaremos y te contaré después. Todo a su tiempo- Dije sonriendo de forma landina para que no se preocupara por mí. Puede que mi idea no fuera tan desencaminada. El maestro Fu me había dado una pista muy grande el día de hoy. Era arriesgado. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Solo esperaba no encontrarme patrullando a Chat Noir porque podría frenarme y eso no me convendría… no esta vez.

-Está bien. Solo di las palabras- Dijo sonriendo y transmitiéndome su habitual confianza.

Solo esperaba no meter la pata y que esta no fuera la última vez que la viera…

Correspondí su sonrisa antes de decir…

-Tikki, ¡puntos fuera!

Resoplé resignada y temerosa por la loca idea que se me estaba pasando por la cabeza…

¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a hacerlo?

Tenía miedo de las consecuencias…pero… ¿Qué otro remedio quedaba?

Contemplando la ciudad desde lo más alto de la torre Eiffel, me sentía demasiado pequeña e impotente, cosa que nunca me había pasado siendo Ladybug.

Antes de llegar al famoso monumento de París revisé con el mapa ciertas zonas de la ciudad de las que en otras ocasiones no tomé importancia en mis patrullajes. Antes pensaba que Hawkmoth debía de estar cerca para controlar sus akumas, y por tanto, su escondite no habría de estar muy lejos del centro de la ciudad, que fue por donde se habían movido la mayoría de los akumas hasta el momento. Pero con la resolución del maestro Fu sobre que Hawkmoth tiene una conexión empática con sus víctimas, toda teoría mía no servía de nada. Nuestro villano podría estar en la otra punta de la ciudad o frente a nuestras propias narices como un civil más y nunca nos daríamos cuenta de dónde está o quién es.

Tenía una idea: una idea arriesgada y que de enterarse Chat no creo que me volviera a hablar después de todo lo discutido hoy…pero si lograba conseguir lo que me proponía al menos supondría una gran ventaja para ambos de enfrentar al villano.

En la patrulla tampoco he visto rastro de Volphina. Debería sentirme tranquila, pero desde que la vi en la mañana vigilando la escuela no tengo muy buenas sensaciones.

Suspiré de nuevo con los ojos cerrados y los pies colgando mientras estaba sentada en una de las vigas de la famosa torre de hierro.

-Lo siento Tikki…por no decirte la verdad…

Derramé una lágrima mientras me abrazaba a mí misma encogiendo mis rodillas y por primera vez…desde que soy Ladybug…me dejo inundar por toda clase de pensamientos negativos que se me puedan ocurrir: las burlas de Chloe y Sabrina, los regaños de los profesores en clase por faltar cuando estaba actuando como Ladybug, mis desastres como el de Stone Heart, las akumatizaciones que provoqué, las mentiras que dije a mis padres y a mis amigos para ocultarme, mis sentimientos por Adrien…mis sentimientos por Chat…

Me mordí el labio para tragar los gemidos de lamento que quería soltar por ese mar de negatividad que quería que me abrumara. Pero no podía contenerlos, y tampoco podía reprimir las lágrimas que ya inundaban mi rostro. Sentía el traje y la máscara de Ladybug, por primera vez en mi vida, más pesados de lo que eran. Representaban una responsabilidad que nunca había querido y que ahora cargaba con pesadez…

-Si tan solo hubiera abierto la puerta…si tan solo le hubiera confesado todo de una vez…

Susurré encogiéndome más y escondiendo la cabeza en mis rodillas. Mis manos apretaban con fuerza mi caballo hasta tal punto que de tirar lo arrancaría.

En esos momentos aquello era de las únicas cosas importantes que me recriminaba a mí misma verdaderamente… ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida? ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta nunca que siempre estaba al pendiente de mí? ¿Cómo es que no he podido averiguar entonces quién es?

El que solo pensara en él en esos momentos solo me dejaba ver lo que mi confusa mente se había estado preguntando últimamente sobre ambos chicos rubios en mi vida. Sé a quién elegiría de ambos ahora…pero no me gustaría verme nunca en la situación de tener que elegir entre ambos porque sería…sería como…

Solo de pensarlo más lloraba y me hundía en mi agonía. Lo único que me mantenía firme todavía era una sonrisa landina, unos ojos esmeralda gatunos y ciertas frases que carcomían por mi mente…

 _Te quiero…_

… _sería capaz de dejar mi vida en tus manos porque confío en ti plenamente e incluso mucho más que en mí mismo…_

… _My lady…_

… _Marinette…_

… _No dejaré que caigas…jamás…_

… _¡Maldición! ¿Por qué haces esto más difícil de lo que es?..._

… _¡TE AMO!..._

De repente siento el aire más pesado de lo normal…como si algo empezara a abrumarme…

Al alzar la vista encontré el objetivo y el propósito de dejarme llevar por mis emociones negativas…un akuma se acercaba hacia la torre Eiffel desde el Trocadero. No sabía por qué, pero a pesar de la oscuridad podía verlo con claridad…como si fuera inevitable lo que acontecería a continuación…

Quería buscar otra solución. Eso es lo que gritaba mi mente y mi lógica. Pero aunque hubiese querido reaccionar no podía. Sentía como me pesaba el cuerpo y no podía apartar la vista del akuma que parecía acercarse a mi cada vez con mayor velocidad.

Nuestra búsqueda de Hawkmoth no había avanzado nada desde el momento en el que le desafié contra Stone Heart. Pensé que haciéndome una de sus víctimas, podría encontrar donde se hallaba por su conexión empática. Si lo controlaba podría utilizar los mismos poderes de akumatizada contra Hawkmoth para defenderme. Pero había muchos más posibilidades de que no pudiera controlarlo porque ya sabía que era más vulnerable a las emociones negativas.

Me lo advirtió Fu, me lo advirtió Chat… y Tikki intentó protegerme de ello esta noche. Pero yo hice oídos sordos y mentí a la última. No era mejor que Chat. Él quería hacerlo ahora todo él solo para protegerme. Pero yo haría lo mismo porque era más cabezona que él. Quiero aferrarme al recuerdo de ese tonto gato poniendo la mano en el fuego. No quiero dejarme controlar…no podía permitírmelo…no quería…Debía protegerle…Debía hacer algo y si esta era una manera más rápida de derrotar a nuestro adversario lo haría…aunque aquello me costase mucho…

Los ojos me pesaban y el akuma estaba ya a escasos metros de mí…

¿Qué objeto tomaría? ¿Mi miraculous? ¿Mi yo-yo? ¿Mi máscara?

Sentía como mi cuerpo entero se dormía y como mi mirada se perdía ya en cualquier parte indeterminada. Un escalofrío empezaba a recorrerme todo el cuerpo lentamente. Por un momento me pareció escuchar como alguien me gritaba…pero todo me parecía un sueño…como si estuviera empezando a flotar en el limbo.

Para cuando creí que perdía toda razón, algo pasó frente a mí… como una flecha…

Una música de flauta familiar dejaba de sonar… ¿Cuándo había empezado a tocar?

-Todavía no es el momento de que te dejes llevar por la agonía querida.

Su voz burlona me asqueó y me volvió a la realidad. Me incorporé rápidamente en mi lugar. En uno de los extremos de la torre se encontraba Volphina, con una ilusión en forma de arco y flechas que iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Al girar levemente la cabeza vi un akuma atravesado por una flecha con destellos naranjas. Tanto la flecha como el akuma poco a poco iban desapareciendo, ¿cómo podía haber desaparecido un akuma? ¿Acaso de verdad había impedido que el akuma me poseyera?

-Te crees muy astuta mariquita, pero los zorros lo somos más. Eres demasiado terca y orgullosa como para dejarte vencer por tus sentimientos negativos y un akuma aposta. ¿Querías que Hawkmoth te akumatizara para saber su escondite? Qué patético. Esto demuestra lo indefensos que estáis tú y Chat Noir.

-Él no tiene nada que ver en esto Volphina- Dije furibunda- Deja de amenazar a los míos de una vez y acabemos con esto tú y yo. Todo esto empezó de nuevo porque yo fui la que te trató mal y no supe cómo hacer que me perdonarás para hacerte sentir mejor. –Dije esta vez más calmada recordando mi auténtica misión. Debía purificar ese akuma. Si tan solo nos librásemos de Volphina ya solo nos quedaría Hawkmoth. Podría intentar perseguir el akuma después…lo que sea…pero debía hacer algo…

-Tienes razón. Todo es culpa tuya. Todos sufrirán por no creer nunca lo que digo, y tú serás la que sufra más.

-Por favor, Lila, déjame ayudarte…No quieres hacer esto de verdad…

-¡Claro que quiero!- Dijo tocando de nuevo su flauta.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar vi algo caer del cielo hacia mí. Lo más rápido que pude lancé mi yo-yo a la primera viga de la torre que visualicé y lo esquivé. Una jaula de hierro que al momento de posarse sobre la estructura y sin poder haberme atrapado en ella poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Pero en mi defecto, distraída entre el sobresalto y la jaula, no me di cuenta de cuando Volphina llegó por detrás de mí golpeándome en la nuca con su bastón y dejándome luego por un momento KO contra una de las vigas. Estaba mareada. Ese golpe había sido demasiado bueno y certero.

-Hawkmoth me hizo ver que no sirve de nada intentar encajar. Los demás nos rechazan Marinette. Toda la suciedad es una total MENTIRA. ¿Por qué han de juzgarme a mí cuando todos mienten? No hay nadie libre de culpa. Voy a hacer pagar a todos. Voy a disfrutar destruyéndote y después me haré con tu prodigio y el de Chat. Así Hawkmoth me dará todo el poder que deseo para mí.

-Na-na-Intento decir mientras intento incorporarme. Siento que me voy a caer y tengo la visión borrosa-Nadie te asegura que vaya a cumplir su pa-palabra…

-Pero para ese entonces ya me habré librado de ti, que es lo que más quería…

-Lila…por favor…

-¡Soy Volphina! ¡La auténtica Volphina! Y este es tu fin Ladybug!

No estaba concentrada en mis cinco sentidos. Estaba aturdida y lo siguiente que pasó es que se dirigió hacia mí y me arroyó con su cuerpo y golpeándome en la cabeza de nuevo con su bastón. Después no sentía mis pies sobre el suelo. Me había empujado hacia el borde. Estaba cayendo desde la punta más alta de la torre Eiffel y no era capaz ni de centrar mi vista para enganchar mi yo-yo a cualquier lado.

¿Cómo había pasado todo tan rápido?

Lo siento Tikki…

Lo siento …Chat…

…

…

…

…

La fría brisa de la noche me acogía en sus brazos…

…

…

…

…

Sentí como mis coletas se deshacían a la velocidad con la que caía y como mi cabello chocaba contra mi rostro…

…

…

…

…

Cada vez veía más lejos la punta de la torre Eiffel…

…

…

…

…

Suspiré resignada…

…

…

…

…

Ahí acababa todo…

…

…

…

…

Cerré los ojos cansada mientras se escapaban de mis ojos unas últimas lágrimas…

…

…

…

…

Una figura aparecía en mi mente… ¿o eran dos?

…

…

…

…

Pelo como el sol…

…

…

…

…

Ojos verde esperanza…

…

…

…

…

¿Podía ser que…

…

…

…

…

-¡MARINETTE!

Después todo se volvío negro y ya no hubo más…

.

.

.

 **Holaaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros !**

 **Sorpresa sorpresa!**

 **Por fin traigo la actualización que tanto me habéis estado pidiendo. Cada vez me cuesta más trabajo sacar tiempo para todas mis historias, pero creédme que siempre que puedo estoy maquinando algo nuevo o escribiendo. Los capítulos de esta historia se me están alargando demasiado porque la trama es muy compleja y tengo que dividir en varias partes los capítulos que ya me tenía planteados una vez comencé a escribir el primer capítulo. Pero creo os gustará a más de uno ( el que la historia valla a ser más larga).**

 **Marinette como veis está devastada. Ha estado a punto de dejarse poseer por un akuma con tal de encontrar a Hawkmoth. Pero increíblemente ha sido Volphina quién le ha parado los pies. ¿Creéis que de haber sido akumatizada hubiera podido resistir el influjo de Hawkmoth? ¿Qué pasará con Marinette ahora?**

 **El capítulo anterior estuvo muy intenso y os asguro que el listón está alto. Este es uno de los fanfics a los que más esmero le pongo porque fue el primero que empecé a escribir y espero que os esté gustando el resultado.**

 **Me encantan vuestros comentarios y siempre los tengo en cuenta, así que por favor, comentad en los reviews todo aquel que pueda. Se lo agradecería en el alma.**

 **Quiero darle mis agradecimientos a ciertas personas en particular que casi siempre que pueden me comentan.** Candela **gracias por tus muy largos comentarios que me suben la autoestima y también a** **y a** paii **por la frecuencia con la que me siguen.**

 **Muchas gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Cuidado con los akumas y ...**

 **Tikki, puntos fuera!**

 **Plagg, garras fuera!**


	22. Una idea loca: Segundas oportunidades

_**Capítulo 22 – Una idea loca (parte 2)**_

Pensaba realmente que iba a caerme al vació. La terrible caída, la angustia acumulada y el fuerte golpe causado por Volphina aún no me dejaban focalizar bien la vista.

Sentí jun jalón repentino por la parte baja de mi espalda y como algo me cubría…En ciertos momentos también sentí como subía y bajaba….Era como si estuviera saltando una vez más por los tejados de París…pero no dejaba de sentir ese "algo" cálido cobijándome.

En mi mente se mezclaban imágenes borrosas de la Torre Eiffel, de los tejados de París…y de una melena rubia que sentía que resaltaba como el sol más intenso en la oscuridad que me abrumaba…

" _¡MARINETTE!"_

Aún retumbaba en mi cabeza aquel grito desesperado. Un grito de una voz que creía que conocía bien…pero…la imagen de dos chicos se mezclaba en mi cabeza…

Tenía…mucho…sueño…

-Marinette…Por favor despierta…

¿Adrien?

…

No…no podía ser él…no en aquella situación con akumas de por medio…sin embargo…

-Mari…No me hagas esto…no de nuevo…

¿Chat? ¿De verdad era Chat Noir?

-Despierta por favor…- Su voz parecía cada vez más desgarrada y desesperada.

Poco a poco intenté fijar mi vista mejor en lo que tenía frente a mí…Aún sentía como retumbaba mi cabeza y no veía con nitidez.

-¿Gatito?-Dije aún confusa y desorientada.

Me sujeté la cabeza con ambas manos intentando mitigar las punzadas de dolor en mis sienes y que me forzaban a seguir manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco iba despareciendo a medida que parpadeaba y veía mi entorno con mayor claridad y facilidad.

Estaba tumbada en el suelo, pero a mi lado y casi sobre mí, a la expectativa de que abriera los ojos estaba un Chat Noir con los ojos empañados mientras parecía frotarse por un breve instante la cara con la manga de su traje.

¿Estaba llorando?

…

Espera…espera un momento…

…

Eso…

-My lad…-Empezó a decir pero lo interrumpí.

-¿Eso es sangre?- Dije y casi grité espantada una vez con la vista más clara que el agua y viendo el hilo rojo de sangre que corría tanto por el nacimiento de su cabello por la sien derecha como por el labio.

Me incorporé sin miramientos olvidando mi dolor de cabeza y centrándome en él y en que no tuviera más daños de los aparentemente visibles.

-Lady…

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Por qué…

-¿Por qué estoy herido? –Dice terminando mi pregunta con una sonrisa elocuente y bajando mis manos que habían ido a parar a su cabeza para analiza su estado. Su voz era calmada.-Tranquila my lady, estoy bien, un accidente lo tiene cualquiera y más si eres un héroe ¿no? Tú por el contrario,-Dijo analizándome brevemente a mí de pies a cabeza aún sentados en el suelo de un tejado cualquiera de París- ¿estás bien?

-Yo…

-¡Oh vamos Chat Noir! ¡Sabes que no podrás protegerla eternamente de mí…y mucho menos de Hawkmoth!

Reconocí la voz de Volphina al instante. Cuando iba a contestarle Chat no dudo a taparme la boca y esconderme detrás de una chimenea cercana, cubriéndonos en la oscuridad para no ser vistos por la villana que rondaba cerca.

-La muy tonta creía que dejándose influenciar por un akuma podría engañar a Hawkmoth y descubrir su identidad o dónde se esconde realmente. ¡Qué ingenua! Lo que no sabía es que yo tenía pensado tenderle esa emboscada y quedarme con su prodigio, ¡pero no! ¡Tuvo que aparecer al caballero de brillante armadura en turno a rescatarla de una caída segura a pesar de que te mandé a varias de mis copias para entretenerte un rato por los alrededores y no interrumpieras! ¿Eso es lo que te hizo sospechar? ¿Qué te atacara sin motivo aparente y sin previo aviso? Admito que me delaté, pero sé que estás por aquí con ella aún inconsciente por el golpe que le he propinado y no tenéis escapatoria con todas mis copias vigilando los alrededores.

La sangre me hervía por dentro, mientras veía de costado a Volphina echando un vistazo a dos edificios de distancia.

-¡¿Cómo que protegerme?!- Susurré en voz baja para que solo me oyera mi contraparte a mi lado- ¿Qué os pasa a todos hoy? ¿Todos me subestiman o qué? ¡Puedo defenderme sola!

-Ehmm…my lady…no es puur ofender…pero caer desde la punta más alta de la torre Eiffel no es lo que se dice tener la situación bajo control…-Susurra de nuevo elocuente a mi lado el gatito mientras me asomo de reojo de nuestro improvisado escondite viendo en efecto a varias Volphinas entre los edificios aledaños. Estábamos rodeados.- ¡Auch!- Se quejó él tras el golpe de costado que le propino a regañadientes.

-Ya hablaremos después de eso. Ahora hay que arreglar de una vez por todas cierto asunto con Volphina y salir de aquí…-Digo intentando distinguir ahora a la verdadera villana entre las copias que logro ver para idear un plan.

-Sí…ya hablaremos…-Responde con pesadez y cierta seriedad Chat.

-Por el momento estamos demasiado rodeados. Hay que crear un nuevo plan y no confiarnos demasiado para que no se nos escape de nuevo el akuma.

-¿Alguna idea brillante bichito?

-Hoy el maestro Fu puede que no fuera tan desencaminado en el motivo de por qué no fue purificado del todo el akuma de Lila. Esta vez nos fiaremos del instinto, pero siendo más astutos que un "zorro". ¿Estás conmigo?- Dije con una sonrisa divertida

-Siempre my lady…

 **Minutos después…**

-Vale ya no estoy tan convencido de esto…-Reclama Chat no muy convencido.

-Pensaba que estabas conmigo en todas mis ideas locas gatito- Dije elocuente.

Ciertamente…aún retumbaban en mi cabeza sus palabras de confianza en mí tras la puerta de la habitación de Fu…y eso es lo que me hacía estar más segura de lo que estaba haciendo… Esa "zorra" me las iba a pagar…Nadie toca a mis seres queridos…Ya me hizo suficiente daño…lo que me faltaba era que también se atreviera a dañar a MI Chat… ¡Yo era la única que tenía derecho a burlarse y hacer sufrir a ese gato tonto!

No puedo evitar reírme en ese momento ante mis pensamientos y ante las inseguridades repentinas de Chat.

-Has el final my lady…el problema es que "no me agrada demasiado". ¿Entiendes el doble sentido?

-Mi querido Chat… ¡Esta es tu noche de conquistador! Así que ponte las pilas casanova y al lío.-Digo por última vez empujándole para que se valla saltando por los tejados mientras yo me marcho en otra dirección.

-¡Ahí está!

-¡Que no se escape!

-¡Cogedlo!

Las Volphinas se alertaban unas a otras para empezar a seguir al minino y otras se dirigían hacia donde él había surgido de entre la oscuridad pensando que allí sería donde me escondía yo.

¿Inconsciente yo? ¡Ja! Lila se iba a enterar de quién era la auténtica Marinette Dupain-Cheng…la auténtica Ladybug.

Lo que no sabían las copias falsas es que lo único que encontrarían en el callejón sería el objeto que acababa de producir mi amuleto encantado…un simple cojín deformado que en la oscuridad daba la sensación de ser el contorno de una figura…es decir, de la mía. ¡Qué tomadura de pelo se llevaría Volphina cuando lo descubriera, si es que no estaba siguiendo a Chat!

Yo mientras tanto di un rodeo para tomar la delantera y dirigirme al mismo lugar en el que en un principio se dirigía mi felino amigo pero desde la oscuridad de las calles. Fue inevitable no perder mi transformación al cabo de pocos minutos tras utilizar mi poder y Chat me daría tiempo para recuperarme y trazar el verdadero plan de la noche.

-¡Marinette! ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó inocentemente mi kwami al perder mi transformación y aún sin saber lo que había estado a punto de cometer en lo alto de la torre Eiffel.

-Estoy bien Tikki, luego más tarde te cuento pero tenemos un poco de prisa.-Dije sin parar de correr por los callejones para ir por el camino más rápido. La apoyé en mi hombro derecho mientras seguía mi camino.

-Marinette…me siento muy cansada y temo que sin algo que comer no pueda ayudarte…-Expresó alicaída la mariquita con cierto cansancio en su voz.

-No te preocupes. Por suerte esta vez no dejé el bolso atrás y tengo un par de galletas. Entra en el bolso y come alguna. Pero por favor Tikki date prisa. Chat nos necesita.

Obedientemente y sin vacilar, la kwami se introdujo volando en mi bolso y yo seguí corriendo lo más rápido que pude hasta el lugar de encuentro…el Trocadero.

Para cuando llegué al lugar escuché golpes metálicos y me escondí entre unos arbustos en la zona ajardinada. No tardé mucho en ver a la que sería la Volphina real peleando con un Chat que parecía bastante enrabiado.

-¿A eso lo llamas tú buenos golpes minino?

-¡Cállate!

-Ups, se me olvidaba que solo tu lady puede llamarte así ¿no querido?

Estaba sorprendida ante el repentino cambio de roles. ¿Desde cuándo el villano es el que se burla de Chat Noir y no al revés? ¡Esto no era parte del plan gato tonto! ¿En qué se supone que estaba pensan…

…

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver como Volphina se alejaba de un salto de él y con su flauta invocaba una bola de fuego que me recordó con terror a la ilusión que hizo tiempo atrás del meteorito la primera vez que apareció. Chat, sin tiempo a reaccionar y de manera inconsciente sin recordar que era una visión frenó en seco y se protegió cruzando los brazos ante un inminente ataque. No fue una bola de fuego real…pero al igual que sus ilusiones humanas…esa ilusión era muy diferente a la anterior y no desapareció. Golpeó a Chat de forma dura y por detrás recibió una patada en la espalda de Volphina, quién se había cambiado de lugar de forma rápida. Debido a la fuerza y el impulso Chat acabó chocando contra unas escaleras del lugar y me angustié más al escuchar su exclamación de dolor y gemido.

-¡CHAT!

No era consciente de nada. Ni siquiera espere a que Tikki me avisara si estaba realmente lista o no.

-¡Tikki, puntos fuera!

Corrí a toda velocidad desde mi posición y a medida que me transformaba. Lancé mi yo-yo hacia el pie de una Volphina que hasta el momento de mi grito no se percató de mi presencia y sin miramientos hice tal movimiento con las cuerdas que la lancé para estrellarse contra uno de los muros del Trocadero para después lanzarla hacia una de las fuentes.

No me importo si quiera mirar hacia atrás o si había sido efectivo mi golpe.

-¡Chat Noir!

Seguí corriendo hasta donde yacía el aún un poco desorientado por el golpe. Su brecha en la cabeza parecía haberse hecho más grande y no paraba de sangrar. Temí por primera vez que el traje no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte o mágico para proteger de los golpes por dentro. ¿Tendría magulladuras? ¿Se habría roto algo? No paraba de hacerme mil y un preguntas mientras intentaba ver que podía hacer por él…Me sentía tan…impotente…

No quería tocarle la cabeza por miedo a su herida y parecía casi inconsciente hasta que…

-My…my lady…

-Dios Chat, gato tonto… ¿dónde tienes la cabeza?- dije a modo de broma y angustiada mientras me quitaba una lágrima rebelde del rostro y apartaba un poco su pelo de su cara para verle mejor los ojos. Algunos de sus mechones dorados estaban manchados con sangre.

-No me culpes por ello…-Dijo a pesar de sentirse un poco dolorido a modo de broma con una mueca dolorosa. Tenía una mano sobre su costado e intentaba reincorporarse, a lo que yo intenté ayudarle un poco aun estando reticente a ello- Perdí la cabeza por ti hace mucho tiempo bugaboo…

A pesar de lo grave de la situación ese gato nunca dejaría de bromear y coquetear…

Eso solo me hizo sonreír por dentro.

Pero por fuera estaba muerta de la vergüenza e intentando evitar su intensa mirada felina sonrojada. Hace pocas horas que me había hecho la declaración más romántica del mundo… ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar si no?

Agarrando una de sus manos y su costado contrario ayudé a levantarlo con esfuerzo apoyándolo en mi hombro. Después poco a poco nos fuimos separando al ver que ya podía ponerse en pie hasta que…

-¡Aghh no!

-¡Ladybug!

-Bobos, bobos, bobos… ¿Nunca aprenderéis?-Dijo con desdén Volphina saliendo de la fuente a la cual la había lanzado anteriormente sacudiéndose un poco el traje.

Había vuelto a convocar a sus copias humanas y nos habían acorralado dos copias de ella a cada uno de los dos, sujetándonos cada una un brazo e inmovilizándonos.

-¿Y tú nunca te cansas de que te golpeen donde te duele? ¿En tu orgullo, mentirosa?- Reclamé de vuelta.

Intentaba ser buena. De verdad quería ayudar a Lila y hacer que volviera todo a la normal como buena portadora del miraculous que me fue destinado; pero la versión akumatizada de la castaña se me estaba haciendo cada vez más y más detestable. El agarre de las copias se hizo más fuerte en mis brazos al pronunciar aquello y no pude evitar soltar un gemido de dolor repentino.

-¡Vaya vaya! Parece que la mariquita por fin se digna a sacar las garras que no tiene-Dijo con sorna la villana.-A pesar de que me gusta y me sorprende creo que he de recordarte que ahora mismo no estás en posición de hablar… Ladybug.

Tras esto el agarre aumentó más y cada vez era más insoportable. Si seguía acabaría por romperme ambos brazos y aún me resentía el cuerpo por los esfuerzos de la otra vez en nuestro enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Déjala en paz Volphina! ¡Para!- Gritaba Chat impotente y sin poder librarse de su agarre tampoco. Lo que más me dolía no era el dolor físico, sino el dolor reflejado en su rostro al verme…

-¿Y qué harás para impedírmelo?-Dijo mirándole de reojo divertida.

-Te daré lo que quieres…mi miraculous y mi identidad a cambio de su libertad…

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco Chat? ¡No te atrevas! ¿Me oíste?- Grité ante sus palabras.

-Qué curioso…-Dice de repente Volphina mirándonos con calma el uno al otro mientras el agarre en mis manos se reducía por parte de las copias- Muy curioso, si señor…

Rio histérica durante algunos segundos, cosa que nos desesperó a ambos.

-No puede ser la situación más irónica, ¿no creéis? Esto es un dejavú sin lugar a dudas. La primera vez que me intentasteis detener fue a pocos metros de aquí, en la torre Eiffel, y en una situación parecida uno de los dos me propuso exactamente lo mismo a cambio de la vida y la libertad de alguien…su miraculous…no es así, ¿Ladybug?

Claro que lo sabía…Fue cuando estuve a punto de entregarle mi prodigio por la vida de Adrien…y era por amor…igual que lo estaba haciendo Chat Noir ahora por mí…La situación era tan malditamente sarcástica…

-La pregunta aquí es… ¿yo que gano? Os tengo a mi merced, a los dos, y por tanto, puedo tener vuestros miraculous ya cuando quiera. Mi prioridad era vengarme de esta mocosa y eso es lo que estoy haciendo… ¿qué me puedes dar tú, Chat Noir, que yo no tenga ya?

Se dio cierta tensión en los momentos sucesivos…

-A mí…me entrego entero a ti…

Y aquello…aunque no debería…me descompuso por dentro…

-Ya te lo he dicho. Te entrego mi miraculous y mi identidad: es decir, todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo…es tuyo.

-Mmm…alentador… ¿Eso incluye tu voluntad…tus sentimientos?- Dijo burlona y encantada la villana acercándose a él mientras le acariciaba el mentón con aire seductor.

Chat un poco reticente esquivaba la mirada, pero…

-¿De verdad serías capaz de entregarte no a Hawkmoth, sino a mí, enteramente en cuerpo y alma? ¿Renunciarías no solo a todo por tu lady…sino también a tus sentimientos por ella misma?- Dijo con malicia mientras giraba su mentón haciendo que nuestras miradas se cruzaran.

¿Hacía eso realmente Volphina para hacerle daño a mí o a él?

No era real…él nunca lo haría…él nunca se rendiría…

No…

No…

No…

-Sí…lo haría…

-¡Chat no!- Grita ahora más preocupada de nuevo mirándole aunque él me volvía la cara para evitar hacerlo…Se notaba que eso le dolía igual que a mí…o incluso más…

-Creo que…aceptaré tu propuesta minino.-Dijo resuelta la villana- ¿Qué mejor forma de divertirse una que con una de las personas más importantes para Ladybug…sino que la que más? Así además por fin descubriremos el gran secreto que guarda esa máscara negra. Esto a Hawkmoth también le gustara.

-¡Aléjate de él Volphina!

-Disfruta del espectáculo querida, porque esta vez te aseguro que no será como la ilusión de la que te hice disfrutar en el puente la otra vez…Total, ¿quién podría resistirse a la invitación de un chico guapo? Lo perdiste to-do…

Tras reírse una vez más de mí en mi cara se dirijió hacia un Chat Noir ahora obligado a estar de rodillas frente a ella. Con una mano sujetó firmemente su mejilla y la otra la posó en la mano sobre la cual tenía el anillo Chat…

Parecía el fin…

Debería de estar desesperada por tener que volver a ser forzada a revivir esa escena y siendo esta vez de forma real…No quería que lo besara…ahora que todo estaba claro no…

Y en lugar de llorar desesperada como últimamente lo había hecho…sonreí…

Sonreí como la villana de turno al mismo tiempo que veía de refilón como sonreía de forma felina Chat y la cara de Volphina se extrañaba por ello…

3…2…1…

-¡CATACLISMO!

Solo hizo falta ese grito para hacer desaparecer a las Volphinas que lo amarraban y a la auténtica que se apartó veloz de él escapando de su ataque corrompedor. El gatito en cambio apuntó al suelo y provoqué que un agujero se creara en torno a Volphina atrapándola dentro de él como si hubiera caído dentro de un pozo.

Las copias que también me amarraban se desvanecieron y yo me dirigí corriendo hacia el gatito que estaba apoyado sobre una de sus rodillas en el suelo junto al agujero.

-Uff un poco más y no lo contamos, my lady…

-He de admitir que cuando llegué y te ví peleando con Volphina pensé que el plan inicial se iba a ir al traste pero te felicito Chat. Tienes madera de buen actor.-Dije guiñándole un ojo mientras veía en dirección a nuestra enemiga, quién había caído en nuestra trampa y aún permanecía dentro del profundo agujero quejándose de un fuerte golpe en el trasero.

-Sí, sí- Responde sarcástico el rubio- Aunque más bien sería para modelo…-Dijo resoplando el rubio tan bajito que no lo llegué a entender.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Dije volviendo mi atención a él.

-¡Nada,nada! ¡No he dicho nada!- Expresó veloz y ciertamente nervioso.-Será mejor que convoques tu amuleto antes de que se nos vuelva a escapar Volphina. Me siento demasiado magullado como para poder entretenértela por mucho más tiempo.-Dijo con algo de lamento y queja.

-Está bien. ¡Lucky Charm!

Todo iba acorde lo habíamos planeado. Sé que todo este tiempo Volphina se ha divertido jugando con nuestros sentimientos y con lo que nos hacía más débiles… ¿Por qué no hacer que caíamos en s juego para tomarla por sorpresa cuando creía que tenía todo bajo control? No me gustaba jugar sucio, pero en situaciones desesperadas se requería de medidas desesperadas.

En pocos segundos tenía en mis manos el segundo objeto encantado de la noche.

-¿Una bolsa con estacas de madera? ¡No voy a matar vampiros! ¿Qué se supone voy a hacer con esto?- Exclamé ante la frustración continua en lo que se refiere a mis objetos mágicos.

-Emmm…Siento ser el aguafiesta esta vez…pero será mejor que eso sea rápido, bugaboo. Creo que Volphina se está espabilando y no tenemos tiempo.

Chat tenía razón. Sin pensarlo dos veces empecé a analizar mi entorno y varios objetos empezaron a captar mi atención…Algunos árboles cercanos o arbustos cercanos…molduras de alrededor…el bastón extensible de Chat...y por último las propias estacas y mi yo-yo…

-¡Eso es! –Exclamé ya con la idea en la cabeza- ¡Chat eres un genio!

-¿Yo? –Dijo confuso- ¿Qué he dicho?

-Extiende tu bastón y clabalo junto con las estacas de madera alrededor del agujero- Grité lanzándoselas rápidamente al mismo tiempo que enganchaba un extremo de mi yo-yo en su bastón y empezaba a correr de un lado a otro alejándome- ¡Ahora Chat!-Ordené sin más ante su confusión y falta de actuación mientras me miraba atónito.

-¿¡Eh!? Puff… ¡Está bien My lady! ¡Lo que tú mandes!- Dijo sin más clavando en el suelo su artilugio y empezando a correr también con esfuerzo alrededor del agujero clavando las estacas.

-¡¿Creéis que me váis a atrapar en un agujero sin más?! Tonta Ladybug… ¡No eres más que un insecto que hay que aplastar!-Gritó Volphina al mismo tiempo que saltaba para salir del agujero…siendo esa su perdición.

No llegó a tocar el suelo…sino que se quedó suspendida en el aire…atrapada por mi "red".

-Caíste…-Dije yo con sorna y con retintín tras un par de saltos más cruzando de un lado a otro el agujero y tras tirar de la cuerda de mi yo-yo logré atraparla en lo que había creado como una red de hilo gigantesca enganchada en mil y un sitios de los jardines del Trocadero.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-Gritó la villana espantada atrapada entre el hilo de mi cuerda.

-¿No decías que era un simple insecto? Pues bien, Volphina…has caído en la red de la araña, en la de un insecto… ¿o debería decir en el de la mariquita?- Dije con sorna tensando más la cuerda del yo-yo para evitar que se escapara.

Chat había tenido la palabra clave al llamarme "bugaboo". Las estacas junto con el bastón de Chat eran los soportes o enganches principales de la red que había creado a gran velocidad para atrapar a la villana. Por fin…por fin esto iba a acabar…

-¡Chat, el akuma!

Y el chico de un impulso también saltó de un extremo del agujero al otro agarrando el colgante con forma de cola de zorro del cuello de Volphina y entregándomelo en mano.

-¿Un presente, my lady?

-Oh, qué detallista Chat...-Dije actuando y sonriendo como él para después lanzarlo al suelo y pisarlo. El colgante se rompió y el akuma salió del objeto. Destensé el hilo del yo-yo para que volviera a su forma original mientras que Chat saltaba de nuevo para coger en brazos a una Lila que había perdido su transformación y yacía inconsciente. Después, con cierta fuerza y determinación impulsándome salté hacia la parte alta de la estructura del Trocadero y atrapé al akuma antes de que se escara purificándolo y realizando de nuevo mi conjuro encantado para volver todo a la normalidad.

Mientras desaparecía el agujero creado por el cataclismo y algún desperfecto ocasionado por la pelea de Chat y Volphina, escuché como se acercaban varios coches patrullas al lugar del incidente mientras me acercaba a Chat de nuevo. Lila estaba recuperando el conocimiento y nos miraba con sorpresa e incertidumbre sentada en el suelo.

-¿Chat Noir? ¿Ladybug? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada Lila. Todo se ha solucionado o…al menos en parte-Me corregí y me senté a su lado de rodillas con los puños cerrados e intentando ser lo más sincera posible.-Yo…quiero…no…Necesito y desearía que aceptaras mis más sinceras disculpas por todo lo que pasó con Adrien Agreste.

-Ladybug…-Dijo sorprendido Chat ante mis palabras. Por otro lado, Lila parecía no reaccionar aún.

-No solo fui egoísta, terca y maleducada al hablarte así aquel día…sino que también herí tus sentimientos y sé que no debí de actuar así…Puede que sea una heroína pero eso no me hace perfecta. Todos cometemos errores alguna vez; nadie es perfecto y créeme cuando te confieso que debajo de la máscara se esconde una chica muy imperfecta sino la más imperfecta y patosa de todas. De verdad me encantaría que algún día pudieras perdonarme por todo aquello que hice o lo que te haya podido causar. No pretendía…

-¡No por favor! No hace falta que digas más…-Dijo cortando mis palabras y no solo sorprendiéndome a mí…sino al propio Chat Noir.-Sé que yo también no debí actuar de esa manera y engañar a Adrien o a otras personas para llamar la atención…Pero…Era y soy nueva en la ciudad…Por todos los canales veía cosas y noticias de vuestras hazañas y lo adoraba… Solo pretendía encajar…No recuerdo mucho lo que ha pasado, pero si recuerdo ciertos momentos en los que volví a mi forma civil y era yo misma. El chico en cuestión me dijo que todos siempre necesitan una segunda oportunidad y ahora he aprendido que eso es cierto porque a pesar de todo lo que hice una de mis compañeras de clase me aceptó tal cuál era y sin juzgarme. Yo también quiero darte una segunda oportunidad Ladybug…porque tú me la has dado tras librarme del akuma y…De verdad…Muchas gracias por…por…

A pesar de lo muy resentida que estaba con Volphina no pude guardarle ningún rencor a Lila tras aquello.

Me había aceptado tal cual era…tanto como Ladybug…como con Marinette…Y muy pocas personas de verdad lo había hecho aún de esa manera porque no me conocían realmente…

Pero lo que más alegría me daba es que Lila había podido aceptarse a sí misma y darse una segunda oportunidad para arreglar las cosas; que la Lila que trate por primera vez en clases preparando las cosas con la clase no fue una Lila del todo falsa…

Fue entonces cuando entendí algo muy importante que me dejó caer el maestro Fu. Hay cosas que puede que no entienda o sepa ahora, pero solo el tiempo y el instinto me permitirán averiguarlo.

No pude dejar terminar hablar a Lila antes de abrazarla dándole yo también las gracias a ella por aceptarme como su heroína pudiendo no hacerlo. Me sentí confortada y bien al sentir como me correspondía el acto y levemente lloraba en mis brazos mientras yo le daba palabras de aliento diciéndole que ahora tenía que ser ella misma y que todos sus seres queridos la estarían esperando…

Por mi parte, Marinette estaría ansiosa de recibirla al día siguiente en clases.

Tras llegar la policía al lugar, se la llevaron para acompañarla a casa no sin antes darnos las gracias a Chat y a mí por nuestra colaboración y retirarse como habían venido.

Por fin…

Por fin todo el asunto Volphina había acabado…

-¿Ganamos?-Dijo el gatito de repente una vez se marchó la policía extendiéndome su brazo a frente. Sonreía risueño y sin ningún rasguño o dolor en su cuerpo o reflejado en su rostro tras haber utilizado por mi parte mi conjuro mágico.

-Ganamos-Dije contenta y respondiendo a su gesto chocando al fin los puños.

De repente nuestros miraculous empezaron a pitar.

…

No nos quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que nuestras identidades fueran reveladas.

Quería pasar más tiempo con él y conversar sobre todo lo sucedido: pero aunque hubiéramos hecho como la vez que quedamos en el campanario de Notre Dame, ya no me quedaban galletas para que Tikki recuperara las fuerzas y seguía en cuestión el tema de que aún Hakwmoth conocía mi identidad…A pesar de haber derrotado a Volphina la sensación de victoria era agridulce…

-Creo…que debemos irnos…

-Sí…pero…-Las palabras de él quedaron mudas mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Parecía querer decirme algo, pero no podía o no se atrevía. No pude evitar reír levemente…

¿Cuánto había cambiado mi punto de vista sobre él en solo cuestión de días?

No…

Esa no era la pregunta idónea…más bien…

…

No pude evitar reír internamente al recordar lo que Lila dijo antes…

-Una segunda oportunidad…-Susurré para mí misma.

¿Quería una segunda oportunidad en el amor? ¿Quería a Chat Noir…o a Adrien Agreste?

-Ladybug…yo…-Dijo Chat.

Pero yo no lo dejé acabar…

Ya estaba harta…harta de pensar y no actuar…

Todo este embrollo en el que nos habíamos metido había sido en parte por culpa de mis sentimientos…Por una vez quería dejarme llevar por lo que empezaba a sentir de verdad y no por lo que sucedería después…

Me acerqué a Chat y con mis dos manos en su rostro nos besamos…

…

Mi primer beso fue también con él cuando sucedió lo de Dark Cupid y fue como si una sensación electrizante me inundara. Entonces solo creía que se trataba del control mental que tenía el akuma sobre Chat…Pero entonces… ¿Por qué sentí lo mismo una vez más?

Fue como un leve cosquilleo al principio al ser solo un roce y después la sensación fue aumentando mezclándose con una gran calidez. Solo aquello me dio la sensación de estar perdiendo la cabeza y de dejar de respirar. Me sorprendí cuando delicadamente posó sus manos sobre mis caderas por la parte de baja de mi espalda abrazándome y juntándome más a él.

Era tan mágico…

Nunca llegué a pensar que un acto tan simple pudiera suponer tanto…

Pero todo se nubló con varios pitidos de ambos miraculous y con una clara muestra de espanto a principio me separé con cuidado de él y aún reticente a alejarme de él…

¿Cómo sucedió realmente aquello?

-¿Podemos vernos mañana en la torre Eiffel a esta misma hora pregunté aún de espaldas para que no fuera notable mi sonrojo?

Solo escuché un leve gemido mientras lo veía asentir de reojo. Su cabello rubio rebelde me tapaba la visión de su rostro al mismo tiempo que se cubría parte del rostro con su mano y muñeca…la misma zona de sus labios.

Yo me marché lo más rápido que pude saltando en dirección a casa con la esperanza de no perder la transformación antes de tiempo.

El corazón me bombeada como loco y el recuerdo de esas profundas gemas esmelralda no hacía más que empequeñecerme más.

Me encantó…

Simplemente fue perfecto…

Sabía que en el fondo debía sentirme dolida por faltar a mis sentimientos con el modelo rubio…con Adrien…pero la cuestión es que no lo hacía…

No se sintió mal…

De verdad…Ya podía admitirlo con sinceridad y sin miedo alguno a pesar de las consecuencias…

Estaba locamente enamorada de ese gato tonto…

.

.

.

 **Holaaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros!**

 **¡No me matéis por favor!**

 **Sé que me he tardado no mucho, sino muchichichiiiiiiiisimo en actuliazar esta historia pero es que no he podido y mil veces lo siento. Hace pocas semanas terminé la universidad y esta historia es tan importante para mi y tiene una trama tan compleja que me tardo mucho en elaborar cada capítulo para que os resulte impactante.**

 **Como prometí estoy intentando actualizar seguido de todas las historias que tengo pendientes y en los próximos días seguiré actualizando esta y la de esgrima cuyos epílogos aún me quedan pendientes.**

 **Me encantan vuestros comentarios y siempre procuro intentar contestaros a todos por privado, pero creo que a este paso tendré que dedicarme más tiempo a escribiros que en redactar las historias XD**

 **Esto es super emocionante y me encanta cada una de vuestras ideas alocadas y propuestas. Como ya os dije pronto acabará esta historia que ha tomado ciertos giros inesperados. Volphina por fin a dejado de ser un estorbo, pero aún sigue el constante dilema amoroso de Marinette entre Chat y Adrien, el motivo por el que Chat y Hawkmoth conocen su identidad y por supuesto todo el asunto de derrotar a Hawkmoth y la revelación de identidades de Chat/Adrien...**

 **¿Qué creéis que pasará en el próximo capítulo?**

 **Espero vuestro comentarios ansiosa y de verdad mil gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y comprensión a la hora de escribir esta historia.**

 **Cuidadito con los akumas (que no os pase como a Marinette, XD) y...**

 **Tikki, puntos fuera!**

 **Plagg, garras fuera!**


	23. Solucionando problemas

_**Capítulo 23- Solucionando problemas**_

-¿Cómo que no vas a venir hoy a clases Alya?

-Lo siento amiga. Dile a Max de mi parte que se encargue de las tareas que me tocaban a mí para el festival por favor.

-Eso está hecho. Pero por favor, explícame eso de que estás castigada para toda la semana.-Le reclamé entrando ya en desesperación.

Hoy al llegar a clases y ver que mi amiga no había ido decidí en el descanso de clases llamarla para ver que le había sucedido o es que estaba enferma. Para ser sincera también necesitaba un consejo de amiga a amiga como el que me dio el otro día con mi cacao mental entre un par de rubios en mi vida.

-El hecho que conste está más que justificado y…

-Alya Cesàire, ¿quieres decirme de una vez que hiciste esta vez?

Esa chica era capaz de todo lo que se propusiera…hasta las últimas consecuencias. Lo que me preocupaba era qué locura había hecho esa vez como para que la hubieran castigado cuando sus padres nunca lo hacían. No solo le habían quitado el derecho a salir de casa y quedar con sus amigos, sino que ya no le dejaban participar en la labor de clase que estábamos haciendo en conjunto y estaba más que justificado ante la maestra. La tarea no era obligatoria…del todo. Bien es cierto que nos ayudaba para luego la nota en clase y era una actividad para hacer en grupo durante aquella semana pero si era justificado, como en este caso, por los padres que el hijo o hija no podía participar, no había problema ninguno y no afectaba a su ritmo en las clases o a su nota, a fin de cuentas, esa semana la había catalogada el director como "semana extracurricular" para los alumnos por el festival.

-Agh está bien. Quería darte la sorpresa cuando lo vieras en el blog… ¡pero qué remedio!

-¿Cómo que el blog?

Entonces caí en la cuenta. Empecé a ponerme pálida al empezar a encajar todas las piezas el puzle: Invasión de Volphinas por los tejados de Paris buscándonos a Chat y a mí anoche, la pelea brutal y estruendos creados en el Trocadero, el akuma liberado de Lila y lo que más importante resultó para mí ahora que caía… las patrullas.

Fueron al lugar y se llevaron consigo a Lila hacia su hogar. Si la policía había sido alertada por lo sucedido, ¿quién no me decía a mí que mi amiga periodista no se iba a enterar de la pelea con el akuma e fuera en busca de la acción en plena noche al escuchar el sonido de las patrullas o por cualquier otro de los factores anteriores?

Dios… un momento…

-Me escapé de casa por supuesto. Aunque fuera medianoche o la hora que fuera no iba a perderme a Ladybug en acción y más cuando se trataba de una akuma tan fuerte como era Lila.

-¿Qué? ¿Lila? ¿Pero cómo…

-Si sé que suena extraño que haya vuelto a caer en las garras de Hawkmoth y tengo muchas teorías respecto a eso. Pero lo importante es que Ladybug y Chat Noir arreglaron el día o más bien la noche como siempre. Oh, Marinette. Tienes que ver la entrada nueva de mi blog en unas horas cuando acabe de editarlo. ¡Voy a subir la noticia del siglo y ni las televisiones o las revistas de cotilleo tendrán una exclusiva como la mía!

-Alya… ¿Qué es lo que has…

-¡Lo hice! Yey ¡Lo hice! Llegué justo a tiempo a la pelea para ver toda la acción y como Ladybug creaba una telaraña gigante para atrapar Volphina. ¡Fue increíble! También me hizo admirarla más la forma en que tuvo de apoyar y animar a Lila tras todo lo sucedido. Se ve que es de buen corazón como toda una superheroína…Pero lo más alucinante fue cuando se retiró la policía con Lila del lugar y se iban a marchar Ladybug y Chat…

Oh, no

Oh, no, no, no, no… ¡NO!

-Alya…

-¡Mi Ladynoir es canon Mari! ¡Ladynoir es real! Los vi con mis propios ojitos, ¡los vi besándose!

…

…

Eso era…y nunca mejor dicho… "catastrófico"…

…

…

¡¿Qué mierda le importaba a la gente mi vida privada?!

No tenía bastante con mi pelea mental sentimental que ahora tendría o más bien tendríamos que lidiar Chat y yo con el problema de la prensa cuando nunca nos había preocupado eso…

-Dios no…-Susurré maldiciendo en la esquina del patio donde estaba y pateando a la nada mientras me tiraba de una de las coletas con la mano libre.

-¿Has dicho algo?-Preguntó Alya.

-Eh… ¡No! No, no que va….que… ¡Que buena noticia para ti!- Dije intentando disimular un tono de alegría.

¡¿En qué dichoso momento se me ocurrió besar a Chat Noir por un simple impulso?!

Ya decía yo que esa mañana estaba yendo demasiado tranquila para mi gusto…

Todo había ido perfecto y hasta me atrevería a decir que fenomenal. Para mi sorpresa y al llegar hoy a la escuela, Lila se presentó ante mí en la entrada y había pasado todo el día conmigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que sorprendió a todos. Me alegró muchísimo haber logrado que ella recuperara el ánimo para intentar ser ella misma y hacer nuevos amigos sin tener que mentirse así misma o a otras personas. Antes que nada, se disculpó ante mí y luego ante toda la clase por cualquier infortunio que nos hubiera podido ocasionar desde el principio y pidió una segunda oportunidad real.

Yo fui la primera que se acercó la ella y la abracé sinceramente, tal y como la noche anterior siendo Ladybug. Pasó el resto de la mañana conmigo enseñándome todo lo que pudo sobre canto y he de decir que era muy buena.

En esta ocasión, sí que me ayudó muchísimo. Me sentía más confiada con lo aprendido tanto con ella como con lo dado con Alix, la cual estaba ensayando con Adrien desde primera hora de la mañana y a los que apenas había visto.

Al ver mi buena disposición con ella, todos intentaron ser más abiertos con la castaña y ahora, en el receso estaba rodeada por algunos de nuestra clase, preguntándole cosas sobre ella con toda la naturalidad del mundo o queriendo saber cómo se encontraba después de que se corriera el rumor de que había vuelto a ser akumatizada.

Pensé que cuando la gente se enterase de ello podría cundir el pánico por el hecho de que los que ya habían estado bajo influencia del portador de la mariposa pudieran estarlo de nuevo el futuro. Pero para mi sorpresa y gran alegría, Lila fue esta vez la primera en defendernos tanto a mí como a Chat Noir por haberla salvado de sí misma y de Hakwmoth. Todos podían confiar en que nosotros estaríamos allí para ayudar cualquiera que fuera la situación que se presentase.

Lila había sufrido un cambio radical para bien según muchos, pero yo consideraba que esa siempre había sido la auténtica Lila, sin temores a los prejuicios: la verdadera Lila Rossi.

-Emm… tu tono suena a que no estás muy emocionada.-Vuelve a decirme mi amiga haciéndome volver a la conversación que estábamos llevando segundos antes. No podría engañarla con mi tono falso nunca.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que estoy contenta! ¿Por-Por qué no iba a estarlo?-Dije intentando otra vez disimular. Debía de hacerme de esa foto como fuera antes de que la publicase y se enterase nadie más de ello…o al menos esperaba eso…que nadie más lo supiera…-¿Sabe alguien más esto?

-Se lo comenté a Nino en la noche por mensajes, pero dice que no lo creerá hasta que lo vea por sus propios ojos. Es por eso que me estoy apresurando más que nunca para editar toda la entrada correctamente con las fotos y demás. Creo que para antes del almuerzo ya estará publicado para que lo veas.

-Mmmm…-Dije empezando a pensar "algo" que ya se me estaba haciendo mucha costumbre- Entonces también esperaré por verlo. Tengo que colgarte porque pronto acabará el descanso.

-¿Ya? Está bien. ¡Recuerda llamarme luego y me cuentas todos los detalles de lo sucedido con Lila hoy! Todavía no me creo lo que me has dicho. Ya parece ser la mejor fan de Ladybug. ¡Antes de ella voy yo!

-¿Y sino Chloe, no?- Dije en plan burlona.

-Eso es lo que se cree ella porque la salvan siempre.-No pude evitar reírme con ella ante su comentario.

-Nos vemos Alya. ¡Y no hagas más locuras, que si no, a este paso, no te voy a volver a ver el pelo encerrada en casa!

-¡No prometo nada chica! Nos vemos.

Colgué rápidamente la llamada y antes de querer hacer nada más sonó la campana. Tenía que buscar una excusa creíble para primero, escaquearme de la escuela e ir a casa de Alya, y segundo, buscar otra excusa para hacer que Alya dejara sus labores periodísticas en su hogar y me dejara colarme en su cuarto y quitarle el móvil o borrar esa dichosa foto del "beso que nunca debió darse".

Estaba por marcharme a los lavabos cuando vi a Lila que iba en mi dirección quizás para acompañarme a clases de nuevo.

-¡Marinette! Tenías razón. He intentado ser más abierta y parece que todos van teniendo más confianza conmigo… Aunque, si te soy sincera, temo que todo sea apariencia y de verdad no me acepten. Quiero decir…

-Tonterías-Digo segura y colocando firmemente mi mano sobre uno de sus hombros para subirle la moral apretándolo.-Esta mañana de dijiste muy contenta que estabas dispuesta a todo por ganarte el favor de los demás siendo tú misma. Sigue con ese pensamiento. Los que de verdad te aprecian, no importa el qué, siempre estarán ahí para apoyarte.

-No sé de verdad como darte las gracias Marinette. Has sido la primera en tenderme una mano después de todo y de la forma en cómo te traté.-Dijo un poco apenada agachando la cabeza.

-Nadie es perfecto Lila. Yo tampoco lo soy y muchas veces también daría lo que fuera para no ser tan torpe, despistada o cabezota. ¿Sabes cuántas veces me hubiera ahorrado los castigos de la maestra cuando llegaba tarde si me despertara temprano y no olvidara la alarma?

Las dos reímos ante lo último y Lila pareció más natural. Sí que me alegraba ser la causante de esa alegría y vitalidad en ella. Esto si recompensaba ser Ladybug después de todo.

Tras todo lo sucedido anoche, acabé tan rendida después de destransformarme, que caí redonda a la cama. En la mañana, mientras me levantaba y preparaba para marcharme a la escuela, Tikki me preguntaba sobre lo que ocurrió ayer. No quise contarle muchos detalles más allá de lo necesario para no preocuparla… Ya tenía bastante con tener a un Chat preocupado.

Me intimidaba aún la mirada seria que empleó la otra noche y me preocupaba cuál sería el tema de conversación entre ambos cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar.

Era inevitable, ¿no?

Con el asunto de Volphina resuelto, ya solo quedaba pendiente encontrar Hawkmoth… o al menos antes de que hiciera algo para derrotarnos con uno de sus mejores akumas y sabiendo cuál es mi verdadera identidad bajo la máscara.

-¡Marinette!

Alcé la mirada hacia las escaleras en la parte de arriba del patio. Alix me llamó a voz en grito.

-¿Vais a subir o qué? Llevo toda la mañana ensayando con Adrien y necesito practicar contigo también unas últimas cosas junto con Lila.

-¡Enseguida vamos Alix!- Exclamé de vuelta mientras Alix se marchaba de vuelta hacia el aula de música.

-Venga, vamos antes de que se ponga a quejarse la molesta de Chloe también. Es la única que no está haciendo prácticamente nada y se queja por todo lo que hacen o no hacen los demás. Juro que si vuelvo a escucharla protestar otra vez, le salto como el otro día Marinette. ¡De verdad que lo hago!

-No hace falta que lo jures.-Le dije de vuelta mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras con ella hacia el salón. Mientras iba maquinando un plan para poder escapar.-Yo antes tampoco podía tolerarla, pero, gracias a la ayuda de Alya cuando llegó este año, pude animarme a enfrentarla. Alya dice que debemos ser como los superhéroes. Los villanos siempre ganan cuando los que hacen el bien callan o renuncian…

-Por tanto, lo que debemos hacer es lo contrario para que no triunfe el mal- Terminó por formular la ojiverde.

-Exacto- Contesté mientras reía ante ello junto con Lila.

Antes de empezar a caminar por el pasillo con Lila me frené un momento.

-Lila… ¿Te importa si os dejo avanzar un poco solas a ti y a Alix? Podéis practicar también con Adrien si queréis es que… no me siento muy bien.

-¿Y eso? ¿Te sucede algo malo?-Preguntó extrañada y preocupada.

-La verdad es que hoy me encuentro un poco mareada y creo que voy a pedir permiso para tenderme un rato en la enfermería. Lo que menos quiero es caer enferma ahora y causar que se eche a perder parte del trabajo de toda la clase por mi culpa.

-Tú no te preocupes por nada. Yo avisaré a la maestra y descansa un rato. No podemos dejar que nuestra "cantante estrella" enferme ¿no? – Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Gracias de verdad y discúlpame con Alix.

-De acuerdo. Quizás aproveche para disculparme con Adrien de buena manera después de lo ruda que fui el otro día. Parece un buen chico después de todo.

-Emmm… sí… sí tienes razón… un buen chico… -Dije un poco trabada ante la mención del rubio.

Apenas había tratado mucho con él desde que ensayamos a solas la otra tarde. Aún recordaba que tenía una conversación inconclusa con él.

¿Qué sería?

Después de todo lo sucedido estos días, ya no tenía cabeza ni para lo que tenía delante. Quizás, después de solucionar el tema de Alya, de verdad debería de tenderme un poco en la enfermería.

-Mmm… ¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía!- Exclamó de golpe Lila sorprendiéndome y señalándome con una sonrisa ¿maligna?

-¿Eh?-Exclamé asustada de su expresión anterior- ¿Qué?

-Sabía que había algo raro entre ustedes. ¡Es demasiado obvio por dios!

-¿Cómo?-Dije aún más confusa y empezando a sonrojarme… ¿Cómo que algo raro entre ambos?

-Mari no lo niegues. Se nota a la legua que te gusta el "modelito" de nuestra clase.-Dijo en tono socarrón a mi oído.

-¡Quééé!-Exclamé de la sorpresa y conteniendo la respiración. Me tapé el rostro del bochorno repentino ante la mirada divertida de la castaña y contuve una nueva exclamación para seguir negándolo inútilmente o para evitar más miradas raras hacia nosotras de entre los alumnos que seguían volviendo a clases. Lila se reía a mi costa disfrutando de mi reacción.

-No te preocupes por ello.-Dijo con las manos en la espalda y divertida guiñando un ojo.-No lo diré si lo consideras un secreto. Pero también ya deberías de saber que es muy notable… al menos por tu parte… ¡Nos vemos después!

Tras esto yo me quedé parada por unos segundos en mitad del pasillo mientras veía marcharse a Lila hacia la clase y su cabello se movía con gracia de un lado a otro pegando saltito tal cuál niña chica.

¡¿Qué tenían las castañas con ponerme a morir de vergüenza en lo que se refiere al tema de chicos?!

Primero fue Alya y ahora Lila… Debía apuntarme mentalmente no volver a hacer amigas o al menos hablar de chicos con "castañas".

En fin…

Después de aquello, vi a Lila empezar a ingresar en el aula junto con Nino y Adrien quienes eran los que restaban por entrar a clase y estaban afuera en la puerta esperando. En cierto momento, antes de voltearme y dirigirme a la enfermería "supuestamente", vi como Adrien miraba hacia mí. Con una mirada apenada le saludé con una mano antes de voltearme y marchar hacia el lado del pasillo contrario.

Cuando me adentraba en los cuartos de baño para transformarme no pude evitar sacudir un poco la cabeza confusa al pensar que Adrien parecía apenado al verme o…

…

No…

Serían cosas mías…

¿Cómo podía haber visto a Adrien sonrojado?

…

Bah…imaginaciones mías habrían sido seguro…

…

Aunque… luego surgía otra duda en mi cabeza tras lo último dicho por Lila antes de marcharme… ¿Era muy notable "al menos"….por mi parte?

…

¿A qué se refería con "por mi parte" en esa oración?

…

Me estaba comiendo el coco yo sola.

-Marinette- Dijo Tikki haciéndome reaccionar- ¿Por qué has mentido? ¿Sucede algo?

-Digamos que tenemos una actividad extracurricular que atender Tikki. Ladybug tiene que cumplir con ella y no puede esperar.- Dije mientras me adentraba en uno de los cuartillos del baño con claraboya para salir después.

-¿Es una tarea importante… o más bien algo con lo que Alya puede comprometerte?- Dijo divertida mi kwami.

-Agh, ¡Tikki!-Le reclamé apenada mientras ella reía dulcemente ante mi expresión.

A fin de cuentas, ella era la única que me comprendía en aquellos momentos de confusión. A veces creía que quería ayudarme más de lo que podía, pero sabía que callaba mucho porque era su deber.

-¡Lo siento!-dijo sin parar de reír aún.- Pero no puedo evitar imaginarme, cada vez que surge el tema, cuál habría sido la cara de Chat cuando le besaste… Aún no me has dicho por qué lo hiciste… ¿No te carcomía la conciencia mirar atrás para saber su reacción o por saber quién es?

Su pregunta había dado en el clavo. No había tenido mucho tiempo para asimilar todo pero…sí que quise cuando me marché del Trocadero volver sobre mis pasos y descubrir quién era ese gato tonto después de todo…

-No te lo negaré Tikki… pero quieras que no y aunque me moleste la idea, él fue quien no quiso rebelarme su identidad cuando pudo hacerlo ayer en lo del maestro Fu…y yo…quiero respetar su decisión…-Dije con una sonrisa apenada siendo sincera conmigo misma.

-Es algo muy noble de tu parte Marinette.-Dijo colocándose en mi cabeza y acariciando mi cabello.

-Sí… Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Una mariquita tiene cosas que hacer. Si bien no descubriré la identidad de Chat hasta que él lo quiera, no voy a dejar que me… me…

-¿Que te atormente más con lo del beso cuando te lo vuelvas a encontrar? ¡Eso lo va a hacer ya Marinette!

-Bueno… yo … yo bueno… Agh… ¡Al menos no más de lo que lo hará si ve esa foto!

-Seguro que no la borras y te guardas una copia para ti…. ¡Yo quiero verla!

-¡Tikki!-Reclamé más sonrojada e histérica que nunca mientras reía la pequeña kwami.

-¡Solo di las palabras!

-Está bien…Tikki, ¡puntos fuera!

.

.

.

Llegar a casa de Alya después fue fácil. El problema fue cuando me asomé a una de las ventanas de su habitación y la vi mecanografiando frente a su computador.

¿Cómo podía hacer para que despegara la cara de la pantalla?

Estaba más que descartada la loca y a la vez la única posibilidad que se me pasaba por la cabeza. ¿Cuál? No podía llegar de repente, y sin previo aviso, a su habitación y pedirle "Alya verás, ¿podrías hacerme una entrevista a cambio de borrar ciertas fotos de anoche?" o "Hola Alya. Admiro tu trabajo, ¡Ah por cierto! Soy Marinette, ¿podrías borrar mi beso con Chat Noir por favor?

…

Ni loca.

…

Para mi buena fortuna no hizo falta que llegara al extremo innecesario de convocar mi Lucky Charm para crear una distracción para la castaña. Su padre la llamó desde otra habitación y ella salió dejando la habitación vacía y su ordenador y móvil desbloqueados.

Al no tener echado ningún pestillo en su ventanal, entré con facilidad en su habitación sentándome frente a su escritorio. Todavía no había pasado los archivos de video y las fotos a la computadora, así que lo único que tuve que hacer es coger su celular y buscar la foto "indicada". Se me hizo tierno ver que mi amiga tenía de fondos de pantalla una foto de ella con Nino y otra de ella y yo juntas.

Para cuando encontré la dichosa foto me quedé unos segundos contemplándola. Aun habiéndolo vivido, no podía creerme del todo lo que había capturado la imagen. Sentí mi rostro enrojecer ante el recuerdo mientras sonreía como boba.

Para sorpresa mía, empecé a sentir a Alya acercarse de nuevo a la habitación. No podía robarle el móvil… No de nuevo… Así que, sin vacilar y teniendo el yo-yo a mano, escaneé la foto y pulsé un botón de su celular para borrar la imagen. En cuanto escuché el aviso del móvil de "archivo eliminado", salté sin mirar atrás por la ventana de mi amiga. Durante el impulso en el aire lancé mi yo-yo para esconderme en el edificio de al lado y no ser descubierta. Me quedé durante un par de minutos para asegurarme no ser vista y al poco escuché una exclamación desde la habitación de mi mejor amiga que prácticamente podría haber sido escuchada por toda la manzana.

Lo lamenté por ella y su exclusiva. Pero mi orgullo ante cierto gatito estaba en juego y ante todo, por defecto, soy muy orgullosa.

Un poco más aliviada, regresé a la escuela y una vez destransformada. Me dispuse a salir presurosa hacia la enfermería antes de que pudiera levantar sospechas por si alguien de la clase o la misma Lila iba a verme. Tikki, escondida desde mi bolso, susurraba la suerte que había tenido al escapar de casa de Alya sin que me descubriera.

La foto quedaría guardada en mi yo-yo sin que nadie más volviera a saber de ella. Ni siquiera Tikki podría verla puesto que cuando yo usaba el yo-yo era transformada y Tikki no estaba materializada. Quizás antes de patrullar en la noche pudiera tener más tiempo para ver con detenimiento esa foto…pero desde luego, me aseguraría de que nunca la viera Chat o que cayera en sus manos…

Al llegar a la enfermería, diciendo que estaba cansada y necesitaba tenderme un rato, me creyeron sin más... Aunque, para ser sincera, creo que me creyeron por el hecho de estar sonrojada. Quizás pensaron que podía tener fiebre…

¡Qué ironía que no estuviera enferma de un virus! Sino del corazón…


End file.
